Bodyguard
by Twilightobsessed09
Summary: Edward was all about fun. He wasn't into relationships. But this guy, who was he? He walked into his world turned everything upside down. He has shown Edward there was more to life. E/J, mature themes, slash, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. The plot herein is mine. All recognizable characters belong to SM. No copyright infringement is intended. No re** **production of this story is permitted without my consent!**

* * *

 **This story contains mature themes and is suitable for those eighteen and over.**

* * *

 **Edward was all about fun. He wasn't into relationships. But this guy, who was he? He walked into his world turned everything upside down. He has shown Edward there was more to life. E/J, mature themes, OOC.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

He walked out of Dad's office with a stride that stopped me dead in my tracks just to watch him go by. He was hot in every sense of the word. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, tall and muscular, with the honey blond hair swimming at the nape of his neck. He tucked the sides behind his ears giving me a perfect view of his angular face and razor sharp jawline. His blue eyes, which I was lucky enough to look into as he went by, were hypnotic.

Time stopped as we passed each other. I gave him the once over because a guy as hot as him deserved it. I didn't give a fuck if he was taken, married, straight or gay. I wanted that ass. My body was screaming for it and I wanted him to know.

The look he gave me though said something else. It said back the fuck off or I'll break you in two. What was that about? What crawled up his ass and died? He expected to be that hot and not have people stare at him. Whatever. I didn't give a fuck. I wasn't looking to marry him. I just wanted a piece of that ass.

If he was one of those straight guys who claimed they didn't swing my way, he'd be surprised how quickly I could change his mind. Like I said, I wasn't looking for forever, just right now in a back room or outside a club or my bedroom with him on all fours letting that sweet looking ass of his swallow my cock.

"Edward!"

I rolled my eyes. Yes, of course, Dad had to slap me back to reality.

"Yes?" I turned and said with a smirk. I quickly glanced back at Mr. Hottie by the elevators. He was looking at me. Good. I flashed him my crooked grin and it had no effect. Well, that shit just wasn't possible. My signature grin has gotten me more ass than I could count on both hands. Ask my best friend, Caius. I could get that fucker to do anything I want by just smiling at him. Then again, Caius was always pretending like he didn't want to give it up, playing straight and shit, but I knew better. That fucker wondered. And I adored a curious mind.

"Get in my office!"

Dearest Carlisle Cullen stomped off and I chuckled and followed. I would find about Mr. Hottie who didn't like people staring at him soon. One of Dad's secretaries would give up the goods. They were aching for me to get curious about pussy. Theirs.

Yeah, right.

I walked into the spacious interior that was Carlisle Cullen, head of a multimillion dollar media franchise, office. I took a seat in front of him while he bristled and mumbled about whatever the hell was stuck up his ass. Dad needed sex. Bad. As much as it pained me to think about it, wasn't Mom giving it up anymore? The guy looked ready to pop a vein.

"Do you know why you're here?"

What was I? Pyshic? I couldn't read his mind. I didn't want to. The boring shit that went on up there would probably bore me to death.

Just for fun, I shook my head. Dad chuckled darkly. "Of course, you wouldn't."

I rolled my eyes. Sitting here was making me antsy. I had better places to be. I could be downstairs trying to get into Mr. Hottie's pants. What did Dad want?

"What is it?"

"What is it?!" He repeated harshly. "It's about you been stalked by some psycho, you knucklehead! What the hell is wrong with you?! You think I called you down here for fun?!"

I shrugged. "I was just wondering the same thing."

Dad looked ready to attack me but he refrained. "Your life might not matter to you, Edward. But you're my son and I love you." Okay, that struck a chord. It forced me to think about my problem. I didn't want to, but Dad was insisting.

"I know, Dad," I said softly. "I just…I'm trying not to think about it."

"I know you want to have fun!" He spat. "But this is serious. Some punk followed you home and tried to kidnap you. I don't want anybody thinking they can touch my family and get away with it. You're a model. You're attractive. I get it. But that doesn't mean any idiot with your pictures paste up on his or her walls can grab you and have you live out their sick fantasies."

My dad was not to be fucked with when it came to his family.

"I get it." I really did.

"Do you?" he snarled. "You sure don't look like you do. You're acting like all is well!"

"Could you stop shouting at me?! Jesus! I get it! Some fuckface wants a piece of me. You're the head of the most popular media company in the country! I'm a model! And this idiot thinks it's okay to stalk me and try to grab me. I get it," I said calmly by the end of the sentence.

Dad looked pleased. "Good. At least it's registered in that horny brain of yours," he said with a smirk like he knew something I didn't. "That's why I've hired someone."

"Wait! What?!" I was about to lose it. I already had the regular bodyguards on my ass. I didn't need anyone else.

"This guy is going to be with you 24/7. He's not going to let you out of his sight. He's the best at what he does," Dad said as if I hadn't spoken. "He comes highly recommended from the government. He's a former soldier, Marine or Navy or some shit like that. All I know is, he is trained for this shit and he's damn good at it."

"I'm fine. I don't want anybody else cockblocking me. I've already got enough guards on my ass!"

"Oh! You mean, Garrett and Alistair. The same Alistair you slept with last week and who has now quit."

I smirked. Alistair was a good workout. "Oh yeah. That."

"Yeah. That!" Dad spat. "I swear to God, I want to take across my knee and give you a fine whooping."

"That's child abuse," I said, egging him on.

He chuckled. "You're an asshole."

I shrugged.

"The new guy is going check out all your little dates and fuck buddies. He's not like Garrett and Alistair so don't try anything. He's got his own team and he's going to depend on you for nothing. He won't answer to you. He'll answer to me. So don't think about ordering him around. He's not here to get you your lattes!"

I was pissed. Beyond pissed. Some ex-GI Joe was coming to follow me around, cockblock me, and make my life a living hell because of some stalker. I wanted to rip the stalker's head off. I wanted to tell my dad where to go stick his attitude and I wanted to tell GI Joe to fuck off as soon as he arrived.

"What's his name? When's he coming?" I resigned with a snarl.

Dad laughed at my attitude. He didn't care he was ruining my life. I became a model to have fun, travel the world and fuck as much as I wanted. I didn't do it to be stalked both by some sicko and a steroid induced ex-soldier.

"You'll know all of that when you meet him."

"What?!"

"Goodbye, Edward. Go do whatever it is you do until your next shoot which will be tomorrow at noon with Gucci."

That was it. I was dismissed until Sunday brunch and dinner. Sundays was family day if all members of the Cullen family were in town. We all had to convene at the family home to talk, quarrel and eat.

I slammed the door of the black SUV a couple of times after getting in before I told Garrett to drive. I was steaming. I wanted to punch something. I should go to the gym. As soon as I got home, I would.

I had a home gym. In the past, I didn't use it as much. I rather go to the public gym that wasn't far from my home. I liked all the options there. There was a lot scattered ass and curious minds there. I always got a good workout. But after I was photographed by my stalker there, I had to stop. Dad screamed his head off at me when I complained about stopping. Telling me at least I still had my head and some freak about put a bullet between my eyes. He could really overwhelming. My father was overdramatic.

Now, because of my stalker and my melodrama father, I was stuck in my predicament of some GI Joe coming to fuck up my life. I wanted to wring my stalker's neck!

"What's going on?" Caius carefully asked after I had simmered down. I was through with my meltdown. It was time to plot. No one got the one up over Edward Cullen. I knew what I was going to do. It was simple really. I would just make my new bodyguard's life a living nightmare or try to fuck him then he would either quit or Dad would fire him.

Yeah, I loved my plan.

"Edward?" Caius said, making me turn my attention to my so called straight best friend who was my assistant and probably knew exactly what I was walking into.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Caius chuckled nervously. The asshole knew.

"I'm getting a new bodyguard. Alistair isn't working with me anymore."

Garrett cleared his throat to cover a chuckle.

"What, Garrett?" He was straightforward guy. He wasn't scared of me. In fact, he was one attractive fucker. Just my type too. Tall, sexy and muscular. If he had given me any indication he swung my way or was at least curious, I would have gone after that ass long ago. But Garrett was strictly pussy.

In a way, he reminded me of the guy I saw leaving dad's office, Mr. Hottie. If only he could be the bodyguard. I would have fun chasing that ass. He wouldn't be able to resist me. I was Edward Cullen. Ass was mine. If I wanted it, I got it. Damn, now that I remembered him, I realized I didn't ask any of Dad's secretaries about him. I would try tomorrow. Someone would give up the goods on Mr. Hottie, starting with a name to go with that incredible ass.

"You shouldn't have slept with Alistair." Garrett commented, jarring me back to the present.

"Oh come on, he wanted it." I defended. It wasn't my fault I was that good.

"He wanted more." Garrett countered. "He liked you. He'd just come out and you, an attractive guy, gave him attention and a lot more. You fucked up," Garrett concluded.

Damn. I hated when he was right. "Fine. I shouldn't have. But…."

"But nothing, Edward. You fucked up," Garrett said.

"Yeah, I know," I mumbled. I really did. Alistair treated me like a stranger that night happened between us. Maybe I should have more caring, but everyone knew how I was. I didn't do relationships or heartfelt sentiments. I fucked and moved on. What was so wrong with that? Fun was fun. I guess Alistair should be thankful I taught him that lesson. I still felt like shit though, and look at the trouble it has gotten me in. "But that doesn't mean I deserve a new bodyguard!" I argued. "You're good enough!" I told Garrett, making him chuckle. "I like you. I won't like this guy."

Caius looked shocked. "You're getting a new bodyguard?"

"Yeah, and don't pretend like you didn't know." I chuckled.

"I didn't!" Caius looked as pissed off as I felt. "Who is he?"

"Not sure." At least my friend agreed with me. It wasn't necessary. A new guy was going to cramp our style. My style actually! "He's some ex-soldier on steroid who will be around me 24/7 making my life hell. We're going to kill each other. I'm telling you guys right now." That was if my plan didn't work. I wasn't about to tell these guys my plan. Loose lips sunk ships.

Garrett chuckled. "You'll be fine. You're in danger, Edward. Maybe this guy won't be too bad."

I scoffed and looked out the window as Garrett drove. Caius was quiet. He looked deep in thought. Whatever. I had more important things on my mind. I didn't have any time to ask him what was bothering him. Maybe another time. All my attention was to devoted to this bodyguard guy I have yet to meet. Oh God, I felt my head was going to explode. I closed my eyes and the quiet hum of the car soothe me. You know what, whatever with GI Joe. I was heading home now and later I was going out to find a nice ass to make me forget about how fucked up my life was about to be.

Now who was going to be the lucky guy tonight?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Scout greeted me as soon as I walked through the door.

"Hey, boy!" He jumped up, his huge paws landing on my chest, almost knocking me over. I didn't mind. I loved my dog. He was a German shepherd and I had bought him when he was just a pup and trained him myself. Scout was the only guy who could say I loved him. Then again, he was a dog, he couldn't speak. So he couldn't tell people that Edward Cullen loved anybody outside of his family. I didn't do the 'love' thing. Fuck and go was my thing. And it was about to change anytime soon. I didn't know how some guys did it. Commitment gave me hives. There was something unnatural about being with one person. I loved my freedom too much to give it up for some guy and the promise of forever. I wasn't into bondage. Well, that kind of bondage.

I wasn't a total asshole. Mind you, I knew strong, happy marriages existed. My parents had a beautiful one, and if I were interested, I would want the type of happiness they had. But I wasn't. I was young, hot and wanted to fuck. What sane twenty-two year old guy wanted to be tied down with someone? You've got to tell them where you're going, what you're doing? You're never alone. It's fucked up! Just the thought of it made me shiver and my balls shrink in fear.

I led Scout, once he had enough of slobbering my face, to the living room and threw myself down on my couch. I leaned back and closed my eyes. Scout was seated next to me. I was running my hand through his fur when I knew Caius had walked in, because my dog turned into the devil's spawn and started barking his head off like he was possessed.

I had to command him to quiet down, just to calm his nerve, before he gave himself a heart attack over my best friend.

"What's with you and that thing?" Caius sneered and Scout barked and growled at him like he understood every word Caius had said and he wanted to bite his balls off for it.

"This thing," I sneered back at him. "Is my dog and be happy I know how to calm him down before he eats you."

"That dog…" Caius used the term loosely because he thought my dog was the spawn of Satan, "has always hated me."

"Maybe he thinks you're a douchebag and since he eats them for breakfast…" I let the rest hang with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Anyway," Caius said, trying to ignore Scout's warning growls to not stop another inch closer to me and him on the couch. If he did, bad stuff would happen. I loved my dog. He was a great protector. No one got by him if he didn't like them. Just ask my sister, Rosalie. Scout and she were still at odds over some expensive shoes Scout saw fit to piss in because she was rude to me when she stayed at my place a while back. He loved Mom and Dad and Garrett, but Rosalie wanted to have him put down humanely. I told her I'd bury her on top of him if she touched my dog. What could I say? Scout knew a bitch when he saw one. And not the kind he usually liked. "I have to go. I've got date night with Heidi."

I rolled my eyes and shrugged. My best friend's life was a good example of me wanting to stay single forever. He was with a girl that made his life miserable and yet he stayed. She had him by the balls. I mean, date night? Ugh! My balls were dying the more he droned on about the restaurant he was taking her to.

Scout growled louder when Caius took an unconscious step forward and I quieted him while Caius shot him a dirty look as he asked me, "Unless you need me. I can cancel."

He sounded eager. Not a good thing. I wanted a night out. An ass to fuck and alcohol in me. Not a wimpy friend avoiding his bitchy girlfriend's calls.

"No! You kids go and have fun!" I said eagerly with a fake smile on my face.

"Whatever." Caius rolled his eyes and turned to leave. He knitted his eyebrows at Scout and Scout barked in reply. Maybe Caius spoke dog. I was laughing my ass off internally while thinking up that shit. But he and Scout just looked like they were communicating. Like they were telling each other how much they hated one another. "Remember, tomorrow, Gucci shoot."

"At noon tomorrow. Dad told me."

"Good," Caius said and left, slamming my door behind him. The scowl on his face looked like he had to do with more than his and Scout's hatred for one another. Maybe we needed to talk. Maybe he had something to get off his chest. Caius lived in his head a lot. He was a snob. An uptight guy who was all about being on time and being the best. He was so anal sometimes. He could be suffocating, but he was my friend. Or I think he was as pissed as me about this new bodyguard. He didn't have to worry. I had a plan and it would end in my favor.

"Come on, boy, let's go work out. Daddy is going get some ass later. He's got to keep up his endurance," I said to my boy, Scout.

He barked like he understood. "I don't speak dog, Scout." He barked again. He ran to the front door and Garrett petted him head. He wagged his tail.

"I'm heading outside for a minute, Edward."

"Alright," I said to Garrett.

Garrett sent Scout back to me and we walked to the gym together.

I was huffing, sweating and felt great. It was a good run. I got off the treadmill and stripped as I walked to my shower. I threw my clothes in the hamper for the maid and got under the steaming shower. I washed every inch of me while trying to forget about some guy coming into my life to wreck it. Let's hope he was attractive. Then I would have sometimes to stare at when he was annoying me. I prayed he had a great ass.

I got out and dried off before I would need another shower. I threw on a pair of sweatpants and me and Scout walked to the kitchen. We got him something to eat and then went to sit on my balcony but Garrett was out there and sent me back inside. He reminded me Dad didn't want me outside unprotected. I told him Scout would need to be walked soon. He said he would take care of it, but I had to lock up after they left. I would. I was pissed though. I couldn't sit on my balcony and eat a sandwich or take my dog on a walk so he could do his business.

I finished my sandwich and locked up after Garrett and Scout left. Garrett had his keys and he knew the code. I grumbled all the way to my bedroom and threw myself down on the bed in a huff. I was having a sissy fit and I didn't give a shit. This stalker, whoever this sick fuck was, he or she was fucking up my life. Just because I was a pretty asshole who had graced the cover of tons of magazines and walked many catwalks all over the world, it didn't mean I wasn't a person too. And this person had a life outside of modeling and partying. A quiet life with my dog which I enjoyed very much. A life I couldn't live because of some overzealous sad creature or troll or whatever the fuck this person was.

I was so pissed I didn't even know when I fell asleep. I woke up in the night. Perfect. It was time to party and get this fucker who trying to fuck up my life off my mind. I watched a little TV with Scout and Garrett and ate some dinner. No drinking on an empty stomach. I learned that the hard way and it was a lesson well learned. I wasn't a drunk. I knew my limit. My maid had washed the clothes and cooked dinner before she left. I didn't know her name, but Garrett did because I swore he was fucking her. I think it started with a K or something. Kim, Katherine, Kate! Shit! Her name was Kate.

Whatever.

I hung around until it was time for the club and then I got dressed and bid Scout goodbye. Daddy was going out.

Garrett and I went downstairs with Garrett looking to see if anyone was following us. The ride to the club, Extreme, was smooth. I had to sign a few autographs before I was ushered into VIP of the most popular gay club in the city. The music was pounding and the guys were as sexy as I remembered from the last time I was here. Which was last week. It has been too long.

Hot guys smiled at me as they went by. Marc, one of the bouncers who knew me, kept an eye on me. He watched my back while I was here. Garrett and he were friends. Garrett had let him in on the situation. Edward Cullen had some sicko looking to lock him up in their basement or mount my head on their wall next to a moose so Marc wasn't too far away.

Enrique, the hot little Puerto Rican, I used to fuck around with, would be bringing me my drinks tonight. What I loved about Enrique while we were screwing, was his not looking for a commitment from me clause. He enjoyed the sex and that was it. He had me pegged. He knew I was a cocky bastard who wasn't interested into anything more than the sex. The guy was a fucking mind reader. Why couldn't all guys be like him?

"Hey, Edward," he said with a wink. "What are you drinking?"

He had been promoted to manager and always personally handled my tables. He too knew about the stalker craze. Fuck it, it was in the damn press!

"I'm in a Vodka mood tonight."

"Rough day?"

I wasn't obligated to say anything, but he was a buddy. "Yeah. You could say that."

"Alright, papi, Vodka coming up? Grey Goose?"

"No need to ask." I chuckled.

Enrique laughed and left.

My night had been good so far. I danced a couple of times. Flirted a lot more. I had a pretty ass I was watching. He looked prime and ready. He kept giving me these looks. I liked it and I liked what I want seeing. Tall, black hair, and from the dance we had shared earlier, brown eyes and sizeable cock I wouldn't mind sucking on.

I should make my move before someone else snatched him up for the night. I wasn't going to miss out on that ride. It looked too good.

Then he walked in and my eyes nearly popped out of my mind when I saw him at the bar from my vantage point in VIP but I wanted a better look because I believe my luck. I got up and walked to the railing. I leaned against them and watched him survey the club. He was looking for someone. So tall, sexy and blond Mr. Hottie from Dad's office today was gay, I liked where this was going. This was going to be easier than I thought. I wonder if I could have them both. It has happened before. Mr. Hottie and tall, dark hair and handsome from the dance floor with the big cock. What a ride it would be!

Then again, I was Edward Cullen. What I wanted, I got.

Wait, shit, Mr. Hottie spotted what he was looking for. He squint his eyes to get a better view but he was looking at what he wanted to see. Me. He was looking at me.

How I knew?

Because from the moment he spotted me leaning against the railing looking down at him, he hasn't looked anywhere else. Yeah, this was definitely going to be easier than I thought. I was going after the two of them. Tonight was going to be great.

I left VIP, making my way through the crowd to get to Mr. Hottie by the bar. He was watching me the entire time. My heart thumped for some reason as I made my way to him, but I ignored it. It was the pounding of the music. That's all. I stopped in front of Mr. Hottie. His glowing blue eyes on me the entire time. I openly admired what I saw with a crooked grin before saying, "Fancy seeing you here."

"Were you expecting me?"

Damn! His voice dripped of sex. Smooth with a sexy southern drawl to it. Fuck! I was going to sleep with a cowboy. I think it was a fantasy of mine.

"Yes." Why not? "I was at least hoping. When I saw you today. You looked like you wanted to…"

He chuckled.

"What is it?" I laughed along with him.

"So when are you going to offer to give me the ride of a lifetime, Edward?"

Wait, what? How did he know I used that line and how did know my name? Of course he knew me! I was famous.

"You know me?" I still asked accusingly. I backed off as he continued to look at me with a smirk of his own now.

"Edward Cullen, the model," he drawled. "I know all about you."

Wait, was this stalker guy. Because if it was, I was at least going to fuck him before I wrung his neck for making my life hell and the reason behind some GI Joe coming to bother me.

"That's one way of knowing me," I said huskily. "We could get to know each other in a more intimate setting if you'd like." I was going to lay it on thick. I wanted the threesome I have been thinking about.

"I think I know all I need to know about you, Edward," Mr. Hottie said and then rolled his eyes at me. He turned his back to me and I have never been this baffled in….forever! Who turned me down?!

"What is your problem?" I demanded.

"Nothing," he turned back and said smoothly. God, how did he make drawling every word sound so sexy? Why was thinking about how sexy he sounded when he was obviously insulting me?

"Why are you acting up then?"

"I'm not," he replied with a smirk that made me want to taste his lips. "Now, why don't you run along and go see if tall, with jet black hair, and I suspect, a big dick, is interested in letting you fuck him?"

He stepped away before I could think of anything to say.

I left the bar, heading to the bathroom, pissed off. Who turned me down? Who did he think he was?! He wasn't my stalker. I didn't know much about stalkers but they had to be fawning over you, not acting like the sight of you repulsed them.

He was right about one thing. The moment I stepped out of this bathroom, I was going to find tall and hot black hair and see if, no, and get him in bed.

Tall, jet black hair and big dick, I think his name was Max, was far more interested.

I took him home. I didn't stick around after he said yes to see if Blondie went off with anyone else. But I was interested. If he knew me and he wasn't interested, what was he interested in, a rock? Because no one could compare to me.

Max was great in bed. His mouth was a gift from heaven. The way he swallowed my dick was a fucking miracle. I was, in no way, small in that department. His ass was tight and he was a relationship guy but I ignored that bit and told him what was up. He understood. This was a onetime thing. It wouldn't go beyond tonight. I was saying it for more than one reason.

I found that while fucking Max, listening to him grunt and beg for me to fuck him harder, I was picturing Mr. Hot Blond with the sexy drawl in front of me instead of Max. I could hear his drawls instead of Max's city accent. And when we came, I pictured my blond guy lying in front of me, well fucked and sated.

I had to shake my head when I got up to excuse myself to my bathroom because I was going nuts and since when I thought of any guy as mine anything?

The next morning was going to be a pain. Some guys wanted to stay and have breakfast or spend the day in bed. Thankfully, Max wasn't like them. He was ready to go as soon as he was dressed. In fact, he said he wasn't comfortable with the one off and thought, although, I was great in bed, this would be the last time he'd be doing anything like this.

I could respect his wishes. It wasn't for everyone.

Scout was nice to Max as he left. That was cool. Scout was extremely nice to Mr. Hottie standing outside my door with a tablet in his hand as he stopped Max from leaving so he question him.

Oh no. The world had exploded while I slept. No. There had to another reason. No. It couldn't be. Mr. Hottie wasn't. He wasn't. Dear God! Tell me Blondie wasn't the bodyguard Dad hired.

He arched an eyebrow at me. "Good morning, Edward." He didn't wait for me to answer. He launched into twenty one questions with Max.

By the time Max left, looking at me strangely as he departed, I swore Mr. Blond Hottie, aka Jasper Whitlock aka GI fucking Joe had asked for his blood type.

"Fuck you!" Was the first thing out of my mouth as soon as he slammed the door shut behind him after stepping into _my_ penthouse.

He chuckled and walked off. He was heading to my guestroom. I knew this because I was on his tail. I had to admit though. He had the hottest ass. It was going to be hard to hate him and not admire it. Fuck it, I was going to admire it!

He opened the door and stepped inside. He looked around the room.

"There's a lot of open space," he commented. I didn't answer. He dropped his duffel bag on the bed. He was armed. I saw the handle of the gun as he moved passed me, heading into the bathroom. He flicked on the light and went in there to search or something.

"Get out of my house!"

"No," he said calmly as he turned off the light and came to stand in front of me. "Your father hired me to do a job and I intend to do it without minimal problems. Are we going to have a problem, Edward?"

"You damn right we will! I don't want you here. You're a pest!"

"You're rude, boy," he said in a deadly tone. "I don't think we're going to have a problem. I'm here to keep your ass alive. I don't know why. You don't care about a thing but your own selfish self, but hey, it's not my place to judge you further. So the quicker this person is found, the faster I'm out of your miserable life and you can get back to your lonely existence."

For the second time, Mr. Hottie aka Jasper walked off, leaving me baffled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The Gucci shoot turned out to be a success but I would have been happier if Jasper wasn't there. I hated him. Hated him! Garrett was getting a kick out of the situation. My dog was a traitor. He loved Jasper. Caius and I were the only ones on the same page. Caius hated Jasper's invading questions and sociopathic attitude. He just did what he wanted and fuck those who were upset about it.

The guy was an asshole. An asshole with an ass I couldn't stop staring at. I swore I have never met a guy as hot as him. I couldn't get over it. He made me want to hate my dick. The bastard got hard whenever Jasper was around. It wasn't just my dick. My entire body was traitorous. It was as if it lit ablaze whenever he was close. I was aware of him before he even announced his presence. That was when he felt like announcing his approach. Mostly, he just snuck up like a fucking ghost!

What was going to happen to me? It hasn't even been a full fucking day and I was already hyperaware of this guy's hotness and my dumb horny body's responses to him. I think he knew. He had these little smirks on his face at times. I wanted to punch him but I was afraid I would break my hand on his jaw. H was that perfect. That muscular and fit. And since this body was my merchandise, I couldn't afford to hurt one inch of it on my very own inquisitive and sarcastic GI Joe aka Jasper Whitlock.

I called Dad this morning after Jasper left me baffled and the bastard laughed through my complaining and then told me to have a good day. I yelled at Dad telling him I was going to fire Jasper. He yelled back "Jasper works for me! He answers to me!"

Well that fucking sucked. And not in the way I'd like. If I had my way, Jasper would be on his knees relieving the stress he had put me under with that sweet looking mouth of his.

Was it even possible for a guy's lips to be so pouty and sexy? He dripped sex. I couldn't do it. How would I get rid of him if I couldn't stop thinking about him? It had only been a couple of hours and I felt like I was melting. Fuck!

I had a fucked up morning and I blamed him vocally. It didn't affect him one bit. He only calmly reminded me that he was here to keep my ass alive not cater to my pissy moods or jump through hoops to keep my pathetic ass happy.

He didn't say pathetic but I felt like it was what he wanted to say. He despised me. I could tell. There was something about me. Something other than being the arrogant bastard I was.

Wait a minute! I didn't give a shit what it was. I just had to get rid of this guy before he melted my brain with his hotness and made my dick explode. I swore to myself I was going to check myself into a mental hospital to wash him out my mind after I got rid of him.

Jasper Whitlock wasn't going to win. I know there was some idiotic asshole gunning for me, but fuck them, I couldn't exist around Jasper without wanting to punch him or jumping off my balcony. I wasn't sure which to do. He had fucked up my head. I couldn't even make hypothetical decisions. Fuck!

We arrived on set and Jasper opened my door. He stayed with me as paparazzi took pictures. There was a new SUV parked behind mine. I didn't recognize it. Jasper told me they were with us. Oh yeah, he had his own team. Whatever. Caius got me something to drink and Jasper grabbed it before I could even take a sip.

"What the hell?!"

He rolled his eyes and then handed it back to me without a word. "What was that for?!" I yelled. Everyone was looking at us. "Answer me!" I demanded when he turned his back to me like I was nobody. He turned and glared at me. Something in his gaze made me want to crawl under something and hide, but I puffed out my chest and pretended not to be intimidated.

He looked down at my hand holding my drink and then back into my eyes. I was frozen under his glare. "That was checking your drink to make sure it wasn't poisoned. He showed me some monitor thingie in his hand, waving it at me like I was an imbecile. "This would have told me." It was actually smart. I hadn't thought about my stalker poisoning me.

"Well…" I started, but wasn't allowed to continue because Jasper cut me off.

"I have people to meet. Do you usually work with these people on every shoot?"

I was dismissed! I didn't even hear his question. He dismissed me! I wanted to punch him. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted jump him, punching and kicking with all I got. I wanted to have my way with him. Holy shit! I was getting hard.

"Did you just dismiss me?" I demanded to know.

He cocked an eyebrow at me. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. "Did you hear my question? Because I think it's more important than your bruised ego, don't you think?" I opened my mouth to answer and he cut me off again. "Do you normally work with the same team or does it change per shoot?"

I heard the question. Maybe if I answer than I could get my bruised ego yelling in. Yeah it was bruised and the son of a bitch knew it too. "I mostly work with this team but sometimes it changes. Very rarely though."

"Who are the ones you constantly work with?" He asked. I kinda liked how his eyes glowed when he gathered new information. He was smart. I liked smart. It got old pretty quick when you were talking to a dumb ass. Usually I got to the sex a lot quicker. It was great for shutting them up. Sometimes. If we were dealing with a loud lover then that was a whole other level of annoyance. I liked a good amount of noise but not enough to make me or the neighbors think dialing 911 would be imperative.

"Where are you?" Jasper interrupted my train of thought and then cocking his brow challenging me to yell at him.

How did he even know I wanted to do that? Oh I fucking hated him.

"I have the same makeup artist and hair stylist, you already know Caius, my personal assistant and the chick who dresses me, Bernadette."

"Got it," he said and walked away. I breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe he would go sit somewhere while I worked like the other guards do.

I was wrong. The motherfucker went around the set meeting everyone I mentioned and those who I didn't even know. They all liked him and answer his questions. The asshole had perfect recollection. All he had to do was learn something once, and he would have all he needed to know. It was so annoying. I felt like bursting into tears from frustration.

Who was this annoying God of a man? He was driving me crazy!

My photographer, Alejandro, my makeup artist, Sheena, every damn boy and girl on the set were gushing over him. I wanted to push him off of a ledge. And I knew why. The things he had been saying since morning, his dismissive attitude toward me, it all hurt me. I don't know why. But it did. It was like he was seeing through me. Showing me something I wasn't seeing. Like he could feel my hidden emotions. I was afraid of relationships so I despised them. I was afraid of commitment because I wasn't certain someone would want to love me like how Mom and Dad loved each other. I wanted the kind of love they had and I doubted I would find it so I stayed away. For now, I was young and didn't have to worry about it, but what about when my looks went and I was some old dude, who would want me then? I shrugged off the thought by saying at least I would have the memories of my golden years if I didn't have dementia. Somehow I felt like Jasper knew all of it. He saw through me and he hated what he was seeing. And a deep weird fucked up part of me wanted him to like me.

It wasn't even twenty four hour yet and he already had me pegged. What the fuck?! Get off the head trip, Edward. Fuck him. I would go out tonight and have fun and forget him. He wasn't going to fuck up my life. I was young and dumb and had every right to be. Fuck him (I wanted to, maybe that would shut his annoying ass up) and that stalker who caused all of this.

It was noon when Jasper came looking for me. Who was I kidding? Everywhere I turned, he was there. So he stalked over to me because he wanted to annoy me about something. Caius looked like he wanted to bite Jasper's head off. I smirked. Partly, because Jasper looked at Caius' sneer like he could smack it off Caius' face and crush him like a bug. I was getting turned on.

"We have to go," Jasper looked at me solely and said.

"I know." I growled.

"You have a two o'clock interview with GQ," he said like I hadn't spoken.

"Didn't I just say I know?!" I yelled. "Why don't you go sit down somewhere like the good little doggy you are?"

Everyone was looking at us. Caius chuckled and Garrett shook his head like I had overstepped.

Jasper advanced on me so fast, I dropped in the chair behind me. He got in my face. His eyes glowed with something threatening. Again, I felt like I wanted to go and hide somewhere. "Did you get off on that, Edward? Good. Now, you have a two o'clock and I would like to get there to scope the area out. I have to check the perimeter. I told you before, I'm here to make sure you keep your miserable life. You're not going to die on my watch, you spoiled punk. Now get your ass up and ready to go before I drag you out of here by your lovely head of bedroom hair."

I was fuming when he backed off. I didn't answer him because again, I couldn't speak when he was like this. The power he had over me was incredible.

I fumed all the way to the car like a scolded child. Caius started to argue with Jasper about who I was and how far down that ladder Jasper was. I watched them from the backseat of the car. Garrett was silent in the driver's seat. I don't know what Jasper said to Caius but he backed off too like a scolded child. And then they both walked to the car. Jasper signaled the SUV behind us and Garrett started our engine. Caius climbed beside me and Jasper climbed into the front.

I didn't speak the whole ride to the next location. We arrived on time because Jasper kept telling Garrett where to drive. Caius argued about me not being able to get something to eat from one of my favorite restaurant we could have stopped at. Jasper ignored him only commenting that it was too crowded at this time of day.

He knew everything about me. Where I slept, what I ate, where I ate it! I was fuming. I almost felt defeated at first, but now I was fuming and feeling vengeful.

"So, how did you get this job, soldier boy?" I wanted him to know I knew a few things about him too.

He didn't answer. I didn't care. I was going to fuck him up.

"Did they kick you out when they found out you liked boys?"

Nothing from the front seat except for Garrett's occasional glare. I didn't care.

"Or are you out of those exploring types? You know, love to dabble but can't commit and to like to pretend in front of the boys that you like pussy?"

I saw a smile on his face. It was more like a smirk.

"You don't dabble, do you Edward? Always have been comfortable with being gay?" Jasper countered.

What did that mean? I dabbled when I was younger. So what?

"I've always known who I am. I've always being comfortable with who I am. No the army didn't kick me out. I had served my time. I had defended my country. My job isn't based on jaded reasoning, little boy."

Fuck! I wanted to paint him in a corner. Alright. "But you hate me. Why is that? I don't know. I've never met you in my life. People like you don't exist to people like me." Shit, it hurt me to say that to him. But he didn't flinch. There was no emotion in his eyes.

"People like me are aware of people like you unfortunately. You line my pockets with cash with your irresponsible, unruly, spoiled attitude. You think the world spins because you allow it to, Edward. You're in for a rude awakening. You're not real. You're a fantasy. You're not a person. Just a picture in a magazine or on a website. You're nothing."

My head was about to explode. "Well, this nothing is…"

"Getting me and my team paid?" He finished for me sarcastically. "I think I just pointed that out."

I slammed back against my seat. I was angrier than I was before. It was time to get out of the car so Jasper could make sure everything was safe.

Who was this robot?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The GQ interview was as expected. What it's like to be me? Who am I dating? What's it like to be the son of one of the most powerful people in the country. Just a bunch of bullshit. But questions I answered with the fakest smile plastered on my, or according the married lady interviewing me while fantasizing about me fucking her six ways to Sunday, ruggedly handsome features. I was sure my interview would read like something out of a fucking novel. But this was a part of the job. The media wanted to know who I was, how I saw myself five to ten years down the road and who I was fucking.

Interview lady didn't even care I was gay, to how shallow her breaths were every time I smiled, I could tell she was thinking about swallowing my dick. I swear some guys were dumb. They had women like this at their disposal and still insisted on fucking around with immature brats who made weird sounds when they swallowed your dick or asked dumb questions like "Is this good, baby? How does it feel, baby?" in nasal voices that made you want to blow your brains out.

Look at interview lady. She was beautiful, voluptuous, sexy and intelligent and probably a hellion in the sack. If I were interested, I would have her in this restaurant's bathroom in a minute flat making her scream my name for all the world to hear. Then send her back to the office well fucked and ready to write a kick ass article on Edward Cullen after she gathered her wits about her and her legs stopped shaking.

Yeah, that was what I would do if I was interested. Unfortunately for her, I wasn't. I was interested in the hot as hell guy standing behind her like a guard dog, looking around. He looked feral as he scanned the room. Sometimes he would answer someone's question in that Bluetooth of his. I was jealous of the Bluetooth. It got to be in his ear.

Oh fuck. I was losing it over the insulting hot ass bodyguard and devourer of my personal life, Jasper Whitlock.

I watched his every move and he was aware of it. Sometimes he would cock a brow at me, prompting me to answer the lady's questions. What was strange was how I obeyed him. No one has ever gotten me to obey them with a pointed look. Well, no one except my parents. Not even my sister had the privilege. Pointed looks told me to challenge the motherfucker trying to control me.

Not with Jasper though. And I hated it. I hated him. I hated his control over me. Where was it coming from? Why was I so responsive to him? What the fuck was going on?

The interview ended and interview lady and I said our goodbyes and that was it for the day. I wanted to go home, get something to eat, play with Scout and get some rest. Later, I was heading out to the club. I needed a release. I need to fuck.

We walked out of the restaurant and Jasper commented, "Didn't you want something to eat? Why didn't you buy it in there?"

I was about to answer but Caius jumped in. "He doesn't eat there. We could have gotten something at the place I told you about, but no."

What crawled up Caius' ass and died? He was pissed. I mean I liked that it was directed at douchebag Whitlock, but seriously, he has been pissed off all day. He looked like he was ready to pop a vein. I was afraid he would drop dead in a second from a heart attack or something.

"You alright, man?" I asked. I was genuinely concerned.

He looked at me like I was his salvation. Then again this was Cas, he took everything too seriously. "I'm fine. I just don't like his…" He hissed the word in Jasper's direction and Jasper gave him a pointed look that made me shrink on the spot. It was deadly and challenging and then it calmed. Like suddenly, Caius wasn't worth it. "way of doing things. They are wrecking your usual schedule."

I didn't get to reply. Jasper spoke for me and I had to admit. The shit made sense. "And the stalker probably knows his schedule so fucking it up fucks them up. Why are you so concerned? Carlisle said you were good at your job so you should be able to adapt to my way of doing things pretty quickly. And if you can't, I can bring in someone who can."

Jasper was so calm about threatening to fire Caius. I didn't even know he could. What did he and Dad talk about? Garrett and I were shocked. Caius was about to blow a fuse. Scratch that, he blew a fuse.

"What the hell did you just say to me, errand boy?!" He got in Jasper's face and I anticipated a fight that would land Cas in the hospital on life support but I was too invested in looking forward to watching Jasper kick someone's ass to care about my friend's safety from my pitbull of a guard. "Do you know who I am? I am a Volturi. I come from money. What are you? Trash from some hick part of the country no one cares about?! Watch your step, dog!"

"Don't talk to him like that!" The reprimand was out of my mouth before I could stop it. Everyone but Jasper looked shocked. Hell, I was shocked. Did I just defend him? What?! What the hell?! Caius looked like I told him his dog died, but I couldn't stop myself from staking claim over Jasper. "You don't talk to him like that, Caius! I may hate the way he does things but he's right. I hate admitting it, but he is. Some idiot thinks they know me and what I will do at any moment's notice so it might be good to switch things up on their asses. Confuse the hell out of them." I polished it off and that was that. "Now let's go, I'm starving."

I could have swore I saw a small smile on Jasper's face as I stormed pass them, heading to the SUV where a guy handsome enough to make me drop to my knees and worship him, stood. He smiled as he watched me draw closer to him.

"Hey," I said when I stopped in front of him. He took a moment to look at me and then he said "Damn," under his breath.

"Did you get it?" Jasper said from beside me. I didn't even know he was there.

The guy answered me while he looked at me. "Yeah, got it. What was happening over there?"

"Some people weren't sure about their roles."

Caius heard and cursed under his breath as he made his way into the backseat of the truck and slammed the door.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," Nameless cute guy said.

"Nice to meet you…" I extended my hand for him to take. He gave it and it was callous and strong against my palm.

"Peter Whitlock."

Well, fuck. I was being tortured. Was there a hot sister too? What the hell?

I turned to Jasper. "This is your brother?"

"Are you getting in the truck or are you going to stand here gushing over him?"

"I think he wants to gush," Cute brother said.

Jasper grunted and walked away. He actually walked away! I loved Peter.

I didn't get into my vehicle right away. I followed Peter back to the van that has been following me since morning. In there, I meant a part of the team hired to protect me. I learned Peter and Charlotte, I could call her Char, were married. I would still fantasize about her husband. I think I told her so and she laughed and said it was okay. She told me I was even more handsome in person. She had seen me in magazines but to meet me in person was amazing.

I think I liked her. There was something very comforting about her.

Char was pregnant, about six months along, but Jasper and Peter were too scared of her to make her stay home. Her expertise was surveillance and hacking. She was really good at it. Jasper interrupted to check something. He asked if I wasn't ready to go. I told him no. I was meeting human beings. I didn't feel like talking to cyborgs like him at the moment. He left with orders to move. We started the journey back to my penthouse. Another team member, Jason, drove while Peter rode shotgun and Char and I stayed in back talking and eating lunch.

I didn't know what to say when Char said Jasper had gotten lunch from my favorite restaurant. The same one Caius argued with him for passing. Char said I didn't have to say anything. I liked how she saw through my silence. She explained how invasive it could be to have someone protecting you.

"Especially someone like Jasper," I said.

"Especially." She laughed.

She understood. She knew how I felt. I liked it. As we finished up lunch, Char told me my stalker was playing it safe. And he or she was hard to track. They didn't leave much of a trail behind. She didn't know how long it would take. She advised me to bear it when it came to her brother-in-law. Jasper meant to the best.

Scout was happy to see me when I got home. The sitter said he was great. Jasper spoke to her briefly, asking questions. She answered them diligently. God, he had almost everyone under his control.

"What are you? A General or something?" I asked Jasper while Scout peppered my face with kisses. I loved this dog. He was as crazy as me.

He didn't answer right away. He gave everyone around us their assignments first. Then he spoke to Peter or Char in his ear and then he answered me. "No. I'm not."

"But you were in the army, right?"

"I was a Major in the army."

That was the end of the conversation. He scratched Scout's head and walked off. My traitorous dog followed. I rolled my eyes and got up. "I'm going to take a nap, Bodyguard."

Could I do it? Could I really get by him? I tiptoed downstairs and walked right into Jasper. I was dressed and ready for the club.

"Where are you going?" He was asking me the question like he was talking to a five year old.

I was a grown man damn it!

"I'm going out." I brushed pass him, heading for the front door. Garrett got up, ready to follow me or to part a fight. The only way I was staying here was if Jasper knocked me the fuck out. Otherwise, I was going out to get my fuck on.

He beat me to the door. Don't ask me how. I was moving pretty quickly. But this guy was otherworldly. We didn't say anything. We just had an intense stare down. When I was about to break, he stepped away. I don't know what he saw, but he grabbed his jacket and opened the door for me.

Well, it was about time he got in line. I was the boss. I don't care if Dad hired him. I was the boss of me.

The club was loud and ready for Edward Cullen to find someone to screw. Garrett went off to wherever he went so he could watch over me and Jasper simply disappeared. I mean the guy was two steps behind me, I knew because my body was fucking aware of every move he made or whenever he was close, and then he was gone. I had looked around for him, but I didn't see him anywhere. Where was Blondie?

Who cares? I was ready for fun and fuck.

I wasted no time in VIP tonight. I was on the floor. I danced, grinded and made out with hot guys like it was no one's business. And it wasn't so fuck 'em. Blondie was out of sight so he was out of my mind. Thank God! I could focus on finding the ass I was going to pound. And I did. He was gorgeous. Deep brown eyes, swimmer's built, in fact he was a swimmer! I had incredible luck! I was going to bend him and fuck him in ways he hasn't even heard of. I had a lot of steam to blow off.

We spent a lot of time on the dance floor together. I made a few others jealous, but me and my swimmer didn't care. We were practically fucking on the dance floor and when it became too much, he pulled me from the floor. He was leading me to the back and we both knew what happened around there. Fun and nothing but.

Blondie still wasn't in sight. Garrett hadn't come and pulled me away so I smiled and thanked my luck stars and followed my swimmer.

His lips were magic on my skin as he sank to his knees. His hands were a fucking dream on my cock when he pulled out that bad boy and wrapped his sweet mouth around him. I threw my head back and moaned loudly. Swimmer's mouth was a fucking dream. He worked his way down the shaft, fondling my balls while he sucked his way back up to my tip where he swirled his hot tongue around the head until I wasn't seeing straight. He worked his way back down the shaft and up again. This time he had my hand in his hair guiding him.

He stilled and let me fuck his mouth while he moaned around my dick. Almost there. I was almost there and suddenly, I saw Jasper. He was a fantasy, but who gave a fuck? He was on his knees taking my dick down his throat instead of Swimmer. And then I heard him. He was so close to my ear. He was asking me something. It wasn't clear. I couldn't think straight, much less make out what he was saying until I realized Swimmer had completely stopped and slapped my hand away from his head. I was still in a daze when I watched him jump up and was arguing with someone standing beside me. I turned and there he was, smiling at me. I could make out his words now.

"Since you weren't listening before I'll repeat," Jasper said with a smirk on his face. The room was dark with neon lights and I was about to have a heart attack from fright and lack of coming, but I could tell Jasper was smirking and it was kind of cute. "What do you think you're doing around here? And leaving your neck open like that makes it easy to slit, dumbass."

Swimmer was screaming at him now. "Who do you think you are, bitch?!"

Jasper was staring at me. His eyes travelled down my body to my exposed hard dick and back up again. I could have sworn he let out a hiss but I wasn't certain because my heart was about to explode.

Swimmer was still screaming at him and the others were telling us to leave so they could get back to their fun and I wanted to cry now. They were having fun and I had a psycho watching me like a hawk.

Then it happened so fast I jumped away, tucked my dick in my pants, and zipped up my fly without miraculously damaging that bad boy. Swimmer moved to attack Jasper and Jasper moved so quickly and ferociously I thought he was an animal about to devour a prey as he slammed Swimmer into the wall and had him by the throat.

Damn that shit was hot!

Jasper was spitting fire as he reprimanded Swimmer. "Don't fucking touch me, bitch!" I wanted to cheer. "If I catch you looking in Edward's direction again, I'll rip your balls off!"

Wait, huh? That was both hot and confusing. Was that the bodyguard thing or something else? He sounded like my boyfriend.

Nah! My in badly need of an orgasm brain was confused. Jasper despised me. He would never speak about me in any personal capacity.

But what was the look about today? A look passed between him and Peter when he approached us after I tried flirting with Peter.

Peter seemed surprised by my features. For a minute, it looked like he was looking he was staring at someone else. Jasper squashed it. One look from him and Peter averted his eyes or more like he masked whatever Jasper was hiding.

Wait! What the fuck was I thinking about? This was Jasper ruining my life again! I should be mad as hell not intrigued about looks passing between him and his brother over me.

"Let him go," I said in a normal voice. Jasper wasn't listening so I shouted, "I said, let him go!"

He released the guy and the terrified guy ran out. I walked up to Jasper. I stared into his angry eyes as nothing deep intensity stared back at me. "You're fired."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was enough. I had come out to have a good time, not to be treated like I was some kid. He had gone too far. I stared into his eyes as I moved to walk pass him. Our eyes watched one another. I watched his because I couldn't help but look at him. It was so frustrating, but I had done it. I had gotten rid of him.

I was half way to the door when I was spun around, suddenly lifted up, and like a slap of meat, I was thrown over his hard shoulder, knocking the wind out of me.

What the fuck?!

I could hear myself protesting over the loud music as I saw nothing but feet and jeans clad legs while Jasper weaved us through the throes of people in the club. Another pair of feet joined my abductor aka my soon to be killed bodyguard as soon as my feet touched the ground. It was Garrett and we were now outside of the club. "Put me down, you brute!"

Brute? I know but I couldn't think of anything. My dick was saying to try and stare at his ass while he had walked out here. And I was unashamed as I did.

God! It was perfect. I hated this bastard so much!

"Put me down, Whitlock!" He didn't answer. "I said, put me down!" A door opened and I was thrown into the backseat of the truck. I righted myself just as Jasper jumped in with me and I came face-to-face with him. "Fuck you!" I screamed then attacked him.

At least I tried to. He blocked every punch. I even tried to kick him, but he caught my foot and threw me down, getting on top of me. "Now, I have your attention, Edward. Let's discuss this again," he said calmly.

"Fuck you! Get off of me!" The bastard was sitting on me!

"No. You're not thinking clearly. You might hurt yourself," he said. The calm tone of his voice was annoying the fuck out of me.

"Get off!"

"I will!" he yelled this time. "After I remind your dumb ass of the fact that I don't work for you. I work for Carlisle Cullen. I am to do whatever is necessary to keep you alive and I intend to just that, you stubborn bastard."

I was taking calming breaths while waiting for the perfect opportunity to get a hit in. I didn't care if he could crush me. Then again, I was the son of the client and no harm was supposed to come to me. Jasper couldn't hit me back that was why he blocked every move. I wasn't a pussy. I had gotten in enough fights to know how to kick someone's ass and how to defend myself. He wasn't hitting back because he couldn't. The thought was an epiphany of good fucking luck.

"Do we understand each other?" he asked. Oh we did alright. "Do we, Edward?"

"Yes," I said with enough pouting to make it sound like I was throwing in the towel.

Jasper got off of me and as soon as I sat upright I punched him in the face and I was on him like a rabid dog. Garrett was screaming at me to quit the bullshit but Jasper was the surprise. I remember hitting him in the jaw, watching his face snapped with the power of my hit and then he just turned and looked back at me like some fucking zombie. It was like nothing had happened. The man was a rock. My fists were burning but I was feeling too exhilarated to stop. I hit him again and he took it. I hit him again, busting his lip and I wanted to cry. I was marring his beautiful face.

What the hell? I was mad at this man. I shouldn't be feeling sympathy or curiosity. Who can take hits without flinching? Was it his training? Was it something else?

I lifted my hand and he rose an eyebrow at me like he was bored. "Are you through? Do you feel better?"

His question. His reaction. It all stunned me. Everything was gone. My anger. My horniness. I had to think about this. I couldn't defeat him. At least not until I knew everything about him. Something made him this way. He was like a robot. What pushed him to this edge? I needed to know so I could get rid of him. There had to be people out there who could do his job without making me feel like a prisoner.

My dad didn't find my actions amusing. He came over the next morning and he wasn't too happy to know I had gone out against Jasper's wishes. And that I had beaten him up.

I beat him up?! Well, from the way Dad was screaming at me you would think Jasper was in the hospital on life support. When he was really a cyborg. Dad left soon after his rampage.

I was told I wasn't to touch Jasper. I wasn't to upset Jasper. I was to obey everything he told me to do. I wasn't to attempt to fire him. I wasn't even supposed to think the word "fire" and use it in any capacity with the means of terminating someone's employment.

Garrett was embarrassed for me. Caius looked pissed. Jasper was stoic. But there was something in his eyes. Something that unnerved me. I would get the truth about him from somewhere and I will use it to destroy him. Forget wanting him. This was war.

I left the room without a word to anyone. I stayed in my room all day. Caius came in and talked me through my schedule with promises to remind me of anything I had to do on important days. I wanted to say "Duh! You're my assistant. It's your job to remind me." But I kept it to myself. He left in an unusually good mood. Sometimes I didn't get Caius.

Scout and I spent the day in bed. We only left it to do our business, separately of course and then it was back to bed. Jasper came to the door on more than one occasion to check on me. I told him to leave me alone. Once I threw a vase I actually liked at the door, smashing it. Garrett sent my maid upstairs to clean it up. I didn't let her. I did it myself.

Eventually Scout abandoned me for happier people. I drew myself a warm bath and laid in it until it got cold. Dinnertime was me, my grilled salmon and my television. Tom Hardy was hot as hell in 'Legend'. I fell asleep after the credits rolled. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

The next day was filled with more promises. I was ready to research the past of one Jasper Whitlock. I needed dirt on the uptight, hotter than thou, God of a man sent to torment me. I couldn't ask Char even though I was tempted to at first. But that wouldn't work. Jasper was her boss. I would have to resort to my own methods. I thought about Caius but then decided against it then thought about it again. Caius would be happy to get rid of Jasper as much as I would. I didn't need his interference in my life and Caius was the best man to get the job done.

I approached him when he arrived around breakfast. I pulled him upstairs to my bedroom and slammed the door shut. "I need your help."

"Anything," Caius said without even asking what. I supposed he was that good of a friend. He would go to bat for me.

"I want you to dig some dirt on someone," I said, drawing closer to him. I got in his face and I could swear he smiled a little before masking it. People were doing this shit a lot lately. First Peter now Caius. Anyways, who cares?

"Who?" Caius asked. Yes! He was going to help. Not that he would ever refuse me. He was a good buddy. I pointed downstairs. "Oh!" He said excitedly. "More than happy to."

"Good."

Well, that was easy. Caius left on a mission. Jasper didn't say a thing when I went back downstairs. He merely looked at me and left the room. Good. I didn't want to see him either. I sat down to breakfast happier than I was yesterday. It was going to be a good day.

It has been a couple of days and I still haven't gotten far with my research on Whitlock. He was a hard nut to crack. And his personal life was super secret. The army stuff was easy for Caius. His dad was a businessman with links to the armed forces. Aro could get any information he wanted, but Jasper's was taking some time. It was as if he was this secret agent.

One night, I dreamt he was James Bond. I woke up, shook the thought away while laughing at myself. I was hopeless but Jasper as Bond was the thing of dreams. His hips were amazing the way they moved. I took a cold shower the next morning.

It was almost a week and a half before I got what I wanted. I just didn't expect to get it from the source who delivered it.

Caius said the guy would meet me at my favorite restaurant. I was nervous about that until Jasper said he had something to do that day and Garrett would be in charge. I obeyed everything Garrett said like a good little boy until it got to lunchtime and I persuaded him to let me eat at my favorite place. He obliged. The guy was supposed to show at one pm. I had lunch and waited. I was a nervous eater. It was a bad habit along with my sweet tooth. I would have to work off my big lunch later. I didn't have any booked photo shoots until Saturday. I had time.

It was one thirty, where was this guy?

At a one forty five, Jasper walked into the restaurant and started scanning the place. He was looking for me. I knew because when he spotted me, he made a beeline for me. But I was worried. Worried because there was no urgency on his face. My heart was in my throat when he took a seat across from me. His eyes haven't left mine yet. The waiter came over and Jasper asked for sparkling water. He looked so at ease here.

We sat there for what seemed like forever and I knew it. I knew he knew. He had always known. He had since I asked Caius to look into his past. He was just sitting here waiting on me to own up to it.

Well, if he thought he had me painted in a corner, he was right but I was never going to admit it. I was going to be an asshole about this. "What are you doing here?" Yeah, playing dumb was going to get to him. The man was a machine!

"I'm meeting someone," he said smoothly. Oh, he could play his mind tricks all he wanted. I wasn't going to crack.

Well, that would be because I was already broken.

"I was meeting someone too," I stated proudly.

"Where is he?" He was acting like he was interested. He even looked around. "I don't see him. Don't tell me someone had the audacity to stand you up." He chuckled.

"Cut it out!" I yelled and drew some attention from the neighboring table. "What?!" I asked them and they averted their eyes.

I wished he would drop the charade. He knew! I knew it and he knew it! Why was he playing?

"So what's good here?" He picked up the menu and I wanted to scream. "Oh! Steak. Good. I feel like having a big lunch."

And he did. He ordered a steak with sautéed onions, sweet mash and even had red wine. The house special. And I had to seat through it and his moaning at the taste of steak and how much he wanted to compliment the chef.

It was a ruse. I didn't know how long I would last.

"After a meal like that, you'd think I wouldn't want dessert, but I feel so tempted," Jasper commented. I wanted to roll my eyes but I resisted. He wasn't fucking around. His smile was fake and his eyes held enough anger to crush me on the spot.

And with that conclusion, I knew exactly what to do. I knew how to get him to cut the bullshit.

Abruptly, I got up, and as if on cue, he broke the facade. Well, slightly. I moved to walk away and Jasper calmly said while he perused the menu, "If you take another step, I will stop you."

"I don't have to…"

"Cut the bullshit and sit down, Edward."

I dropped back down in my seat. What was it about this man that made me want and fear him so much? Maybe it was the finality his voice held when he spoke. It had a 'don't fuck with me or you'll regret it' edge to it. This was a serious motherfucker I was trying to toy with like the idiot I was. What was I doing trying to snoop into this guy's life? He was going to fuck me up and Dad would probably think, "Serves you right for trying to spy on a spy." I could hear Dad's reprimand now.

"So what do you want to know, Edward?" Jasper asked, snapping me out of my warring thoughts.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yeah, I was doing great. I was trying to lie to Jasper. I was so smart. I wanted to kick my own ass right now.

He laughed and it sounded magical. I was fucked in the head over this guy. "Stop playing dumb. You're not an idiot. I know everything there is to know about you, Edward Cullen, and being an idiot isn't one of them. Dumbass, yes. Idiot, no."

Well, he had me pegged.

"Well…" I might as well tell the truth. Since I was stupid enough to think this would have worked, I will go down with my head held high. "I wanted to know you. Since you'll be in my life for a while, tormenting me, I wanted to know who you were. I asked Cas to look into it."

"And you didn't think I would know you'd try something like that?"

Yeah I know it was stupid. He didn't have to make me realize how stupid I was by saying it like that. "I know it was dumb." I pouted. "I just…you're a fucking nightmare! I just wanted.."

"What do you want to know?" Jasper said exasperatedly.

"You'll tell me?" He wouldn't. I was convinced he wouldn't. But damn if I didn't want to know. "Where are you from?"

He looked at me before answering. His eyes held a smile if that were possible. "Texas."

"Texas is big."

"Texas," he repeated.

Fine!

"Are you single?" What the hell? What was I asking? Well, I wasn't. My dick wanted to know if Jasper was with someone, and for some reason, I felt slightly jealous about it. I was praying he said no.

"Why do you want to know?" Ooh. Defensive.

"Because you said I could know." Nice counter, Edward. Brownie points for me. I actually felt good about myself. Jasper on the other hand looked like he wasn't too pleased with the question. Too bad. I wasn't too pleased with everything he did. And I really, really wanted to know. I was dying for him to confirm if there was a someone or not. Why was he pausing?

"There isn't anyone. My work doesn't allow time for relationships."

Wait, what? That was, well, that actually made sense. Jasper was always at my place. He looked like stayed wherever he was working. I would go out of my mind if he were mine and staying in someone else's…what the fuck did I just think?!

I shook my head and he caught it. "Why are you shaking your head like that? You look like you want to wash something outta your ear." God, his little southern accent is so sexy when it comes out.

"I'm fine. Just a stray thought."

"That's all you want to know?" he asked like he expected more from me.

Fine. I'd give him more. I leaned in, reaching for his hand. I ran my hand over the top of his hand and he looked at the gesture and then me. I gave him my best look. This was a deal breaker. I had bedded so many lovers with it. I bit my bottom lip for added effect and said in a sultry tone, "Since you don't do relationships, what about hookups? When was the last time you got laid? Are your clients off limits, I know you think you despise me, but I can be really friendly real quick." I winked at him and he smirked.

My god! Was it working? Did Jasper love me flirting with him? Was this really my way in?

He yanked his hand away and I almost screamed, "Fuck!"

He was playing me.

He drew close and my heart stopped as he stared into my eyes. "Since you're too blinded by your lust, here you go…I'm Jasper Whitlock. I was a Major in the army. I ran an elite team that carried out very dangerous missions. We did things I would never be able to tell you if you don't have the highest of government clearance. I'm single. I'm a relationship kind of a guy who takes monogamy very seriously. If a guy can't commit to what we have and to me then I walk. I don't fuck around." Well that was a no. He wasn't through. "As I said before, Edward, I know all about you. I know too much in fact but I have to retain that knowledge unfortunately so I can use it to keep you alive. Your stalker feeds off of your obnoxiousness. It's possibly what attracted the individual to you. They have some sort of secret and envy you for your freedom. I think if this person gets his or her hands on you, you're dead. I'm here to ensure that doesn't happen. You're a client. I'm your bodyguard. We're not friends and we'll never be anything. You mean nothing to me personally. Now get up, we're leaving."

I was stoic. I moved without thinking. The way he said it. The eerily calm tone of his voice while he shot me down and so carefully remind me that I was nothing to him made me feel like shit. He did say my lifestyle had attracted my stalker. It was someone jealous of me. I wanted to say he shouldn't have told me. Wasn't he afraid of making me scared but I remembered, he said I meant nothing to him personally. Jasper was here for the job of keeping me breathing and safe and that was it.

So why did his words hurt so much? What was happening to me? No one has ever affected like this man. Suddenly the thought of him leaving after everything was done was a dreadful thought. What would I do without Jasper?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Two weeks of me avoiding Jasper like the plague passed. Oh don't get me wrong. I was still me. He said I was obnoxious and it had attracted my stalker. Well fuck him and fuck the stalker. I wasn't going to stop being me because it didn't fit what he was looking for in a guy and some nutcase felt I owed them something for living my life the way I wanted. Why didn't they go stalk Brad Pitt or something? Why me? I didn't know them. I didn't want to know them.

Jasper's words that day in the restaurant hurt like a motherfucker but so be it. I got my answer. He was indeed a GI Joe with bad experience with men or one man. I wasn't sure. I didn't want to be interested but I saw it in his eyes. Someone had hurt him bad. Someone he really loved. I could be a prick, but I knew what love looked like. And Jasper, at one point in his life, had it. Then it was taken away by the other party. Under what circumstance, I didn't know. I wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

Fuck yes I did!

He didn't mean for me to see it. But like he said, I wasn't an idiot. I saw it. The pain was still there. It was in his voice, though he masked it with his indifference of me, and it was deep in those baby blue eyes.

I dreamt about those eyes that night. I don't remember the details of the dream but I remembered his eyes vividly.

But...it was on to better days and tonight I would be throwing a party. Jasper wasn't pleased with it. I was ecstatic. Making him uncomfortable was a guilty pleasure of mine.

Caius and I had a good time getting things together. We got to talk for one thing. These past few days, he had been acting like something had crawled up his ass and died. It turned out he was having issues or some shit with his girl. I thought whatever but I listened like the good friend I was. I even threw some advice his way and he was grateful. I was a good boy when I wanted to be. I was a good person. Fuck, what Jasper thought about me. I knew the truth. A part of me just secretly wished I could get Jasper to see this side of me.

Well it wasn't going to happen so whatever with that shitty thought.

One good thing though. Jasper and Caius hated each other. Caius more than Jasper. To Jasper, Cas was just the assistant. He didn't give Cas a second thought I think. But Cas…damn, when it came to Jasper, his blood boiled and his skin turned red with his anger. I swear whenever Jasper spoke, Cas looked like he was going to pop an artery from glaring too hard at Jasper with nothing but unadulterated hatred.

Sometimes it was entertaining and others it was troubling. Garrett didn't like it. He wasn't one for animosity. Garrett preferred to keep the peace or kick some punk's ass if he was invaded my space. Garrett was a simple guy like that.

For me, things were great. So here I was, standing in my living room, directing the caterer where to put shit. I was anal about people and where their shit went when they were in my humble abode. He wasn't too happy with my precise directions. Ask me if I gave a fuck?

Jasper walked by and I stopped to admire his ass in those jeans. Jesus, I was going to have a heart attack over this guy. I shouldn't worry about a stalker wanting to mount my ass up on their sick wall of admiration, Jasper was going to kill me all on his cute lonesome. I was the one going to pop an artery over him.

The guy was too good looking! Fuck!

By nine pm, my party was packed and in full swing. Beautiful people, lots to eat and drink and hot guys for my choosing. I was eyeing one in particular and I didn't stop until I got him on the couch with my tongue down his throat. We would see where we go from this but I had a pretty good idea. To my bedroom with him on all fours. It would be a great end to my party.

A throat cleared. It was deep, strong, and the clean, fresh laundry scent on his clothes, because I was so hyperaware of him I knew he did his laundry today, made me want to commit murder.

I continued kissing, effectively ignoring him like I had been for two weeks. Yes, I went where he told me. I walked behind him when he said to, but I didn't listen to his words if they weren't about my safety. His intrusiveness, I ignored. His invading questions of my guests and his demands, I combated. Letting them know they should listen to me and pay his overactive, inquisitive brain no mind.

He didn't like it. Good.

"Edward?"

"I'm kissing." I mumbled against Cutie's lips. He moaned against mine and I wanted Jasper to disappear faster than I could say Harry Potter.

"Things are getting dangerous," Jasper went on while I grew hard because he was talking and his voice did things to me not even Cutie's tongue could manipulate. "This party is ending…now!"

What? He wouldn't dare. I tore my lips from Cutie's long enough to tell Jasper this. "You wouldn't dare! This is my party. It's not ending until I say so!"

He looked at me sternly and I felt like I was about to scolded or spanked. I would prefer the spanking if he was dealing out the blows. I think my dick would love it.

"The party is over, Edward," he said. "There are too many people. Too many potential suspects. Your stalker could be right now and I wouldn't know."

"That's what you're here for," I reminded him with a smirk. "I feel very protected so get to the protecting and leave me alone. The party isn't ending and that's it."

I shooed him away, waving my hand dismissively in his face. Something flashed in his eyes. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it looked mischievous. No. Jasper wasn't like me. He wasn't petty and ready to do whatever to get his way. He was an upstanding kind of guy. A to the book sort of man.

He walked away and I went back to Cutie, ready to devour him. And when my fire alarm went off and people started panicking and Garrett and Jasper and Peter started to lead them outside, I realized I had pegged Jasper wrong. He could be a vindictive son of a bitch when he wasn't getting his way.

If I didn't want to rip his throat, I would applaud the move. But I hated his ass with everything in me.

Everyone left. Cutie was gone and I was horny and being cockblocked by a guy I couldn't fuck. I think my blood pressure was through the roof and I didn't' even know if I had the motherfucker.

I didn't speak. Jasper walked back into my place. He looked me in the eye and said nothing. I was so angry. I turned and away, barricading myself in my bedroom until morning.

I had a photo shoot today. The morning started off with me still pissed off from my party being ended abruptly by my asshole of a bodyguard. He said, "Good morning." I didn't answer. I pretended like there was no one there. If there was no one, then I hadn't heard a thing. Caius walked in and I greeted him. He smiled and started telling me about my day. I was pleasant to Garrett, my maid and I played with Scout a little before I left. Everything would be back in order by the time I got back home. My staff knew how I was.

When we got outside, I headed down to the next van and greeted Jasper's team. I flirted with Peter and Char loved it. Peter was too smart for his own good.

"It's not good to ignore him," he said to me, looking over my shoulder at his brother who wasn't far behind.

"I can do what I please."

"He's here to protect you, Edward," Peter countered. "Someone seriously sick is after you and it's not right. Jasper is here to make sure you make it out alive."

I didn't say anything. I told them to have a good day and left for my ride, while pretending Jasper wasn't walking behind me.

My photo shoot went well. As always. Who would doubt me? I was a professional. I stayed back for a little while, chatting with my crew. We were talking and laughing when Jasper came over. And what I didn't express last night, came rushing out of me like a tsunami.

"Leave me the hell alone!" I screamed at him when he told me it was time to leave. "Why are you here bothering me? Protecting me is one thing, fucking up my life is another, you bastard! I'm so sick of your ass and you can run and tell my father that like a little bitch, you asshole! I hate you! I hate you and everything about you! You're suffocating me!"

I felt good after I got it off my chest. Jasper looked like I had murdered his puppy in front of him. Of course the look only lasted a second or two before he masked it so I attacked that fact.

"Look at you," I sneered at him. "You're so unhappy in your own life, you have fuck up other people's lives under the guise of protecting them! What kind of fucked up shit is that?" I was on a roll. Everyone within an earshot and beyond could hear me and I didn't give a shit. "Who did this to you, Jasper?" I asked. "Who turned you into this monster?" He looked shocked I had asked. "I was concerned when I saw it in your eyes at the restaurant while you told me about yourself," I said that part softly. "Now, not so much anymore. You don't need anyone. You're a miserable human being and I hate being around you. I can't wait to get rid of you!"

With that, I walked away. I stomped off, not caring where I was going. Jasper was calling to me, ordering me to stop.

"Go fuck yourself!" I turned around and screamed at him. By the time I looked back around, it was too late. The car was close and gaining speed. I was frozen on the spot. They say your life flashed before your eyes, but I wasn't seeing shit. I was just sorry I wouldn't be able to apologize to Jasper. He would be my last thought for some reason.

The car was almost on me. It was as if time slowed and then I felt it. The impact. The feel of someone grabbing me and then we were in the air and then we were on the ground with Jasper hovering over me, checking me, making sure I was okay.

"Talk to me!" he ordered.

"I'm okay." I found my voice long enough to say while I stared at him. At his beautiful face. At his head as blood trailed down his cheek. I touched it.

"You're bleeding," I observed.

People were around us now. Peter, Garrett and Caius, who was on the phone. All I wanted to see was Jasper. "Are you okay?" I asked him softly. We were still on the ground. Peter wouldn't let us move yet. Jasper was half on top of me and it was a welcomed weight. I never wanted him to leave.

"I'm fine," Jasper said harshly. He couldn't be. He was just hit by a car.

If he died, it would have been my fault. I could see it in Peter's eyes, he was angry with me. Garrett was disappointed. Caius looked concerned. About me.

I only cared about Jasper.

"Can't we move yet?" I asked Peter. He told me to hold on.

I looked back at Jasper. He didn't look right. He touched my face. It was so gentle I wanted to cry. I was wrong. He did care. It was like a revelation. He was hard on me because he cared. Maybe more than he should. And he was about to pass out. As I thought it, Jasper's head dipped and fell on my shoulder. He was unconscious and my heart was in my throat.

"Help me!" I screamed at them. "My bodyguard is hurt! Help me!" I started to plead with Jasper's unconscious body. "Please don't leave me, Jasper. Come back. Please don't leave me."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven (Jasper's pov)**

His sleeping face was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. I liked him like this. Quiet. There was a beauty about Edward that his obnoxiousness hid from the world. He was kind but he pretended the sun rose and set on his ass. He was gentle but he pretended he was tough. All the hidden attributes were very attractive to me. I have seen a side of him in my short time as his bodyguard he had managed to hide from those closest to him.

He was good. I gave him that. He was a wise ass. That was how he did it. You felt like a mere mortal in his presence, and when he opened his mouth, you wanted to punch him.

It was a good armor. But it wasn't enough to hide from whoever was obsessed with him. They went far today. They couldn't have him so they wanted to kill Edward.

Kill him before anyone could get a chance to see the kind, gentle human being who lived beneath the bullshit he showed the world.

I, for one, had seen too much. It was beginning to interfere. I didn't like it one bit. Peter had pointed it out to me and I hated that even more. I was so caught up, I couldn't see beyond being caught between wanting to strangle Edward or kiss him.

He stirred in his sleep when Peter walked into the room but otherwise remained asleep.

"Your nutcracker is still out," Peter chuckled. "He was a hellion in gettin' you here. He was barking at everyone who wasn't moving fast enough to come to his bodyguard's aid."

"I didn't know he cared," I said and then coughed. My ribs hurt like a bitch. The hit from that car was going to getting in the way of my job for the next couple of days, but what was I supposed to do? My client was in danger. If I hadn't acted, Edward would be in the morgue right now.

Peter scoffed. "You two are something else."

I wanted to pretend not to know what my brother was talking about but there was yet a secret I could keep from Peter. He had always been able to see through me. He saw me when no one else wished to.

I shook my head and forgot that. This wasn't the time or place for those thoughts. I had to keep my head in the game. There was a dangerous person out there and now we know they were willing to kill Edward if they couldn't get him for themselves.

"Edward and I are nothing." I dismissed. "What about suspects?"

Peter looked at me long and hard. I hated his gaze. It was so invading. Edward complained about me. He should try spending time with my brother. He would spill his guts about the simplest shit he had done within an hour alone with Peter.

Finally, he spoke, "We'll get back to you and Edward. As for suspects, everyone present has been questioned. And before you ask, Caius was around the whole time. There was no way he evaded me to go and get a car. I looked into what he had done previously in the day and he made no strange calls or unusual movements. He was genuinely concerned about Edward. You, well, we both know how Edward's friend feel about you."

"He's not my favorite person either," I said, rolling my eyes. They landed on Edward in time to see him open his eyes and they grow frantic and then calm when he saw me looking at him. His voice wasn't what I expected when he spoke. I almost missed his snarky attitude. This guy was sad, scared and looked so helpless.

"Are you okay now?" he asked softly. I almost struggled to hear him.

"I'll come back." Peter told me then turned and left the room.

Edward watched him go and I could see nothing but vulnerability. I pulled myself to sit up. One of my arms was in a sling. It would be temporary. I had a few bruised ribs but nothing broken. Thank God. I had a concussion from the trauma of the car hitting me. I had used my body to shield and protect Edward's. There would be painful repercussions for the action over the next few days. I had spoken to my doctor earlier and he gave me something to sleep. I had been in too much pain to function.

Peter, Garrett and my team were standing guard. I would give a statement to the police as soon as Peter informed them I was awake. I knew he hadn't yet. We had to talk shop first. We had suspects to rule out. Though I wasn't about to rule out Caius. I didn't trust him. There was something there. It roused my suspicion and I just…well, I just didn't like him. Everything about him irked me.

"Your brother hates me," Edward said. He moved to the edge of his seat. His hands were in his lap. He wrung them around nervously. "He thinks…at least I think he thinks I should be the one lying there, not you."

"Did he say that?" I asked with a cocked brow.

He chuckled suddenly. It sounded tearful. Where was this coming from? Who was this? This wasn't the guy I had been protecting. Where was smart ass Edward? "I…no."

"Then don't assume what you don't know."

He nodded and looked down at his lap like a scolded child. "Edward?" He looked and there was hope and sadness in his eyes. "Why did you chuckle just now?" I admit. I wanted inside his head. I wanted to know what made him tick. Peter told me the other day to stop comparing Edward to…

"I did it because I like when you raise an eyebrow at me," he said, unknowingly interrupting a thought I shouldn't be having. Those days were gone. It was over and had been so for a long time now. I was young and dumb back then. Why was I still thinking about him? Edward saved me again. "I like to think it's something you do just for me. Makes me feel special."

"Anymore than you already are?" I raised my eyebrow at him and he laughed with a small sob following. I knew what this was. I patted the edge of my bed with my good hand. "Edward? Come here." It was shock. He was traumatized by the near death experience he had just had today.

He moved quickly, taking a seat on the edge of my bed. He bravely and gently ran a hand over my arm in the sling as he asked again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Edward." I reassured him. "But I need you to understand something."

"I know. Nothing can happen between us."

Why did his mind go there? Was the possibility of something happening or not happening between us bothering him? "That wasn't what I was about to say. I wanted you to know, this isn't your fault. This is the work of someone dangerous."

"And they hit you or me or us because I was being a dumbass!" He shouted angrily.

"Calm down!" I took his hand in mine and squeezed. He looked down at our joined hands and smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I need you to understand, Edward! I would rather me in here with my arm in a sling than you lying in the morgue, dead, because of some punk! I'm trained for these situations, you're not!"

He yanked his hand away. "That's all it is to you?" He was hurt now. "I'm only a situation, aren't I? You're still a robot. Even after this, you're still unfeeling."

It wouldn't hurt to let him know a little Char had said. Here goes. "Edward, you matter to me more than you should. I lied, okay? You're more than a client but we can't cross the line. Not because I wouldn't want to but I fear crossing it and then letting my guard down and something horrible happens. I would never be able to forgive myself if that happened. Do you understand?"

Edward was quiet for a long time. I watched him process everything I had said then he took my hand in his. "You scared me. I thought you were dead. And when the car was about to hit me, all I could think about was you."

My heart thumped. I hadn't expected that declaration. "We've bonded. The experience has bonded us and in the moment, we cared about each other more than anything."

"No," he said softly.

"No?" It was my turn to chuckle.

Edward looked at my mouth. "That's beautiful."

"What?" I chuckled again.

"That sound. The sound of you laughing."

He got up. He let go of my hand and this sensation ran through my fingers. It was unlike anything I had ever felt. But it was enough to make me know I didn't want him to let me go.

"The doctor is keeping you here for another day or two," Edward said. "I'll be here. Not because I have to be and you're a control freak who would probably call me every hour on the damn hour to know if I was being stupid, but because there is nowhere I would rather be."

"Edward, it's because we have bonded," I explained. "It sometimes happens with victims who have experienced the same trauma."

"No," he said sternly. "This isn't about the car or what happened. I'm staying because I like you more than I have ever liked any guy. You do something to me, Jasper Whitlock. Something I can't explain. And I don't want to."

My heart was pounding. Could he hear it?

"Now, feel free to punch me."

I didn't understand until he leaned down and his lips were touching mine. It was gentle. I almost felt nothing yet I felt everything. My body was on fire. But I didn't dare move. Edward pulled away with a small smile. "You can punch me now."

"I won't." I ran a hand down his cheek and he opened his eyes, staring into mine. Whatever he saw there, he smiled and pulled away.

"I'm going to get something to eat."

It was my turn to nod and he left.

Peter re-entered the room. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"My ass. Something happened. I didn't hear moaning so it wasn't sex."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him. "Where are the cops?"

"They'll be by to take your statement later."

"Good. Sooner the better. Who's gone to get food with Edward?"

Peter cocked an eyebrow at me and smirked. "Worried about your little boyfriend?"

I growled at him and he laughed. "He's fine. Garrett is with him Char is tracking him on every camera she's hacked into."

"Can you keep Caius away from him?"

"He's doing that himself."

"What do you mean?" I asked my brother.

"Weirdo friend isn't pleased Edward wants to stay in the hospital with you. He thinks something is going on between you two."

"That's dumb. Up until now, everyone thinks Edward and I hate each other's guts." So many people have witnessed us arguing. "Lots of people have witnessed us fighting."

"Yeah. Like an old married couple."

"Shut up and focus on the task at hand."

"I am focused!" Peter laughed. "Forget Caius and what he thinks. We will get back to business when you get out of here. He can't do anything to stop it."

"That's right," I said. "Which brings me to the point."

"What?"

"Edward thinks you're mad at him."

"I am." Peter was never one to mince words or waste time. He said what he had to say and fuck those who thought differently. "Jasper, I watched my brother get hit by a car, thrown in the air and still managed to protect his stubborn ass in the process. My fucking heart stopped when you passed out." I moved to speak and he shut me up. "Yeah, I know. We've been in worse spots during war, but damn, man, I worried those times too. You're my only brother."

"I'm sorry, Peter."

"You should be," he said with a chuckle and a punch to my bad shoulder.

"Ow! Damn, man!"

"Serves you right for trying to give me a heart attack," he said. "I'll talk to Edward. But that won't be the end of it."

I knew what he was talking about and I didn't want to discuss it especially with what happened before he came back in here. Edward kissed me. And I liked it. I wanted more. I couldn't have it. It would be wrong.

Peter saw through my turmoil. "What's wrong with wanting him?" Like I said, he got right to the point.

"I shouldn't."

"Jesus, Jasper! When are you going to stop this?" Peter said, growing mad at me. "Edward isn't Ethan! I know this! You know this! And still, you're acting like he is! I know they look like. Fuck, it's uncanny, but Edward isn't that motherfucker." I looked at him crossly for how he described my ex-husband. "What? Do something." I scoffed and looked away while he ranted. "Edward is here. He likes you. I don't know why but he wants into your pants. I personally would want to hit you over the head but that's just me. Edward thinks otherwise. He's a dumb kid with a good heart. I see it. You see it. It's beneath the bullshit he puts up for everyone to see. He thinks he's partying because he wants to. Not because he's afraid to commit because he's afraid of getting hurt. Do you see where I am going?"

"Yeah. I don't like it."

"Too bad. Fuck you," Peter said. "Edward isn't Ethan. I need you to understand that shit and move the fuck on. This guy wants you. Ethan didn't. Not anymore. He was in it for the beginning when it was fun. He wasn't in it for when it got hard. Edward wants to understand you. Ethan ripped your heart out, stomped on it, spit on it and drove it through a fucking grinder!"

"Shut up!" I turned and yelled at him. He scoffed.

"You always hated the truth when it came to Ethan. He was a user, Jasper. He didn't love you as much as you loved him. If he loved you at all."

"You have Char," I reminded him. "I have nothing. I never have and I never will."

Peter sighed, looked at me sadly and backed off. "I'll leave you alone. I'm outside. Yell if you come up with something you think we're not looking at."

He left without another word.

It was bubbling in my throat and I let it escape. Just a single sob. And then I swallowed the others. It wasn't worth it. Ethan was out there living his life the way he always wanted. Without some boring guy like me tying him down.

" _You honestly thought I would wait this long for you?" He laughed and I felt like I wanted to cry._

" _I want a divorce," I said._

 _He laughed again. Happily. "I'm more than happy to give you one, Jasper. I'm sick of you. You're no fun anymore. You're just some boring soldier boy now. I need to get back some fun in my life. I can't keep living this way." With that, he took his packed bogs and left. He had walked out of our home and out of my life. Taking every bit of me with him. I had loved him so much. I had given him so much._

 _I had nothing left._

I laid back and closed my eyes, willing sleep to come. I wanted to forget Ethan. Desperately. Yet, every time a guy looked my way, all I heard were his words. I was just some boring soldier boy who wasn't good enough to love. Edward was right. I was a robot. I became one the day the love of my life walked out on me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Who the fuck was Ethan and where could I find the motherfucker? They didn't talk about him like he was dead. So the asshole was alive somewhere and I was going to find him and hand his ass to him for hurting Jasper. Most of all, for cockblocking me. The fuck! He was the cause of this. He was what I had seen in Jasper's eyes behind his well placed mask. The pain. The hurt. This Ethan was the fucking problem. He was what Jasper couldn't move on from. Couldn't forget.

See? That was the shit I was talking about. So why was I willing to do this again?

Jasper better be fucking worth it!

I had heard them because I was a snoop and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to eavesdrop on raised voices. The argument was always interesting. And Jasper and…well, Peter yelling at Jasper didn't disappoint. I learned about what was bothering Jasper. I heard that Jasper thinks he wasn't worth loving because of how Ethan, the dumb fuck, broken things off with him.

Now, all I needed was an address and I would be on my way. Fuck what Jasper thought. I was going to defend him whether he liked it or not. I wanted him. I told him I liked him and I didn't have a heart attack. That in itself was fucking astounding. I told a guy I liked him and I didn't hurl. I felt something other than complete lust and wanting to bang the fuck out of him.

Wow, was I growing up? What was it? I didn't care. I didn't want to explain it to myself. It might go away and now I knew what it felt like to care about something other than myself, I wasn't sure I wanted to let it go.

I didn't want to let Jasper go. And after this was all over, I was going to follow him to the end of the earth, because fuck if he thinks I wasn't going to make him mine, until I got him to see things my way. I wanted him and I was happy about it.

I was about liking a guy.

I was going to have myself committed.

I was in a hospital after all.

I just had to tell Jasper I was going to chase him to the end of the earth and kick Ethan the dumb fuck's ass first. Then I would be ready for the psych ward.

Peter came stomping out of Jasper's room only to find my snooping ass outside. Peter hated me right now. I wasn't worth shit to him.

"What?" He barked when I was looking at him too long.

"Who's Ethan?"

He looked like he wanted to kill me and I wanted to kick my own ass for saying the first thing I thought. What the fuck? I just confessed I liked a guy and I'm already fucking up.

"What did you say?"

I squared my shoulders and pretended not to want to shit my pants because an angry Peter was fucking intimidating. "I like Jasper and I intend to chase him until he admits he likes me back. I'm very persistent and I'm prepared to stalk his ass until he shoots me or likes me back. So who the fuck is Ethan and what did he do to Jasper? Is he why Jasper's a robot?"

Peter looked at me incredulously. Then he broke out in laughter. "You're an honest little fuck, Edward."

"I am," I proudly replied. Thank god he didn't pound my face into the ground.

"Only Jasper can give you the details. All I'm saying is Ethan is his ex-husband."

What? He was married? And Ethan, I assume, left him? What? What a stupid fuck! I wonder why?

"I can see the wheels turning, Edward. Only Jasper can tell you why," Peter told me.

I nodded. "I know. I know. I just want one thing from you."

"What's that?"

"Ethan's address."

Peter laughed again. "Crazy little fuck. You know I can't."

Shit! I thought he would say that. I'd ask Char.

"Peter?"

"What?" he said after he had stopped laughing and calmed down.

"I'm sorry for getting Jasper hurt. I didn't mean it. He scared me too. So much."

He stared at me for a short while then said, "Jasper means the world to me. I'll fuck up anyone who fucks with him. I accept your apology. You were being a dumb kid this time. I just hope you've learned something from this."

"I have. I believe every word now. But I'm sorry it took almost losing Jasper to make me see."

"I'm glad you understand that. I'd hate to have to kill you with my bare hands." Peter smiled evilly. I believed him. He looked strong enough to.

We parted ways and I went back in the room. Jasper was on his side. His back to the door and the room was quiet enough to make me hear a small sob leaving him. I hurt all over. I didn't know I could.

I went over to him. He thought it was Peter. "Go away, Peter."

"It's me."

He froze and then cleared his throat. He was hiding. Hiding the fact he was human and they had argued and the words had hurt him. I went around the bed and took a seat on the edge after placing my food on the table. I took his hand in mine and he held it tight. We said nothing. My presence was enough. I held on until he closed his eyes and drifted off then I let go because my stomach was pleading for the food I hurriedly ate so I could take Jasper's hand in mine and watch him sleep.

The cops came by a while later. I woke Jasper up and we both gave statements and they left but not before my bodyguard went into GI Joe mode and acted more like a cop than them. The officers looked baffled while he spoke and pretended to not fall over their own words. The man was good and I was so proud of him. They left his room with instructions. I mean Jasper actually instructed the cops about what to do! He amazed me. And it was hot as fuck watching him take charge. I swore I wanted to come so bad. Or it could be because he had been cockblocking my last attempts to get laid.

When we were alone, I accused him of such. And he smiled! I couldn't believe it! He was cockblocking me on purpose!

"I'll stop. I promise."

Oh no. The fucking walls were going up and I now know they were made of titanium. I went and sit beside him. I caressed his face and leaned in and kissed his cheek. I didn't dare kiss his lips. I didn't want to scare him away. This was the most open I have had him. I didn't want it to end prematurely.

"Don't do that. I kind of like the challenge."

He looked slightly disappointed. I was about to surprise him if he thought I was talking about other guys. I was about to take a drastic move and my dick was going to fucking hate me for it.

"I'm not talking about other guys. I think I'm going to have my hands full chasing one until he admits he likes me too." I kissed his forehead and got up, heading back to my recliner by his bedside. I had gotten my own chair a few minutes ago thanks to Peter. I thanked him and he had left while giving his brother the middle finger. Jasper yelled at him to fuck off. Okay, I could deal. Apparently it was how these two worked out their differences.

"Edward…" Jasper sighed. "We can't…"

"Not yet. If you say so. But when this is over, I intend on chasing your ass until you say yes to me. I want you and I can be very, very persistent." I dropped my voice to sultry tone on the last part of that and watch it affect Jasper the way I wanted it to. He shifted on the bed and I smirked at him making him chuckle and roll his eyes at me.

"I'm not all robot," he commented.

I shifted on my seat. "That's good to know," I said with a wink.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Jasper had to stay in the hospital for three days before being released into his brother's. And since he insisted on getting right back to work despite his arm being in a sling for a little while, according to his doctor, it would be a couple days at least. I was told this by his doctor because I was an insistent asshole who wanted to know everything about Jasper's recuperation. But since he wanted to get right back to work, and since work was wherever I was, he was technically in my care.

I was really happy about that.

Jasper thought it was going to be a nightmare.

I was happy about that too. I didn't know 'how to do the care for your guy' shit went, but I was going to get real good at it rickety quick.

It was surprising what change could do to a man. For three days, I have been happy. I don't think I have ever smiled so easy for three days. Jasper was a great guy when you got to know him. He was good at conversations. It wasn't about how big are you like the others like to ask me. When he was awake and he felt like talking, it was a good thing. He wanted to know about me. About what I liked and what I hated. It didn't feel like a fucking survey either. He made it interesting so even if it was a survey, I wasn't fucking bored.

I found that I liked talking to him. I could express myself to him and he always had good advice. He was very intelligent. I could see why he got to the rank of Major so quick. He said it was quickly. That he rose through the ranks rapidly due to his ingenuity. Fuck! I was crushing on a sexy geek who has the body of a ruggedly handsome man. I some of our talks, I even got him to smile and it was a beautiful thing. His face could light up a room.

So since I wanted at my home and all to myself as soon as possible so I could experience more of this hot guy who was making my heart skip beats, I followed his doctor around like a stalker for the three days he was in the hospital. His doc assured me Jasper was doing great, in fact he was impressed what fast healer my guy was.

That was right. I called him my guy.

On one of his doctor's visits to his room, yeah I paid for that shit, and Jasper was insisting on paying me back. Yep! He had dough. Apparently being a bodyguard was a very lucrative career. I told him any day he wrote me a check I was giving it to charity. He still insisted, saying he didn't like to owe anything, people expected a lot in return. I was sure he wasn't talking about me. I wanted to ask what he meant, but I left it where it was. I chucked it off as him being so independent it was annoying.

I told him as such.

So when I told Jasper's doctor I was his boyfriend in front of him, his eyes bulged and his blood pressure spiked. Was I that bad? I should be hurt by his reaction and if I was a weak fuck I would have been, but being the dick I was, I liked it and outright told him I planned on embarrassing him some more in the future. Something sparked in his eyes when I used the word 'future' and I couldn't help the little leap my heart took.

This was dangerous ground for both of us. We wouldn't get right. Not right the fuck away anyways. We were both scarred. Each for his own reason. I was against monogamous relationships especially at this stage on my life, and Jasper, what could I say about him? I hadn't gone in depth with him about Ethan and I hoped one day we could talk about that motherfucker in detail so I would know who I was looking for when I went to kick the punk's ass. Yeah I was still going to beat down the fucker who fucked with Jasper. The selfish prick didn't know what he did. He needed to be screamed at and told while I pounded his face in how he ripped Jasper's heart out and turned him into the robot I have existed with since I met my own personal GI Joe.

Well, I wasn't thinking about idiot Ethan right now. Jasper was ready to go home according to his doctor and he had the release papers to prove it. I couldn't make so easy for Jasper. I had to fuck with him. He has been a robot since morning. I didn't want that. I wanted the guy I enjoyed talking to for the past three days so it was time to fuck around with him.

I was trying not to laugh at Jasper's scowling face as I spoke with his doctor. I was his concerned boyfriend or didn't he remember? Since his doctor thought we were a couple he was currently warning us against strenuous activities.

"Don't worry, doc." I winked at Jasper while answering his doctor. "I can be creative."

His doc laughed, blushed and then cleared his throat. He was kind of cute. If he was a little younger and didn't have the wedding band on and I wasn't after the hot guy in the wheelchair scowling at me, I would have gone after his doctor.

Jasper's eyes widened, Peter snorted and laughed and Jasper's doctor blushed red when I said this to them.

What? I wasn't shy. And never would be.

"Well, thank you for the compliment," Jasper's cute doctor said graciously.

He read us our rights, the release papers were signed, and we were on our way. I had called ahead and left specific instructions. I wanted Jasper's room ready. Everything was to be organized for his comfort.

My phone buzzed and I took out. It was Caius but I didn't need to talk to him right now so I let it go to voicemail. The last few times we had spoken it turned into an argument. He wanted me out of the hospital and went as far as to demand I leave Jasper's side. I told him he was out of his place. I wasn't child and wouldn't be told what to do. Jasper saved my life. The least I could do was be there for him. It wasn't the whole truth, but it would be the only bit Caius got after his demanding foolishness. I loved my friend but sometimes he could be an ass.

This was important to me. My priority at the moment was Jasper and getting him back to my place so he could rest. Caius didn't understand why I couldn't leave Jasper in the hospital and go out and be the old me. Was it too soon to call it the old me? I wasn't sure, but it felt like it was. I told him I couldn't. I didn't tell him how I felt about Jasper, how different things might become between us. I know Cas was my best friend and I could share anything with him but I wanted this for myself. I felt like everyone knew everything about me. Nothing was personal. I was popular in every aspect of my life. From social media to just walking down the fucking street. Everyone knew Edward and everything he was about.

Jasper would be the left fielder. He was nobody to those who thought they knew me. He was just the guy watching out for me while some pathetic asshole stalked me and when the perpetrator was caught, Jasper would leave my life. I knew Caius couldn't wait for the day. In the past, I couldn't either, but things have changed. We grew with change. It could be good thing. I was hoping it would be for me.

I knew I would dread the day Jasper was through with his assignment with me and he had to leave, but my alternative would be to follow him wherever he went. He would become mine. I didn't back down from a challenge and he would be the greatest one yet. I would get the man with the heart of stone to like me back.

"Who is it?" his smooth voice said to me. I looked up from the phone and into his concerned face.

"It's just Cas." I shrugged and Jasper knitted his brows. He and Caius hated each other but they would have to find their own way around that because I wasn't letting go of Jasper just yet.

"What is it?" he asked. "Is it a photoshoot? Peter.." He turned to his brother and said, ready to give orders.

I stopped him. "No! It's not a shoot. I cancelled those. I need a little time. Dad agreed with me. So did my manager. The next big thing is in Milan. I don't have that for the next two weeks."

Jasper nodded. "Okay. What does he want then?"

I sighed. Jasper could be inquisitive but I saw his reason now. He had to know. It was a part of protecting me. "Cas doesn't like that I've been here." I told Jasper. He beckoned me to go on. "He thinks it's a waste of my time. I told him you wouldn't rest easy if I wasn't safe and since I was safest with you, it's why I was here."

He nodded in understanding but there was something behind his eyes. A question. So I answered, "I didn't tell him about us."

He steeled himself. I watched his walls go up. "There's no us. This is business."

I chuckled and cocked an eyebrow at him. I wouldn't get them all today, but I could knock down even a single wall with my stubbornness so I walked up to him and bend down. I got close. Right in his face. I was so close I could kiss him. I wouldn't care but Jasper would. I would make out with him anytime, anywhere, but I have gotten to understand he was a private man. He wouldn't appreciate the gesture at the moment. "I say there is and what I say goes. Anyways it will be fun chasing your sexy ass around, Mr. Whitlock." I kissed the tip of his nose and got up. "Now keep your eyes on the lovely view as we leave, sir."

Peter was laughing the whole way. I strutted a little as we left the hospital and I got to say it sent a thrilling chill down my spine when I turned and looked at Jasper's face when we got to the car. I was expecting his scowl, but I was pleasantly surprised to see a little hint of smirk there.

He saw me looking and wiped it off his face. I laughed as I got in the car. And was still laughing as he got in beside me.

"What are you laughing at?" He drawled. Damn that accent was sexy!

I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Game on," watching him shiver a little.

This was going to be better than fun.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The driver stopped outside my building. Peter got out to go and check the perimeter. Jasper was beside me. I looked over, expecting him to be groggy with a frustrated look on his face that said, "I want to see my bed so I can get some sleep," but not Jasper. I know that's how I would have looked. Not my bodyguard though. Jasper was alert and looking around for potential danger while we waited on Peter to signal it was safe to get out of the vehicle.

When Peter got back and opened my door, I looked over in time to see Jasper opening his own door and getting out. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he started barking orders to his security team.

He turned and glared at me, I almost squirmed under his hard gaze if I wasn't so fucking turned on by it, and ordered me to walk in front of him. Another guy was sent to walk ahead of me. His job was to open all doors and enter every building ahead of me. Basically he was supposed to take my invisible bullet. Jasper wasn't taking any chances.

I felt proud of my GI Joe. And I felt safe.

"So, what are we doing first?" I asked as we stepped inside my penthouse. It felt good to be home, and having Jasper here with me.

A week ago I wanted nothing more than to get him out of my life. Now I wanted him to stay. For how long, I didn't know. I just knew I wanted his ass in my bed. Literally. I wanted that incredible looking ass in my bed. He looked fit. I wondered how good he was in bed?

Scout came running, distracting me from thinking about a naked and horny Jasper writhing on my sheets, and I got down on a knee to let him have his fun wallowing in my face. I missed him. Scout was family and a really good buddy. It wasn't surprising when he left me and moved to Jasper, welcoming him back as well. Looking at things through new eyes, the ones that wanted Jasper in my bed, I wasn't so annoyed with my dog for liking him. I liked my hottie from Texas with the sexy ass and honey blonde hair too.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked as he walked by me with Scout trailing behind him while looking back for me. "Yeah, I was coming." I thought as I trailed behind them. I felt like we were both following our master around. And I was so into Jasper, it didn't even bother me that he had just chosen to answer my question now. Furthermore, he chose to answer it with a question of his own. I usually hated when people did that to me. It irritated the fuck out of me. But when Jasper did it? Oh I was cool. In fact, following him around like he was my master was kind of appealing. I liked it. It made me wonder if Jasper was into that shit. Did he like a little D/s relationship on the side to keep things spicy?

I was game if he was.

I could be the naughty servant in need of a lesson from my sexy master or a private who couldn't get my orders straight and needed strong instructions from a certain Major. I was down for any game he wanted to play.

"Edward!" He shouted, making me jump. Yeah, if we were going to play, it would definitely be the Private and Major fantasy. The way he barked, damn! It did things to me.

"Yeah!" I nearly jumped a foot high.

"What do you mean?" he said, pressing me to tell him what I meant.

"I mean, do you want to eat, sleep or…" Jasper was looking at me so I waggled my eyebrows at him. "I'm up for anything."

I was indeed. I mean I was hard as rock and hoping I was hiding that shit well by shifting around while we headed upstairs. And that was challenging in itself since it wasn't easy watching his ass move as he walked ahead of me. The man was a walking torture for my dick.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Edward…I'm not in the mood for games. I'm exhausted and I…" He stopped at the top of the stairs to say and I interrupted.

"Good! Sleep it is!" I said with enthusiasm. I wasn't going to let him finish whatever fucked up rejection he was trying to lay on me. I wasn't having it. Edward Cullen got what he wanted and that was that. Jasper Whitlock was going to learn that lesson. It was simple.

I wanted him and I was going to have him. Fuck everything else.

I walked pass him, swiftly moving to his new bedroom. He had been staying in the bedroom down the hall from mine so I had his things moved to the one directly across from my bedroom while he was in the hospital. It was genius on my part. But when I opened the door and Jasper saw all his things in there, he looked annoyed but walked in anyways.

"Well, boo hoo." I thought as I followed him into the room, shutting the door behind us. Jasper should already know I didn't give a fuck. I was a pushy fucker, and he was just being stubborn. He already knew how annoyingly persistent I could be so why fight?

I knew why but I wasn't going to be understanding about some motherfucker who wasn't me. I wouldn't drop his ass like that. I would be a man about it. With the history it sounded like they had, if it were me in fucked up asshole Ethan's shoes, I would have been less of a dick about ending things with Jasper.

But I had a sneaky feeling that the son of a bitch was an attention seeking punk who thrived on leaving people hung up on his ass. He adored the undivided interest he got from those around him. Jasper wasn't the love of his life as he was for Jasper. Jasper was his victim. Jasper was just the one who wasn't privy to that knowledge.

"What did you do?" He asked, looking around the room.

The bedroom was as big as mine and decorated in a blue shade I always liked. The king sized bed was to the far right of the room facing the bay windows I had instructed to be fitted with dark blue drapes. I suspected Jasper wanted it that way. He liked inconspicuous. There was a small office like area closer to the windows on the left of the room and the entertainment centre was facing the bed with the huge walk-in closet's door beside it. There was also an adjoining bath with a shower, bath and sink. I had his bathroom things moved in there too with fresh towels.

I sat on his bed, making myself comfortable, as he examined the room.

I could be sincere with my answer but where was the fun in that. And fuck, it just wouldn't be me. Jasper knew I was a dick so why change? I wanted him to be comfortable with the asshole I could be.

"I like having you close," I said with a wink.

"Why?" he said with sarcasm and a smirk on his face I wanted to kiss right off it.

Fuck, I could remember the soft feel of his lips when I had kissed him while he was in the hospital. I wanted them against my mouth right now but I had to tread carefully at the moment. Pissed me right the fuck off, having to do it, but this was what I had to do to get him to trust me enough to let me in. I knew I wouldn't hurt him. Not like Ethan. I don't know how I knew that because I had never done anything like this before, but for some strange reason, I trusted myself when it came to Jasper and I knew I would never hurt him so bad he would lose a piece of himself.

"Where are you?" he asked with concern.

I ignored that for a minute. "I…" I started, but Jasper interrupted. "Tell me first and then we can get back to the banter."

God! How did he do it? Know exactly what to say? I have seen Dad do this with Mom. When something was bothering her, even though she tried to evade telling him, Dad didn't stop bugging her until she shared whatever was troubling her.

"I trust myself with you. I trust myself not to hurt you like Ethan did and I don't know why since I have never been in a relationship before."

"This isn't a relationship," Jasper said in a dismissive tone.

"Shut up. I'm being serious. Stop kidding around."

Jasper actually laughed. "You think I'm kidding? I told you in the hospital, Edward. This has to stay professional."

I looked at him long and hard. I wanted him to read everything he saw on my face.

Jasper smiled and said, "And you have no intention of letting that happen, do you? You're going to continue your ridiculous pursuit of me, aren't you?"

"Until there's something better to do," I answered. "Although I don't see anything interesting me as much as you do in the foreseeable future, Mr. Whitlock." I smirked and watched him squirm a little under my gaze before he moved away. He headed over to the desk in the corner, giving some documents on there his attention while he kept his back to me.

"I think you need me around cause you'll stay alive longer," he said.

"If lying to yourself makes you feel better, then that's on you, Whitlock. I know what I want. I have never been the type of guy to deny myself of something I want," I tell him as I got up and made my way over to him. He was aware of me. I doubt anyone could sneak up on Jasper. I walked slowly, giving him time to get away. I smiled to myself when he didn't move as I stepped up behind him. He wanted this as much as I did. He was just protecting himself from being hurt again.

My body was close enough for him to feel the effect he had on me, and if I was asleep and this was the sweetest dream I was having of him, then I was wide fucking awake when I pushed against Jasper and felt him push back. I leaned into his ear, breathing him in. I kissed and gently bit the shell of it while he busied himself on his desk with whatever he was looking at. Aside from pushing back against me a second ago, he has kept his composure and I didn't know or care how he did it. I just enjoyed being this close to him.

"I do need you around, but not just to keep me safe," I said as I gently ran my hand down his side and moved it to the front of his jeans. I groped him and felt my entire body vibrate when I heard him groan. It was the sexiest thing I have ever heard. It was a deep and throaty sound that went straight to my cock. "I want you here long enough for me to play with your…" I rubbed him through his jeans, loving what I felt. I pushed against him again and he stopped looking at the document, hung his head and groaned the deep, throaty sound I wanted to hear.

"Edward…" He whispered. It was a plead for what I hoped he wanted too. "Edward…"

"I want to, Jasper. I want to play with your pretty dic…"

"Don't finish that sentence!" He was gone before I could breathe right. He had breezed pass me and was on the other side of the room by his bed. I sat on the edge of his desk and adjusted myself, while watching him watching my hand. I ran my hand over my crotch and smirked when he quickly looked up and into my eyes.

"Fuck! You're so infuriating!"

I smiled. "You'll grow to like it," I said with confidence as I got up and walked back to his bed. I made sure to brush up against him before throwing myself down on the bed.

"Why don't you go to your room?" he asked.

"Trying to get rid of me, Jasper?" I said in an innocent tone. "Want to go take care of a big problem I can help you with?" I said, licking my lips.

He looked like he wanted to strangle me. He was turned on. I knew he was. He was breathing heavily and it looked like his mind was going a mile a minute. He closed his eyes and found his composure and when he opened them back to me, the robot was back.

I wasn't having it.

"Have you noticed your room is across the hall from mine?"

"How convenient for you," he said in a snarky tone.

I ignored it. "Oh! You noticed!" I said with a wink. "I like the idea of what the close proximity presents. Do you?"

He rolled his eyes at me in annoyance. "Stop thinking with your dick, Edward. Just know that I sleep armed."

"How can I stop thinking with it? You're standing in front of me," I countered. "Beside I think your cock would be worth getting shot over."

"Try to stop. And nothing is worth getting shot over," Jasper said in a stern tone. In a way, he sounded serious about the getting shot part so I stopped the jokes there. Besides, I could see his frustration. Maybe I had pushed him too far. Yet, I liked him responding to me. I liked being able to see something other than the robot. Though his walls were up now, I could still get enough snarky comments out of him to know he cared. To know the Jasper I wanted to know was in there somewhere.

"Don't wanna. I might not take the risk of you shooting me because I'm sure you have considered it, but I like seeing you like this."

"Like what?" Jasper asked as he stepped closer me on the bed. There was a look in his eyes. I couldn't read it. I think it was interest or horniness. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Frustrated," I said. I got up and sat on my knees. He was close enough to touch. If I wanted to, I could reach out and pull him to me.

"What are you going to do about it?" His voice was deep and husky. Was I hearing right? Was this an invitation? I looked in his eyes, looking for indecision and found nothing but a calm expression gazing back. He was waiting on me to make a move so I did. I reached out and pulled him into me. His soft breath fanned my face. His eyes gazed into mine as I thought about nothing but kissing him. I wanted his lips on mine so bad I was going to scream if he pulled away. I wrapped an arm around his waist and heard something rumble in the back of his throat. Our lips were merely an inch away when we heard it. Jasper moved away so fast, I fell back on his bed in shock, frustration and fucking rage.

I was going to kill my friend.

Caius burst into Jasper's room, his eyes landing on Jasper who was across the room at the desk in the corner. He had opened his laptop and was looking at something on the screen. I was baffled and speechless at how fast this injured man moved. I was pissed I hadn't gotten to kiss him. And I was ready to kill Caius for taking the fucking opportunity away from me. This wasn't like the times Jasper had cockblocked me. I was going to fucking murder Cas!

"What do you want?" I asked as I laid back and threw an arm over my eyes while taking calming breaths. Great! Now I was the one who was frustrated.

"Why are you in here?" Caius asked. He sounded like he was pissed about it.

I didn't even bother to look. "Because it's my fucking place and I can go wherever I damn well please." It wasn't a question. It was a fucking rule. This was my penthouse and I could do what I wanted.

He didn't answer me. "Did you want something, Cas?" I looked at him then. I even got up. The moment was gone anyway. Even if I ran Cas out, I was beginning to know Jasper. I could practically feel him. And his titanium walls were up and ready to protect him from everything happy in the world.

I stomped to the door. I didn't even look back as I said to Jasper, "If I'm heading out, I'll let you know."

I beckoned for Caius to walk out ahead of me and then I slammed the door behind me and stomped over to my room. Cas smiled when we walked in there. He looked happy to be away from Jasper. I couldn't say the same.

"Well, that was awkward," Caius said. "Why were you in there? Was he being an asshole again and trying to order you around?" He didn't wait on an answer. He just kept firing questions at me. "Is he trying to sabotage your Milan trip in two weeks? I'll speak to your dad." I was trying to drown out his voice. I hated it when he talked fast. It sounded like a fucking rat squealing in my ear. Gave me headaches. But when I heard, "I'll speak to your dad." I gave him my full attention. And as he went on, completely unaware of the fury he was about to have rein down on him, I listened. "I can talk to Carlisle and have Jasper out of here. I mean, he's injured," Caius chuckled. "It's not like he can protect you anymore!" He laughed.

I took a seat on my bed. "What do you mean?"

Caius laughed. "Come on, the guy was hit by a car!"

"Because of me."

"Because he wasn't doing his job," he argued. There was something in his eyes. I couldn't place it but I wasn't about to let him talk about Jasper like this. I didn't give a damn what he was thinking. Jasper stayed.

I tried to stay calm. I reminded myself to breathe. If I didn't, I was going to choke my friend. "He was doing his job, Cas."

"Edward…"

"No!" I screamed at my friend. "Jasper was doing his job. In fact, all the shit I pulled, I was the one who was wrong. The guy is here to keep me alive. Dad wouldn't have hired him if he wasn't the best. So you're going to drop this and I'm going to do what it takes, even if I've got to deal with Jasper's ridiculous rules, to stay alive!"

"Edward, I…" Caius said in a calm tone. "I can see you feel strongly about this, but…"

"Enough!" I shouted. "We're not going to talk about this again. Jasper stays!"

I didn't even realize I had gotten up from my bed and towered over him. We stared at each other for a long while. "I'll go, Edward. We'll talk about this again when you're calm."

"No, we won't. Jasper stays and that's final," I said to him. Caius liked to dismiss people's anger toward him. He thought others thoughts didn't matter. No wonder his girlfriend and him were having problems. He only thought about his feelings. Fuck what everyone else thought. I guess it was why we were friends. We were selfish fucks. But it was never too late to learn a new way to do things and I felt like I was doing that but Caius wanted me to go back to being the old me. I couldn't. I saw something I wanted and it was outside my typical bullshit.

Caius couldn't know the truth though. I had to let him see what he wanted to see. The asshole that was Edward Cullen. "Have you forgotten who I am, Cas? I'm Edward fucking Cullen and nobody gets to tell me what they think is good for me!"

He chuckled and then sneered at me. "Yet, you're letting your little bodyguard do just that! What is it? Do you want him? Is that what this is? Some misplaced feelings you're having because he saved your life so you want him in your bed?" If I wasn't thinking straight, I could have sworn my friend sounded like a jealous boyfriend. But I was. So I ignored him and thought about what he had just said because there it was. The million dollar question I wasn't ready to answer. I wanted to keep Jasper to myself before I had to share him with anyone else. I didn't want the world to know about me feeling something other than lust for someone. The selfishness in me felt like if they knew they would steal Jasper away from me and I had to prevent that.

So I gave Caius what he wanted to hear. I let him hear the self righteous, arrogant prick of a bastard I could be while looking at Jasper standing behind Caius at my door with Peter flanking him. From the look on his face, I knew he heard Caius' question and he was waiting for my answer. I would have to apologize for what I was about to say.

I laughed at my friend. "Are you crazy, Cas? What am I doing with him?" I pointed at Jasper and Caius looked around at him and then back at me. "Didn't I just tell you I'm Edward fucking Cullen? I can do better than that!" I waved my hand dismissively in Jasper's direction as if he was garbage.

Caius was satisfied with my answer. "I have to go. I'll see you later since you have time off."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," I countered, making him smile as he walked out, avoiding Jasper as much as he could when he had to pass him at the door.

Peter and Jasper were whispering and then Peter left behind Caius. I wanted to pretend like I hadn't just insulted Jasper and go back to being the usual bastard I was, but I couldn't. I looked at him and he was watching me so I just staggered back to my bed and plopped down on it. He wasn't saying anything and the silence was fucking unnerving.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out. "I had to say something to him. Had to tell him what he wanted to hear because I know you two hate each other!" I continued while Jasper just stood there, staring at me. "Would you quit staring at me? You're freaking me out!"

He smiled a genuine smile. It looked good on him. "We can't be anything, Edward. No matter what you're thinking. We can't be. Having to explain yourself or lie about what we are to each other is going to break you. You're a young guy. You're having fun. You should be focused on that. Not on tying yourself down in a relationship with a cold hearted bastard like me. I've got nothing to offer you."

"You're what I want!" I got up and argued. "I don't give a shit what you say. I know I might be an asshole, and maybe I'm not your type. If so, tell me."

"I never said that," he said with a light chuckle.

"Good. Well, I want you and I'm not going to stop because Caius thinks it's a bad idea to have you here and wants to get you fired. I won't let it happen. I'm not letting you go." I got up and went to him. He casually leaned back against the wall and I stepped close enough to grab the edge of his white t-shirt, playing with it. "I know I'm a bastard but I'm brave enough to ask you to consider me. To consider an us." I didn't give him time to speak, I moved in and kissed him sound on his lips. I expected him to push me away and reprimand me for what I was doing but he held me close, moving his mouth against mine. I moaned when he opened my mouth with his, letting his tongue massage my own. The kiss was deep and sensual. It curled my toes and left me aching as he pulled away and gently pushed me back so he could go.

I was standing there waiting on an answer so he turned and looked at me. "I'm not promising you anything," he whispered.

"Life is short," I said with a smirk.

He smiled. "I know, so I'll think about it."

He walked away and I went back to my bed, throwing myself across with a smile on my face. It wasn't everything I wanted, but it would be enough for now. Jasper thinking about the possibility of us left me with time to scheme my way into his heart.

Was it where I wanted to be?

Hell fucking yes.

Like I said, I was Edward fucking Cullen and I got what I want. And what I want was Jasper Whitlock.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: JasperPOV**

"If lying to yourself makes you feel better, then that's on you, Whitlock. I know what I want. I have never been the type of guy to deny myself of something I want," He told me as he got up and made his way to me.

I knew he was coming. I was aware of him and I had to admit my heart leaped. Just a bit. Something that hadn't happened since…

No. I refused to think about him. Thinking about my ex would only further cloud my vision. I had to keep my wits about me. I had to…

Around Edward.

I had underestimated his persistence. Once he fixated on something, he would not be easily deterred.

And his target was unfortunately me.

Was it an unfortunate?

In some ways, it was. Since I could see it interfering with my plans and I hated that. I liked organization and loved when everything went as planned. I had already planned out Edward's security detail and how I would keep this spoiled rich boy alive. I expected curve balls as we were dealing with a stalker and an obsessed one at that. The situation wasn't typical. My accident/attempt on Edward's life proved to me this person was willing to go to great lengths to keep Edward to themselves. Even he was only a memory. The individual has demonstrated they were willing to kill him to keep him away from others.

I briefly thought of convincing him to vacate his penthouse for another residence. I felt it would be safer. There was something about this place. I felt like the suspect knew his home like the back of their hand. I felt like they had been here.

Could they have been? Could have been here when no one was around? What about Scout? He was loyal to Edward and despite the traffic of people in this place on a daily basis, the dog has great instincts. For one, he hated Edward's friend, Caius, with a passion.

Peter discounted my suspicion to an extent. He thought Edward's stalker may have just driven by the building and could have gotten the address via the internet since everyone knew where Edward lived thanks to his social media exploits and the paparazzi.

Me. I continued to have my suspicions, but didn't voice them to my brother or anyone else on my team.

Peter knew not to go against me anyway. Since we were kids, I had always had this inkling of some kind. Like I could tell what a person was feeling. And what they were willing to do. Char knew about 'my little gift' as she loved to call it. She thought it was better to call it a sixth sense or empathy. She thought it has been there all my life and had helped me through a lot.

She had no idea. I, personally, didn't put too much stock into this intuition. But if I were being honest, I did know things. For instance, I knew my husband was going to leave me. I felt…him. The connection we once had, or the one I forced myself into believing we had, it was gone. When I went home that day, I knew something was coming. I just didn't know he would have been so unfeeling, crass, and dismissive about us.

I took a breath and pushed those thoughts aside because my focus should be on Edward.

He was currently trying to sneak up behind me. It was almost comical for him to think he could do that to me.

I had to smile.

Edward was brave. If he only knew I had hurt men for less. I didn't like to be cornered. Peter thought it was hazardous to my opponent's health and he was right.

But Edward, he was just…he was an enigma. Could someone be this stubborn? Why won't he take no for an answer. He should move on. I wasn't worth his time.

Even if I were considering what he wanted, his track record with men was spotty enough to turn me off. I know no one was perfect. And I wasn't looking for perfection, but I had investigated Edward and some of his exploits has left much to be desired. After looking into his personal life thoroughly, I could see in that department he was no saint. He was a great guy in other aspects of his life except his love life.

I had dug deep into his past affairs and I didn't even know why.

That was a lie. I knew why I did it. I just refused to admit it to myself because I would not be caught dead going down that particular road again.

Edward loved to call me a robot. Let him continue to think so.

Yes, I was a robot. Things would be better off between us if he kept thinking that way.

Then again, I had make a mistake while we were in the hospital. I had shown him the real me. It was just a little bit, and I had quickly masked it under my cold exterior once I realized what I had done. But it was too late. Edward was a perceptive guy and he saw it. And what he saw, he liked.

He genuinely liked me.

The thought of it made my heart skip a beat, but I was quick to ignore it. In that hospital room, I played it off as exhaustion causing my mind to play tricks on me. I just needed some rest. And then I would forget what I was supposedly feeling whenever Edward looked into my eyes.

Now he was here, in my room, and so close to me. Why haven't I sent him out of my room yet? What was stopping me?

I wanted to pretend I didn't know why because it made things easier. So I won't even acknowledge the stray thought I was now having. I had to get him out of here.

He had my things to the room across the hall. The one directly in front of his. I knew what he was doing. Being this close to him, gave him the opportunity to corner me. He could barge in here any time he wanted. What was I going to do with this guy?

He was so close now and I don't know why I didn't move away once he stepped up behind me. I could every inch of him. A part of me liked it. And that part was strong enough to keep my feet planted right where they were. But I shouldn't want this. It wasn't right. Not just for the job but for us. I had nothing to offer a guy who wasn't used to relationships. I had nothing to give a guy as young as him in ways of love and devotion. I had wasted it on another and now there was nothing left to give. I was the job and only the job.

It was a mantra. And I tried to repeat it over and over again. Edward was close enough for me to feel the effect I had on him. If this wouldn't cost us so much, we could have it. Whatever was brewing, we could go for it. Maybe if I wasn't be a broken man, I would take the chance. A chance to be with him. Job, responsibility, and sensibility be damned. I would take him. I would fuck him into oblivion. I would take him to places those little sluts he was used to, couldn't.

When he leaned into my ear and I felt his sweet breath on me and when he kissed and then gently bit the shell of my ear while I busied myself on the desk with the files I was looking at, or trying to see clearly because his lips against my skin felt so fucking good, it was then I realized I had pushed back against him. He was that effective. He had gotten to me again causing me to leave rational thought behind for the fantasy of him. Even if it was just for a brief moment.

"I couldn't do it again." I chastised myself. I had to keep my composure. I couldn't appear any more affected by his charms than I was a while ago.

His velvet voice sent shivers down my spine when he spoke, "I do need you around, but not just to keep me safe," he said as I allowed him to gently run his hand down my side, coming to the front of my jeans. Why was I allowing this? I should make him stop, but it felt like there was an internal battle for dominance going on inside me. The cold, unfeeling man I had become after Ethan, was fighting with the caring guy I used to be; the one who would have had Edward by now.

I used to be the type of guy to go for it. When I wanted something I didn't take too long to claim it. I hated lingering. Life was too short. But that was who I used to be. He was no more. I needed to remember no matter how good it felt to have another hand besides my own on my crotch, groping me, this shit wasn't right. And I wasn't helping things by encouraging it. But, fuck, if it didn't' feel good! I heard myself groan as the feeling of relief and tension balled up into one and went straight to my cock.

"I want you here long enough for me to play with your…" He told me while rubbing me through my jeans. He loved what he felt. I could feel it in his grip and hear it in his voice. I took pride in it since I wasn't exactly a shrimp in that department and quite good about it.

But I had to forget my pride. It would only get me in trouble.

Edward pushed against me again and I gave up attempting to look at the document in front of me. Instead, I hung my head, groaning deeply, before finding my voice. "Edward…" I whispered. It sounded like a plea. Was it? It felt like I was pleading for what I had to fight against, but I said his name again in the same breathy way I did before. "Edward…" It felt good to say his name.

"I want to, Jasper." He moaned in my ear, pushing against me again. I was breaking and I couldn't. This will not happen.

Edward remained unaware of the coldness creeping back up and strengthening me. So when he whispered he wanted to play with my pretty dick, I jumped away before he could even finish the sentence.

"Don't finish that sentence!" I told him. I moved away from him. I talked myself down, getting my body to relax. It was no easy feat but I did it. I walked over to my bed, and stood next to it. I kept a distance between us while I watched Edward as he sat on the edge of my desk, adjusting himself while he watched me watch him. The want for him was rapidly creeping up my back, trying to break my resolve, but I pushed it away by looking up and into his eyes and that was the end of it.

Before anything else could happen, Caius came barging into my room, demanding to know why Edward was in there. This didn't sit well with Edward. He didn't like chastisement. It was unacceptable to him and he would retaliate.

Edward could be very defiant and unwilling to fall under anyone's command. Did his little control freak of a friend not know this shit?

After Edward momentarily put Caius in his place, he stormed out of my room with Caius following close behind him like the little puppy dog he became when Edward was around.

Edward couldn't see it, of course, but there something strange about his friendship with Caius. I had a feeling Caius was hiding something from Edward. It was a big secret too. Something that would greatly affect their friendship. There was a side to Caius his friend didn't know. A very dangerous side.

I had looked into the Volturi family especially after Caius tried to get me fired. There had been more than one attempt so the little fuck had garnered my attention. What I had seen didn't sit well with me so I continued to dig. Carefully though. I didn't want to hint either Caius or his father of my activity.

Since Caius had found it necessary to 'report' me to Carlisle Cullen and I was even personally called by the man over Caius' nonsense because he had complained to Mr. Cullen about me, saying he found me rude and unconcerned for Edward's personal safety. If I wasn't a sensible man, I would have been offended by Caius' claims but I wasn't. Just very curious about him and his link to Edward.

Of course, Carlisle didn't believe Caius or share his 'concerns'. Carlisle thought the guy was overreacting and told me to continue doing whatever I was doing because that was why he had contacted me for. His only goal was keeping his son alive. He wasn't about to taking this stalking lightly. And through certain sources, he had learned of my record of success and he wanted the best. This was his only son he was entrusting me with. He begged me to protect Edward.

Carlisle's love for Edward spoke volumes in that call. I heard a father who would be broken to pieces if anything happened to his child. And despite the wayward, outspoken life Edward led, he too, loved his parents dearly. When he heard their name, the smile on his face was always radiant. He too would suffer a great deal if anything happened to his family.

This was a family who truly loved one another and I couldn't fail them.

So I was looking closer into Caius and his vindictiveness. From what I have found out, his father, Aro, was as ruthless as they come and a complete snob. He would bail his son out of any situation that could hurt the family's image.

While Carlisle just cared about his children and was willing to pay whatever it took to keep them breathing. Carlisle's love was for his family, not just the Cullen image.

While I was open and honest to an extent with Carlisle about my investigation into Edward's life, some things parents didn't need to know, I approached the investigation of Caius on a completely covert level. No one beside who was working with me on it could know. And I only trusted one person, my brother, Peter.

There was shouting coming from Edward's room. Peter had just walked into mine.

"Nice digs," he said, looking around. "See he upgraded you to across the hall." He winked at me and I gave him the finger. I knew what he was insinuating.

"Not going to happen."

He laughed. "Famous last words."

"I'm being serious," I said. And I was. I wasn't kidding around. Nothing good would come from Edward and I in a…

"I can see you talking yourself out of it, a-hole." Peter scolded. "Do me a favor, don't."

"Nothing good would come from it," I said, turning back to the desk to get what I had for him. I had a file especially made up for Caius. There was information in there Peter needed for his activity today. He would be tailing Caius and reporting back to me. I had a not so nice feeling about the guy. And though I wasn't sharing it with my brother, I knew something was going on there. I just needed proof.

Peter scoffed dismissively. "You're being an ass. Stop acting like an idiot. None of us would snitch on you and furthermore you and Edward are grown ass people. You can do what you want!"

I took the file to him, thrusting it into his hand. "You're telling me to forget my own code of conduct on the job and have an illicit affair with a client?"

He pretended to think about it. I could see the yes written all over his face before he even laughed and shouted, "Yes!"

"You're an idiot." I walked toward the door because everything in me was telling to go and see if Edward was okay.

Peter shrugged. "Plus, I don't see where it would be illicit. What's there to hide? It's not illegal. Like I said, you're both grown."

"I'm grown. He's young and dumb."

"Sounds perfect for you." Peter countered. "Sounds like he could get you out of the old man funk you've put yourself under."

I walked away. He followed as I stepped into the hall, inching closer to Edward's door. I told Peter not to, but he ignored me and pushed Edward's slightly ajar door open so we could see Edward towering over his friend. He looked ready to attack Caius while he told him what he thought of me and tried to push Edward into getting rid of me.

What was it about me that freaked this little fucker out so much? I tried to search my mind quickly for what triggered his hatred for me and all I could come up with at the moment was my authoritative approach to every situation. Or could it be jealousy? Seeing as I had already surmised Caius was very controlling and he felt he could break Edward his way, maybe he saw see me as a threat. Could he be the one who tried to get me killed? It was possible.

Knowing I would protect Edward, he could have ordered an attack, knowing I would keep Edward from harm. In his eyes things were working perfectly. I was injured and it looked like I would be incapable of protecting Edward seeing as I even had an arm in a sling. If this hit and run was Caius' idea, I think if I had died, it would have been even better for him. But Caius didn't count on a few things happening if this was his doing.

One, I didn't die. And not only would I got better, I was a fast healer. This wasn't my first injury and by far not the most serious. I have been hurt before. Especially during my days as a soldier. On one occasion, while saving my brother's life, I nearly died but I got better and got back on my feet. So an arm in a sling was the least of it to me.

Two, Edward's sudden change of heart toward me. Caius fed off of Edward's hatred for me due to my confiding ways. I prevented his social life from functioning in a normal capacity and it pissed Edward off seeing as he was a dominant guy who didn't like to be told what to do.

Caius was also foolish and selfish. How could he be Edward's friend for years and didn't know his traits? He should have known trying to tell Edward to do anything in a commanding way was reserved for Carlisle or his mother, Esme, alone. He responded to no one else. I had just come into his life and I knew that.

What was Caius trying to do here? What was he hoping to achieve?

I would find out. The more he did the things he did, the closer I was going to look at him.

There was something there and I was going to find out what it was.

Paying attention to the argument between them while Peter made fun of Caius discreetly almost making me laugh out sometimes, I watched with pride while Edward stood his ground. I also listened closely to Caius. I hung on his words and pushed them to the back of my mind for later analysis.

After telling Edward what he thought of me, he eagerly told Edward he wanted to contact Carlisle and let him know I wasn't fit enough to take care of Edward. Something moved in me when I heard that. I found myself more concerned with the implication of me not being able to support Edward than with my skill as a bodyguard to protect him from harm.

It was like I had transported to some place in time when Caius would be speaking ill of me not being able to provide for Edward's lifestyle. But I shouldn't do that. I would never be more than a bodyguard to Edward. Thinking about myself as anything more was wrong. That would be getting caught up in something I shouldn't be caught in.

I reminded myself this was nothing but a job, and while the guy I was protecting was very attracted to me, this should not stand in my way, because there could never be anything between us.

Furthermore, Edward didn't know what he wanted. He was just going through something. It was like I told him. This was the trauma talking. It had caused him to react to me in a more favorable way since he has now realized I was here to protect him and he was truly in danger.

What happened in my room before Caius, was just attraction and the tension of us being together in an enclosed space. Maybe it would be better if I wasn't in a room alone with him for too long.

I was strong. But I had to admit, so was Edward, and his ability to stand firm in his decisions was admirable, but it wouldn't help us in this situation. He needed to accept this was nothing and never be anything.

I knew he felt a connection but it was nothing but me being his bodyguard who would continue to protect him until this threat was removed, he was safe and I walked out of his life forever.

"Stop trying to talk yourself out of feeling something for the guy," Peter whispered like the nagging bitch he could be. "I know you're doing it and you're wrong. There is something here. I see it. Char sees it and we are banking on you losing this battle of yours. I personally hope you give in. I want you to remember what it feels like to feel, Jasper. It's been a while since my brother wasn't a fucking robot, you knucklehead. So stop being a dick, you douchebag!"

I looked at him hard and he shrugged. "I want to punch you." I told him. I hated that his argument just broke through a wall I had just constructed against feeling anything for Edward.

"Bring it on, cripple." He smiled. I hated being injured around Peter since he found it okay to tease me until I got better. He called it motivation. The fuck it was! I spent most of the time wanting to strangle him.

Then again, I supposed it worked because the thought of hurting him for teasing me always helped to get me back on my feet in rapid time.

Damn it! The asshole knew me too well.

He looked at me with arrogance and I wanted to hit him for that.

Edward got our attention when he denied feeling anything for me. He laughed at his friend and said, "Are you crazy, Cas? What am I doing with him?" He pointed at me and Caius looked around and turned back to Edward. There was something behind his eyes though aside from the initial shock of seeing me and Peter standing here, listening to them. If I were to place a finger on it, there was a satisfaction in hearing Edward deny me. His posture actually relaxed!

I, on the other hand, was both pleased and disappointed to hear the self righteous, arrogant prick of a bastard Edward could be while he spoke. He looked at me. And I was waiting on the rest of his answer. I knew he had more. But I was also disappointed to see the apology on his eyes. He thought this was wrong and he was hurting my feelings.

"Fucking prick got the guy to say what he wants to hear," Peter whispered to me.

"It's the right thing to do."

"Oh, go suck it, Jas!" Peter sneered at me. "You can be a self righteous idiot sometimes. And this is one of those times!"

He turned back to Edward, wanting to hear what he was going to say. I knew my brother wanted me to be happy like him and Char, but that wasn't in the cards for me anymore.

"Didn't I just tell you I'm Edward fucking Cullen? I can do better than that!" Edward said, waving his dismissively in my direction like I was garbage.

I admit, it hurt a little to be disregarded, but it was the right to do. This should serve as a lesson to Edward. This was what it would be like. He would have waste his time denying me when he could be with someone famous like himself or someone from his blue collar world where it would be accepted and encouraged for them to be together.

While I didn't trust Caius and hated that it was him who got the chance to point this out to Edward, I appreciate the lesson it provided. Maybe Edward would see the light soon.

"Am I tailing him when he leaves?" Peter asked. I looked at him while he eyed Caius under a scornful gaze.

"Yeah," I said. "Stay on him today."

"Got it," he replied. "Anybody else come to mind for this detail?"

"You'll get assistance when needed."

"Good."

Caius seemed satisfied with Edward's answer. "I have to go. I'll see you later since you have time off." He told Edward and turned to leave.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Edward countered with a smile that didn't look real, but it made Caius smile ruefully as he walked away. When his eyes met mine, he quickly looked away in both disregard and something else mixed with satisfaction. I was right. He loved that Edward denied me. He was trying to control Edward's life and choices and every part of me wanted me to prevent that. Perhaps, I could teach Edward how to deal with him, but then that would be it. I just didn't want to leave him unprotected around Caius after my assignment was through.

I smiled after Caius did what he could to avoid me as he passed me by the door. I think if he could walk through the wall on the opposite side of the room just to steer clear of me, he would have.

Peter told me he would contact me after a time and I agreed. He left behind Caius and I stayed behind, hanging by Edward's door. He looked like he wanted to talk and while a side of me was telling me to leave, I couldn't. I wanted to hear what he had to say.

Edward looked like he couldn't decide what he wanted to do so he settled for throwing himself down on his bed and blurting out, "I'm sorry!" I smiled a little because I knew it was the silence that caused him to speak. He found my silence unnerving. "I had to say something to him. Had to tell him what he wanted to hear because I know you two hate each other!" He continued while I just stood and stared at him. Edward was funny that way. His reactions and outbursts because of me were humorous. "Would you quit staring at me? You're freaking me out!"

I smiled at him and he visibly relaxed and smiled back, even chuckling a little. "We can't be anything, Edward." I told him. "No matter what you're thinking. We can't be. Having to explain yourself or lie about what we are to each other is going to break you. You're a young guy. You're having fun. You should be focused on that. Not on tying yourself down in a relationship with a cold hearted bastard like me. I've got nothing to offer you."

Edward ignored everything I said to him and got up and argued, "You're what I want! I don't give a shit what you say. I know I might be an asshole, and maybe I'm not your type. If so, tell me."

"I never said that," I said with a light chuckle. Honestly, he thought I wasn't attracted to him? That he wasn't my type? He was exactly my type. More than anyone I have ever been with. He was everything I had been searching for. He was arrogant and got on my nerves, but there were some good qualities there too. Edward was unselfish and his kindness was beautiful. His philanthropy was astounding for someone as young as him. He cared about his fellow man and animals so much. While I was digging into his life before we met, I found out about everything he had ever done with his families' charities and with others, like the United Nations. It was all so remarkable. He had a big heart, but he hid some of his vulnerability behind his party boy exterior.

"Good." He concluded and then said, "Well, I want you and I'm not going to stop because Caius thinks it's a bad idea to have you here and wants to get you fired. I won't let it happen. I'm not letting you go." He got up and came to me. I was casually leaning against the wall and he stepped close enough to grab the edge of my white t-shirt, playing with it. "I know I'm a bastard but I'm brave enough to ask you to consider me. To consider an us."

I was about to speak but he didn't give me a chance to. He moved in and kissed me sound on his lips. I expected myself to push him away and tell him never to do it again, but instead, I held him close, moving my mouth against his.

He moaned when I opened his mouth with mine, letting my tongue massage his own. The kiss was unlike anything I had ever felt. It was sensual and toe curling. It felt like something I should be doing all the time and it left me aching for more. The thought of pushing him toward his bed and slamming the door shut flashed across my mind. The things I wanted to do, but couldn't, so I gently pushed him back in order to leave.

Peter was right. Kissing Edward and forgetting the lies he just told Caius to please him, showed me that. Why shouldn't I feel again? But there was so much to consider.

Edward was waiting on an answer because I had turned away from him. So I turned and looked at him, telling him the truth. "I'm not promising you anything," I whispered.

"Life is short," Edward said with a smirk.

I smiled. "I know, so I'll think about it," I said and walked away.

I had to smile as I went back to my room and closed the door behind me. I went over to my bed and sat down. I placed my gun under the pillow and smiled as I touched my lips. They still tingled from Edward's kiss. I lied down and thought about what I had gotten myself into while coming to the realization that I hadn't calm Edward's insistence on something happening between us. Instead, I had reinforced his hope in something occurring. In me, changing my mind and going for whatever he wanted us to go for. Now, I couldn't seem to get myself back on track. On the track where thinking of Edward and I in a personal relationship was a bad thing.

What was I doing?

Whatever it was, one of us would end up getting hurt.


	12. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

It was suicide but I had to do it. I couldn't look away. My body was burning up. I felt like I had a fever except this wasn't an infection, it was desire.

Jasper was exercising and I was about to die from combustion. He was doing pushups and don't ask me how someone who had an arm in a sling was strong enough for a one armed pushup but he was. He walked into my home gym this morning just as I was getting off the treadmill. It had been enough for the day. I had run some good miles and I felt good. Now, it was time for a protein shake. But before I could leave, Jasper walked in. He was dressed a navy blue sweat pants and a tank shirt. His blond hair looked unruly and I wanted to run my hand through it. He was barefooted and I loved his toes. Yeah, I was getting sappy around him enough to like his fucking toes. He spoke to me but don't fucking ask me what he said. I just knew I answered accordingly because he didn't look at me strange or anything. Then I watched as he got on the treadmill and turned it on. I busied myself by heading to the kitchen for that protein shake, because I couldn't stay in there and watch him run. It looked so good. Too good. The way he paced himself. The way his chest heaved with his controlled breaths. It was too much.

After I got the shake, I became a masochist and went back to the gym where I was now stuck on the fucking spot, watching Jasper do one armed pushups.

It had been four days since he came back from the hospital. Four days since we kissed and he said he would think about things concerning us. Four days and three nights of incredibly sexy dreams about him. Four days and three nights of cold showers. I wanted to do something to push him but I couldn't. Jasper was damaged goods. That was hard to admit but it was true. His past pain has left him in a state. "Not even a fling or a full blown relationship could heal him," I thought sometimes. And others I wondered, why was I even bothering with this? I was young, rich as fuck and hot. Why was I trying to stick myself with a guy who probably wouldn't want me after he came to his so called decision? And who the fuck would he be to deny me? I was Edward fucking Cullen! Everybody wanted me.

Suddenly, my desire was mingled with anger toward Jasper. I was stubborn and impatient and he was sticking me in a waiting room indefinitely if I didn't do something about that shit.

I could feel it. I could see it when I looked into his eyes. Jasper was scared. Rapid gunfire, war erupting, and any possible danger that could come to him didn't scare him like the thought of opening his heart and dropping his guard with someone who wanted him.

I really wanted to find that motherfucker Ethan and kick his ass.

My anger made me turn and stomp out of my gym. Maybe I shouldn't wait for Jasper. Maybe I was wasting time. I don't know. I don't do the like or love thing every day. I honestly don't know what to do and I was terrified of anyone finding out Edward Cullen couldn't get a guy. Everyone knew I got what I wanted, but that was it. I didn't want to do what everyone expected. Not for my celebrity status. This was about me as a person. The guy who was left behind when the party was over. The guy I was when I was alone. The guy who just wanted to sit and watch the sun set with his trusty canine companion by his side. The guy I was with the charities I supported. I loved doing charity work. No one even expected me to be kind enough to contribute to the less fortunate.

Did I seem like that much of an asshole?

That shit hurt sometimes.

But Jasper knew that guy and he seemed to like him. And I don't just want to be what he likes. I am my own man. I just want him to be a part of my world, but I couldn't force him to be, despite really wanting to.

I know I'm thinking prematurely seeing as it hasn't even been a month but it's been four days and three nights without a word. Again, I was an impatient fucker. So I was going to…

"Why did you run out of the gym?" Jasper asked while he stood by my bedroom door. He was casually leaning against the frame and all I wanted to do was kiss the small smirk off his face.

I resisted and remained seated on the carpet by my bed. When did I get down here? "I thought you wanted to be alone."

"You didn't ask," he countered. The smirk was still there and I was trying not to let it affect me. I had to remain strong because everything about Jasper made me weak. I needed something. I needed to escape.

I jumped up from the floor. Avoiding the challenge, I said instead. "I'm going to my parents'."

He looked a little disappointed. As if he actually liked our banters. He didn't, did he? Should I ask him? No! That would make me sound like a girl! "Okay. I'll be waiting for you."

If only he could mean something else when he said those words.

After my shower, I got dressed while deciding on the perfect person to talk to about everything. It was the one person I knew I could be myself with. The one Dad thought made me act like a big baby. And I didn't give a fuck what he thought. I was her baby anyway and Mom will know what to do.

I know I swore I wouldn't talk to anyone about me and Jasper but I needed help and Mom wouldn't tell on me. She never has.

If only Dad knew what really happened to his precious chandelier that summer. Mom kept my secret until this day. God! I loved that woman.

I threw on my Ray Ban when I got to the bottom of the stairs because I spotted Jasper by the door with Scout at his feet, wagging his tail eagerly as I walked over to them. My heart thumped in ways it never has watching the way my dog who distrusted almost everyone gravitate to Jasper like they have known each other since I got him. Scout acted like Jasper has always been here.

God! I needed my mom.

I bid Scout goodbye and his sitter nodded when I told her goodbye before hurrying pass Jasper. The mere scent of him, fresh from his shower and the way his hair moved when he quickly ran a hand through it made my cock throb.

I liked and hated this guy so much.

Peter was in the driving seat today and Char was riding with us on the passenger side while I sat in the back with Jasper. Another black SUV was trailing us; undoubtedly watching our backs as we made our way to Cullen Mansion.

I was silent for the whole ride to my childhood home. I kept to myself, deep in thought. I could feel the tension in the vehicle but I didn't pay it any mind. I just focused on my own turmoil and confusion. Hopefully, Mom will know what to do. She has been married to my dad since forever. She had to be an expert on this relationship and waiting on a partner who was a nutcase for making you wait thing.

We stopped at the gates and Peter buzzed. Mom answered because she was in the kitchen at this time of day, making something. It was a Saturday and she would doing something later on so she was baking as it was her way of relaxing.

"Hello?" Her voice was melodious. She had a good singing voice too. I remembered nights as a child when I had nightmares Mom would always sing me back to sleep. She was always my savior.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen," Peter said. "I'm here with Edwa…"

"Come on up!" Mom sang as the gates began to open.

I loved and hated her sixth sense. She could always sense when something was wrong. Mom knew I had to be here for some reason. I was fiercely independent. To be here, at home with her, when I could be anywhere on a Saturday, she knew something was up.

We drove up to the front of the house and by the time Peter stopped the vehicle, I was out of the back and walking to the door. I could hear them hurrying to get out and follow me, but I wasn't stopping until I was with her. I stalked through the house, passing everything that spelled 'home' to me and even my own sister who I briefly glimpsed with a worried look on her face as I practically ran to the kitchen.

She was sitting at the table and the kitchen smelled like apple pie. She jumped up when she saw me and the smile left her face as she opened her arms to me and said, "Come here."

My vision blurred and tears ran down my face as I launched myself into her arms. I cried on her shoulder while she held me. "No," she said sternly to someone. "Give us time." Whoever it was, left us alone.

I cried until I felt weak. I didn't even know we were on the floor with my head in her lap and her hand gently running through my hair until I looked up at her and she was smiling down at me as we sat on the cool tile. "Get up and go to your room," Mom said. "I'll be right up."

I obeyed.

I walked passed Peter, a worried looking Char and Jasper, whose face was stoic. Of course it was. Rose ran a hand down my back as I passed her and I stopped and held out a hand. She took it and we headed for the stairs together. I guessed I could include my fiery sister too. She had always been there for me too. There was never a moment in my life I left like I never had someone to back me. If it wasn't Mom, it was Dad. And if it wasn't something our parents could handle or needed to know, there was always Rose. She was my original bodyguard.

We got to my room and I opened the door and walked in with my sister. I headed for the bed and climbed in. Rose got in with me. I curled myself around her and we stayed there for a while with nothing but comfortable silence.

I dozed off.

A hand was running through my hair and I sighed as I smelled the sweet vanilla scent. "Hi, mom."

"Don't 'hi, mom' me, Edward," she said in a soft but stern voice. "Tell me what's wrong."

There was no beating around the bush. I wouldn't get anywhere if I lied and it's obvious I was deeply troubled by the waiting. It all felt so compounding. "I…I think I'm…no."

"What?" Rose asked. She sounded worried. "Are you sick? Did the stalker say something? Let me know. I swear to God I'll kill them with my bare hands when I get my hands on them!"

"Rosalie!" Mom rebuked. "I know you want to hurt this person, not that violence solves anything, but I think something else is bothering your brother."

"Sorry, Mom." Rose pouted.

"Don't be," Mom said. "I want to kick their ass too."

I chuckled a little. Leave to my nonviolent mother to want to hurt the person threatening my life because of their sick obsession.

"I like someone," I told them.

Rose looked shocked. "Like I want to sleep with him more than once like?" she asked and Mom slapped her arm and rolled her eyes then looked at me and proved she didn't just have a sixth sense, she was fucking psychic too.

"Who? Jasper?"

Rose looked stunned as she stared between Mom and me. I nodded. "Wait! What? Not just the fact that you actually like a guy, Edward. Someone you want to be with more than once, but the cute bodyguard downstairs is the guy you like? The one who jumped in front of a car for you?"

I nodded. "That's who."

She grew suspicious while Mom smiled, looking between us as Rose asked, "Are you sure this isn't because you realize he's for real? He's actually here to keep you safe?"

I grew serious, sitting up to stare down my equally challenging sister. "I'm aware you think I'm an idiot sometimes."

Rose shrugged. "Sometimes?"

I wanted to punch her and Mom could see it. "Don't even think about fighting or I'll put you both in time out!"

"Mom!" Rose and I said simultaneously. "We're grownups!"

Mom laughed. "Whatever. Start fighting and see what I'll do."

We weren't going to test her. Mom would deliver.

So I sighed and threw myself back down on the bed and closed my eyes. "I need your advice. The both of you. I don't know what to do because things go a lot deeper for him."

"What? He likes you too?" Rose said eagerly. She wanted me to have the happiness she and Emmett had. Nothing would please her more since like Mom and Dad, she and Emmett have been together since we were younger. We all grew up together and she and Em have been in love since they knew what it was. I was the loner. The bad boy. The guy who wanted it all. And now I wanted someone I couldn't have and the future was looking bleak.

Was I being too hasty in thinking Jasper would say no to an us? No. He could do it. I could see it happening more than an us happening.

"I think he likes me, but he's had a difficult time with love and relationships." I opened my eyes and explained to them.

"How so?" Mom asked.

"He's divorced and his husband wasn't the kindest person about it." I didn't feel like it was right to get into too much detail. It was Jasper's business after all. I think Mom and Rose could advise me enough from footnotes.

"Okay," Rose said. "So he's been hurt beyond repair and this is the guy you want, Edward?"

She sounded how I felt right now. Like I had lost without even having to fight.

"Give it a chance, Rose," Mom said.

"That's just it, Mom," I told her. "H thinks it will affect our work relationship."

"And he is right. It could." Was Mom agreeing with Jasper? "What if this work out? He will be in deep. Not only would he be protecting a client, he will be protecting someone he cared about. God forbid anything bad happened to you? It will interfere, Edward."

"So what are you're saying, don't try?" I couldn't say I wasn't disappointed. I was hoping Mom would say try and don't stop until Jasper said yes.

She smiled like she knew where my mind had gone. "Now, knowing my boy, I know this doesn't mean a thing to you. You care about him. And I know from experience how deeply affectionate you can be. The world may know playboy Edward, but I know the real guy. I have the pleasure of calling him my son and he is strong, stubborn and loving. Jasper needs help seeing how great you are. I have no problem with you two being together so if he thinks Carlisle will be bothered by it and that it will mess with his money, he doesn't have to worry because Carlisle will never say no to me," she said proudly.

"I think he'll have fight dirty," Rose interjected.

"What do you mean?" Mom asked.

"Jasper looks like GI Joe type, or at the very least, a robot. There's this wall there," Rose explained.

I got up and hugged her, making her and Mom laugh. Yes! Someone understood. "It's as high as heaven. He thinks everything that means feeling something is out to hurt him."

Mom looked troubled. "Then his problem is stemming from somewhere deeper than his ex. If you want him, and you're willing to behave after you have him..."

Mom gave me a look that said don't fuck around on him once you have him. "I want him and I'm not going to hurt him that way!" I promised them. "I can control myself, you know."

"We know," Mom replied, looking proud of herself and me. "I was just making sure. As I was saying, you should try to learn more. Maybe that will help you understand where he is coming from."

I sat back and thought about it. What could be deeper than a serious burn in a relationship? Deeper than a bastard of an ex walking out on him. "What about his parents?" I said to them.

Rose nodded. And Mom's face lit up like I had just said the best thing she had ever heard. "It's possible. That would be deep enough to damage him as you said."

I nodded. It really would be. I don't know how I would be if my family didn't accept me for who I was. Assuming that was it.

We talked some more and I eventually apologized for walking in and frightening them the way I did. Mom dismissed my apology.

"That's what we're here for," she said. "Walking in here, crying in frustration or sadness is okay, Edward. I taught you that. It's human. We all need to a good cry sometimes. We have to let out the turmoil poisoning us. Then, after a few good breaths and remembering what we're thankful for, we'll better. I'll always be here for you, babe."

"Me too," Rose said, ruffling my hair.

I smiled and pulled them down into a hug.

We stayed in my room until I was ready to face everyone downstairs. We walked down together. Well, Rose was ahead of me, laughing and Mom was in my arms because I had picked her up at the top of the stairs, determined to carry her down them.

"I swear to God!" She was trying to get me to put her down and had moved into stern mom mode. "If you don't put me down, Edward Anthony Cullen, I'll…"

"You'll what?" I goaded her. "Kiss me to death?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, making me laugh as I placed her on the ground when we entered the dining room. Everyone except for Char jumped up.

"Everything alright?" Peter asked and I smiled.

"I'm good," I told him.

A little anger was lingering beneath the surface at his brother so I tried to look at everyone but him at first. But I did spot something the one time I did look. It was when Mom and I first came into the room before his brother had spoken. Jasper had a look on his face when he saw Mom and me smiling happily and joking around while I had her in my arms. His look, if I had to define it, was a mix of sadness, relief, anger, disappointment and longing.

What was that about? Could Mom be right? She always was anyways. But was she right about Jasper? Did his pain run deeper than his ex? Was his wall built long before Ethan even walked into his life? Did he love Ethan because he felt like he had no one else to love? I know he loved Peter and his sister-in-law, Char, but what about his parents? Was Mom and Rose right?

Just how damaged was Jasper Whitlock?

Damn. Why couldn't I have fallen for a guy who was normal?

Did I really want to go through this?

Maybe I should take my mom's advice and use it on myself and forget about chasing Jasper. This way I could go back to living life for me, having fun, and leaving the bullshit I was willing to put myself through for Jasper alone.

Yeah, I should stop this. I was Edward fucking Cullen. I didn't want to wait on someone who couldn't realize life wasn't just about the past but about the ability to dust yourself off and moving on from it.

If Jasper wanted me, he would have to prove it, otherwise, I was going back to the fun.

Starting tonight.

I had laid my cards on the table. He knew how I felt. I have no reason to lie about that shit.

"So, anyone want a slice of apple pie?" Mom asked and I pushed my thoughts and smiled at her with a nod. I would never refuse a slice of her apple pie. It was the best.

Everyone else agreed to a slice and she and Rose left for the kitchen. I took a seat at the table, making sure I was sitting directly in front of Jasper. I smiled at him. He looked suspicious. So I cocked my brow and then cut my eyes from him and started talking to Char like only she and I were the only ones in the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

After a slice of Mom's apple pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream, I felt better. I engaged everyone at the table in conversation except for Jasper. He wanted me to leave him alone, so I would.

Mom looked on disapprovingly and she called me to the kitchen about my behavior.

"You're doing it wrong," she said as soon as we were alone.

"What do you mean?" I was playing dumb and she knew it.

She chuckled. "Quit being an ass, Edward. God, you're so much like your father. Quit alienating him to get his attention."

I cocked an eyebrow at her. As if.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, it might work for a little bit, but stop acting like a child. He exists! He's sitting out there. Talk to him. In fact, make it your mission to talk to him about anything every day. Let him know you aren't going anywhere."

"Is that how you got Dad?" I smirked. Since Mom and Dad have been together forever, she had to have some strategy. "See?" she said with a pinch to my arm. "Just like Carlisle, an ass!"

"And you're being mean," I chastised her for it. "How dare you not share what you did with me? Don't you want me to be happy, mommy?"

She made after me and I laughed and ran out the kitchen, bidding her goodbye over my shoulder. I felt good. I was in a far better mood than the tragic state I was when I got here. I wasn't about talk to my brooding crush so he could ruin it with his bullshit brooding.

God! I wanted to kick his ass! I really did. I wanted that ass, yes, but I also wanted to kick it. I was a complicated guy.

But I was right to feel this way. Jasper was pissing me off with this waiting crap. It wasn't like he got divorced yesterday and here I was pouncing on him today. From what I gathered, it has been years. I don't know how long it has been since Ethan, the asswipe, stomped on his heart, but years nonetheless!

Jesus fucking Christ! I wanted him. This was the here and now. Not those years ago when Ethan the dipshit had just burned him. Now! When Edward fucking Cullen, a guy who could have any guy, gay or straight, he wanted, wanted him more than any guy I had already had. What was his problem?

I was getting mad and I didn't want to go there so I was forgetting this. I was going to leave this trail of thought behind for now and settle on something more exciting like spending my day doing what I want.

Yeah. I liked how that felt.

I would talk to Jasper. Just not today. He pissed me off and he was going to suffer for it. So once my security detail and I left my childhood home, I told them I wanted to go shopping. I needed some therapy, and there was nothing like shopping. Peter was okay with it. I looked in Jasper's direction, waiting on him to rebel, but he just begrudgingly agreed with his brother.

I liked Peter a lot today.

I watched Jasper out of the corner of my eye as we drove along. Again, my wayward, bound to make me unhappy thoughts, dragged its ass to the forefront of my mind.

Jasper thought I was clinging to him or some shit because he could keep my ass alive. He thought I was deluding myself into thinking I liked him and wanted to be with him in an unprofessionally based relationship because he could keep me safe.

He was wrong. I may be a playboy but I wasn't an airhead. I wasn't some dumb fuck who just thought about fucking. I knew what love and all that shit looked like and I realized I wanted it. I might be young and thought having fun was way more important than settling for one partner at the moment, but I knew what I want.

Yes, he might a little right about my decision to move from that lifestyle to a more settled one, a bit too quickly and I might be doing it because I had a near death experience, but it didn't diminish what I felt for him!

With Jasper, I wanted something outside of just fucking. I wanted something meaningful and true instead of the usual and I wanted it with him.

For fuck sake! My dog liked him. And Scout hated a lot of people. It was hell finding a sitter he liked. Scout was a great judge of character. Well, except for Caius. I didn't get why Scout didn't like him.

But whatever. Jasper was my concern right now. And I could feel myself losing. I seriously doubted him. It felt like he wasn't going to change his mind. He was stuck in his robotic ways.

The detour and my shopping therapy turned out good. I took Char along with me as I went to each store and she was a lot of fun. She complained but wanted to go to every place I dragged her into. She loved that shit. I liked her a lot. It was great talking to a person who wasn't afraid to feel. Jasper and Peter went everywhere with us but they kept a cool distance and it gave Char and me time to talk.

"He's being an ass, I know, but you've got to be patient," she said when I stepped out of the dressing room to show her my suit. Jasper was within an earshot and it was obvious he heard her. She didn't care and I wanted to kiss her. So I did. A quick smack on the lips, making her laugh. Peter gave me a look that said if you weren't gay, my fist would be down your throat for doing that and I winked at him and kissed her again, only this time I was slightly sitting on her lap while I did it.

"Pregnant women are so sexy," I said with a growl.

She pushed me off when I grinded a little on her lap and laughed. "You're so damn bad, Edward!"

"I know." I waggled my eyebrows at her and turned back to the mirror, admiring the Armani suit I had on. I was so buying this. My ass looked great in these pants.

"But you're ignoring what I just said," she said in a singsong voice. I looked at her through the glass and saw her looking down at the tablet in her hand while she checked something. The security feed no less. Char must have hacked into it. She was damn good at what she did; whether it was legal or not. If I was into girls, I would steal her from Peter. She was so hot! Five something in height, she fit right under my arm, big boobs and the most perfect ass on a girl I have ever seen! I have been looking. And I wasn't even being shy about it when her husband, Peter, caught me doing it. I actually winked at him.

"I think these pants make my butt look good." I was ignoring who she wanted to talk about. He was standing close enough to hear.

"They do," she said, winking at me when she noticed I was looking at her through the mirror. "But you're still ignoring me, Edward."

"I am," I turned to her and admitted. "You saw what happened earlier, right?"

She looked somber. "Right."

"I don't feel like going back there," I said, going over to her and kissing her on the cheek before heading back to the changing room.

When I stepped out, I called the cute guy who was eyeing me over. I told him to get me four more suits, and make sure they looked great. Then I sent him to Char for the right sizes.

She smiled in gratitude when the cute guy walked away. I did take a peek of his ass and I liked what I saw but it couldn't compare to the ass of the guy I currently wanted to smack over the head.

After dropping some serious cash, we left the store for my ride. I wanted to go to more places but Char was getting tired and I didn't want to go this without her. She was too much with her cute ass and complaining.

When I got in the back, Jasper climbed in beside me while Char got in the front beside Peter and we were off, heading home. I threw the bags in Jasper's lap and I didn't let his scowling face bother me. Char jumped in before he could even open his mouth to speak. ""Oh yeah, darlin'," she said with pseudo happiness coloring her tone. "Edward bought suits for you guys. He's going out tonight at his favorite restaurant. He made reservations earlier."

"I know," Jasper said in an almost angry tone.

"I see," I said cheerfully. "Tracking me? Listening on my calls too?"

He smirked. "Anything to keep you safe, Mr. Cullen." He looked angry and annoyed.

" _Yeah, that's how it felt. That's the torture I felt. At least I know you can feel something!"_ I thought as I stared him down before smiling and looking out the window as we drove home.

"Oh my God!" Char exclaimed as she got out of the truck, holding her lower back and yawning. I went to stand beside her, placing a hand around her waist.

"Would you like to go to bed with me?" I said in a sultry tone.

She looked at me with a seductive look in her eyes and said in a teasing tone, "Would you like my husband to shoot you?"

I laughed and let her go. Peter was watching us. I laughed harder.

"I feel good," I said with a smile directed at her. "What about you?"

"Like I could sleep for a week," she replied exasperatedly. "You're crazy!"

"No. I just felt like shopping." I shrugged. I looked at Jasper who was looking directly into my eyes. I didn't blink or let his penetrating stare cause me to flinch. "So I think those suits will be the right size," I said to him before cutting my eyes away. I sidestepped him and Peter, heading inside. I had taken Char's hand and was dragging her inside with me. She tried to protest, but I wasn't having it. She needed some rest.

I guided Char to out of the bedrooms upstairs and left her there to rest. Peter was outside the door when I stepped out, "I wanted to kick your ass for flirting with my wife, but thank you for making her smile today. I know it wasn't easy for you given what happened earlier. I know you're not having the best of days."

Damn, he was so courteous I wanted to apologize for teasing him and flirting with his wife but then I saw his ass of a brother watching us and forgot it. Peter understood. "Thank you," I said to Peter. "Charlotte is a wonderful person. Aside from my family, she was what I needed today." I meant that. She was a relief.

He nodded and I stepped away, heading for my room. Scout joined me and I retired there with my new stuff for the rest of the day. During the remainder of the day, Scout stayed with me. He would leave and I was sure Garrett or someone else took him to do his business, and when he was through, he came back and took his place by my bed. He was such a good buddy.

I fell asleep sometime in earlier part of the evening but woke up thankfully in time to make my reservation.

I got up, took a shower and got dressed and as soon as I stepped outside of my room, Jasper was there, waiting. "Where are Peter and Char?" I asked without looking up at him. I fiddled with my tie to give my eyes something to do. Then I ran a hand through my hair before turning away and heading for the stairs. But I had looked at enough to see he was wearing the pants I had just bought him which meant he was wearing the suit. I just dared not look him in the eye.

"I sent them home."

"Don't you mind working alone?"

"I'm not alone," he answered as we headed downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I made the mistake of looking back at him stepping down the steps and I nearly lost the ability to move or speak. He looked so fucking hot! The suit fit perfectly. His hair was unruly and curly and all I wanted to do was run my hand through it.

I quickly looked away when he caught me staring and head for the door while I heard him tell Garrett to stay back. He would be driving me himself. I wanted to read a lot into that move but I chose not to. No. I wouldn't do it. Tonight was going to be about fun not disappointment of me setting myself up for failure. Tonight would be about Edward Cullen and nothing but good times.


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

The restaurant's entrance was swarming with paparazzi by the time we arrived. I stopped for pictures and answered a few questions before going inside. I was immediately guided to nice, seclude table after giving my name to the hostess though I didn't need to as I was very well known here. I liked their steak a lot along with the array of guys I could pick from. There was a lot of potential here. Some many good looking men to choose from. The place was packed tonight and I loved it. I was going to have fun letting my eyes wander around while my dick cursed me for it since I hadn't decided on what I was going to do if someone was interested.

Jasper was accommodated at a table close to mine so he could keep an eye on me and I tried not to be intimidated by his gaze whenever I spoke to anyone. I didn't mind people coming over if they recognized me. I might be a prick but no one could say I was shitty to fans. I always accommodated them. I was asked for a few pictures with excited female fans and I signed autographs before I politely asked them for a little privacy. They swooned and granted it. I gave them a crooked grin knowing it would charm the panties off of them since they left me alone, walking on air.

I called a waitress over and ordered an appetizer, then told her to take Jasper's order too. He claimed he didn't want anything and I called my waitress back over. "Whatever I order, get him the same." She nodded with a smile and left.

"What are you doing?" Jasper leaned over his table to ask me.

Without looking at him, I said, "You were in the hospital not too long ago. I won't have you fainting on the job from hunger. Who's going to catch my bullet when that happens, huh?" I finally looked at him. He was scowling and I smiled and then cut my eyes at him.

Our appetizer was good and I saw Jasper begrudgingly eating his. I smirked. Next, I ordered the steak for my entrée and the waitress brought both mine and Jasper's once my order was ready, but I couldn't ignore the look of pure lust the guy at the table across from me was giving me. I should look away but I was flirting my ass off because he was very attractive even though a side of me was reminding me Jasper was here. I wanted to care and stop what I was doing, sitting here alone having dinner while a man who was obviously interested in me was flirting with me, for Jasper's sake, but I didn't because this wasn't about someone who wasn't sure if they wanted me or wanted to let go of the past. This was about me.

So when dessert arrived and the attractive guy got up and came to my table, I invited him to sit. We had a good conversation. His name was Dale and he was an executive. From what I saw when he was walking over, he looked to be about six three in height, well built and when he sat down, his piercing green eyes hit me like a ton of bricks. They were gorgeous. We continued to flirt over dessert and he offered to pay for my dinner.

"No, thank you." I smiled as I handed the waitress my card to cover the charges for mine and Jasper's dinner and told her to take her tip too. She smiled broadly and left. It felt good to talk to someone else. Someone interested. Dale and I spoke until the waitress returned my card and thanked me for dining. I didn't notice anything strange until Dale and I stood, ready to leave, he asked where I was heading next and I was about to invite him to my favorite haunt when I felt before I saw the rage in Jasper's eyes. He wasn't hiding it. He wasn't shying away or pretending not to care I was talking to Dale. He was pissed.

Dale looked at Jasper while Jasper stared at me. I remained calm though a wave of confusion was storming inside me. "Dale, this is my bodyguard, Jasper."

"Oh yes!" Dale said almost too excitedly. "I heard about that. Some awful person is stalking you. It's all over the news! You had to double your security."

Before I could answer, Jasper stepped in. "You know a lot." He stated accusingly at Dale.

Dale looked mildly offended and answered Jasper sarcastically like Jasper was some dumb bodyguard. Big mistake I almost said to Dale but I couldn't speak because Jasper was standing very close to me. I could feel the heat from his body behind me. If I stepped back an inch, I would be leaning against him. "It's in the news."

"Really?" Jasper said, being equally sarcastic.

Dale didn't like the tone and took offense. Another big mistake. "Shouldn't you be getting the car? I don't see why you're standing here." He waved his hand dismissively at Jasper, shooing him away and I could feel the pressure in the room drop as Jasper, grabbed my elbow and turned me away from Dale. His raging eyes were filled with so much fucking anger they had darkened.

"You're right, Dale," Jasper said with a grin. It was very menacing. "We should be leaving. Right this way, Mr. Cullen."

I was then dragged but pretended I was walking at my own accord out of the restaurant. The SUV pulled up and Jasper guided me inside before taking the driver side since he had driven us here. We sped out off without a word on my part. I was too stunned.

Jasper, on the other hand, wasn't mincing words. "What the fuck was that? I told you to wait! Just wait! And you go off and flirt. And you want me to think you have changed and can be with one person." I was about to answer, but he didn't give me a chance as we took a hard right. I knew where he was heading and I couldn't believe he was going there. "This is what you want to see, Edward? Me losing it over you? You're so used to people kissing your ass! All you have to do is pout and then you get what you want, huh?" I moved to speak, but he silenced me. "Oh shut up! I don't want to hear your lies or stupid excuses. I was okay with you going out with Char today." We pulled to a stop in front of the club so hard I thought I was going to go through the windshield. I looked at him and he was staring at me in a cold gaze. "Let me tell you something, I have been struggling these last few days. Agonizing over what to do about what I feel for you and the job. I have to keep focused. I can't drop my guard and let some asshole get the best of me."

"So this is about maintaining a perfect record and damn what I feel then?" I finally interjected and said.

"No!" He yelled and slammed his fist down on the steering wheel. "This is about wanting something I shouldn't!"

"Why?" I shouted back. "Why can't I have you?"

"Because I will hurt you," he said calmly. "Look what happened today. I almost broke you and I couldn't even step away from the job to be there for you. You had to go to your mother and sister. It's why I was glad you went out with Char afterward."

I looked at him hard. "So you want me but you can't be with me and you want me to sit and wait while you get over your turmoil and decide if I'm worth it?"

Jasper moved to talk and it was my time to shut him up. "Shut up! I'm not a toy and I'm not fucking Ethan! I won't do what that asshole did. And I am not about to sit around while you figure it out!"

I got out of the SUV and slammed the door. I stomped to the club's door and the bouncer smiled and greeted me, welcoming me back, before I headed inside.

It was packed. Just the way I liked it. I saw Enrique and greeted him with a hard kiss. He was shocked but kissed me back and then pulled away with a laugh. His boyfriend was around, probably in the office, but he would be turned on by me making out with Enrique instead of wanting to kick my ass. They had a good relationship like that.

"What's wrong?" Enrique asked. He wiped something away from my eye. I didn't realize I had tears in them.

"I'm fine." I smiled. "Nothing a few drinks and lots of dancing can't cure!"

He nodded and guided me to the bar. I didn't care if Jasper followed me in here or if he was gone. I was going to finish the night the way I started it.

Having fun.

Tonight was for me.


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

The music was speaking to me. Every song had me moving. I wasn't into hanging out in the VIP section tonight. I wanted to be on the floor in the sea of bodies, bumping and grinding, dancing, and having fun. And that was what I did.

I flirted with guys so sexy, my cock wanted to explode or melt. I had fun fucking around with them on the dance floor before moving on. I didn't know who or what I wanted. No. That was wrong. I knew exactly who I wanted and what I wanted from him. It was just that I couldn't have it and it was throwing me through a fucking loop.

No. I wasn't going to think about it. I was going to keep dancing until I couldn't stand. And drink! I was definitely going to get drunk. I wanted fun. And fun didn't have shit to do with being sober so I could see Jasper's face and feel all the shit I shouldn't be feeling for him.

No. I was going to get shitfaced.

And that was what I did. After every drink I went back on the floor and found someone to grind up against. The club was hot and filled with guys who wanted me and didn't give a shit about Ethan. To the hot black guy with the six pack and impressive length digging into my backside and the sexy blue eyed guy with the blond hair who reminded me too much of Jasper, Ethan didn't matter. I mattered. They wanted me and I, for damn sure, wanted them. My god, my cock was screaming for release. I wanted to fuck them into tomorrow.

I didn't. All we did was dance. They whisper-yelled their names to me over the loud music and invited me around back. I swore I was right behind them when they made for around there, but like a lovesick pussy, I didn't follow through. I hoped they had fun, because I was left on the floor feeling like shit. And that was I realized the drinking alone wasn't going to do it. While I knew Enrique didn't sling drugs in the club, I needed something stronger than my drinks and sometimes some guy got under the bouncer's radar.

I was hoping for a lucky fella tonight.

As if the heavens were smiling down on me, the right guy approached me. I noticed he was a brunette and very hot. Tight jeans sitting on his hips and eyes that made you think of nothing but sex. I didn't know his name. I didn't care to. He wanted to dance and I accepted.

Before we left for the floor, I saw a flash of familiar blond hair and I purposely ignored him. He had to have been in here since I stormed in. I knew he was. Jasper wouldn't leave me alone. He was my bodyguard after all.

The brunette and I were on the floor for a little while and then he offered me ecstasy. I was more than happy for the E. It was the perfect thing. I wanted the energy to keep going and I wanted to think about noting dancing and fun. I accepted, throwing my head back to swallow the drug. I continued to dance with brunette until the drug took effect. Then everything felt…good. Better than good. I must have had a shit eating grin on my face because I felt like I was on top of the world. I hadn't taken any drugs in a while. I was fun enough on my own. Besides Caius was the one who introduced them to me when we were in high school, but I haven't had a need for it in a while. I had sort of kicked the habit on my own.

I needed it now. And the shit felt awesome as it coursed through my bloodstream putting me on top and making me feel like the best fucker in the world.

"Wanna go somewhere?" Brunette asked.

I was about to answer when I was yanked away from Brunette and began being dragged off the dance floor and out of the club. I was almost to the door when I yanked my hand away from him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I shouted.

"Getting you out of here!" Jasper yelled back. He looked mad. I wanted to feel sorry because I knew it was because of me, but I couldn't find it in me to care. So I laughed.

"What for?" I asked through the giggles.

"You need some air and some water. You need to hydrate," he said in a firm tone. There he goes. He couldn't even show he cared.

"Can't you just care?" I asked, frustrated. "I know you do. This isn't because you have to keep my ass alive either. You genuinely care about me! So why can't you show it?" He was fucking up my high. "Just leave me alone." I turned away, trying to make my way back into the club, but I was grabbed from behind and spun around so fast, my head spun. Then I was lifted up and thrown over his shoulder just like the last time he took me out of this club.

"Put me down, you fucker!" I screamed as the cool air of the night hit my face while I hit Jasper in the back and on his ass as he took me wherever the hell he was taking me. When he placed me on the ground, I tried to hit him in the face but he was too quick and dodged the blow. I tried again and he dodged those too. Was I moving too slowly, or was he this good? While he moved to get the SUV door open, I tried to kick him in the balls, and in whatever move he used, I was slammed, face first, down on the hood of the truck with my hands pinned behind my back in one of Jasper's hand. "Let go of me, you asshole!" I cursed. "I hate you! You fucking bastard, let me go or I'll sue you for all you've got! Let me go!"

He let go but only so he could force me into the truck. I was strapped into the passenger seat while I tried to fight him off before I was handcuffed to the safety bar above my head. I looked at him in hatred and horror. How dare he treat me like a criminal! "What the hell?"

He actually had the audacity to slightly smile at me. "To keep you out of trouble." He slammed my door in my face while I screamed expletives at him and made his way around the truck to get into the driver's seat and then we were off.

I was fuming while he drove. He had fucked everything up. I wanted to go out for dinner. He ruined it. I wanted to have fun after _he_ drove me to the club and he fucked that up too. I was high, horny and could do nothing about it. I was so pissed!

"You bastard!" I cursed. He didn't answer, just drove. He was probably taking me home. I wasn't paying enough attention to care. "I wanted to have fun tonight and you ruined everything."

"How so?" The fucker was smiling. I could hear it in his voice. The car was too fucking dark too see his face clearly; only passing cars or the occasional street light shining into the car as he drove by allowed me a glimpse.

"How so?" I yelled as I tried to break free.

"Stop it!" He reprimanded me. "Or you'll cut yourself." I stopped. I wasn't stupid enough to damage my hands on his dumb handcuffs. He had to let me out of them.

"Why do you care?" I felt revengeful. "I'm just a job to you. All that matters is your long last love for your bastard of an ex, Ethan. He's who matter to you. No one else! I'm here, but do you see me, no! It's all about Ethan and how he hurt you." I mimicked. "Poor big baby, Jasper and his asshole ex who rode a tractor over his heart!"

Jasper slammed on the brakes, making the car skid to a stop and sending me slamming back into my seat. My head spun and I felt the sudden urge to throw up. "Don't talk about what you don't know," he warned. "You don't know shit about love, relationships or any of it! You're just a spoiled brat who can't get what he wants."

I was so hurt by the hateful way he said it, I was momentarily stunned silent.

I didn't give him what he thought he would get. A comeback. Some sort of challenging statement to make him feel like he was right about me because he was the one who didn't know me. He wasn't trying to. He wanted to live in the past and be a brooding bastard because of it.

Once we started moving again, we drove in silence. I laid my head back against the seat, letting his words and his misconception of me, wash over me until my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

I don't know when we stopped. I don't know when he pulled off my handcuffs or how I got in here. I just knew I woke up some time later in a large bedroom with the view of the night sky and the ocean through the drawn drapes and the bay windows or it could be the slide doors leading to the balcony, I don't know. I was too drunk and high to care about home décor.

"Oh god!" I groaned, dragging myself up in a sitting position. The bed was huge and very comfortable. There was an electronic clock on the bedside table and it read 4am.

"How you feel?" Jasper was sitting in a chair looking at me. Was there a time he left me alone?

"What are you doing over there? Watching me sleep like a weird stalker dude?" He chuckled and I continued, "It's you, isn't it? You're really my kidnapper."

He laughed. It was deep and strong. "No. I just wanted to take you somewhere and let you sleep it off. There were paparazzi outside of the club."

"Great." I groaned and threw myself back down on the bed. "So they're gonna write about me arguing with you outside of the club after you carried me out on your shoulder. Fucking perfect!"

"Yeah," he said calmly. "Probably. Isn't that what Caius is for, though? To spin it?" He said it like a joke. Then again he didn't like Caius.

"Don't even start about Cas." I groaned. "He's going to have all kinds of questions."

"I take it you don't like these questions."

"I don't like being questioned. Period," I told Jasper.

He didn't say anything in return and we fell into silence until the need to know nudged me. "Where am I?"

"My place," he said.

I sat up too quickly, making my head spin a little. "You have a place here? In town?"

"I live in town," Jasper said. I had no idea he lived in California. "Where did you think I lived?"

"I thought you were from out of town. Maybe Dad flew you and your team in for this protecting me gig." I told him.

Jasper sighed. "I have more than one residence. I have a home here in Los Angeles, which we are currently in, and a house in Dallas, where I'm from, and an apartment in New York. Most of my jobs take me to New York."

He wanted me to know something about him. I felt like he was sharing. And I should too. "Okay. Jasper, listen, I'm sorry for saying what I said about you and your ex. I was wrong. I don't know the circumstances under which he left you. I had no right to assume. I was mad at you and I wanted to think it was because you are always so robotic. Maybe he got…"

Jasper got up, making me stop mid-sentence as he came and sat close to me on the bed. He reached for something and I instinctively moved away. He chuckled as he switched on the light and held out the bottle of water he took up for me to take. "You need to hydrate. Get the drug out of your system."

"You know?" I dumbly asked.

"Yeah," he said. "You needed to get away from me but I couldn't let you go too far."

"You were watching?" I knew this, but I wanted him to confirm.

"I was." "Jasper shared.

I opened the bottle and started drinking the water. He watched until I emptied it and then he took it away. "I learned a long time ago to close myself off."

"A long time ago?" Was I sober enough to hear this? Would I remember it later on? I hope so.

He smiled and shook his head. "We'll talk more later. You need rest."

And that was it. He got up and left. I laid back down wondering what he would have said until I fell asleep.

I didn't sleep long. In fact, I was too pumped up by the hint of seeing a softer side of Jasper to sleep so I got up and went in search of him. The house was well lit and I found Jasper in his living room on the phone. "Yeah, he's fine," he said to someone as I walked into the room. "I'll take him back in morning." Who was he talking to? "Yeah, Peter, I know its morning." Jasper sighed. "You know what I mean." I don't know what Peter said but Jasper rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly before hanging up on his brother.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"You expect me to sleep when you were about to say something that could explain why you're fucking bionic?" I said. "I want to know!"

He looked at me for what seemed like a long time before he said, "Come and sit."

"I want to stand."

"Alright," He smiled and drawled in that sweet southern accent of his while I tried to focus on what he was about to say and not to let it get to me. "You want to know what I meant about not…"

"Having normal human feelings for a long time, yes." I finished for him, making him smile some more.

"I have normal, human feelings, Edward," he said. "For instance, I wanted to punch Dale the executive in the face for so much as talking to you. I hated that he invited his ass to sit at your table tonight and then had the audacity to try and take what's m…"

He stopped himself and I didn't want him to. "Finish it," I said while my insides screamed for him to stake his claim over me. "Finish it."

Jasper looked at me long and hard and then he finished it. "Take what's mine."

Holy fucking shit! My mind screamed it. My body screamed it. But I stood still. "I'm yours?"

He smirked. "You said you want to be."

"I do." I still do. Of course I did! Why did he think I was torturing myself? "Did you think I was torturing myself for fun? I wasn't joking when I said I wanted you."

"I know you weren't," Jasper was quick to say. His eyes pleaded with me to believe him. "I just…I don't think you're thinking about what could happen."

"What could happen, Jasper? Life?" I challenged. "It could be good. It could be bad. We won't know unless we try. But we can't keep living in the damn past. We have to move forward."

"Yes, we do." He sighed and said more to himself than me. "It's hard to. And it's especially hard when it's with someone who hasn't even been in a committed relationship is the one who comes along with his annoying ass and lets me see that it is time to move on."

I chuckled at his insult. "I'm a little high so I doubt I can get back at you for that insult but I'll have you know I know about committed relationship from people watching."

"People watching?" Jasper chuckled.

"Yeah." I laughed and took that seat he had offered. "I got two set of people in my life who've taught me a lot."

"Your parents?" He asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. I might not be as sober as I would have wanted to be for this conversation but I was still picking up on things. "They taught you?"

"And my sister and her guy, Emmett," I said. "Carlisle and Esme Cullen have been together forever. Rose and Emmett have been closely following their footsteps. It's been great living around that much love. They argue, they disagree but at the end of the day, they understand and love each other despite it all. And most of all, what I've learned from them is that you've got be willing to fight for what you want. And if you get it, be willing to protect it. It can take years of practice and you can never perfect it because that's life and what fun would it be if it wasn't hard. But once you get it right, it's the most beautiful thing."

Jasper looked amazed and I knew what he was seeing. In his eyes, a completely different man was speaking to him. Not the selfish brat he was used to. This was the side I hid from most of the world. The quiet side. The one who cared and was afraid of being hurt. Afraid of not being as lucky as his family when it came to love so he hid away from it until Jasper walked into his life and he was forced to seek life outside of his playboy existence.

"What?" I said when I couldn't stand his silent staring match with me anymore.

He chuckled before speaking. "You know about relationships and love and commitment?"

"No. I was born big."

He laughed. And I laughed. And suddenly why I thought he was an ass. "You're a great guy," I said to him. "I can tell. You just…someone you screwed up and another screwed you over so now you have this negative view of everything, but Jasper, that's no way to live." I got up, not willing to say anything thing else because it was time he thought about some things, but before I retired to wherever to lie down because the fucking room had started spinning and I knew I was about to crash real hard from my high, I wanted him to get this through his thick skull.

I walked or staggered, seeing as he jumped up to help keep me from falling. I took the chance and held his face in my hands. His eyes were so beautiful up close so I leaned in and prayed he wouldn't push me away while I kissed him.

He didn't. And the feel of his mouth on mine was all I needed. When he moved away long enough to say, "Let's get you upstairs," I wanted to think of something naughty to say but my head was spinning too damn much now so I settled for letting him in.

"You hurt me, you know."

"I know," he said as we started moving. "I'm sorry."

I stopped him. "Thank you for apologizing." I think I smiled. I wasn't sure. I just knew that was all I knew. I passed out into Jasper's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**EPOV**

I was lying on my stomach. My mouth was heavy and tasted like I had crap for breakfast. But this bed was too comfortable to leave. The drapes were slightly drawn and streams of sunlight were peaking into the room. I was aware enough to know I was still at Jasper's place and a piece of me felt elated by that fact. I couldn't help the smile spreading across my face as I pushed my head deeper into the comfy pillow it was on.

There was only one problem with this situation and it wasn't I couldn't remember anything from last night or what we talked about earlier on. Oh that will forever be etched in my memory. Jasper liked me very much, enough to be jealous over me, and he was kind enough to apologize in his own way for being a jerk to me.

Fuck yes!

If my head didn't feel like lead was in it, I would jump up and do a fist pump!

No, the problem was where was Jasper? And my curious little brain despite feeling like I could lie here for the rest of the day, wanted me to get up and go find him.

So I got up and staggered a little before I righted myself and started walking. It was too soon to be upright and I felt like falling, but this was important. Even if I was going to pass out, I was determined to find him first and then pass out in his arms.

I wanted to be in his arms again.

I remember falling into them last night and then everything went black. But our talk? Nope! I remembered that shit. I loved hearing him speak too much to forget. Not even drug induced haze could block that secret fetish of mine. Hearing Jasper speak. The deep tone and sometimes raspy sound of his voice when he said certain things made my stomach twist in anticipation and excitement.

Like I have been saying since he walked into my life, the man did things to me. He was bringing out everything in me. The good I tried to hide and the bad boy I let everyone see.

I made it out of the room, leaning against the wall and closing my eyes for a minute while I decide where to go next. When I re-opened them, I looked up and down the hall before deciding to go up. I pushed away from the wall and let my instinct guide me to an ajar door a little way from my room. I moved toward it.

When I got close enough, I opened the door slowly and peered inside before stepping into the room. There was no one in there, but there was a shower running along with my imagination and the sudden urge to slap the shit out of myself because I better not be dreaming.

There was no one else here so there could only be one person in that shower where he would be naked and more naked.

Damn it, I better not be dreaming. Because if I was, I would be seriously pissed off at my own fucked up brain for coming up with such a cruel trick.

I stepped into the bedroom and slowly walked in the direction of the bathroom. The door was half opened and steam was bellowing from within. Fuck! I sounded like a novel but who gives a shit. I was hoping and praying my legs would take me there fast enough before he got out of the shower and if he was out of the shower, I was praying Jesus off of the holy cross that I got there before he wrapped everything I really wanted to see up in a towel and I was seriously praying this wasn't a fucking dream!

I got to the door and pushed it open. The steam from the warm shower hit me when I stepped into the room carefully while parting that shit like the Red Sea. And of all things holy, the sight that greeted me the shower door made me want to drop to my knees and worship Christ in thanksgiving for the very lovely specimen standing under the spray of water. My jaw dropped open as I watched him rinse the shampoo from his hair. Then it clamped shut as I let my eyes wander down his hard body. The man was fit. He was made of muscles. I think I could hear my own heart beating rapidly in my ear and then it stopped when my eyes became glued on the one area on Jasper I had been dreaming about seeing.

The lord had certainly blessed him in that region.

Jasper turned around and I got to see his ass. This was when my heart decided to start beating again, but just so I could have a heart attack. I mean, who wouldn't at the sight of this man's naked ass? Seeing the firmness of it enclosed in jeans was quite the sight. Seeing it bare was a massive heart attack waiting to happen. My god, the firmness of it. The way it jutted out. The tight look of it. My cock was about to explode and then my brain would soon follow.

My entire body was shutting down. I was stuck. I was brain dead. I couldn't move.

"Edward?"

And that's when I ran.

I didn't know I could move at all much less move that fast. But I was back in my room before I knew it with a pillow over my head as I tried to pretend like he didn't see me. If he came and said anything maybe I could talk him into thinking he was hallucinating.

Maybe I was hallucinating?

No. I wasn't. That cock and his tight ass were now forever imprinted on memory. I would never forget the look of the size and girth of that…thing! I knew I was impressive in that department but Jasper was…holy shit!

The door closed and then I heard a deep chuckle.

"I should ask what you're doing, but I can see you saw a little more than you should have." He had the balls to sound cocky. Then again, why wouldn't he? I have seen it. I would be cocky too if I had that. _"Fuck! I was cocky."_ I smiled to myself.

He yanked the pillow off my head and I had to swallow my heart because he was still naked with only a towel around his waist and he was wet. My god! He wanted to kill me. "What are you doing?" He laughed.

I stole back the pillow and slammed it down on my head. I couldn't look at him in this state of undress if I wanted to make sense or form coherent words. "I'm trying to rationalize what's left of my sanity."

He laughed. "Come on, you've seen naked guys before?"

"They didn't look like you."

I heard nothing and begun to think he had stealthily made his way out of the room. There was only my breathing and the hum of the AC. But then the pillow was removed and Jasper was leaning over me. He was so close. So close I could smell the minty freshness of his toothpaste on his breath. He leaned in and I pulled back. He looked a little hurt but I quickly dispelled that shit.

"You smell minty." What?

"What?" he asked.

Yeah, I wasn't making sense to me either but it slipped out again. "You smell minty." My own voice sounded so small and innocent to me.

He smiled as if he understood even though I didn't get shit of what I said so I slammed my hand over my mouth when he leaned in for a kiss and he moved it away with a smile and proceeded to kiss the living hell out of me.

It was heavenly. There was no other word for it. I could kiss him forever.

I pulled him on top of me wanting to feel him fully aligned with me as I devoured his mouth. His deep throated groans went straight to my cock, bringing to life. I found myself moving in rhythm with the things his tongue was doing to my mouth and I nearly screamed in agonizing joy when he started to move with me, grinding his body into my own.

I lost myself, letting my hands roam free over his body feeling the hard planes of him. And when they made their way to the rigid, plump rise of his ass, I squeezed while thanking the heavens for making him walk into my life. He pushed himself into me with a deep grunt before he suddenly pulled away and jumped up.

The towel fell and I was greeted with the sight of his hardened length. He grabbed up the towel and moved to cover himself. "We should stop."

Before I could say anything, Jasper rushed out of the room.

I should be mad. I should feel like I'm about to explode because my dick was hard and I was left high and dry after getting worked up. But I smiled deceptively because if he thought he was getting away that easy, he had another thing coming.


	17. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

I got up. I was so worked up from wanting Jasper it was almost painful to walk. He wasn't going to get away with this. Today, things were going to go my way because he was fucking with Edward Cullen and I always get what I want. I wasn't going to rush him nor was I going to get mad at him. Doing that would only give Jasper the upper hand. No. I was going to play it cool because I would be fucking by the end of today 'cause I have had enough of the dry spell bullshit. Never have I gone this long without sex.

I have been patient with Jasper's hot and cold saga. And as dumb as it made me feel, I tried to understand his reason for avoiding getting any deeper with me. He was hurt and that shit still stung him until this day. His ex had done a number on him and I could almost picture him in my mind's eye right now, off somewhere in this house telling himself that it was wrong to come on to me while all I wanted to scream for joy that he did. He was probably telling himself it was wrong to kiss me and that we were moving too quickly while I was thinking, it was about fucking time because I couldn't much more of his torture. Although I don't know what he called quickly because the man sounded like he had taken a sabbatical from life and sex after his divorce which was probably years ago.

I rolled my eyes at myself. I was fucking around with a guy who was practically a monk. How wise was I? But I would not be deterred. If it took being an obnoxious ass to get him in bed, then that was what it took.

First, I had to play it cool. Let him think his wall was going to keep me out and then I would strike. "Yep, Edward Cullen was going to seduce the pants off that man before the day was out." I smiled to myself.

There was a bathroom adjacent to my room so I decided to get cleaned up. Let's let him stew for a minute. I walked in there with a smirk on my face and readied myself for my shower. Turning the water on, I stripped. While the shower heated, I stood there naked until I decided to snoop around in the medicine cabinet behind the glass and in toiletries. I found things like an extra toothbrush, the minty toothpaste that smelt like Jasper's breath and his aftershave and a bottle of Advil. I shivered when I smelled the toothpaste and aftershave but ignored my fawning. I took the extra toothbrush, taking it out of the wrapper and proceeded to use it. After my teeth were cleaned and my breath smelled like Jasper's, I made my way into the shower where I scrubbed every inch of my body while trying not to think about gorgeous man that escaped minutes ago. It would be hazardous on my dick to think about him right now. I shampooed my hair with his shampoo and dipped my head under the spray, letting it rinse out while I tried not to think of his body against mine.

It was useless. It was all I could think about.

I should rub one out but decide against it. Instead I got out of the shower, dried off and wrapped a large towel around my waist. I picked up my clothes and headed for the bedroom where I was stopped dead in my tracks because he was there, standing right in front of me. His eyes were unreadable. That was a lie. I knew exactly what they were saying I just couldn't believe I was seeing Jasper standing in front of me with a look of determination mingled in with lust on his face. It both scared and excited me.

And he grabbed me.

Fuck whatever I had planned. I wouldn't need it. Jasper was here. Now.

He took the clothes from my hands and ripped my towel off. I was spun around so fast my head was spinning from relief and happiness.

Finally!

He walked us backward until the back of my feet hit the bed. His lips fused to mine while my hands found his hair, gripping it tightly as his mouth did things to me. My head was spiraling. He pulled away roughly, looking at me for confirmation. I nodded yes because he was fucking crazy if he thought I would say no.

He pushed me down on the bed, climbing on top of me. His body felt heavy on mine and it was the best feeling. God! I wanted this feeling. His hands were everywhere and nowhere close to where I wanted him. He pulled me back into a kiss. His tongue dipped into the depth of my mouth and I saw fucking stars behind my closed eyelids. The things he could do with his tongue. Was it as good in other places? Please let me find out, God.

He pulled back and I almost screamed at the loss of his mouth on mine. But I shut up because he was sitting on top of me, pulling his shirt off. And when I was greeted with his hard abs, I could do nothing but bring my mouth to them, kissing all the hard plains and dipping my tongue and running it along his chiseled chest.

"Uh fuck!" He grunted and I smiled. He pulled me from his chest and took my mouth into his. It was a heated kiss. Everything in me was alive. I felt like fucking electricity was coursing through me.

I pushed him back and climbed on top of him, my hands going to his jeans and my mind exploding because he was letting me. I popped the button and lowered the zipper all without daring to ask a fucking question. I was not about to fuck my own self over and pass up this chance.

He helped me pull them off and when I dipped my hand down to grab his dick, I was shocked he hadn't pulled away yet. And when he arched into me because I started to stroke that bad boy in both elation and sheer fucking lust, I couldn't wait to taste him. I whispered so before biting the shell of his ear.

"I want you too," he whispered back.

I pumped his cock until the need to taste him became unbearable. I kissed my way down his body, taking time to tease him by leaving lingering kisses on his lower hips.

"Edward." He grunted and I smiled before I went where he needed me. His cock was a thing of beauty. It should be worshipped. The large head was dark pink and bulbous and leaking enough precum to make my mouth water. I leaned forward, chancing a look at Jasper to see him watching me intently while breathing heavily. I smirked and took long licks of the head of his cock, dipping it in my mouth, sucking on the head just to hear him grunting and begging me to suck him before I took more of him in my mouth. I sucked as much of him as I could while stroking what I couldn't fit. The man's cock was a gift!

"Fuck! You have to stop!" He pleaded. He was saying that but he was still guiding my head with a tight grip in my hair while I took him to new heights via my mouth. "Edward! I…I don't want to come this way. Fuck!" He screamed when I dipped my tongue into the slit of his dick. "Edward!" He shouted. "I want to fuck you!"

I released his dick as if it was on fire. Who was I to tell a man how he should finish? And as much as I didn't bottom often, I was willing to do it for Jasper. I wanted that dick inside me. I wanted him to fuck me.

Jasper eased up and I found myself being pushed back to lie down. He came over me, lifting my legs as he went. He was watching me. He had this look I couldn't describe. But it was beautiful. It held something tender behind it. I felt like I could trust him. Like he would never hurt me intentionally.

I had never felt anything like this before having sex with a guy before.

Jasper pulled me into a tender kiss that seemed to go on and on. The funny thing was, as horny as I was, and as much as I felt like my cock was about to explode, I didn't want him to stop. There was something magically when his lips touched mine. But it ended for the better because Jasper began to kiss his way down my body.

His languid kisses were now driving me crazy. "Please…" I could hear myself pleading while my own hands dug into my hair. And when he got to where I needed him to be, he didn't waste any time. He took me into his mouth as if he had done it to me a thousand times before. And might I say, the man was skilled. I think I almost cried from sheer pleasure. The way he sucked on the head and licked his way up the underside of my cock before kissing his way down and then moving for a brief moment to take my balls, one by one, in-between his sexy lips, sucking on them was mind blowing.

It didn't take much more when he returned to my cock, sucking it, for my back to stiffen and my body to go rigid and releasing my cum into his waiting mouth.

He kissed his way up my very relaxed body and kissed me on the forehead before getting up. He went somewhere in the room. I didn't care. I was staring up at the ceiling in euphoria.

When he returned, he climbed into bed with me. Again, he got on top of me, spreading my legs for him. His cock was hard and ready and my tight hold puckered in expectation.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded. He dropped lube and condoms beside us and pulled me into a hard kiss that started off rough but ended up passionate and toe curling before I felt something cool touching me intimately; massaging my tightness.

Jasper was a magician. When did he open the lube much less got it on his fingers and when did his fingers get to my ass?

I didn't care. He was my magician and I was about to be treated to the Greatest Show on Earth.

While we kissed, we grinded against each other with his finger, first one then two, massaging me. My cock was growing hard.

"Need you…" I begged.

He removed his fingers, and with a small kiss on my lips, I watched as he sat back and took up a condom. I watched him through heavy breaths and exhilarating anticipation as he rolled the condom down his length and then came back to me. He pressed the head against my puckered hole and I relaxed, ready to welcome him. With a final look, he pushed forward, sheathing the head of his cock inside of me. I arched into him because the feeling was so fucking good! He gripped my hips and grounded me, keeping me still. He pushed more and I begged for more until he was full sheathed within me. When he started to move, the feeling was indescribable. It was incredible.

At first we started slow, Jasper taking his time with me.

"Speed up," I would say.

"I don't want to hurt you." He would grunt back.

It was touching but I wanted more.

"Please…" I begged.

He gave me a little more and it started to hit the right spot. I wanted that. I wanted to feel him pounding into me.

"Please…" I begged again, wrapping my legs around him, using my feet to bring him closer; wanting to force him to go deeper. "Please…Jasper…Fuck me."

His hips snapped forward and I felt it. His cock taking what he wanted from me and I loved it. "Sure?" He asked again.

"Yes." I breathed, pulling him into a kiss.

And then he fucked me.

Jasper pushed me up against the headboard, his lips never far from mine as he fucked me. He pushed into me over and over again. His cock pounding into the depths of me. My mind screamed for more. My body begged for a moment's rest I wasn't about to provide it until I came. Something I could feel building in the pit of my stomach.

Jasper wasn't far off. "I want you to come, Edward." He grunted in a commanding tone, and I fucking loved it! "Come for me!"

I was pleading and thrashing my head from side to side as he fucked me into oblivion. My body begged for my fast approaching orgasm. And I begged him to come with me. "Come with me, Jasper. I want you to fill me with your cum! Come for me!"

The words were magic. And our bodies went rigid, I kid you not, at the same time. I felt his cock pulsating in me while my orgasm overtook me. I threw my head back, shouting in release. "Oh fuck yes!"

Jasper's cock didn't stop. He rode out both our orgasms until he collapsed on top of me.

Where did we go from here? I didn't know. I just knew I had gorgeous guy lying on top of me and a shit eating grin on my face.


	18. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

"Yeah. Yeah. I got it. I heard you, damn it, Peter!" His voice woke me up. I was lying on my stomach, exhausted for damn good reasons, when his voice woke me up. "No. No! I'm not going to tell you that. Shut the hell up!" I smiled. Whatever Peter was saying to him was irritating him, but I wish Peter could keep him on the phone longer because the view of his naked ass as he stood across the room was very pleasing to my eyes.

Jasper calmed down a bit and from the way the conversation was going, the call would end soon. "Yeah. I got it. I don't want to talk about that." He was being vague with his brother. Should I be worried about my bubble being popped and Jasper returning to Mr. Robot soon?

I don't know so I would just lay here and enjoy the view for the time being. "I've gotta go, Peter. He'll get home safe. Yes! Damn it! I can drive and I do remember where he lives!" He cut off the call and I clamp my eyes shut, pretending to still be asleep.

Everything was quiet. I didn't know where he was. I could only hear the sound of my own breathing and the hum of the AC.

Suddenly, the bed dipped and I felt a presence over me then I felt his lips crawling up my spine with soft kisses. I swallowed hard because it felt so damn good and I was not in a good position, lying on my stomach, for my hardening cock. Jasper's kisses continued to move up my spine until he got to my shoulders while his hand caressed my ass, kneading the flesh there. And when his lips got to my ear, he bit the shell of it before whispering, "I know you're awake." I moved to groan at being caught and get on my back, but Jasper had other ideas. He straddled my thighs, using his legs to open mine. "And since you're awake we can continue."

Holy Fuck! What was this man? Didn't we do it enough already? I mean, I know I was good, but damn! What was he? Whatever he was, it was inhuman. No one could do it that much!

I gripped the sheets and let out a guttural groan as his lubed fingers pushed inside me and began massaging my asshole. Where did he get the lube from? Where was he hiding it? I didn't care. He felt so good I started to beg. "Jasper…please…"

"Please for what?" He moaned in my ear.

"Please…" I begged, pushing back on him and his fingers as he worked them in and out of me. "I want…oh…please…"

"Please…" He teased, biting my ear. "Please…" he went on as he pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his hard dick. He didn't wait. He didn't give me time to catch my breath or ask if I was okay, he thrust hard into me, making me groan loudly. He fucked me like there was no tomorrow and now was all we had.

When I woke up again, it was really sunny out. The drapes had been opened and Jasper was nowhere to be found. I glanced around and saw a nice fluffy white robe, folded neatly and sitting at the foot of the bed. I hissed as I got up, reaching for the robe and putting it on. I smiled. I felt good. Light, happy, and sore in all the right places. And my heart…it was beating out of control. I placed a hand over it, closed my eyes and willed myself to calm down.

I decided to take a shower and after it, I put my robe back on. I didn't know where my clothes were and I didn't care. I just wanted to find Jasper and kiss him until I was breathless. I didn't want to leave his house. I wished we could stay here until he found whoever was stalking me. I felt good here. With him. I wondered if he would let Scout come and stay with us? I mean they liked each other and my dog hardly liked anyone. I mean, he hated my best friend, Caius.

Shit! Caius. No. I wasn't worried. Cas felt like he could boss me around, but we both knew I was the boss. Cas was just like that because his dad, Aro, didn't tell him 'no' enough when he was a kid. So he grew up thinking he could have everything his way. And because of his stubbornness, he still refused to believe he couldn't control me.

But aside from me telling him so to his face, I kind of liked his dislike of Jasper because it meant I had someone in my corner who would always object to his absurdity.

I wanted to stay here and if Jasper said me and Scout could, then I would handle Caius.

I went in search of Jasper. Finding him in the kitchen by his stove finishing up what looked to be lunch, made me want to stay here even more. This was a bold move but I took a deep breath and approached him. He stiffened when I got close, and I admittedly got nervous because whatever he said or did next could make or break me. But I stepped closer and reached out, wrapping my arms around his waist. He relaxed into them, reaching up to run a hand through my hair and offering his lips for me to kiss. I took advantage. Deepening the kiss until he was shutting the stove off and mumbling about how lucky I was he had finished cooking because he would be pissed if I had ruined what he was making.

We tumbled to the floor. Clothes and my robe were removed and he was inside of me before I could even think about wanting him to be.

The rest of our day continued like this. I didn't get to ask about me and Scout staying here in his house instead of back at my place, but it didn't matter. I would ask tomorrow. And as I slept in his arms, I opened my mind to the possibility of a life outside of my usual whoring around. One that included Jasper. And how great that life could be.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: SM owns all recognizable characters. No copyright infringement is intended. The plot herein is mine.**

 **EPOV**

I woke up for the second morning at Jasper's place. This time he wasn't in the room so I wasn't treated to the sight of his naked ass while he spoke to his brother on the phone. There wasn't a robe at the foot of the bed. Instead it was my clothes. I didn't like this. There was a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach but I chose to ignore it.

I got up and took a shower and got dressed. The odd, unsettling feeling throughout, but I was defiant. Nothing was wrong. As soon as I found Jasper, I was going to ask him if Scout and I could stay with him in his house instead of my place. I felt good here and it was also a groundbreaking spot for me in a sense. I mean this was where I realized Jasper wasn't a robot, and was in fact very good in bed. A fact I hoped to explore a helluva lot more. I fixed his bed and left the room. I was being silly. I was giddy headed from yesterday and today I doubted shit. That was it. I was just overreacting. I was sure everything was fine.

But as soon as I closed the bedroom door behind me, I felt like I was about to walk to my doom.

I laughed at myself and shook the twisted feeling off. Jasper wasn't going to refuse me anymore. We had broken ground on what could happen between us. He wouldn't step back now.

I jumped down the last stair with a smile plastered on my face as I spotted him. He was in the living room. His back was to me and he stood when he heard me make my entrance. I was about to run to him when he turned around and I was stopped dead in my tracks by what I saw.

My heart plummeted. I swallowed hard and let out a shaky laugh. I could feel myself shaking. I could feel my heart breaking. I closed my eyes and re-opened them just to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

Jasper was staring at me and I turned away from his gaze for a second, willing myself not to let a tear fall. My body failed me and the tears began to fall but I furiously wiped them away before turning back to Mr. Robot. He was back. In full force. This was the cold Jasper. The guy who was my protector and nothing more. He sighed as he continued to stare and his eyes softened a bit. For a second, he looked like he wanted to say something. But then, right before me, I watched him switched it off and become the cold and distant guy who has been watching over me.

He looked away from me. "We should leave." He walked to the door but I stood still. "Edward, we have to go. Peter just sent me your schedule and you have a photo shoot with Elle magazine today."

I was trembling. I felt so…used. I didn't even have it in me to call Dad and object to working. I had to go. If I didn't, I don't know what I would do. "Yeah." I croaked as I made my way over to him. He opened the door and I walked out.

The ride back to my house was spent in silence. Jasper drove and I spent the time staring out the window while I silently cried. I took deep breaths and still I felt like I couldn't breathe. But through my pain, I was building my resolve. And I realized I had always been right. Why give your heart and your love when there was no one worthy of it? I should have remembered that. I was so stupid to forget.

We slowed to a stop and I saw Peter standing outside…waiting. "Stay here," Jasper said. "I have to check the perimeter before you get out."

He opened his door and got out and I was out of the car and heading to my home before he could stop me. "What are you doing?" He pulled me back, spinning me around to face him. His eyes were furious. "Is this because of…" He stopped himself and I had to laugh.

"You can't even say it?" I felt so ashamed.

I yanked my arm from his and stomped away, heading to my front door. I went inside. Caius was on the couch. He looked pissed. But it couldn't compare to my anger. I saw Charlotte and she looked worried. Scout ran up and I smiled because he was my buddy and he would never deserve any bad treatment because his master was an idiot who let some asshole fool him into thinking he actually wanted him. I told Cas to follow me and Scout growled. I told him to behave and he did as Cas and I went upstairs.

"What happened? Where were you?" he asked as soon as we stepped into my room. The door was wide open and I could see Jasper heading into his room. I could be childish and go and slam my door in his miserable face, but I won't. I want him to see everything he had done to me.

"None of your business." I growled.

"What do you mean by that?" he argued.

"Exactly how it sounds."

I headed for my clothes, stripping as I went. I had a photo shoot and I was going to arrive in style. To hell with Jasper Whitlock. To hell with my stalker. I had a job to do and I was going to use it to distract myself from the pain of my first heartbreak because where there was a first, I highly doubt there would be a second. I wouldn't let anyone in again.

I threw on something semi casual with a bit of cologne and I was ready. Caius was rattling off all I had to do while we walked out of my room. I didn't alert Jasper nor Peter that I was leaving again, but they were following. Charlotte met me at the bottom of the stairs. I stopped and stared at her. Her eyes were shining with sympathy for me. I didn't want to look like it was affecting me so when she took my hand in hers, I was snippy about it.

"What is it?" I said angrily to her. I had half the mind to yank my hand out of hers but something in me wouldn't let me.

She said nothing. Just smiled and pulled me into a hug where she whispered. "I'm so sorry. He was wrong. You're perfect." And those words almost made me fall to my knees. The sincerity behind them nearly made me break down in tears. "Don't worry," she said. "I'm watching. Nothing is going to happen to you." I nodded and stepped around her as she gave me a smile.

"What did she mean?" Cas asked as we headed out to the cars. I climbed into the back of the black SUV and Caius got in the front beside Peter. Jasper got in beside me and I pretended no one was sitting there.

"None of your business!" I snapped. "Focus on getting me as many jobs as you can. I don't care where I'm going. I don't care what I will be doing. I just wanna work until I drop." I looked out the window to avoid Peter's worried look in the mirror and Caius's shocked expression as he practically curled up in his seat and nodded obediently before turning away.

I tried not to think about Jasper. But how could I not? It was just hours ago, I wanted to spend a lot more time with him. Wanted to be with him. Was going to go as far as to leave the sanctuary of my home for his if he had accepted my plea to do so. And now, he was back to being his robotic self. I didn't understand. And I wanted to ask so much, but I couldn't. I feared opening my mouth to speak to him and it made me so fucking angry at myself.

Why did I let this happen to me? The guy who didn't care. The guy who just all about fun. Where was he? Why was I sitting here feeling like a broken man because a dumb guy didn't know how good it would be to have me in his life? I was ready to offer Jasper something no other guy could say he got from Edward Cullen.

My heart.

We arrived on the set and I was the picture of professionalism though I was dying inside. I greeted the female models I would be working with for the day and we had a good chat with the direction our photographer would be going with the shoot. There were some very attractive guys on set and when a few of them tried to flirt with me, I let them down easy. I wasn't ready to get back in the game yet. I needed to find a corner and lick my wounds first.

Then _he_ walked in. I asked one of the girls if they knew him, and she said he was the head of Art Direction at Elle. Caius was yapping away on the phone before he came to tell me I got my wish and would be booked for the next few weeks for anything worthy of me. He pointed to Mr. Art Direction, and said that guy would be working on some of the projects Caius had gotten me. He said my Dad was interested in the guy's body of work and he wanted to see what he could do so Mr. Art Direction would be hanging around my next couple of photo shoots, including the show in Milan. Mr. Art Direction would be in attendance.

The photo shoot started and again I was the picture of professionalism. I got in front of the camera and let everything fade away. I did stumble for a bit when I spotted Jasper watching me while I worked during one set, but I took a deep breath and willed myself to go on.

During a break, Caius was in my ear again, he wanted to know what happened to me for two days. I told him to fuck off. He looked pissed but didn't say anything.

"Why are you and the bodyguard so tense?" he asked. It was strange and I could be hearing things, but there was a little happiness to Cas's tone.

I sighed and shook my head. "Didn't I say it was none of your business?"

He pushed. "Come on, it's not like you slept with him?"

I didn't answer.

"Right?" Now there was worry in his tone. He chuckled shakily. What the fuck was up with him? "Right, Edward? I mean he's beneath you!" He yelled the last bit and when Jasper, who was in the room, looked at us, I knew he had heard Caius. Now I was pissed at my best friend.

I stood from the chair I had been resting on, glaring down at Caius. "What did I tell you?"

He laughed like he thought I was joking. "Edward, come on. I'm not saying anything that isn't true. You need someone who's on the same level as you, not some guard!"

A few other people were staring at us now. I grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him away to a corner. I slammed him into the wall and got in his face. I had been pissed since this morning and I didn't need this.

"Listen to me, you're my friend and I love you for that, but don't think for a second that you can control me. I'm not a fucking pet! I won't be spoken down to! And you definitely will not tell me who I can and cannot be with. Because it's none of your fucking business! So do your job, be my friend and stay out of shit that doesn't include you!" I yelled.

I stepped away from him. I didn't care if he left the set. I didn't care if he quit. This…what happened with Jasper was my problem. I would handle it.

The set was quiet. Some people did their best not to meet my gaze and I almost laughed at them as I stormed past them. I went over to Peter, who was standing beside Jasper and while I pretended not to see Jasper, who I know was the head of my security…for now, I said to Peter, "Stay close, I'm going to do a few more shots and then we're leaving."

"Okay," Peter replied while glancing at Jasper who I could feel looking at me. I was determined not to meet his eyes so I turned and walked away.

Caius recovered from my chastisement and worked silently during the rest of the shoot. Mr. Art Director was still around and he would smile whenever I met his eyes. He stood off to the side, a little in the dark, but I could make out his physique. I learned from another model that his name was Ethan. Ethan what? She said the last name but I didn't know or care to remember it. I just knew he was almost too perfect. He should be a model with chiseled yet delicate features he had.

Jasper was still on the forefront of my mind, but I could appreciate him not being so close to me today. He would leave a couple of times. I knew because I was watching. It was good he wasn't close because every time I saw him, I wanted to hurt him or kiss him.

My photo shoot wrapped about two hours later. Jasper had checked on me earlier and then left the room, sending another guard as he and Peter went outside for something. That guy stayed with me.

I spotted Caius talking to the Ethan guy who kept looking over at me with sly smiles. I said goodbye to the other models, claiming I would meet up with them for a party they invited me to but I knew I wouldn't be going. I wanted to go home and lie in my bed and think about the fool I have been.

All this time, I chased Jasper, flirted with him, thought I had gotten him, but it turned out I was the one who got fucked in all the wrong ways. I was wrong to believe in the positive side of things so soon. To give in to the happiness I felt without questioning the reason he was doing it.

I was dumb.

"What's bothering you?" A deep, rich voice said behind me. "A guy as lovely as you should always be smiling."

I turned to see Ethan, Mr. Art Director, standing in front of me, smiling his sly, flirty smile. I wanted to slap it off his face for some weird reason.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Then let me unburden it over dinner, Edward."

I looked at Caius with a cross expression. Ethan laughed. "He didn't have to tell me. You're the talk of the town."

"Oh yeah with my stalker and all."

He chuckled again and I was trying not to let it get to me because I had to admit, having him so close to was proving to be challenging. I was hurt and vulnerable and shouldn't be standing in front of a beautifully handsome man who could take advantage of that.

"No," he said confidently. "With you being one of the most handsome men I have ever seen. I would really like to get to know you better, Edward."

He was smiling but I was about to let him down. "Listen…Ethan, I can't…"

"Ethan?"

I turned and saw Jasper staring at Ethan something like he was looking at a ghost. My eyes flashed back to Ethan and saw him smiling knowingly at Jasper. Then my anger started to bubble to the surface. I took a step back from the two of them. Ethan looked back at me as if Jasper, who had just broken my heart this very morning over this asshole, wasn't even there.

"You're Ethan?" I asked, just to be sure. "The Ethan?"

Peter walked in and rushed over to us. "Hi, Peter," Ethan said and Peter bristled. Ethan then looked back at me. "So, Edward, how about that dinner?" He smiled and I wiped it off his face by punching the bastard, sending him to the ground.

"You motherfucker!" I cursed him. "You're not coming anywhere near me, you piece of shit!"

Ethan pulled himself to sit up. He looked up at me while Peter was holding me back. Caius was shouting and asking what was happening. Jasper stood still.

Ethan addressed him as he got up from the ground. I tried to get away so I could finish what I started but Peter held me tight. "Let me go!" I yelled at him.

Ethan looked at Jasper and smiled. "What's with Edward?" He asked Jasper. Then answered himself. "I see. Something happened between you two." Caius looked at me in anger before stomping away. "I can see something happening between you and Edward. Edward's a player and beautiful and you are a sucker for love. I can bet you've already fallen for him, haven't you honey?" he said as he advanced on Jasper.

The closer he stepped to Jasper, the more I wanted to get away from Peter so I could beat Ethan, Jasper's lousy ex, into the fucking ground.

Jasper was silent. But my concern was getting away from Peter so I could beat up Ethan. I would think about what Jasper's silence meant later.

Ethan spat blood and looked at me with a chuckle and then back at Jasper. "You've always been so foolish when it came to me. Don't you see? Don't you see how much Edward cares for you? Whatever you guys had, it wasn't just fucking for him." I struggled against Peter. Damn, this fucking man was strong! But I stopped as Ethan proved the point I had been shying away from. "You'll never give your heart to anyone else. You love me too much, baby. I left you for a better life. Look at all I am now without you…" He gestured to the set while Jasper stared at him. "And still, you are hanging on to your love for me. What is it? Is it because your mommy and daddy hate you for liking boys, but they love Peter for being straight as God intended?" He teased Jasper.

"Stand up for yourself!" I shouted at Jasper and he glanced at me. There was something in his eyes. A nervousness I had never seen before. I had to get him to do something. "For fuck sake! Stand up to him!"

Ethan laughed at me. "He won't, Edward. You see, Peter's too busy holding you to beat me up for his big brother and Jasper would sooner kill himself than touch a hair on my head. So…Edward, I suggest you go on a date with me and let a real man show you a good time. I might fuck you and leave you hanging 'cause I really like you little model boys." He smiled leeringly at me. "But at least with me, you'll know where you stand. I won't fuck you and leave you hanging like my ex-husband. He was good, wasn't he?" He glanced at Jasper and bit his bottom lip. "If only he was into sex without love, we could all have a good time, Edward. Me, you and Jasper. But no! One hit from me and he would be begging for more. He loves me that much, babe."

"Don't fucking call me 'babe'!" I growled at Ethan.

Ethan laughed as he moved to leave. "Move on, Edward. You'll never get him because he will always be mine whether I want him or not."

With that, he walked away. Peter let me go and went over to his brother. He gave Jasper a long, hard look before he asked, "What the hell is wrong with you?" But he didn't wait for an answer. He walked out.

I caught my breath and calmed myself down. I swore if Ethan crossed my path again, I was going to put him in the hospital. "How could you still love that?" I sneered at Jasper.

"Don't talk about what you don't know," he said in a stern tone to me.

I had to laugh. "You have an attitude with me, but you stood like a little bitch in front of him?"

His eyes snapped to mine.

"Get out of my life, Jasper Whitlock," I told him and walked away.


	20. Chapter 20

**JPOV**

As I watched Edward walk away, my mind was reeling. I felt like I was slowly unraveling. I never thought about what I would do if I saw Ethan again, and now that it had happened, I felt…

Shit! I felt confused and didn't know what to do.

I took a deep breath and gathered my composure enough to try and hide how bewildered I felt as I walked out behind Edward and Peter, who were both pissed off at me for different yet the same reason. I knew what they were thinking.

I let Ethan get to me.

But what did they know? I loved that man with all my heart. A part of me still does. I couldn't just… _let go_ because I wanted Edward. I tried. That was what the last two days with him were about. I was trying to just…be with him. I didn't plan to be. He was drunk, high and angry and I was just going to take him home to sleep it off. Then I changed my mind and for some dumb reason, I took him to my place instead. I talked him. I gave him hope and I was wrong to. And then we…

Now I felt like I was wrong to do that. But I was caught in the moment and in that moment and even now, to me, being with Edward was like a dream. He was perfect. I didn't even think while I was with him. I just felt. And he was perfect. My body and mind were at ease after each sexual encounter with him. I had him and he wanted me. He didn't care that I wasn't whole. That I wasn't rich. He just wanted _me_.

But a part of me was still holding on to Ethan. It was foolish. I know it was wrong to. He had hurt me more than I ever thought he could. His betrayal had shaken me to the core, but I just… _couldn't let him go_. And whatever it was I felt for Ethan, it was keeping me away from Edward. I know I sound like an asshole. Like I used Edward and I wasn't so sure I didn't, but I knew I shouldn't be with Edward when a part of me still belonged to the love I held for Ethan. And I didn't know how to let it go.

I knew I had to if I wanted something else, if I wanted _someone_ else I would have to find a way to let the love I had for Ethan die. Once and for all.

Edward climbed into the back of the SUV and I took a deep breath and got in beside him. He was fuming. He would hit his door repeatedly while muttering to himself about being stupid until Peter told him to calm down. That it wouldn't do him any good. He was only hurting himself for nothing at all.

My brother was saying this to Edward, but he was glaring at me through the rearview mirror. His eyes said everything he wanted to say to me. "How could you? Why? Just forget Ethan." I had seen it all before.

He cut his eyes at him and pulled out of the lot.

Caius was quietly watching everything unfolding around him. I didn't like that he was here at all and I didn't like the almost satisfied look in his eyes. He was trying to mask it but I could see it. He was pleased his friend was angry at me. I didn't care about him. Edward and getting back on track with keeping him safe was what mattered now. But this didn't mean I was through with Caius. Not by a long shot. There was something suspicious about the guy and I wasn't going to stop until I put my finger on it. I didn't care how long he and Edward knew each other and how great of a friend Edward thought he was. There was something not right with the guy.

Peter made me slightly smile when he barked at a distracted Caius to get his attention. He had been staring at Edward through the mirror.

You know for a guy who claimed that he was straight he sure liked to watch Edward a lot. I wasn't being an asshole about it. It was just generally weird how closely he watched Edward at times. It was so close, it made me feel uncomfortable.

Edward didn't see it. He thought Caius was just being a good personal assistant.

For me, that wasn't it. Caius had a way of looking at Edward with this look of deep admiration. And he would get so lost in it, he couldn't even hear someone talking to him.

It was a look that worried me.

But with how badly I had messed things up with Edward at the moment, I couldn't dare tell him about my suspicions about his friend and the weird way he looks at him sometimes. I would be jumping the gun anyways. I needed proof. Something concrete. Not just my intuition or the creepy vibe Caius gave me. So I would keep quiet for now.

Peter demanded to know if Edward had anything else for the day, and Edward interrupted before Caius could answer, saying, "Fucking no! I'm not doing anything and if you let me go anywhere where I'll end up seeing that bastard, I will kill him."

Hearing that made me frown at Edward who then glared at me, daring me to defy what he had just said. "What? You fucked me then fucked me over for that bastard and you think I'll roll over and take it in stride while you go and mope over his sorry ass for not wanting you?!" He laughed at me. "You're a fucking idiot! That guy doesn't want you! He probably never did!"

It hurt to think Edward might be rig…No! I refused to believe that. Ethan and I had loved each other. Edward had never even been in a relationship before. He knew nothing about love or commitment. I wasn't about to let this brat tell me about something he knew nothing about. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"The hell I don't!" Edward yelled. "You see that life you fear about not being able to give me, the one I grew up in, that's the life Ethan wanted. He wants to be rich and recognized and adored so he can fucking do whatever he wants!" It hurt to hear that. Edward went on, "You think a bodyguard salary is going to give him that? Or what were you when you two were together? It doesn't matter! You couldn't afford him and guys like him aren't interested in being in love and settling down! They're interested in fucking around!" He barked at me.

I tried to contain my anger while telling myself Edward was just pissed at me that was why he was saying these things. "You don't know what we had," I said calmly.

Edward scoffed before he shook his head as if he felt sorry for me and said, "You're stupid if you think he wants you anymore. You're behind him, Jasper. And I was standing right in front of you. Right there…" His voice was breaking as he shook his head again in disappointment and didn't say anything else. He just threw himself back in his seat and looked out the window.

I had nothing to say. I didn't know what to say. And this was why I didn't want to cross that line with Edward. I wasn't whole. I couldn't give what he wanted. Not when my heart still belonged to someone else.

We got to his home and he got out and slammed the door. I actually jumped at the sound. Peter and Caius followed. Caius didn't go inside Edward's place though. He looked angry as he stomped to his car, got in, and sped away as soon as he started the engine. What was he mad about? I would keep a close eye on him.

But now, I had to fix things with Edward before we could go forward. I could kick myself for being so fucking dumb. Why did I have to cross the line? Why couldn't I have resisted him? I was doing so well in the beginning, when I thought he was just an obnoxious, spoiled asshole who knew nothing about real life and lived in his own fantasy where he was king. I wasn't wrong to assume it. I had dealt with clients you wouldn't even want to call human if saw how disgusting they acted. But I swallowed my pride and need to call them on their obscene ways and did my job.

Why hadn't it have been the same way with Edward?

Because I was stupid. That was why. Over our time together, I got to see he wasn't always what everyone thought he was. It was a ruse. A way to protect the kind and vulnerable individual he actually was.

It hurt me that I hurt him, and I honestly didn't know how to fix it.

I sighed and moved to go inside Edward's place. Charlotte met me at the door with a worried look on her face.

"What is it?"

She glanced behind her then looked back at me sadly. "You saw Ethan?" she whispered.

I was about to answer when I heard things breaking and Edward was running everyone out of his place. "What's he doing?" I said more to myself than my sister-in-law.

Char answered anyways. "I don't know what happened exactly, I mean Peter promised to tell me, but I'm heading out. Peter will be coming back to help you, but I don't think you should go in there, Jasper," she advised me.

"I have to," I told her.

She sighed just as Edward's dog, Scout, ran past us, heading into a corner by the front door, to curl up and sit and wait for his master to calm down. Char chuckled. "Even Scout knows it's bad to go in there. You should take his advice."

Scout whined in agreement and I smiled. I looked at Char. "I didn't mean to." Was all I could say to her.

She smiled. "Yeah, you did. You're just too scared to move on. But baby, Ethan…he was never good for you."

I sighed. Char wouldn't understand because she and Ethan hated each other. So she always thought he wasn't good enough for me. "I know you hate him, Char, but…"

"No." She stopped me. "I hate him. Yes. But you matter more. He's not good for you. He never was." I didn't want to do this now, but Char wasn't through. "I don't know if Edward totally is," she said. "If he's the best thing for you, but I know even in the way he challenged you, you were…you seemed a lot happier than when you were with Ethan. Things with Edward looked effortless. Don't you want that?"

"I can't have it, Char. We're from different worlds," I said to her. It felt like a lame excuse but it was all I had that made sense to me at the moment. "I can't give him what he's accustomed to. The life he is used to living."

She took a long look at me as if she didn't recognize the person standing before her and then scoffed and said, "You are so wrong about Edward. You have no idea. My god, Jasper, don't you see what Ethan did to you? How he has made you doubt yourself and what you have to offer someone?" She looked incredulous and angry all at the same time. Whatever she was trying to point out to me, she didn't get why I didn't understand while I didn't see why Char insisted on defending Edward when she had basically just meant him.

"You hardly know Edward," I said a little defensively to her.

She pulled back from me, as if standing too close was going to hurt her, just then, Peter came around the corner. We all heard something else being smashed against the wall. Peter looked like he was on the war path as he came to a stop in front of me. He was so pissed. And it was all because of me. I wanted to talk to him about this, but his face said I shouldn't even try to speak to him about it.

Char tore my attention away from my brother's piercingly cold gaze when she said, "I'm not the one who doesn't know Edward, Jasper. You are. And I fear you've blew your chance of ever getting to truly know him."

"He understands nothing, Char." I defended. "I know commitment and love. Edward is just a spoiled kid who is used to getting his way."

My brother chimed in when Char looked baffled for words as she gaped at me for saying what I just did. "Two seconds that motherfucker is back in your life and you sound like a delusional asshole." He scoffed and held a hand up when I was about to say something. "Don't. Or I'll shoot you if you try to defend that trash to me. Now, you fucked that kid up so go in there and fix it, idiot. Go tell him how in love you are with a piece of shit who wants nothing to do with you. And if you fucked me out of a payday, I swear to God, Edward's tantrum will be the least of your problems." Peter threatened.

He didn't say another word while Char looked at me sadly as Peter guided her away from me and out the door.

Garrett wasn't far behind and he shook his head as he moved to past me. He slapped me on the shoulder in encouragement as he went by. "Good luck, man."

Something broke again and I took a deep breath and went further into the house, heading for the living room where Edward was. Rounding the corner, I ducked just in time as Edward threw a vase at the wall. It missed my head and I heard Edward scoffed. "I was actually aiming for your head," he said, his voice laced with sarcasm and hatred. "Thanks for moving, asshole."

"Edward, we need to talk."

He picked up another expensive piece off his mantle and started playing with it. I was on the alert. "Edward, put the figurine down."

He gave me a hard look and then threw it. "Go fuck yourself!"

I moved swiftly out of the way, just as the figurine smashed against the wall behind where I was standing a second ago. I was about to get up when Edward jumped on me and started hitting me. It didn't hurt. He was just being erratic. I took a few of his open handed slaps, but blocked his punches. When he stopped, we were both breathing heavily. He stared at me for what seemed like forever before he asked in a broken voice, "What do you want, Jasper? What do I have to give you so you'll forget him? Please…baby…please tell me. I swear I'll give it to you." He bent down and crashed his lips to mine and I let him kiss me while he continued to plead between kisses to tell him what I wanted.

I couldn't stand it. I couldn't give him what he wanted.

"Edward…stop." I pushed him away and watched tears fall from his eyes. My heart broke a little. I had never seen him so vulnerable. And it was with me. Because of me.

"You love him that much?" he cried.

"Edward…I…" I moved to say but he got up and walked away.

He went to stand across the room from me. He was breathing heavily with his back to me. While I stayed silent and waited.

Finally, he turned to me. He was crying and didn't move to wipe the tears away. He just let them fall. "This is the last time I'm going to ask." He took a deep breath. "The last time I'm going to offer. But Jasper, please consider me instead of Ethan. He doesn't want you. I don't know what happened between you two, but I know love when I see it. I might be inexperienced with it, but I recognize it. And that man didn't love you as much as you are devoted to him." I moved to speak and Edward held a hand up. I let him continue while we stood apart. He made no move to walk toward me and I made no move to go to him even though we weren't that far from each other. Three strides and I could take him into my arms. God knows a part of me wanted me to, but I didn't know if it was because I was falling for him or was it so we could move from where we were? From the pain?

So I didn't move. It was for the best.

"Jasper let me be with you. I swear I won't cheat on you. I won't hurt you. I won't betray you," he cried. "I will be loyal. It would only be you. You wouldn't have to worry about a thing. I'm falling for you. I'm smart enough to know that I am and I'm being brave enough to admit it to you," he said in a shaky voice. "Do you care about me?"

I did.

"We could be together. I wouldn't give you any trouble while you protect me and after we catch this person, the idiot who's stalking me, we could be together." He pleaded. "We could go places. I know so many places and I'd love to take you with me to all of them. Don't worry about the money and if you're…"

He was shaking and I wanted to hold him. But I had to stand my ground. I couldn't do it.

"You don't have to worry about it. I've got you. All I want is you. That's all that matters."

Edward took a step forward as he said, "Please…be with me."

And I took an instinctive step back. I was confused about why I did it, but it was enough for Edward. His eyes widened, his body shook and fresh tears fell from his eyes. He sniffled and nodded. He kept nodding as he said to me, "That's your final answer? Ethan matters that much?"

I couldn't answer.

"Okay," Edward said with a tearful smile.

He walked out of the room, bounding for the stairs and I watched him take them two by two until he disappeared upstairs and I heard his bedroom door slam shut.

What have I done?


	21. Chapter 21

**EPOV**

I slammed my bedroom door and collapsed against it, sliding to the floor. I brought my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them as I cried my heart out. I have never felt this much pain my life. I felt like it would be better to literally rip my heart out. Perhaps then the pain would stop. How would I get through this? How would I face tomorrow? How did people do this? How did they get their hearts broken and then breathe again? I felt like I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me whole.

Perhaps then the pain would stop.

Eventually, I crawled to my bathroom. I don't remember removing my clothes and turning the water on, but I had. And then I stood under the spray, just letting the water beat down my back while I stared at nothing. I replayed everything I did and said today and when I got to the part where I practically begged Jasper, pleading my heart out to him, to consider me a better option from Ethan. He said no. He didn't literally say this, but his mood and actions told me he had made his decision. Ethan was back and he wanted to be where he was. His heart belonged to his ex. And there would never be room for someone else.

Especially me.

I found myself sliding down until my body hit the floor of the shower and I stayed there curled up under the spray of the water until it turned cold hoping it would wash away my pain.

Perhaps then the pain would stop.

I don't know when I left the shower. I just remembered throwing myself down on my bed and pulling my covers over my head. My heart was breaking. The pain wasn't stopping. I couldn't stop the tears either. I should call someone. Rose? My mom? Someone. No. This was my lesson. I needed to do this on my own. I always talked a big talk. Acted like nothing bothered me. This was my punishment. I finally found someone to want and he didn't want me. This was my cross to bear. And I would do it alone.

Work. Maybe going to work, doing any photo shoot or runway that came along, just keeping myself busy, maybe then, I could learn to breathe again without feeling any pain. I would also hide from the world. A lot better than I used to and I would never fall for another guy. It was a waste of my time and besides, he wouldn't want me anyways. To them, I was just a fantasy. Just a celebrity/model/rich kid who knew nothing about the real life. It was what Jasper thought of me. So it was what I would be from now on. I would work until I dropped.

I needed nothing else.

I passed out at some point and woke the next morning ready to face my never ending nightmare. I got up and got dressed. Downstairs, there was a cleaning crew fixing up my living room. I greeted no one but Scout. I smiled for him, petted his head and let him know that his pal was okay. I saw Charlotte standing beside Peter and went over to them.

They said nothing. In fact, the room would have been completely silent if it wasn't for the cleaning crew shuffling things around.

When Char couldn't stand the silence, she broke it, "Garrett told me what cleaning service you usually used and I checked them out before calling them over. Peter is ensuring everything is okay. The guys outside are watching the perimeter. They're just finishing up and will be leaving very soon." I nodded with a small smile before stepping away, heading for the kitchen. I didn't bother with my usual protein shake, opting to go for coffee instead. Scout stayed at my feet with his head on top of my right foot. I leaned down and pet or rubbed his head sometimes. Scout was my comfort at the moment. My one true companion.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I forgot I had picked it up off the bedside table. I answered only to hear my dad shouting at me on the other end about what happened yesterday. He said he wanted to see me and was about to say he didn't want any argument when I interrupted his rant to say, "I'll be there," before hanging up. I didn't need to listen to his yelling twice. I would go to his office and take the ridicule there.

When I was through with my coffee, I got up and placed the empty cup in the sink. Walking out of the kitchen, I almost bumped into Jasper and my heart stopped. I knew I had touched him because I jumped away like I was on fire. I didn't want to touch him. I didn't want him to touch me.

We stared at each other. He didn't say anything, but his eyes spoke volumes. I didn't want to see it. I wasn't about to speak to him. I had to get out of here. I don't care if it seemed childish to be around someone and ignore them but I would never talk to Jasper again unless it was needed.

I looked to Peter. "My father called so we're going to his office and then we go to work. After that, I'm not sure yet."

Peter nodded. "Yes, sir."

Jasper stepped back giving me enough room to pass and my body trembled as I did. There was this electricity that happened when he was close. My body felt like it was on fire and my heart felt like it was…

It was exploding with pain.

I ran up the stairs and dashed into my bedroom and headed for the bathroom where I locked myself in there so I could cry. I was hyperventilating. I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes. I willed myself to calm down. I couldn't. I couldn't breathe as my mind assaulted me with images of us together. Even times when we argued over my insolence and his unrelenting stubbornness when it came to my safety, I could vividly see how blue his eyes were and this made me drop to my floor, curling into a ball and bawling.

I stayed there until I got it under my control. And when I left my room behind, dressed in my Hugo Boss suit, I willed myself to believe I was ready for the day.

And I was.

I stepped outside my place to see the SUVs waiting for me. Peter was already in the driver's seat of the one I would ride in and Jasper was standing by the back door where I was supposed to go. I dreaded walking by him. But I did. I got in and he went around the truck, getting in beside me. I looked out the window and continued to do so until we got to Dad's offices. I knew what I was in for when I stepped on the elevator and pressed the button to get to his floor. I decided to let his angry mood roll over me like waves as I got off the elevator and walked the short distance to his office. His secretary greeted me, and I nodded.

But when I stepped into Dad's office and saw Ethan rise from one of the chairs in front of Dad's desk with a sly smile on his face as he eyed Jasper, Peter, and I, everything in came to stop and I felt nothing but rage.

I found words then.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I asked Dad.

Dad looked taken aback but he covered it with anger.

"Why don't you tell me what the fuck happened on set yesterday?" my father fired back. "I heard you punched a potential employee of mine." He was referring to Ethan. I couldn't believe it. "And that you were in a lover's squabble over your bodyguard!" He pointed at Jasper. "Do you care to explain this to me, Edward?"

I looked at Ethan and he smiled at me before greeting me. "Good morning, Edward. I trust you slept well?"

"Go fuck yourself!" I seethed and he chuckled and turned his attention to Dad. "I don't think your son likes me very much, Carlisle."

"Don't worry he'll learn to get over it mighty quickly," Dad said with his eyes set on me, "since you'll be at most of his shoots. I want my people around and since you're one of the best, Ethan, it's better for you to work with the best. So Edward is going to learn to keep his temper under control." Dad was threatening me. I had to laugh and I did.

"You're threatening me for this piece of trash?" I said and then scoffed. "Wow! This keeps getting better and better, huh?"

Dad got up and came around his desk to get in my face. "What did you say?"

I wasn't backing down. I don't care if it came to blows. Between my father and I, our temper could flare to new heights and it wouldn't the first time we had come close to a fight. Mom always said Dad was only fighting himself since I was exactly like him.

"I'm not working with him," I told Dad.

"Yes, you are," he said in a menacing tone.

"Fine. Then fire Jasper."

"Why?" Dad asked.

"Because I don't need him."

Dad laughed. "You finally found someone you can't trick into bed, huh? Is that it? Jasper resisted your advances so you want to get rid of him, son."

"I'm going to pretend like your lack of faith in me didn't just burn me to the damn core and tell you to get rid of one of them because I'm not working with both."

Dad took a step back and looked at Ethan, who just shrugged his shoulders as if he had no idea what I meant, and then at Jasper, whose eyes I could feel on me before he turned his attention to my father. Peter mumbled something then went silent.

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"I was with Jasper," I said. Dad looked at Jasper with rage in his eyes while he breathed heavily. He looked like he was ready to chastise Jasper for being with me, but I wasn't through so I went on because I wanted it off my chest as it would be one less pain to deal with. "And since Ethan is his ex-husband and I wanted Jasper but he's still hung up Ethan and doesn't want me, I refuse to work with both of them. So please, I'm asking you…" I have been pleading a lot since last night. "to get rid of them."

Dad went back to his desk. Ethan looked a little worried when Dad wouldn't speak and I actually hoped my father would listen to me. Dad took a seat. He looked at all of us with his head cocked to the side as if he was observing an object under a microscope. Then he leaned forward with his elbows on the desk and sighed and shook his head as if he had come to a difficult decision.

"You want me to get rid of one of them," he repeated.

"Yes."

Dad chuckled and my heart sank. He wasn't going to do it. "You made a mess and you want me to clean it up!" I shouldn't have asked. "You tricked Jasper into bed, alright? Here's what's going to happen. They are lots of couples and ex-couples who have to work together, Ethan and Jasper, despite _your_ interference are lucky enough not to work in the same department. They will only come together when it comes to you!"

I chuckled sadly. "So I'm the glue?" Dad thought I was being my old self. The bad boy who lived for trouble with a little mayhem thrown in the mix. "Dad, I'm truly begging you to help me, you know that right? I'm trying not to look weak here. I'm trying to keep my head above water and you're about to drown me."

"Damn it, Edward! Stop being philosophical! You're working with them. Ethan on shoots because he has done great work with Elle magazine and now he will be with our company. And you are one of our top models, so who better to work with than you?! As for Jasper, you're acting like you have never messed around with a bodyguard before, need I remind you of the past and why I had to go to great lengths to get a bodyguard as good as Jasper? Hell! I thought you would have had him wrapped around your finger by the end of the first week! So, no, I'm not firing anyone! Go to work and quit your bullshit!"

The tears weren't far away, but I refused to break down especially in front of Ethan who was looking on triumphantly before he got up and asked to be excused. Dad granted it and as he walked by me, he patted my shoulder and whispered, "Nice try, kid. The dinner offer still stands."

I actually chuckled and chanced a look at Jasper to see him watching Ethan leave the office. Peter nudged him and snapped his eyes back to me. I gave him a hard expression before cutting my eyes away. Dad called Caius into his office. I didn't even know he was here. Dad gave him a piece of his mind and told Cas to watch me closely. Caius said okay.

We left for a photo shoot with Hugo Boss. On the way, Cas reminded me of my trip to Milan in three days. I nodded in understanding.

On the Hugo Boss shoot, Jasper was close. Peter was here too but he looked like he didn't want to be anywhere near his brother. Or it could be because Ethan was here too. I, on the other hand, felt like I was under water, hearing and seeing everything as I sank lower beneath the depth. There was no joke around for me. My mood was at an all time low. Not a jovial spirit in my body. I felt like nothing. I was nothing. I would smile at other models and staff who greeted me, but I remained under the water in my sea of sorrow.

When the shoot was over, Caius asked if he should push back three interviews with well known magazines. I told him no. He looked surprised because I would usually tell him to tell them to see me in the morning and go out and party since it was around nine pm when we left the set. Caius got in the passenger's side beside Peter and followed me home. The drive was done in silence. I kept my head back and my eyes closed trying to will the feeling of Jasper's heat beside me away. Wanting to reach out and touch him. Wanting to return to yesterday and not admit that I was falling for him so he could so casually reject me.

I felt the truck pull to a stop and opened my eyes. Cas was about to get out when I stopped him. "What do we have tomorrow?" I asked. Cas looked shock while I waited patiently for him to answer.

"Umm…we have Dior and Versace and we need to get your roster ready for Milan."

"I won't need much this time," I said, further shocking my friend. Cas knew I loved to party on overseas locations and I always had a bunch I wanted. I used to put all kinds of things on my roster like the amount of Cheetos I wanted. Just silly shit. But not this time. "We'll be working and any parties we go to will be for promotion of either the brand I am representing or for Dad's company."

"Umm…ah…okay." Caius stammered.

"'Night."

I got out and headed for home before he could answer me. I didn't wait for anyone to follow me or run ahead of me in order to protect me. Right now, I was actually wishing for something bad to happen to me.

Perhaps then the pain would stop.


	22. Chapter 22

**EPOV**

I hardly slept. I lay in the bed staring at my ceiling with Scout lying next to me until I dozed off only to awake from a nightmare. It was about Jasper of course. We were right back in my living on the disastrous night I decided to let my guard down and tell him I was falling for him only to have him blankly stare back at me like what I had just said meant nothing. The only difference was this time he had chosen me over Ethan and said he would be with me.

It should have been a dream to hear that but it was nothing but a fucking nightmare to me.

I got up and checked the time. It was five am. So I went for a shower. There was no need to lie in bed anymore since I wouldn't get any sleep anyway. After the shower, I went to my closet and stood in there, deciding what to wear. I didn't feel like dressing up today. I think casual fit my mood perfectly. I didn't give a shit about looking good. That was what hair and makeup on photo shoots were for. So I just grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, my sneakers and my Ray Ban shades along with my watch. There were many to choose from but I went with something to match my casual mood which was a black leather band Rolex. I liked it. It was one of my favorites. I briefly thought about when I considered buying one for Jasper as a gift. I had thought about it the morning I woke up at his place before he crushed me.

I shook my head of the thought and grabbed a Gucci navy blue trench coat off the rack and left my closet behind. My hair was always a welcomed chaos because it was the easiest thing to handle. All I had to do was run my hand through it and everyone would find that shit sexy. People loved my hair and thought its tousled look took a lot of effort. Please! I just ran my hand through that bad boy a lot. Sure, on set, they would put products, but I hated it and would wash it out when I got home or back to wherever I was staying if I was on location.

On location. I had Milan, Italy coming up and I knew Jasper would be tagging along. I don't know how I was going to handle it. How would sit still on a fucking private jet with him? Oh fuck! Ethan would be coming too! My father was fucking trying to kill me.

No! I won't panic. I could do this. I wasn't about to run to Dad for help. He had made his decision and broke my fucking heart in the process. I knew I wasn't the nicest person sometimes, but he could have at least listened to me this time.

I shook that thought away too. I would deal with any thoughts of my dismissive, money oriented Dad another time.

Once I was ready, I left my bedroom with Scout following behind me. We went downstairs where I saw that Peter was already here.

"Morning," he said cordially as if he didn't expect me to answer but he was being courteous nonetheless.

He was right to feel that way. I really had no problem ignoring everyone and just going about my business doing what I wanted to do. But for some reason, I didn't want to do it with Peter. I felt like I would need him. So I decided to be truthful and see where it took us.

I nodded. "Morning." I moved to walk away and then stopped and turned to him. He looked on expectantly. "Peter?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't want you to go yesterday."

He nodded in understanding.

"If my dad had granted my request, I would have asked him to replace Jasper with you." He was about to speak but I stopped him so I could go on. "But then I don't know how things work with J…with his team."

Something flashed across Peter's face at my unwillingness to say his brother's name but he covered it just as quickly and answered me in a professional tone. "We all work together," Peter said without malice or anger in his tone.

"Okay. I'm sorry then, but can I ask you something?"

He nodded.

"Can you please stay with me today?" I didn't know what Peter would do with this information but I realized I needed to ask. "I…I don't want to be alone with your brother. Please." Fuck. I was saying "please" a lot lately.

"It'll be okay," Peter told me and I have a feeling he wasn't talking about my protection. "I won't leave you alone today."

I smiled slightly while breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

He looked up at the stairs as Jasper descended them and then he did something I didn't expect. He mouthed for me to go. I gave him a small smile in gratitude and moved away, heading for the kitchen. I got myself a coffee. Again, foregoing my protein shake. I knew I should eat. I haven't done so for the last two days, but I wasn't hungry. Maybe I would have a salad later.

Maybe.

We would be beginning with the Dior shoot and it was a morning shoot. I was dreading getting in the back of the SUV with Jasper as we headed outside. Caius was here. But Peter surprised me. When I moved to get into the back, he called me to the front seat. "Edward, come around here. You're riding shotgun today." He gave me a reassuring smile letting me know he would be there for me today as he started the truck and we were off. I gave him a nod and a small smile and I could feel two sets of eyes on us from the backseat. I didn't dare look back. It was going to be a long enough day. First there was the photo shoot we were heading to which was going to be on location in Monterey and that was about four hours away from where I lived in Los Angeles. Then I would head back to LA for the next shoot, which was with Versace, and then I would go home.

The first half of the drive was spent with me staring out the window at nothing as Peter sped along. I replayed conversations over and over again in my mind and thought about what to do next. How I should approach each situation since I couldn't rid myself of Jasper and his ex. Dad didn't believe me and it hurt to see him pick the importance of business over his own son. I hated that side of him. It broke my heart. But I couldn't dwell on it. I would simply ignore anything familial if it involved my father for the time being. I wanted nothing to do with him outside of work. I would forgive him eventually. Just not now.

Some time had passed, and when I decided to tune in to the surroundings of the truck, that time was spent listening to Jasper talk to his team and prepare them for any other move I would make today. My safety was still his priority even if my heart wasn't. That he stomped on. When it got too painfully to hear the smooth, baritone sound of his voice, I listened to Caius complain about being in the backseat and how uncomfortable he was. He was lying. He just didn't want to sit next to Jasper. Peter was the picture of calm next to me as he switched lanes and brought us closer to our location. So I focused on him until I found myself dozing off.

"Didn't sleep?" Peter asked.

"No," I said. I leaned my head back on the headrest and closed my eyes.

"Get some sleep then," he said with a chuckle. "Don't you want to look beautiful or some shit or not have puffy eyes or something? I don't know how it works."

I laughed. I couldn't help it. The backseat was suddenly silent as I laughed at what Peter said until tears ran down my face and I started to cough, trying to choke back the tears. I shouldn't be doing this in front of them. I hated being seen as weak and I didn't want Jasper to know how much he had destroyed me. I tried to reel it in. Even internally chastising myself for acting like a pussy.

Then Peter surprised me when he solemnly said, "Don't stop. Let it out. You'll feel better."

"Ever been hurt?"

"Yes," Peter said. And I didn't care if it was the truth. I was just desperate for someone to understand and sympathize. "It wasn't easy. So let it out. You won't be able to function if you don't."

I nodded and curled up in the front seat and cried myself to sleep.

I don't know when I got to set. I just knew Peter nudged me awake. "It's time. We're here."

I should be able to tell you how the shoot went. But I was on autopilot. I faked smiles. I told lies about my puffy eyes and the girls in makeup made me look hot. Peter smiled while they did it. I spoke to him most of the time. I found it easy to talk to him. When he disappeared sometimes and I saw Jasper in his place, my heart raced until I saw Peter again. Especially when Ethan made himself known and had the audacity to come over to greet me.

"Why, Edward, you look so sexy today," he said with a smirk.

Peter wasn't having it. "Get the fuck away from him!" He told Ethan in a menacing tone. "If I catch you near him again, I will break every bone in your pathetic body." Jasper came over to us. Caius was watching the standoff with an unusual look on his face, but I couldn't care about that now. My heart was breaking that Jasper was standing here, not for me, but because his brother had threatened Ethan on my behalf.

Ethan laughed. Peter wasn't. I didn't even know he was armed until I saw his hand on the handle of his weapon. Ethan looked unmoved. He glanced teasingly at Peter as he said to Jasper, "You should find real professionals to work with, babe. Not irrational bastards." He walked away before I could hear what Jasper would have said, but he had no problem turning his wrath on Peter, warning him off. I jumped in, coming to Peter's defense. "Don't you dare talk to him like that! He's doing exactly what I asked! Protecting me from harm!" I grabbed Peter and stomped away.

I didn't give a shit who witnessed it or if it reached my dad's ear. The photo shoot was over so it didn't interfere. I felt threatened and Peter came to my defense. That was it.

We drove back to LA. Peter was pissed but he would answer me without malice when I tried to talk to him. I even got Char on the phone and she made him smile a little. The Versace shoot was smoother from start to finish. Afterward, I begged Peter to let me eat out and he sat with me while I ate. I ordered something I thought he might like from the menu but he took home most of it. He was too pissed off to eat.

When I got home, I headed for the stairs, Jasper was right behind me. And his voice stopped me, "Why did you do that?"

"Attack your love?" I snapped at him. I wouldn't look back. I didn't want to see his face. "He came over to bother me and I asked my bodyguard, Peter, to watch over me today. He was doing what was needed to keep me safe."

"Peter didn't like Ethan."

Why was he telling me this?

"So?"

I still didn't look back. We were standing on the stairs, frozen until he probably said something to break me or make me want to punch him in the face.

"Edward…I know you hate me right now, but I…"

I didn't wait to hear what he had to say. I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me.


	23. Chapter 23

**EPOV**

There was a buzzing feeling in my pocket. I turned on my back, groaning in pain, because my neck hurt from falling asleep on the floor. I deeply regretted doing that shit right now, but I had been in a hurry. And when I slammed my bedroom door shut after Jasper sounded like he was either about to say something meaningful or painful last night, I didn't have the strength to step any further in my own fucking room so I just slid my body down the door and collapsed to floor in tears at how weak and hurt I felt before I passed out. My heart was breaking every time I saw him. Every time I caught a glimpse of his eyes and how deep and soulful they seem, my heart broke a little more.

I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

The buzzing feeling was my phone and with my eyes closed and feeling very annoyed with myself for acting like a pussy around the man who didn't want me and at the pain in my neck, I dragged the phone out of my pants pocket and answered it.

"What?"

There was nothing on the other end. The line was open though.

"Who is this?" I said in a gruff voice. Whoever the hell this was, they were further fucking up my morning. "Fine. Don't say anything."

I was about to hang up when I heard, "I loved you." The voice sounded funny. It was like in that movie "Scream" the killer's phone voice. Yeah, this punk was using that app. I was going to fuck whoever this was up for bothering with me so early in the morning.

"Whoever this is, I'm not in the mood for bullshit so get the fu…"

"SHUT UP!"

I was too stunned and too pissed to speak. I really wanted to get my hand on this asshole.

"I loved you! And you…you…you betrayed me! You don't love me the way I love you! You wanted that…that bodyguard you got following you around!"

That alerted my interest. But it couldn't be because my stalker had never called before. This was a brave move. Then again, whoever this psycho was, they did try to run me over once. If Jasper hadn't been there to save me, who knows what could have happened?

I wouldn't think about Jasper now. I had to keep my wits about me while talking to this freak.

Hold on, he said I betrayed…wait, this person knew about me and Jasper or were they assuming?

"What are you talking about? I didn't think you would be brave enough to want to speak with me, then again you are talking through a movie voice app so I guess you're still too pussy to face me." I knew I was saying the wrong things, but I was still literally too angry to care.

My stalker laughed. "Trust me, Edward, when we finally meet face-to-face, darling, we'll see who's the pussy."

I will admit that part sent a shiver down my spine. "Why do you think I betrayed you?"

The person laughed again. "You must think you're dealing with an idiot. Let me put your mind at ease, you're not. I have to go now, but I'll ease your curiosity. I know you and your bodyguard are involved. But you're wrong if you think he will ever love you the way I do. Deadly wrong."

Before I could think of a comeback, the punk hung up.

I looked at the phone and huffed before letting out a little laugh. Well this was fucked up.

One thing was for sure, I was seriously going to kick this jackass' ass when I got my hands on them.

Whoever it was, man or woman, they were in for an ass kicking delivered to them by Edward Cullen because I was through being messed with.

I was Edward fucking Cullen, for God's sake! I did the messing around. Nobody was supposed to mess with me. And I have let this idiot get to me for too long. I wasn't free to go or do what I like as I damn well pleased because of this moron.

I know I was supposed to take this shit serious and I have read stories about how terribly wrong things could go for me, but I was through with people thinking they could walk all over me.

I got up with my phone and opened my door, I had intended to storm into Jasper's room, wake his ass up and have him trace this call. I would put up a brave front and pretend my heart didn't flutter and break around him. It was the best I could do for now. At least until it hurt less to look at him.

Yes, that was what I intended to do. But what I saw outside my door stopped me in my tracks and made my heart shatter.

Jasper was asleep with Scout's head in his lap. His head was leaning against his bedroom door with his eyes closed while his chest moved up and down with each breath he took.

I should be waking him up to tell him about the call I just got and have him do something about this punk, but I couldn't think. The scene before was both sweet and heartbreaking. Scout looked at peace with his head on Jasper's leg while he slept, and Jasper's hand was lazily lying on Scout's stomach so if Scout moved he would know. It was sweet because it showed how much they both cared about me. Well, I knew Scout cared, but I was uncertain about Jasper for now. And it was heartbreaking, because if I dared to imagine a life with Jasper I could see him and Scout getting along.

Then the pain came. My heart felt like it wanted to burst from my chest. So I didn't do anything but put my phone in my back pocket and stood there over them, watching.

Scout was the first to wake. I smiled at my dog as he wagged his tail and whined before getting up and coming to me. Jasper woke next as predicted after feeling Scout move away.

He looked at the dog and I watched as his eyes slowly rose up to meet mine. He gave me a slight smile. It held a hint of nervousness to it. Good. As much as that call was bothering me, especially the part about me and my stalker meeting soon, I was too stubborn and too damn hurt by this man to let him do anything for me. Besides, my stalker didn't say he or she was coming for me today. I could talk to Peter or Charlotte about it. I didn't feel like my heart was going to bust out of my chest around them. They worked with Jasper. They would know what to do.

"I wanted to stay close," Jasper said as he got up from the floor; this was his way of telling me why he slept on the floor in front of my door instead of in his bed.

I cut my eyes at him and headed for the stairs. "That's what your room is for," I said with a sneer before I began to descend the stairs with my dog running ahead of me. Jasper wasn't far behind.

"You scared me last night when you just ran off," he said.

He really wanted to talk, didn't he?

I stopped suddenly and Jasper bumped into me making my heart skip a beat. Just having him so close for a second killed me. I pushed the pain aside and turn to face him, though my mind and heart were screaming for me to run away. I stood my ground and stared into the depth of his eyes. That was when I noticed something I didn't want to see. Hope. Whatever he wanted to say to me, he was holding on to hope that I would allow him to. It was in the way his mouth moved as if he desperately wanted to say something.

The only thing was I didn't need to hear it. So I turned away with a heavy sigh. I didn't want to see hope on his face when he was the one who brought us here; to this place where I slept and woke in pain.

"Edward," Jasper said softly.

"What?" I answered just as soft. "What could you say right now that would make a difference, Jasper?"

I turned to face him. He needed to look into my eyes as I said this. "I'm not the one who caused this. You did. I'm guilty for not listening and being a moron but I'm not the one who broke you into pieces and then walked out of your life. That was Ethan. I am the one who offered all he is to you, and you stood there staring at me as if you couldn't decide whether to laugh in my face or tell me to wake the fuck up because you could never want a piece of crap like me!"

I tried to keep the anger out of my voice but I couldn't.

Jasper looked taken aback. "I would have never laughed at you or called you a piece of crap…"

I cut him off, getting in his face. "But you can hurt me. That you can do. You can fuck me and then deny me because your ex popped up, right? That you can do, right?!" I chucked him and he staggered back. "Fight back!" I screamed at him. I pushed him again and he let me. "Fight back! If you're man enough to crush me! Then you're man enough to fight me!" I punched Jasper in the face and he let me so I hit him again and again. His jaw was like a rock. My fist was going to kill me but I didn't care. It wouldn't compare to the bruises on my heart.

I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall opposite us. I moved to hit him again, and Jasper looked as if he was ready for the blow, but an arm shot out and stopped me while Charlotte's voice broke through my anger. She was begging me to stop and I realize Peter was holding my arm, preventing me from hitting his brother again.

I was furious. My blood was boiling. I wanted to hurt Jasper until my pain went away. But I also wanted to collapse in his arms and beg him to love me back.

"I want you out of here," I said while Peter took me and held me off of Jasper. "Pack your things and get out. I don't care how you do things. I don't want to look at you. This isn't going to work. I want you out before the day is over!"

Jasper said nothing. Peter held on to me and Char stood with in stunned silence while Caius and Garrett walked in.

"What's going on?" Garrett asked. No one answered.

Peter just let me go and I stomped away from all of them.


	24. Chapter 24

**JPOV**

"What did you do?" Peter asked. "What the hell just happened?"

I wanted to answer him but I didn't know what to say. These days whenever I opened my mouth only the wrong thing came out.

"Jasper," Char said softly as she palmed my unhurt cheek. I turned to her. The sad look on her face said it all. The feelings running through me now made me want to do nothing more than to break down in her arms. But I couldn't. I was the bad guy. And bad guys didn't hurt. They caused pain, broke hearts and killed dreams. They didn't have feelings or felt pain. This was why I was prepared to let Edward let out his fury on me a while ago. He needed to. I broke him. Broke his heart.

It was my fault it was the way he was now. I had taken away the fun, stubborn, playful prick I met when I started working for him and left this shell of man in his place. One who wasn't eating or going out. One who spent most of his time away from anyone he cared about. And one who shied away whenever he saw me. The brave guy I had first met, that cocky bastard that made my blood pressure rise for more reasons than one was now buried under the rubble of the broken guy I was watching walking away from me.

"I should go pack." Was all I could say to my brother and sister-in-law before I left them in stunned silence and went back upstairs. It didn't take long for Peter to join me. He had come to help me gather my things. I would do what Edward said. I had made things hard enough for him already.

"We'll watch over him another way," Peter said and he actually sounded encouraging about it. I had to scoff.

"I thought you hated my guts." I laughed sadly. "Why are you being supportive now?"

Peter looked hurt.

"You're telling me you don't know your own brother, Jasper?"

"I..." I had offended him. Shit! I should just shut up. Every time I open my mouth I cause something else. But I would not shy away from this. Peter expected an answer. He was right. I did know my brother and Peter always rather a good explanation for someone's actions over silence. Silence drove him crazy. He always was a hyper one. Even when we were kids.

So I sighed and said, "I know my brother." This made him give me a small smile. "And what I meant was why are you being supportive to me now? Why aren't you biting my head off? For the past days whenever we talked, that's how you were."

Peter smirked. "What do you mean?"

I gave him a small smile. "Whenever we spoke, you would spit your words at me so harshly I thought you were threatening my life half the time."

"I only was if you wouldn't come to your senses sooner or later. Though I would prefer the former," Peter said.

I didn't answer. We continued packing my things and the equipment I had set up in the room. It wouldn't take me long to pack. I was just lingering a little while I willed Edward to come out of his bedroom. Although it was no use, I appreciated Peter playing along and letting me wait a little.

When it was long enough, Peter chimed in like the voice of reason. "Just go. He'll be okay, Jasper."

I looked into my brother's eyes, conveying my worry and my thanks. He smiled reassuringly at me and repeated. "Edward will be okay. This isn't the end."

"It isn't?" I had no right to be reassured but I needed it.

And Peter again was my voice of reason. "It isn't," he said with finality coloring his tone.

I nodded my thanks and walked out of the guest bedroom with my stuff and my brother trailing behind me.

As I took the stairs, I remembered what Edward asked. He had been right. I did want to talk to him. Both last night and this morning. It might be too late and I really want to believe Peter when he said it wasn't, but I seriously doubted any ability I had in getting through to Edward. Even so, I wanted to tell him how sorry I was. I was a right sorry ass for sure! I knew I was and I was man enough to admit my wrong. I still stand by reasoning when I said he didn't understand what it was like to love someone as much as I loved Ethan. But I was partially wrong.

I now believed Edward knew what true love looked like. He grew up around it. Despite what he might be going through with his father when it came to business, Carlisle Cullen still ran a tight ship when it came to family. After he had told Edward he wouldn't take me off his security detail and Ethan would remain in the company as a Art Director, I was called to a separate meeting with Carlisle were I was thoroughly warned about keeping Ethan off of Edward's back.

 _Carlisle paced the floor in front of me. When he stopped and looked at me, I felt like I was in front of God awaiting my judgment._

" _So, Ethan is your ex-what?" he asked. He was fighting to keep his temper under control._

" _My ex-husband, Sir."_

" _Am I going to have a problem with you, Mr. Whitlock?" he asked and then continued before I could answer, "My boy cares about you. I don't like it. If I could choose someone for him it wouldn't a guy with baggage. But my boy is an adult. He makes his own choices and as much as I want to protect him from every damn thing I can't. That's why I'm so hard on him. That's why as much as I want to fire your ass, I won't. But I will not let whatever your little ex think he can get from Edward because he's a Cullen, and the fact that our name spits money in this town, work. Because Edward is a Cullen and no one will hurt anyone of us and walk away unscathed. This brings me to the stalker. What do you have?"_

 _I went on to tell Carlisle about what information I have gathered. He told me to remain close to Edward but not enough to make him uncomfortable. He then spoke of how he will find a way to make things up to his son for reprimanding him in front of us. He told me he was disappointed in me for letting Edward get to me, but he couldn't deny the changes he was seeing in his son so whatever was happening between Edward and I, we should resolve it soon. Then he joked how Edward's mother, Esme, was going to take his head off for not firing Ethan and me. He was sure she already heard because she had her little spies littered all around the building._

That was why I was leaving. Carlisle said to keep a close watch but not to make Edward uncomfortable and that was all I have done. Watching him being unable to be his usual self around me hurt so bad. I missed that guy. I missed his smile and his rants. Though I had no right to.

I was a bad guy. I did this to him. And it was tearing my heart in pieces. I had to stop this. I could no longer be undecided. There was someone now. Someone I wanted. Someone I cared very deeply for. While I watched Edward slept, the two nights we were together, I pictured a future. It was the first time I had done such a thing since Ethan; pictured a future with a guy. And it was bright. Edward.

I told Garrett to stay close to Edward today. Caius was looking on triumphantly and I wanted to smack the little runt. I didn't tell Carlisle about my suspicions about Caius as Edward's dad and Caius's father were good friends. I needed more evidence. I think the little bastard was involved in this stalker business, but to what extent? I didn't want to make wild accusations and with where things were between Edward and I and seeing as we had gotten close, too close actually, Edward would see my accusation of his friend as some sort of revenge, because he was staying away from me and Caius was still his right hand guy. I needed concrete evidence. And I wouldn't stop until I got it.

"Aren't you leaving?" Caius interrupted while I spoke to Garrett.

Garrett gave him a nasty look but otherwise said nothing to the snotty bastard. I didn't answer. I just turned and headed for the door with Scout following me. I scratched his head as we got closer to the door and he whined happily.

I stopped to talk to Peter. Caius was eyeing us.

"Stay here," I said to Peter.

"I wasn't planning on leaving."

I sighed in relief. "I'll…"

"Take the damn day. I've got it under control. Char is coming with you." Again with the finality to his tone.

"I'm your big brother, you know," I reminded him.

"You're currently suspended from that position until you get your head out of your ass," he said with a smile.

"Stay safe," I told Peter with my eyes on the sniveling little asshole Caius.

"I'm good. I'll be okay, Jasper." Peter told me. Scout was still whining at my feet. I kneel down to him, scratching his head and telling him to take care of Edward for me. He gave me a happy bark like he understood every word I just said and then I was out the door, leaving Edward's place behind me with a heavy heart.

The walk to my truck was done in heartache. I felt like I was leaving a part of me behind. When I got to the door I realized Char was in the driver's seat. I went around the passenger's side without argument and climbed in after I loaded my stuff in the back with my brother's help. We sat in the truck and watched until Peter went back inside and then we drove off.

The whole ride to my place I let myself go. I thought about everything that got me to this moment were I became a bad guy in a relationship that hadn't even flourished into something yet. Why did it happen? Ethan? Yes, I still held him in my heart but I had to do something I have not been able to do until Edward walked into my life.

I needed to let Ethan or the feelings I had for him go. I would never be able to move on to anything if I didn't. It was what my brother always preached to me. I had to let go of Ethan. He didn't love me as much as I loved him. I was being foolish. It might have felt like I wasn't being that way, but Peter was right. It was just that everything I had learned about love and relationships, I had learned from Ethan. He was my first love. For me, Ethan was my savior. To me, back then, he was the only one who truly understood and loved me for me. So I was indebted to me. And I thought I was in love.

So I put my all into our relationship and even more into our marriage.

For me, my marriage to Ethan was both a way to be happy with the person of my dreams and a way to contradict my parents' spite and unwillingness to believe I could find someone to love because I was gay.

You see, Edward didn't know that pain. The pain of loss of love and acceptance from those you loved the most all because you wanted to live truthfully and came out to them. He didn't know what it was like to be forced into the Army to see if it would toughen me up and make me a real man. That way I would stop thinking stupid thoughts about being gay. That was not acceptable under my parents' roof.

Edward didn't know that pain. Carlisle and Esme loved him and accepted him. His sister, her husband, Emmett, to them, he was just Edward; the son, brother or brother-in-law they loved and accepted.

For me, there was only Peter and Char. My parents exalted Peter as first son after I came out thought I was the first born. But in Dad's eyes, I was a sissy and no sissy would be known as his first born son. While Peter was praised for everything he did, especially for being straight, I was ridiculed or ignored. Nothing was ever good enough. It tore me up inside.

I came out to my parents when I was a teen and thought about suicide for latter part of it and into my early twenties. Aside from the acceptance I was surprised I got from pals in the army, the only true family support I had was Peter and my father's dad, Grandpa. That man was my foundation. My backbone. He stood up for me when no one would. He fought my parents' ridicule when Peter alone wasn't strong enough.

Edward wouldn't understand how much I wished I had a Carlisle and Esme for my parents. Two people who claim to be my mom and dad and have them love me for me.

So when Ethan walked into my life and turned it upside down with a smile, I hung on to him like a lifeline. I had been so low and hurt for so long. I just wanted someone to love me. He made me feel like everything would be okay. He was loving, sweet, and kind to me. He took my inexperience with the world of dating and sex, because I had spent so much time hiding myself away from my own truth and happiness for my parents' sake while they did nothing but hate me for even existing in their family, that when I met Ethan I was nothing but a blubbing idiot while he was outspoken and worldly. He had a lot of dreams and hopes for his future. I was so scared of him at first. To me he was so fierce and cool and I was…I was just me. And when things started to get serious, Ethan showed me a tender side to him and I fell in love with it.

It didn't sit well with my brother. He was always suspicious of Ethan. He and I would have a lot of arguments over my relationship with Ethan and when I told him I was going to marry Ethan, my brother didn't speak to me for a week. I took it as his abdication from my life. As his way of finally taking mom and dad's side.

It wasn't because Peter was my best man at my wedding. But he remained adamant about not trusting Ethan. Peter had even joined the army to stay close to me. To watch my back. And while things appeared to be going good for Ethan and me, Peter remained steadfast in his distrust of Ethan. Once, I sat him down and calmly asked why. He told me outright that he thought Ethan was just waiting for the right time to strike. He was after money. And while we weren't wealthy. We weren't poor either. Our family was well off. My father was a prominent lawyer and my mother a psychologist from a prestigious family of doctors.

My own inheritance had come directly from my dying grandfather. He had been wise enough to leave my inheritance directly to me because if my parents had gotten their hands on it, I wouldn't have seen a dime.

After I left the military and my marriage fell apart, I took some of my inheritance went into my bodyguard business with my brother and sister-in-law. The rest of my money was sitting tight in wise saving choices and investments on my part seeing as I had learned a few things growing up with a strategic businessman for a Grandpa.

Char cleared her throat, breaking through my thoughts. "Where are you going to stay?" she asked then chuckled. "Stupid question. We're going to the house."

She was right. I smiled and took her hand, squeezing it then lifting it and kissing the back of it. We continued to ride in silence and when we pulled up to my house, I got out of the truck with a heavy sigh. I looked up at the house in trepidation and sadness. The last time I had been here, things had changed drastically between Edward and me. It was while I was here I thought about asking him to stay with me so I could watch over him while feeling what it would like to have him with me in my own space. I had really wanted to do it. I just couldn't find the words at the time. Edward thought…when we first met, he thought I was cool and calm and calculated. I could be those things if I needed to be. Just not with him. Not all the time. He didn't know how nervous he made me. How fast my heart would beat when he was near. How he intimidated me. One smile from him and I have to gather up suddenly forgotten thoughts. He had no idea how incredibly hard it was to resist him for as long as I had. Why did he think I gave in? I couldn't fight it anymore. I had to be with him. I still do. I just didn't know how.

I have never been here. I have never been the bad guy in the relationship. Was what Edward and I had, a relationship? I would like to think it was. It was at the very least the beginning of one before I got in my own way. Now if I didn't do something about this, if I didn't rectify things, I would forever be etched in his memory as the motherfucker who broke his heart. I couldn't believe my own stupidity! He was standing there in front of me that night, begging me to love him and I stood there like a fucking fool and let my hung up feelings for Ethan get in the way.

Then there was the photo shoot in Monterey. I did it again. The problem was I didn't want a scene. I knew how much Peter hated Ethan for hurting me so I just wanted to go over there and stop them from making a scene. This was Edward's job. We had no right fucking things up for him.

But did I do that? No. I went over there and looked like an idiot and left Edward with the impression that I was defending Ethan. I truly wasn't. I was looking out for _him_. I just couldn't say it.

"Why didn't I say it?" I turned to my sister-in-law asked as soon as we stepped into the house. Char looked frightened while I was trying to fight the tears away but they were coming on strong. There was no fighting this and as they slid down my cheeks, I slid to the floor while Char begged me not to.

"No! No! No! No! Jasper…please. I'm too huge to get down there!" She begged, referring to the floor I had collapse on. "Crawl to the couch, please. I can get there. I can comfort you there."

I don't know how, but I did what she said. Char went and close the door. It sounded like she even locked it and put the alarm on. Then the closest thing I had to a sister waddled back to my couch and sat down. I stayed on the floor, placing my head in her lap.

"I was so wrong!" I said amidst my tears. "I'm now the bad guy, Char. I've never been the bad guy. I don't know what to do. Please, tell me what to do!" I cried.

Char coaxed me for a while. Counseling me while saying I should let it out. I wouldn't be able to focus until I did. I followed her advice and for cried for how stupid I was. For messing everything up with my insecurities. You would think a man who was brave enough to go on countless missions would be brave enough to admit his feelings to the guy he wanted, but I would rather face a cell of terrorists than face Edward and see him hurting because of me.

"Oh God, Jasper, please don't talk like that!" Char begged, making me realize I have been speaking out loud.

Char told me to let her get up once. I did. She went to the kitchen returning with something for us to drink and an icepack for my jaw. I hissed as I placed it on my bruised cheek. Edward really knew how throw good punches. I had studied his file. He wasn't afraid of confrontations and he was well trained in kickboxing. At least I knew he could defend him and I was glad.

"I need to think about how you could approach this, Jasper," Char said. "I mean, you messed up bad. You got in bed with a client and you caught feelings along the way. I'm okay with it because I like Edward. But then Ethan turned up and you got scared and you fucked up."

I nodded in agreement while the tears ran down my cheeks. I moved the icepack to brush them away while Char ran a hand through my hair lovingly.

"We've got to think because I'm rooting for you two."

I looked up at my sister-in-law and she was smiling.

"Thank you," I said softly. And it felt good because I was rooting for Edward and me too. I want him in my life. And this time, as long as he gave me the time of day, I would tell him how I feel. Last night, I sat on the floor, facing his room and listening to him cry through his door, it broke me. Right then, I knew what I had to do. It had never been so clear to me before. I put up together everything from over the years with me and Ethan and placed it against what I felt for Edward. When I did this I came to the realization that everyone who cared for me, had been right. I loved Ethan more than he loved me. I was the one who followed him around. I did what made him happy most of the times and told myself it made me happy to make him happy but I never stopped to really think about it.

Not until Edward.

With Edward, it was easy to feel. To be attracted to him. To watch him smile even if he was annoyed with me and my strictness when it came to his safety. I liked that he sought me out. That he chased me. I couldn't tell him how many times before we were together intimately that I had to stop myself from just grabbing him and kissing him. And the one thing that will forever make my heart stop was he offered his heart to me.

Something Ethan, my ex-husband, never did.

"What do I do?"

I think I shocked Char with the question. I was about to repeat when she stopped me. "No! No! No! I heard you. I'm just…are you sure?"

"I know I loved Ethan, but I think I'm in love with Edward."

Again, silence while Char blankly stared at me. So again, I was about to repeat when she stopped me. "No! No! I'm fine. You keep shocking me with what you're saying. When did you realize this?"

"I've been thinking about it but I know I've known for certain since last night."

Char laughed. "Well, better late than never! But how are you going to do it? How are you going to protect Edward and show him that you want him too?"

"That's what I'm asking you."

She laughed again. "I'm so happy for you but I'm also so damn confused as to how to help you. But we're going to do this!" Her cheeriness was forcing me to smile. "Alright, I got something! First, you go with him to Milan, take another guy with you if you want, but since Peter is Edward's safety net in getting away from you, so we've got to take it away. You have to talk to him. Right now, it's at a point that it might turn into a fight…"

"I won't fight back."

"I know. You're so admirable. But you've got to get Edward alone and talking and then you talk. Two, no Ethan. I know he is going to be there, but you have to maintain your distance."

"If I'm doing that, he's going to approach me…" I paused before admitting the truth and then took a deep breath and went on, "because he wants…Edward. I finally see what my brother was saying those years ago. I was a target and now Ethan wants to go after Edward because…"

"He's a Cullen," Char finished for me. "And the name Cullen means everything in this town. It's power and money and prestige."

"Yes."

Char smiled. "But there's a wrinkle in his plan."

I wasn't sure what she meant. "What do you mean?"

Char smiled wide. "You silly!" She lost the smile as she went on but kept the sincerity in her voice. "He wasn't banking on you being around Edward. I think he thought he was going to meet the cocky, playboy Edward you met, not the good natured guy I know."

"You really like him, don't you?" I said to her.

She smiled and blush a little. "Well aside from him being the most beautiful guy I have ever seen…so sexy!" She paused to say then went on, "He's a really good guy. And he's smart. I loved how he built this persona for the world to see while he lived his life as the good guy I have come to know. Usually, we meet assholes, and we have to do our job anyway. It's refreshing to get to know someone like him. Plus, he's so cute!" She quickly added, making me smile.

Char and I talked until she was tired. I escorted her upstairs and left her in one of the bedrooms to rest.

As I went back downstairs, I did so with a smile on my face. I felt better. And I had a plan. One which would guarantee me a way back into Edward's life and this time I wouldn't be holding anything back. I called Peter and asked about Edward. He was fine. He was in his room, avoiding calls from his family. Caius was too happy with my absence and Garrett just wanted things to go back to normal.

Garrett would get his wish if I was successful because it was time I stopped being afraid and fight what I want. The most Edward could do to hurt me was to tell me no.

Caius could be happy all he wanted because that shit was going to be short lived. I didn't trust that asshole and I really wanted to find out why and very soon.

Edward. I was going to fix things starting with my past.

After hanging up with my brother, I called the one person who would be the beginning of making that happen. The person I used to be afraid to afraid to face, not knowing what would happen.

Ethan.

I dialed his number. He picked up on the second ring. "How did you get this number?" his smooth voice said with authority. You would think he was speaking to a stranger instead of the man he promised to spend his life with.

"I'd like to see you," I said in a sultry tone. Anything that stirred him in his pants would get his attention.

"Mmmm…I think I like how that sounds." I got him.

"I've got time today. Tell me when and where."

He set the time and place and I hung up with my first honest smile in years. After today, my heart would no longer be lingering. I would be free to love who I want. And I wanted Edward Cullen.


	25. Chapter 25

**EPOV**

I ran to my room, slamming the door shut behind me. I shouldn't have hit him, but I was too pissed off to care. I went over to my bed and collapsed on it. There, I was finally able to breathe. With my eyes clamped shut, I laid there, trying to take calming breaths. My fist slammed against the bed multiple times. I was doing it, hoping it too would calm me down, but it was useless.

I was enraged with my mind going back and forth while a part of me hoped Jasper didn't take me seriously. Yet, the other part wished he did and was packing his shit to get the hell out of my life as soon as possible.

What should I do? I wanted to see him. I wanted to hit him again. I didn't know what I want. Yes I did. I wanted him. And I wanted him to want me back.

Jasper was an enigma. How could every other guy want me and he didn't? At least not in the way I wanted him. Was I jumping the gun? Did he want me just as much but Ethan fucked him so much, he didn't know how to express that shit? Why was I laying here making excuses for him when he didn't give a shit about me?

I know I sounded like a confused, pouty fucker right now but I didn't care. The formula was simple. I wanted Jasper to want me back I should be the one he wanted to be with. Not Ethan.

I have considered playing dirty by using his job as my bodyguard to blackmail him seeing as we shared a brief intimate relationship and he answered to my dad who could be an asshole and if I made it seem like Jasper and mine's relationship was going to fuck with business, Dad would not be pleased. Look what he did to me. He was allowing Ethan the asshole to work with me despite me being vehemently against it because he was doing what was best for business and he needed the best of the best working with him at all times. Not even his kid's feelings could come between him and his money.

So I could get Jasper in some serious trouble. Maybe if I had played this card from the beginning when he was just an irritating asshole here to fuck up my fun, and I didn't feel anything for him besides contempt, I wouldn't be in this predicament with my heart smashed to pieces.

But I could not take back what I feel for Jasper, nor do I ever want to. That thought made me smile a little while I gave my diabolical plan a little more thought.

If I were to blackmail Jasper, I could force him to date me. I could control his life if I wanted to. I had the money and power to do it. For that, I wouldn't even need Dad's help because I was Edward fucking Cullen and I could have whatever I wanted.

But this was the problem.

I wasn't a soulless little bitch and I wasn't about to emasculate a man in order to make him mine. I wasn't Jasper's ex-husband, Ethan. I didn't want to control Jasper or manipulate him only to dump him like yesterday's garbage once I got bored. To me, shit like that wasn't love. And it made me feel sorry for Jasper. I don't know what he thought Ethan had with him. From what I have gathered, his cunt of an ex was not in love with Jasper. Jasper's love had been one sided.

Wait…

As soon as I thought it, my eyes popped open and I sprang up in bed. That was it! Jasper loved Ethan more than Ethan loved him.

I was so caught up with how I felt, as I should because he hurt me, but if I cared about him, I should care about why he did the things he did too. If I wanted him, I had to be willing to accept all of him. The good and the bad. Ethan was unfortunately a part of that so I should at the very least be willing to try and understand what was it about Ethan that made Jasper love him so much. I needed to know more about them and only two people could tell me, Peter and Charlotte.

I got up and started to pace the room.

Did I want to do this? Yes. Like I said, I was Edward Cullen and I got what I wanted and I wasn't about to let go of Jasper. Yes, it hurt. Yes, he didn't tell me yes I want you too when I told him how I felt, but he didn't say no either.

Why didn't he?

Holy Shit!

Why didn't I see this before?

I stopped pacing and went back to my bed, throwing myself down on it. I was too hurt to consider this before. While Jasper didn't immediately tell me he wanted what I was offering, he didn't outright refuse me. Furthermore, he has stayed by my side. When I went to Dad asking to have him removed, he looked shocked and hurt. And if I thought about what happened on the Monterrey shoot, Jasper was in front of me trying to calm Peter down, he wasn't intentionally defending Ethan. He was actually standing much closer to me than he was to Ethan. And if I thought back to when he got injured after taking the hit from that car trying to run me over, while I stood outside his hospital door eavesdropping on his and Peter's conversation, Jasper sounded like he had unresolved feelings for Ethan, not eternal love. He was confused about the love he still held had for his ex and he felt it stood in his way of a future. He thought it was preventing him from moving on.

Now what if that someone new was willing to help him take that leap and move the fuck on from Ethan's cunning ass? Would he take the leap? Because I could be that person. I could see myself as what Jasper needed to move on from Ethan.

I got out of bed and went to the door. I stood there with my hand on the handle for a while before I chickened out and pulled it away.

At first, I was going to go to him and tell him to forget what I said and stay. But I pulled my hand away because did I want to be the first to say I was sorry. What was I sorry for? I was the one who put my heart out there and got hurt. I had earned the right to be angry. I was human and had feelings and his indecisive ass hurt them. And yes, I was ready to take a step forward because I still wanted him, but why should I be the one to say I was sorry first? Why should I stop him from leaving? He didn't know how happy I was when we were together, he didn't know the elation his decision to be with me had brought on. He didn't know how I started to plan things around him. Maybe I was moving a little too quickly, but what was I to do? I was happy! Then he took it away when he just stood there blankly staring at me while I poured my heart out to him.

No. I shouldn't be the one to apologize first. The only thing I would apologize for was attacking him this morning. That was it. After that, the ball would in his court. I wanted him but he had to become someone worthy of my happiness too. I deserve it, damn it! Until then, I would be working my ass off and ignoring the fact that he was there.

I went back to bed, lying down and closing my eyes. Eventually, I dozed off.

The knock woke me. I opened my eyes in time to see Peter peeking into my room before he stepped inside with Caius trailing in behind him.

"Were you asleep?" Peter asked.

I nodded yes as I got up.

"Why are you in here?" Caius jumped in and said to Peter.

Peter had a smirk on his face while Cas went on in a snide tone I didn't like, "Since your boss is gone, why are you hanging' around?"

I was about to answer for Peter when he didn't answer him, but the look on Peter's face kept my mouth shut. He leveled Caius with a cold stare that was borderline psychopathic. It made Caius take an unconscious step back with Peter slowly advancing on him. I watched them do this slow predatory dance until Caius found himself outside my bedroom door and that was when Peter finally said, "I need to speak with Edward." Caius was about to rebut but Peter cut him off. "Alone!" He slammed the door in Caius' face and locked that shit too and then came over and plopped down beside me on the bed.

He took a deep breath and looked at me with a slight grin. "You got my brother good. Got some fight in you, huh?"

"Are you here to beat me up on his behalf?"

Peter chuckled heartily. "Why the fuck should I? He needs some sense knocked into him. You just beat me to it!"

I smiled and shook my head. I thought Peter would be mad at me for hitting his brother.

"I thought you'd be mad at me."

"I'm mad at both of you," he said with a lazy grin on his face.

I felt like I should apologize to at least one of them. And Peter would be easier. I didn't have feelings for him. Sure, he was hot, but there was nothing there except the need for a friendship. He looked like he would be a good buddy. Besides, even if there was something there, Char kind of scared me. She would probably kill me and hide the body if I were serious about pursuing her man. She was that serious of a chick.

"Yeah. Listen, Peter about the fight, I'm so…"

He waved me off. "Whatever with the apology. It's not for me anyways. You damn well know you should be telling Jasper that. What's with you two?"

I sighed because the answer was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't say a word. So Peter did the talking. "I mean, he feels something for you. I know he does. And you're no different."

I jumped up, towering over him on the bed while he sat there with a smirk on his face. "Listen, I know it looks like a bunch of crap to you and you might think I'm overreacting but…" I started and then he held a hand up, cutting me off. He looked at me with a serious expression as he rose from the bed and got in my face.

"Do you like Jasper?" He didn't wait on the answer. He went on. "Do you see yourself falling in love with him? Do you need to be with him no matter what? He's gone, you know. He followed your order to get out and he left. How does it make you feel?"

I stumbled back, staggering as Peter hit me with each question before sitting on my dresser so I wouldn't fall to the floor.

Jasper was gone? He really left? I mean I know I told him to, but he's really gone?

"I can see you're thinking him leaving wasn't a good thing. You want him to come back?" Peter asked. I was about to answer, but he stopped me. "Tough shit. He won't. As much as my brother hurt you, you've hurt him too and I know it sounds like I'm on his side, and I can't deny that I'd never abandon him, but you two need to talk this out."

"I don't know what to say. I can't stand in front of him and the words just flow out, it's not like before." I told Peter. "He really hurt me. It did something to me."

"It broke your confidence."

"Yes," I replied.

Peter sighed. "I'll be staying with you today, because aside from the job, Jasper really cares about you. If something were to happen to you, it would kill him."

I scoffed and the words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself. "More than he cares about the love of his life, Ethan?"

Peter smiled. "I'll admit, I don't like that punk. Never did. But what Jasper sees as love or some debt to Ethan, he will learn to get over it. If he wants happiness, he has to. Don't you agree?"

I wanted to say I didn't give a shit, but I didn't. "So what are you going to do about it? I know he wronged you and he needs to fix the damage his dumb ass caused but what are you going to do about it?"

"What are you saying?"

Peter shrugged. "I'm saying you're Edward fucking Cullen, rich kid extraordinaire who always gets what he wants and I believe he wants my brother's dumb ass." I smiled at him for badmouthing Jasper.

"What are you saying?" I repeated and he laughed.

"You're gonna make me spell it out for you?"

I nodded.

"I would rather see you with Jasper than Ethan."

"You have no right to choose for your brother." I smiled and it felt good to. Peter's presence, despite how hard his questions were, made me feel like everything would be okay. He put me at ease. I felt safe with him.

"Whatever with that," he said with a shrug. "If it came down to it, I'd choose you."

"Why?"

"Because you're rich." He deadpanned.

I laughed and it felt great to.

"Seriously though? The truth?" Peter said and I nodded.

He looked deep in thought before he began, "This shit he should tell you himself to make you understand where he's coming from and why he's so messed up, but here's a short version. The day he came out to our folks was the same day they decided to forget he was their first born. They gave me all I wanted because I was the straight one and denied a lot of things that should have gone to Jasper. They treated him like shit. And I'm not sitting here badmouthing my folks because I want you to like my brother again, and maybe find it in your heart to forgive his foolishness."

"You're not?" I said with a sarcastic laugh though it hurt to know Jasper's parents all but abandoned him for being who he was.

Peter smiled. "Alright, I kinda am. But jokes aside, Edward, I see you as a strong individual and it's not easy seeing you too hurting yourselves when you could be happy. Walking in on that fight this morning was exactly where I didn't want things to go, and watching you not taking care of yourself while trying to work yourself into ground isn't good. And I'm overstepping, involving myself into your life, but I don't like it. Feel free to tell me to mind my business, but please, stop what you're doing. You're gonna get hurt. If you've got work, then do it. I'll be around. Please eat or drink something more than coffee in the morning. You've got Milan coming up and I'm hoping you'll do better when you get back."

It tugged at my heart to hear Peter pleading with me to take care of myself. He thought he was overstepping but he was also unapologetic about caring about my wellbeing. It wasn't just for Jasper he was saying this because he was concerned about me.

"I might take some time off when I get back from Italy."

He nodded. "Good, because I was this close to telling on you to your mommy. She looks like a hard ass."

I laughed. "You have no idea. Esme Cullen is not to be messed with."

"I knew I got it right," he said more to himself than me before he got up. "I'm going to giving you some space now. I think I have intruded enough. Think about the things I said. When someone grows up without the love and affection they should, from the people who should rightful give it to them, it does things to you."

"He had you though, right?"

"He did. But I wasn't our parents."

"So when Ethan came into the picture, he fell for him hook, line and sinker?"

Peter nodded. "Jasper thought it was love. I saw it as one sided. To me, Ethan saw him as a vulnerable guy with a few bucks in his pocket so he stuck to him."

"You guys have…" I didn't want to sound like an ass so I shut up, but Peter picked up on what I was trying to say though.

"Mom's from a long line of successful doctors and a psychologist herself. Dad's a lawyer and our paternal grandfather was a former army man who went into business and hit it big," Peter answered my half asked question.

"So you both joined the army because of your granddad?" I really wanted to know. I liked knowing things about Jasper. I kinda felt like an idiot for not knowing these things before while claiming I was in love with him or falling for him. Was it love yet? Besides that fact, I should know things about him. He already knew so much about me. This was only fair.

"Jasper was kinda forced into it by Dad. He saw it as a way to toughen Jasper up," he said. Shit! What kind of father did they have?

Then again, what kind of father was Carlisle? He wouldn't even listen to me or give me the benefit of the doubt when I went to him. He could be so controlling. But Dad did accept me. He knew I was gay before I even told him and he never ridiculed me. He never abandoned me.

I couldn't imagine what Jasper went through.

"Did it?" I pulled myself out of my thoughts to ask Peter.

Peter smiled. "When I followed him and joined I saw that the army was the best thing for Jasper. I was slowly losing my brother to his sadness, but the army and grandpa's advice, it gave him purpose. I liked that. When he got injured and then we left the army behind, I thought he would fall into depression. I thought the sadness would come back. You know, just not know what to do with himself afterward, but it wasn't like that. He had plans. Even after Ethan walked out on him, he never gave up and eventually his bodyguard business was born."

So Jasper found a bright side through it all. He picked himself up, dusted off and went after what could make him happy.

I could learn from that.

Instead of sitting here, sinking deeper into my heartbreak, I could pick myself up. Like Peter said, I was Edward Cullen and if I wanted Jasper Whitlock, then that was what I was going to get. So despite my fear of rejection, I was going to try again.

"I'm really gonna leave you now," Peter said, but he stopped short at the door. He turned to me. "Tell me something?"

I nodded for him to continue.

"What's with your friend?"

"Caius?" I smiled.

"Yeah," Peter said with a smile. "He's so creepy. He does get that Jasper isn't going anywhere just yet, right? We work as his team, and we'll be sticking around until this stalker is caught. Or! However long you want bodyguards for. He gets it, right?"

"I think so." I laughed.

"Then why is he so creepy?" He shook his head and moved to open the door just as my cell phone rang. "Restricted number," I said to myself. I was about to answer when the phone was taken out of my hand by a glaring Peter who was standing over me.

"Who's restricted number, Edward?"

I guess the talk we had distracted me but I should tell someone what happened this morning and there was no one better than the guy standing in front of me.

"Who is it?" Peter asked.

"It's the stalker." The phone stopped ringing and then it started again. I kept my head down while talking to him. "The person was using that voice from "Scream" when they called this morning." When I looked at him, he was glaring at me. I felt a little intimidated so I looked away. "You know the movie, "Scream", right?"

"Of course I know it! Why didn't you tell Jasper this morning?" he said in a raised voice then he calmed himself down. "Get up. Let's go." He pulled me up from the bed and started dragging me to the door.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I only had time to grab my keys, shoes and wallet before I was pulled down the stairs and dragged out of my place. As soon as we were outside, I was placed in Peter's truck. Garrett was ordered to stay behind. "Where are we going?" I asked again as we sped off.

"To the person who can help."


	26. Chapter 26

**JPOV**

"Why do you have to go where he wants?" Char said while I put on my jacket. I didn't want to wear a suit. I was fine going in my jeans and a t-shirt but Ethan wanted to meet to at an upscale restaurant downtown with a pretty strict dress code. Although I had to admit, I didn't look too bad in the charcoal gray suit with my white dress shirt. I had opted out of a tie and if the restaurant had a problem with that, then Ethan could pout all he wanted, but we would be talking in the parking lot.

"It's where he chose," I told her.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "He just has to find the most expensive place to do this."

"Exactly." I laughed. I liked that I have finding it easy to laugh or smile genuinely since I came to the decision to leave Ethan and the love I had for him in the past.

"Think you should go with a tie?"

I gave my sister-in-law a look and she giggled. "I ain't going to church," I drawled. "If the dress code in that place doesn't like this, then they can…"

"Okay!" She laughed. "I know you're probably gonna say you and Ethan can have your talk in the parking lot."

I nodded. "That's exactly what I was going to say."

Char giggled and shook her head at me. She had just woken up from her nap after the draining talk we had earlier. If Peter knew I had lost it in a sad way with Char while she was in this delicate position, he would lose it and kick my ass for stressing her out which then in return would make her mad at him for kicking my ass and I didn't want the problem so I was doing all I could to keep her smiling since she woken up.

She had barged into the bathroom while I was in the shower, frightening me. But she waved off my shock at her sudden appearance as nerves and told me it was no big deal since she had seen me naked before. I rolled my eyes and relaxed a bit and got to talking to her, eventually telling her about the call I made to Ethan and meeting up with him to warn him to keep his distances from Edward.

"Fuck yeah!" Char shouted happily when I was through. I turned the water off and she threw a towel at me, telling to cover that thing up and stop trying to scare her before leaving me laughing my butt off in the bathroom while I dried off.

Char had never been the shy one. Peter and I had known her since we were all younger. We were good friends until Peter turned eighteen and Char turned sixteen and he stopped seeing her as the rude little runt that always followed us around. Instead he saw her as a beautiful girl he just had to have in his life. To me, Char was and always would be the little sister I always wanted.

She ran her hands over the shoulders of my suit, bringing me back to the present, while she prepped me for lunch with Ethan. "Remember, don't fall for his tricks or pouts, this is about stepping forward. Moving on with your life. Hopefully with Edward." She added with a girlish giggle.

"You're really rooting for Edward, aren't you?"

"Of course!" she said excitedly. "Can you imagine having Edward fucking Cullen as family? The guy is the epitome of hot. He is what hot should be!"

"So this isn't as much about my happiness as it is about you and Edward becoming family and buddies, is it?" I smiled.

She smacked my arm. "Don't try it, Whitlock!"

I laughed and jumped away when she tried to hit me again.

"You know your happiness matters to me. But this is also about Becky Smalls from back home, you remember her, right? She thought I was a little boy because my breasts weren't as huge as her watermelons back then. Do you know she thinks I have Peter trapped in a loveless marriage. If only she knew how loving your brother can be. I mean look at me!" She rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Please don't tell me things like that." I pretended to want to vomit and Char rolled her eyes at me. I was just hanging around for a few more minutes before I left for the late lunch with Ethan.

"Anyways!" Char said, ignoring my protest about not wanting to know about her and my brother's bedroom business. "Can you imagine how crazy it would drive her to know I knew a very, very sexy God of a model named Edward Cullen whom she is lusting over?"

"Char, I'm your best friend and I know Peter probably doesn't even remember Becky. But I'm curious. How do you know how she knows about Edward?"

Char shrugged with a mischievous look on her face. "We aren't from under a rock, Jasper. It's just a small town outside of Houston. They have the internet."

Her speech told me one thing. I sighed as I closed my eyes and rubbed my temple. "Char, did you hack her social media?"

"Just for a few things," she said like it was no big deal. I opened my eyes, giving her an incredulous look which she chose to ignore. "Anyways, she has tons of pictures of Edward. At first, it worried me and I wanted to think she was his stalker so I could use my taser on her ass, but she's too dumb to stalk him."

"Sweet Jesus, Char!"

She waved me off dismissively and continued, "Oh my God, Jasper, some of her comments on Instagram and Facebook about how sexy he is and what she would do to him and how she didn't care if he was gay, and how it was because he had never had a real woman like her, made me want to throw up a little. I think I did throw up. Anyway most of her stuff is just embarrassingly funny."

I didn't say anything for a while. I just gave her a long, hard look. I wanted her to realize she was wrong for doing what she did; which could be a hard task, because Char was too stubborn to admit when she was wrong, but I had to give it a shot.

"What?" she asked, pretending like she didn't know what the look was about. "On come on, Jasper! She was a bitch to me and I'm pregnant and irritated and I want to go on this date with you to see Ethan so I can punch him in the nose and I know you'll say no so I'm stuck here, bloated, hungry and want to kick some ass but I can't. Just allow me to use my skills for a little fun. So rest well knowing that I'll kick Becky "Watermelon Tits" Smalls' ass if she ever comes within an inch of Edward. Pregnant or not, Watermelon Tits is going down." She babbled and then giggled like a mad person.

We left my bedroom and headed for the kitchen with Char still babbling about Becky and commenting on some of the messages she had memorized from Becky's posts. I'd admit, they were funny, but I warned Char. She should stay away from Becky's posts and focus on Edward and the work we were doing for him. She promised she would. But I knew it would be hard. Once Char dug her claws into something it was hard to get her to let go. I considered letting Peter know so he could talk to her. Maybe.

I knew how hurt she was by Becky back then. Becky used to tease Char every chance she got. She would tell Char a lot of hurtful things and they had cut my sister-in-law deep. Becky's favor tie thing to tease Char about back then was her slow progress as a girl and because, she, Becky, matured at an early age so she saw it fit to throw it in the faces of girls like Char. They was even more tension between them because, if my memory served me right, Becky had a crush on Peter, who wouldn't give her the time of day. He used to tell me she was annoying and he found it easier to want to hide from her than face her. And since things were very different with Char, as she was our friend, Becky became vengeful and used Char's boyish body against her. But as Char grew up, she filled out and my brother took notice and the rest was history and would remain so if I could get Char to stop hacking Becky Smalls social media accounts.

"Aren't you supposed to be leaving?" Char said, her face stuffed with food. She had made herself some sandwiches and was currently jamming half of one down her throat.

"Yeah." I smiled. "Will you be okay?"

"Will you?" she countered with a cocked brow.

I smiled before answering. "I think I will be."

The drive to the restaurant was easy. I thought a lot about what I would say and even how Ethan would try to counter it. I knew him well enough to know what to expect. I wasn't going into this meeting under any delusion of his love for me. There wasn't enough of it then and I was certain there won't be any of it there now. I had spent my past telling myself lies. It was time to face the truth.

I pulled up in front of the restaurant and got out of my Audi. I had decided to take my car instead of my truck. I could say I don't know why I did, but I knew why I did it. Ethan responded to money and sophistication. So right now, I wasn't a bodyguard, I was a businessman. From the suit I was wearing, to the way I carried myself, I would be going into this ready for whatever dirty trick he was going to play.

I gave my name and was guided to my table. I shook my head and smiled as I sat in a secluded part of the restaurant. It had a very intimate feel to it. Ethan wasn't even here yet and he was already hard at work on his tricks. It felt good to be aware of everything now. Not being under his spell was allowing me to see things very clearly. I should have woken up and given up on my feelings for him long ago.

I perused the menu and then checked my phone for messages. I had it on vibrate and if anything happened I would be out of here without hesitation. Just because Edward didn't want me in his house, didn't mean I would be slacking off. I had never done that while on a job. Even when we went to my house for those two days, I still on the job. His safety came first. There was still a threat out there. Someone, possibly deranged, was stalking him and it could lead to bad things happening if we weren't careful.

Aside from our personal matter, as I sat here, I worried about leaving him alone. I admittedly got used be close to him, and I should have considered the ramification of my actions when I gave into my lust with him, but I refused to take it back. We could only go forward from here.

I felt a kiss on my cheek and jumped away, looking up into the smiling face of my ex-husband as he gave me a lustful gaze. "Don't you look good," he said as he took a seat across from me. He called a waitress over and promptly ordered us drinks. A martini for himself and a Whiskey sour for me.

I wouldn't be drinking anything.

We said nothing until the drinks arrived. He kept his eyes on me, openly admiring me and I let him. I wanted feel good, having him look at me this way, but I felt nothing. There was a hint of sadness. Yeah, I was a little sad because I now saw how shallow he really was. I was just a handsome guy and a fine suit who he was hoping to screw when lunch was over. That was it. Not the man he once loved or shared a past with. I felt like I was alone just like I did in our marriage if I were being truthful to myself.

Look at how he was acting now. Like I was a piece of meat. I really thought this guy loved me? That he was devoted to me? What was I thinking?

"You always looked amazing in a suit, Jasper." He smirked then took a sip of his martini and licked his lips in a teasing way.

"You look great too," I said with a halfhearted smile. "You always looked good in whatever you wore."

He blushed at my praise. "And what about without? How did I look naked?" He leaned forward, keeping his eyes locked on mine as he licked his lips while using his fingertip to play with the rim of his glass.

I chuckled. "Like I said, you always looked good. It doesn't what you are or aren't wearing. I was in love. I only saw the good."

He scoffed and backed off. "Is that why you called me here? I thought this lunch was going to be fun. At least we could have a happy ending."

"Lunch isn't over yet, is it?" I retorted and got a wide smile.

As if.

I called the waitress who had served us the drinks over and told her we were ready to order.

"I must say, I like this take charge attitude," Ethan commented.

I smirked and watched him take a deep breath. "Just you wait. There's more to come."

Our lunch passed with Ethan talking a lot about himself. He always did love attention, but I was the one who asked. Deep down inside I always wanted to know what his life was like after he left me. And from what I have gathered, I was the one who was heartbroken over our parting. Ethan didn't go through sleepless nights or days where he didn't want to eat or breathe like I did. While I had been in agony, he was out in the world, living it up with new guys, just having fun.

Once, he stopped his boasting to ask, "Doesn't it hurt to hear that I was living well after we parted?"

I could have lied, but that would be the old Jasper; the one who thought Ethan loved him. "Yes. It does hurt. But I oddly feel better knowing that you were living well while I was in pain. It shows me who loved who more."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "It's always about love with you," he said exasperatedly. "Don't you just want to have fun? Not be tied down to one person for the rest of your life? Isn't that boring?" He went silent for a moment then he added, "You wanted the fairy tale so I pretended." The way he said it, with a shrug of his shoulder and then continued to eat as if he hadn't just ripped my heart out, killed me.

"You pretended?" I scoffed, wanting him to explain.

He rolled his eyes again and looked up at me with an annoyed look. "Yes, Jasper," he replied as if he was speaking to a five year old. "You wanted the whole fairy tale crap so I gave it to you."

I laughed in disbelief. What an asshole! "So you marrying me was what?"

I could guess the answer but I wanted him to say it. Peter was always making a point of it, but I needed to hear from the horse's mouth. I wanted Ethan to admit that he only wanted me around at that time so I could provide for him financially since I had the ability to. And my seeing it as love, I needed the truth so I could realize what a moron I had been.

He seemed a little taken aback by my question so I smiled. It felt good to put him on edge. "Well, that was…" he started with a nervous chuckle.

"A money thing?" I finished for him.

He sighed in relief and laughed shakily. "Jasper, what is this about?"

"it's about knowing the truth and finally coming to terms with it," I explained with a smile then I grew serious as I continued, "It's also about you keeping a personal distance from my client. I'm working to keep Edward Cullen safe."

Ethan smiled broadly as if he thought he had an edge over me. "I work with his father and from what I hear, maybe this stalker thing is a figment of his imagination."

I sat back with a smirk before shaking my head at him. I didn't engage in what you would call office gossip and I wasn't about to divulge any information that could threaten my client's life. "I don't know what you're referring to. All I know is I'm here to do a job and sometimes it requires cooperation from Edward's colleagues and peers. I will ensure my client's safety above all else."

Ethan grew serious as well. "Why are you telling me this?" he said with anger in his tone.

"Why are you being so defensive?"

He laughed. "Am I a suspect, baby?" He batted his eyelashes at me and again I congratulate myself for feeling nothing at the gesture. In the past, I would have probably swooned a bit, because I would be thinking about how he loved me.

"Did I say you were?"

He stopped his little flirts sat back as well. "Why are we having this lunch?"

"To close a chapter on my life and to also warn you to stay away from Edward," I said without hesitation and it felt good to. "Stop getting in his way." I further warned him. "Stop going out of your way to upset him."

He looked incredulous. "I did that?"

"Don't play coy either," I said bluntly.

We sat in silence for a while. I let Ethan analyze me. I knew what he was looking for while he stared me down and I wasn't hiding.

"You want him," he stated.

I chuckled. "Doesn't everyone? Isn't that the appeal to him? Edward is a very attractive man. Suave, handsome, with an incredible body. Who wouldn't notice him? I'm a man, aren't I? I'm alive, aren't I?"

In his eyes, I could see disbelief. He didn't expect me to answer him the way I did. Good. I wanted him to know that someone who knew him well would be around to stop his foolishness.

He looked defeated because I wouldn't be the toy he once knew in this situation. But Ethan could be very defiant.

"Say what you will, Jasper," he said with a cheeky grin. "You want that boy more than you're admitting. Are you going to fall head over heels for him too? Good luck. Edward's a playboy. He'll use you up and spit you out like…"

"Like you," I finished for him as I called the waitress over the bill. "I came to this lunch to make sure you understand your place in my life and in Edward's affairs. It's none of your business." I glared at him.

"You'll always want me more than anyone else and you know that," he seethed. I was getting under his skin but I wasn't about to sit around discuss anything else with him. As of today, he would be nothing but my past.

"I won't. And I can make myself forget you because the way I loved you, you never loved me. The way I treated you, you never treated me that way. I understand love and devotion to a fault. You glorify fun and betrayal. You only do what suits you. So how can I be the honest, caring man that I am, while going around and fooling myself into believing you would ever come back to me or even love me because you never did. You only used me."

"Jasper…" he tried.

I cut him off, getting up from my seat to lean over the table and him in an intimidating way. "I don't need to know what you're about to say. Keep it to yourself. And as for Edward, do not interrupt a set like what you did in Monterrey. When you screw with my client, you're screwing with me and nothing gets between me and my money." I found myself pulling back while Ethan cleared his throat and tried not to look nervous. I knew I came across as dangerous to him but I didn't care as long as I got my point across.

I ended lunch, paid and left a tip for the waitress and walked out of that restaurant in relief.

Finally, this chapter of my life was closed.

The drive back home was done with ease. But when I got something else was waiting to upset me. I saw Peter's truck in the driveway. I got out of my car and shrugged off my jacket, throwing it over my arm and walking to my front door. When I got inside, I spotted Edward first. He looked at my suit in question and then he looked away from me.

"What's going on?" I asked. Char was working from the couch while telling Peter to pass her things. "What's going on?" I asked again.

"Edward got a call more than once from the stalker and he failed to tell us," Peter said without looking up.

I looked at Edward. I was pissed. "Did you get a call this morning?"

"Yes," he said in an almost too quiet tone.

"And you made a fuss for me to leave?" I went around him and got in his face. "You're not leaving here."

"What?"

I didn't answer him. "Peter, call his house. Get his things, get his dog. He's staying here until I get this guy."

"You can't do that!" Edward said, getting into my face.

"Watch me."


	27. Chapter 27

**EPOV**

"What do you mean, 'watch you'?" I shouted at Jasper. "You can't keep me here!"

He was moving around me, pretending not to hear me. Peter was on the phone, following Jasper's orders as he asked someone named Derek to ensure my things were packed and ready for pick up along with Scout.

"Jasper?" I called, running after him as he stomped out of the living room, heading for what turned out to be an office. Maybe if I went about this calmly, he would call off this ridiculous plan of action. "Jasper?" I sighed. He finally stopped and faced me. I didn't like the look on his face. This wasn't the guy trying to get me to talk to him anymore after he broke my heart. This was the robot that invaded my life and turned it upside down. I tried to look passed it and said, "Jasper, I'll be fine at my house. I don't need to stay here."

"You don't?" There was nothing but sarcasm in his tone. "You got a call, not once but more than one time and you failed to report it to me because we are having an issue."

I took an unconscious step back. Didn't he know how much his words could hurt me? "An issue? That's all I am to you? An issue?" I turned to storm out of the office but his hard voice stopped me dead in my tracks. "You damn well know you mean more than that to me, Edward! Don't you fucking play dumb with me!"

I spun around to meet his eyes with fire in mine. "I'm playing dumb?! You're the one who stood there and not say a thing when I all but put my heart on a platter and handed that motherfucker to you! You just stood there!"

He glared at me, refusing to back down. "I did that. I'm sorry for doing that. But you didn't give me a chance to explain things those other times I tried!"

I laughed at him while stepping closer until we were face-to-face. "You tried to talk to me? When? When you weren't defending your precious Ethan? Fucking please! I don't believe you!"

He stayed calm. "You remember Monterrey?"

"Of course! I remembered how you defended him!"

"I was defending you."

That caught me off guard. I chuckled in disbelief. "What? How were you defending me when I witnessed you standing up to Peter on Ethan's behalf."

He smirked. "I know my brother better than you, Edward."

"So?"

"So, if I hadn't stepped in, a fight would've broken out between those two. They have always hated each other."

I chuckled and took a step back because being so close to him was too tempting. Just to feel his breath on my skin made me want to fall into his arms and forget everything, even though I knew I shouldn't. It wouldn't be me. And Edward Cullen was no lovesick fool. I refused to be.

"Let's say I believed you…"

"Stop taking me off the issue of you not wanting to stay here," Jasper interrupted.

"I don't give a shit!" I snapped back. "You fucked me over and I want an explanation! Let's see if I'll consider staying here after that."

"Consider?" Jasper chuckled. We both knew he was going to force me to stay anyway. And I knew I wouldn't refuse. There was a little happy tingling going on inside me, knowing he just said he wasn't standing up for Ethan on that shoot. He was being there for me. I wanted to know more.

"As I said, let's say I believed you, then what? What would've happened and why?"

Jasper scoffed and shook his head. "You drive a hard bargain."

Peter came in to tell him something but Jasper said he and I had to talk first so put everything else on hold. Peter smiled and left us alone in the office.

Jasper went and sat on the edge of his desk while I sat on the couch in the corner of the office. It was a spacious room with the couch, two seats in front of the desk and a large bookshelf on the opposite end of the room. Looking at the broad, beautiful desk with a fine mahogany finish, I couldn't help the sudden flash of desire I felt about what I would like he and I to do top of that desk. But that wouldn't be for now. I shouldn't even be thinking that way. There was still a chance he wanted to work things out with his ex, Ethan. I wouldn't accept it. I would be vindictive. But there was still a probability of Jasper wanting to try again with Ethan. He had made a commitment and he wasn't the type to take that lightly. I knew this much about him. And I hated that.

I also hated the fact he looked like he should be on the cover of a magazine while sitting on the edge of his desk.

Damn it!

"So what would've happened?" I said, pushing him to tell me what would have gone down between Peter and that asshole, Ethan.

"Peter would have kicked his ass, that's what." Jasper chuckled. "He and Ethan have always been on opposite pages when it came to me." He sounded nostalgic; like this was a walk down memory lane for him.

"Why?" I asked. I really wanted to know. What did Ethan have on Jasper? It irritated me to know he had a pull that Jasper couldn't seem to resist. I would admit. I was jealous. I wanted to have that pull on him.

He looked me in the eyes. He moved to say something and then stopped himself. I rolled my eyes, anticipating him telling me how much he loved Ethan and Peter couldn't understand that so he rebelled against the relationship they had. Some it was him and Ethan against the world shit that would make me want to hit that motherfucker in the face the next time I saw him so I could feel better.

What I got stunned me silent. That and how easy it rolled off of Jasper's tongue. This was a different guy sitting in front of me now. It wasn't the one I pleaded with to choose me. This guy seemed to be…relieved of whatever burden he had been carrying. He looked like he was at ease.

Why?

"Peter didn't like Ethan, but Ethan just being with me for money didn't make him favorable in my brother's or my friend's eyes either," Jasper said.

"Friend?"

"Charlotte," he explained. "She grew up with us. I consider her my best friend/little sister." He chuckled and added, "Well, I guess it turned out alright seeing as she's my sister-in-law so she is my sister in a sense."

I was dumbfounded so I had little to say. One or two word answers were all I could manage until I got my wits about me. "Yeah. I guess."

I gave him a small smile and he returned it. Expect his was bright and happy. I would admit I was a little scared. Did my robot need to be rebooted? Wait, he said something vital! Ethan was with him for the money.

"You're rich?"

He smirked. "My parents are doing alright. We're not as wealthy as you, but we're good. My grandfather made good investments so a majority of my own little fortune comes from there."

I held a hand up, stopping him. "And Ethan wanted to suck you dry of it?" I waggled my eyebrows and expected him to give me a serious look and scold me for not taking things seriously. He didn't and it shocked me. He laughed it off.

"Something like that," Jasper said.

I think I understood now. And fuck if I wasn't happy. But I needed confirmation. "So you loved him more than he cared for you?"

Jasper's eyes lit up as if he had been waiting on me to finally get it. "Yes."

My fucking heart leaped because I was very much still in the game and I told it to quiet the fuck down. "So the marriage?"

"I guess it was more for my benefit than his. He said I liked a fairy tale type of love so that's what he was giving me to appease me."

That fuck!

"When did he say that?"

"When we had lunch today."

My heart sank. "That's where you're coming from?"

"Yes," Jasper said a little too confidently for my liking. And the easy grin on his face wasn't helping matters. "I went for closure and to warn him to stay away from you. If it has nothing to do with work, he should keep his distance."

I loved hearing about the closure part! I was fighting hard to keep a grin off my face. He wasn't off my shit list but this was a start. A very good one. I was a selfish guy and I wasn't about to share him with a greedy ex if we went any further.

"Why did you have to warn him personally?" Okay so I was feeling jealous about that. Sue me. I liked this guy and did I not just say I was selfish?

"Don't worry about it," Jasper said with a sigh as he got off the desk and came closer. He took a seat next to me. "I don't think it worked."

I chuckled lightly. "What? You think he's gonna target me more than he already has?"

"Probably," Jasper answered without hesitation. "But I'll be here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

I took comfort in that. But I couldn't help it when it slipped out. "Just you, right?"

He gave a sad look and took my hand in his. "I'm sorry about that."

Be still, my fucking heart! I swear it was going to leap out of my chest when Jasper touched me. "I shouldn't have been so dismissive and yes, I was confused and a bit hung up on my ex before I realized how pointless it was to be. And I know I'll be on your shit list for a while and I'm okay with that. What's the most important thing is that you're here to be mad at me. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you. That's why I need you to cooperate with me. I need you to remain here for the time being. I'm looking for this person and I have some clues I need to pay close attention to."

"Like what?" I was eager to know what he came up with as to who was stalking me. I also like that he hasn't let go of my hand. Every inch of me felt like a live wire. God, what was this guy doing to me?

He wasn't ready to tell me. I could see it in his eyes. "They're not solid evidence yet. I don't want to get your hopes up. But staying here, could clue me into what this person is thinking and how isolated they have had you."

"I wasn't isolated," I said with a chuckle.

He gave me a look. "Edward, you weren't partying anymore. You went to work and went home."

"I was mad at you!"

"Before that," he interjected. "You were isolating yourself subconsciously. And it was what your stalker wanted. Tell me what the stalker said."

I told him what the person said on both calls. Jasper listened intently and then said I proved his point. The stalker was isolating me to strike so he was pulling me out before they could make their move.

"Let's go out there," he said, getting up from his couch and pulling me up with him. The strength of his pull made me lose my footing and slam into his hard chest. His face was right there and his rosy lips were too tempting and if I stared into his eyes any longer I didn't know what would happen.

Peter came barging in and I jumped away, fixing my shirt and looking guilty like we had been up to something. Peter looked between us with a smirk while Jasper was the picture of calm. I hated him.

"What is it?"

"Edward's stuff is here."

That brought me to my senses. "What? Wait! You don't know what I want or what I will want to wear from what I don't want!" I sounded like a whiny bitch but I didn't give a shit. Scout was barking and he came running into Jasper's office, where my traitor of a dog ran up to Jasper like I wasn't even in the room. Of course after Jasper acknowledged him and scratched his head while boosting his ego by telling him what a good dog he was, he remembered me and over to me.

"Now you notice me, huh?" I said as I rubbed his head while wagged his tail happily at me. I looked up at the guys to see Jasper watching me and Scout. He smiled and left the room with Peter who winked at me before walking out.

I guess I have to stay here. Jasper said he was working on some clues and he pointed out something I didn't know I was doing. I had been isolating myself even before the Ethan fiasco. After making it clear to me, I was realizing how right Jasper was. I had stopped living my life the way I used to. And now I couldn't wait to get rid of this person so I could go back to being me. Hopefully, after I took him off the shit list, Jasper would be right there, living life with me.


	28. Chapter 28

**EPOV**

My stuff had arrived and was in the living room. Char instructed the guys from Jasper's team to take them upstairs. I went to her side, where she pulled me in, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Are you okay, sweetie?" She stopped yelling orders to ask me in a kind voice. Char was nice to me and I found that I liked her a lot. I knew we just met since Jasper came into my life, but it felt like I had known her forever. It felt good being around her.

"I'm good now that I'm in your arms." I also couldn't help but flirt with her. It was playful at best. A great stress reliever because it pissed off her husband, Peter. He was very…scratch that, the fucker was overprotective of his wife. Not that I blamed him. Char was very attractive. If I didn't like her brother-in-law so much and girls floated my boat, I would have gone after her.

Peter cleared his throat from behind us and I peeked over Char's shoulder with a cheeky grin on my face. He was giving me a death glare. Jasper was looking between us before he rolled his eyes and chuckled at sight of me trying to piss his brother off.

"Hope you know what you're doing, Edward," Jasper said before taking over from Char and directing the guys carrying my stuff.

I smirked at Peter and pushed the envelope by kissing Char on the neck, making her giggle. Peter started toward me and I jumped away with a smile. It was my first honest smile in days. Char was laughing at her husband while Jasper blocked his path as he was no doubt talking Peter down. I figured he wanted to pummel me into the ground. And not in a good way. I could see the need to kick my ass plastered on his face.

I ran up the stairs, ahead of the guys with my things. I felt happy and lighthearted. I should still be mad at Jasper and a part of me was. I didn't know if my feelings would change later on, but for now, I was happy. Scout was behind me. We went into the room where I stayed the last time I was here. Jasper's room. I didn't care if this was his place. I loved the view from this room and since he was on my shit list, I was going to be a spoiled brat for a while and use it.

"This is where you want to stay?" Jasper asked from behind me.

I loved that he had followed me and Scout up here, but I wasn't going to show it. I turned him with a serious expression. "I like the view," I said with a shrug.

"Okay."

He didn't seem bothered by my decision to stay in his room. Looking around the room, I noticed his things by the closet doors. Well, that won't do. I want him to be bothered by it.

"Isn't this your bedroom?" I said. Something passed in his eyes. A glint of something. Good. Let's push it. "I remembered it from the last time I was here and I noticed your stuff in the corner. Weren't you going to stay in here?"

He sighed. "Yes, it is my room and I was going to stay in here, but if this is the room you want, then you can have it. Right now, your safety is all that matters to me. So I don't care if I have to sleep on the floor. As long as you're safe, I'm good with wherever you want to stay while you're here."

Fuck! He just had to go there with the sentimental crap. And fuck if I didn't love it. "Well played," I said with a chuckle. He was trying hard to get me to forgive him.

"I'm not playing, Edward," he said in a gentle tone. "I know you're mad at me but I will do whatever it takes to protect you. I hope you will forgive me how I had hurt you, but that in no way will impact on my willingness to keep you safe. Aside from being my client, you mean a lot to me."

He left the room before I could come up with a witty comeback. I plopped down on the bed while considering what he had just said. I mean a lot to him? I never heard a guy to tell me that before and felt like they meant it. Sure, I have heard words along that line but it was mostly it because they found me attractive and wanted me. I was object of their desire. Not in their heart as I was apparently in Jasper's.

Char came in a minute later and handed me my phone. She told me who I was allowed to call. I was on restriction until they could pinpoint this asshole stalking me. She said I could do whatever I wanted while I'm staying here at Jasper's. I just couldn't go anywhere without either him or Peter or some other guy from their team watching over me. I was to go nowhere unprotected. Even Scout was under protection.

"What next?"

"We want another call," Char explained. "We want the stalker to figure out you've moved and see what they do about it."

"Like bait?" I admit it made me a little nervous to play bait, but I wanted this to be over. Even before Jasper came into my life, it had been months of this bullshit. I was sick of it.

"A little," Char said in a tone that told me she cared about my wellbeing. "It won't be for long." She quickly added. "And you'll never be alone. You have one of the best protecting you." She smiled reassuringly and got up to leave the room before I stopped her with what I was nagging me.

"Can I trust him?" This had nothing to do with the stalker and Char knew it.

"Yes," she said without hesitation. "Can I trust you with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I love Jasper. He's my brother and my best friend. I know him better than anyone, and I will protect him. I did with Ethan and I won't hesitate to do it again." It was a warning. "He loves with his whole heart and it's what makes him vulnerable. So can I trust you, Edward, to protect him? I like you and I really don't want to have to hurt you."

"You can trust me."

"You don't have a good track record," she countered.

"With Jasper, you can trust me."

I don't know what Char saw in my eyes but she just nodded and left.

I threw myself down on the bed, closing my eyes and drifted off before I knew it.

I woke up some time later because someone was eagerly nudging me. "Wake the fuck up!" It was Peter and he was hissing at me. What had him in a fit? Char was lying here with me, was she? I looked next me and saw that I was alone.

"Get up, Edward!" Peter said. "Answer the phone!"

"You don't have to push him like that!" Jasper drawled. Damn, that accent sounded so good.

Wait, the phone? The phone! I got up and grabbed it from Peter, opening the call and putting it on speaker. What we all heard was a desperate and angry person with a disguised voice.

"Why did you move? Did that asshole bodyguard tell you to move?" The voice shouted. "Where are you? Are you staying in a hotel? Which one? Why are you letting that asshole dictate your life when you have me? You know I love you! Why are you doing this to us, Edward?! Why?! Why?!"

Char signaled me to answer, so I did. "Why are you stalking me? I don't even know you. I don't know a thing about you so how can they be an us? I moved because I wanted to. No one can make me do anything!"

Jasper gave me the thumbs up, but then mouthed that I should tone it down next time. Let the voice talk now and see what they saw.

My stalker chuckled at me. "I know he made you move. You've been cheating on me with him. You love him more than me. You want him more than me. But I know you better, Edward. So much better than your little soldier boy."

What? How did the person know Jasper was a soldier? Char did a fist pump and smiled. The voice's desperation was seeping out. "Just leave, Edward. Stop loving Jasper. Love me."

They hung up and Peter clapped happily. I was in shock. Jasper came to sit beside me. He was rubbing my shoulders. "Calm down, it'll be okay."

I didn't even know I was shaking until he started rubbing my shoulders. I turned into his arms and he hugged me. "He knows you," I whispered.

"I figured he would."

I pulled away, looking him dead in the eye. "Did he just make you his target?"

Jasper nodded.

No. I couldn't. I just promised Char she could trust me. I couldn't let anything happen to Jasper.

"It'll be okay, Edward," Char said, breaking through my mangled thoughts. I looked at her nervously. Enough with being a brave asshole. This shit was getting too real. And now Jasper was a target because of me.

"How will it be okay?" I asked her.

"Jasper is trained for this," she said to me. "Just trust him and let him protect you."

"Who's gonna protect him?"

"I'll be okay," Jasper interjected and I hugged him. "I'll be okay." He repeated.

The rest of the night was tense for me. I couldn't sleep and I should be leaving for Italy in two days. The schedule had been worked out between Caius over the phone, he wasn't too keen on stepping a foot into Jasper's house yet. I didn't care. He was coming with me to Milan and he said Ethan would be joining us too.

Jasper and Peter would be traveling with me. I felt a little better about that. At least Peter would be there to watch Jasper's back. They said they were getting in touch with authorities there. Apparently Jasper had a lot of connections. An ex-army guy and good buddy of Jasper and Peter had some connections in Italy so I was breathing a little easier. With their friend's connection, they reached out to the cops there and made a plan. If anyone were to try anything the cops would act.

I spoke with Jasper earlier and he stunned me with one of his theories as to why the stalker knew about him being an ex-soldier and even his name. While he tried to joke it off as maybe they paid a paparazzi for information and his agency was well known so that could be why to calm me down, I wasn't convinced. Then he shocked me with his true theory. Jasper thought the stalker could be someone who has known me for a while. Probably for years. I was absolutely stunned. That couldn't be, right? But looking at him, I saw he wasn't joking. But why would someone who knew wanted to hurt me? Why would they do this to me?

I asked Jasper for an explanation.

"Why would someone who knows me, do this to me?"

Jasper sighed. "We're not this person, Edward. We can't exactly say why. But the person's reasons could stem from taking a liking to you and this evolved into an obsession."

Someone who knew me. That part troubled me the most.

The next day passed uneventfully with no calls from my stalker. I packed and Char worked out my schedule. In actuality, I found myself loving how thorough she was. She was better than Caius. I wondered if she would moonlight as my second personal assistant after having her baby. Maybe it was too much to ask. But I did love messing with Peter and I loved how protective he was of his wife so it was worth asking. Even if I had to risk his death glares.

Even though packing was as boring as usual, once I was through, I got the chance to sit back and watch Jasper in action. I loved watching him walk around as he went about. He was busy for most of the day. He was constantly on the phone working with whoever he was talking to on the other end in regards to my safety. He was doing double checks and making sure I would be able to make it to Milan and back in one piece. He wanted to make sure nothing went south under his command and I had to admit, I was in love with his attention to detail. Especially when he got rough with whoever he was speaking to. I couldn't help the tingle I felt in the pit of my stomach at the tone of his hard voice as he commanded the person on the other end of the call.

Was it bad to want to be on the other end of a commanding Jasper?

I was watching him pace the floor while I lounged beside Char as she worked diligently on her computers trying to be ready for Jasper when he got off the phone and fired off questions at her. I, for one, didn't know how much went into ensuring someone's safety for a security agency when their client was traveling out of the country. It was a little amazing to watch. Jasper and his team were so fucking professional, it was scary. If I were the one who had to deal with a boss like Jasper, aside from wanting to come in my pants from the sexy tone of his commanding voice, I would be scared as hell of the fucker. He was scary when he was in boss mode! Then again, I was kind of used to it. And I secretly loved that my robot was making sure I was safe.

I tried not to smile when I thought of him being my robot. Or when I referred to him as 'mine'. But deep down I felt like a giddy schoolgirl. He was mine. He didn't want Ethan. He wasn't trying to defend Ethan on that photoshoot in Monterrey. He was protecting me. He was following behind me and waiting outside my door that night because I was what mattered to him now. Ethan's ass was in the past and Jasper was ready to let go of him.

He wanted me now.

Fucking yes!

Again, I tried to keep a triumphant smile from spreading across my face as I thought about Jasper with fondness while his round, sexy ass stopped right in my line of sight and I swore he was doing it on spite. The fucker was teasing me. He turned to look at me with the phone still pierced to his ear and I swore I saw a slight smirk on his face before he covered it with a serious expression.

Was this motherfucker teasing me? He better not! I was the king of teasing. No one else! I would not be toyed with. I was Edward fucking Cullen! I did the teasing around here.

He fucking smirked at me again and turned back around, giving me a perfect view of his ass. Holy fuck! He was still on the shit list, but holy fuck, he was so hot!

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I said to Char while being totally distracted by her boss.

"I've been trying to ask you for a few minutes now if the penthouse of the Four Seasons in Milan would still be okay for you?"

"Yes." I wasn't hearing a word she said. Just answering off of instinct.

"Ed-Edward?" She slapped my arm this time.

I looked at her. "What?" I whined.

Char leaned in and whispered, "I know Jasper's ass is very distracting, trust me, I've seen it naked." Wait, what? "Stop looking at me like you want to bite my head off, I saw it by mistake but I can appreciate the hotness."

I shrugged. "Well, that's true."

"Good. Now, we've got to focus. So the Four Seasons? Penthouse suite? Still good?" She was giving me the information in the only way my brain could process it at the moment…in pieces.

"Yeah, yeah. We're still good."

Char went back to clicking away on her keyboard while telling Jasper everything was set. He gave her a thumbs up.

All too soon it was night and while I was ready to stay up because Jasper was still up and I wanted to watch that ass move around, I was promptly sent to bed by Char. I couldn't even get a word in as she shoved me toward the stairs while calling Scout and ordering him to make sure I stay put in my room.

My traitorous dog even barked in response to Char's command of him.

Seriously, was he my dog anymore or the Whitlocks'? He did everything Jasper, Peter or Char wanted him to do. He only remembered me when he saw me. Such betrayal.

"Traitor," I said to him and he whined sadly.

Char punched my arm. "Don't you offend my friend," she scolded me with a pout while she scratched Scout's head, making him pant happily.

I swear to God. What happened to my dog?

I could understand it though since I was very taken with the family too. One member in particular whose eyes I could feel on me as I climbed the stairs. And when I glanced back, I was caught in his gaze. I smiled and he returned it making my heart flutter. I raced up the stairs then. In the bedroom, I spent my waking hours trying to talk myself out of crumbling into his arms the next time I saw him. I had to stand my ground. I couldn't fall into his arms until I knew he was certain about us.

I understood he had decisions to make when I poured my heart out to him, but he could have explained it to me then. Instead, he hesitated and I couldn't just up and forgive that because he turned me on or because he was finally on the right track.

But I still had to try and understand Jasper.

He was really hurt by Ethan. The asshole did a number on him so I shouldn't expect him to be someone who would readily accept devotions of love. He would be hesitant because he had to protect himself. Especially his heart.

I woke up around four am to Jasper shaking me awake. "It's time to go," he said before leaving me alone to get ready.

"Good morning to you too," I said softly to him although he had already left the room.

I got up, took a warm shower and got dressed. After throwing on my boxer briefs, I decided to keep it simple. Just a pair of jeans, a dress shirt, socks and my shoes and a wrist watch along my dark glasses. There was bound to be paparazzi and I couldn't the flash of their cameras this early in the morning.

With the stalker shit for the months I have been dealing with it, their presences have seemed to increase. Maybe they were hoping to be the first one with the exclusive after they found my body. It wasn't like they were sticking around, hoping I would make it out of this alive. They were looking for a headline. And since I was being stalked, I would surely end up dead at the hands of my stalker. Perfect headline. Rich, model/party boy Edward Cullen died by hands of stalker. That was what they were looking for. That fucking headline.

The press could be heartless sometimes.

I grabbed a trench coat and went downstairs with Scout following me. We had been through this before but I always hated leaving town and leaving my buddy behind. He was sticking my side this morning. It wasn't about the Whitlocks now, it was all about his buddy Edward going away again.

I kneeled down and scratched his head. "I've gotta go, buddy. Be good to Char. Protect her." He barked in response. I kissed his head and got up. Peter was saying his goodbyes to Char and Jasper was in front of me offering me a protein shake.

"I don't know when you'll get to eat properly or what you'll want to have," he said. I took the bottle from him with a nod of thanks. "You're going to have to teach me these things."

He walked away after that and I smiled. Did he just hint at a future for us?


	29. Chapter 29

**EPOV**

They said their goodbyes to Char. I chose to kiss her on the lips. Just a quick peck but it was enough to make Peter growl at me and for Jasper to laugh and tell his brother to stay focus.

"I'm focused alright," Peter said with his eyes solely on me.

I winked at him.

Our ride to the airport was uneventful aside from the paparazzi that were waiting at the airport. I was making my way through them when I felt his hand wrap around mine and began to pull me with him. Jasper's strong hand stayed securely in mine as we went through the airport. He didn't once let go until we were standing in front Ethan and a very perturb looking Caius at our gate.

We would be taking my family's jet. The hostess asked for a few minutes before we board and both Caius and Jasper shouted in agreement to wait. I looked between them, noticing a wordless battle going on. I didn't say anything. I already knew the two hated one another. There was no need to rock the boat now.

Once we were allowed to board the plane, I headed for a seat and plopped down in it, leaning back and closing my eyes. I could hear rustling going on around me but I just sighed and kept my eyes closed until I felt someone sit down beside me. I opened my eyes expecting to see Cas in the seat next to me because he always wanted to sit by me on trips. Imagine my surprise seeing Jasper there instead with Peter sitting on the opposite side of the plane. From where he was seated, he was in the perfect position to act if anything went wrong seeing as Ethan and Caius were both seated across from me and Jasper, both of them looking very surly.

I wanted to laugh my face off.

We took off shortly after that. And once in the air and the seatbelt sign was clicked off, I was on my phone messaging Char asking about how she and Scout were doing. It was going to be a long flight. Thirteen hours to get to work and about a week or so of little to no sleep once I got to Milan. Work and promoting would be nonstop. Glancing around the cabin, everyone else was on some device. Caius and the asshole sitting next to him were on their tablets and Peter was on his laptop. Jasper, who I thought would be just as busy as everyone, was watching me.

"What?"

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"Why are you watching me?" I said goodbye to Char and she returned the sentiment with smiley faces. I liked her a lot! Damn, I couldn't get over it. I really fucking did. I smiled at the smiley faces.

"What's got you smiling?" Jasper asked. Was he genuinely interested in what I was doing or was he just passing time? I looked at him. He wasn't looking at anyone or anything but me.

"Char."

"Are you moving in my sister-in-law?" He smiled. And it was fucking perfect! I could feel the eyes of the other two sitting across from us glaring at us. "You want Peter to wring your neck that badly?"

I laughed. I couldn't help it because I could picture Peter chasing me around for being dumb enough to go after his wife even though he knew I was gay and wouldn't be interested in Char sexually. But the thought of riling him up was a welcomed one.

"I don't know," I teased him. "I think Char and I might have something."

Jasper laughed. It was hearty and strong and I loved hearing it.

Until the motherfucker across from me interrupted.

"What's so funny, Jasper?" Ethan asked, trying to burst my almost happy bubble. I sneered at Ethan like the garbage he was and he smirked at me. "What's got you laughing it up with your _client_?"

Ethan was stressing on the word 'client' and I wanted to know why. "What's with the emphasis on me being his client?" I asked him even though it was my dad who was officially Jasper's client. He got him to protect me. But since Ethan wanted to fucking interrupt and be a snoop, I didn't feel the need to correct him.

He looked ready for the challenge. "Well, when Jasper and I met for a private lunch about what…two days ago, he wanted me to know that I had to behave myself around his _client_."

I smiled at his obvious attempt to rattle me. He knew something was going on between me and his ex-husband and he wanted to fuck it up. Ethan's best bet was there was still a need for him to remain in Jasper's life. He was sure of the hold he had on his ex. He also thought I would overreact over the fact that he and Jasper had lunch while it seemed that we were on the outs.

Now I could fuck around and pretend to be pissed and give Ethan the reaction he wanted, but it wouldn't be fair to Jasper and the progress he has made. So I couldn't mess up. Jasper came back to me. He wanted me. He wanted things to work out for us. Not him and Ethan. With me and him.

"I know about the lunch," I said with a shrug as if it was the most unimportant thing I was hearing. "And I agreed with what Jasper had to say to you."

Ethan wasn't expecting that answer. He looked rattled. "Well…" He paused for effect before going on. "I'm sure you know what we discussed then?"

I kept a straight face to his smug looking one; even though the thought of Jasper talking to him in a private setting angered me. "Yes, I know, and like I said, I agree with what he told you. Keep your distance from me when it's not work related."

Ethan gasped and looked at Jasper.

Yes, bitch, I know what was discussed. Point to Edward Cullen. Don't fuck with what's mine or what will be!

The weasel Ethan shut up after that.

When I decided to focus my attention on something else, I noticed Caius sullying. I really wasn't in the mood but it looked like something was bothering him. I should ask but he was sitting across from Jasper, so I figured that was the reason.

Looking at my friend, I remembered what Jasper said about my stalker possibly being someone close to me. I wondered if Caius could help me find that person if I said something to him. Then again, I would have to wait until we could talk alone because Jasper didn't trust Cas. Although I knew my friend wouldn't hurt a hair on my head. We were best friends. Cas just wanted what was best for me.

Two movies, a meal and a nap later, I woke up to find Jasper still sitting beside me but busy on his laptop and we were still in the air. I lay there for a while just watching him work before the thought occur to me and I had to ask.

"Why did you say you had to learn these things in the future when you gave me that protein shake this morning?" I said. "What were you trying to say?"


	30. Chapter 30

**JPOV**

I stopped what I was doing, closed my laptop and turned my attention to Edward. Sighing deeply, I thought about all I could say to him, but then I decided against it and just said, "I meant it just the way it sounded, Edward. I want to know how to…" I stopped myself and glanced at the seats in front of us. Ethan and Caius were pretending not to listen. Since I didn't want them to hear what I was about to say to Edward because I didn't want to show any sort of vulnerability in front of either of them, I got up. Edward looked up at me with surprise and a little confusion in his eyes before I said, "Follow me."

I didn't wait to see what he would do. I just began to move to the back of the plane. I had my reasons for doing it this way. Partly, it was because I thought whatever I had to say to him should be for Edward's ears only. And the other reason was my ex.

I knew Ethan and no matter how sincere what I was about to say to Edward would seem, with Ethan eavesdropping, he would find a way to exploit it.

Finally seeing my ex-husband for the manipulator he was, had shed some light on whom I was dealing with. I had been so wrong about him over the years about him. And I didn't want him listening in on what was mine and Edward's conversation only to use it later for his own gratification later on.

I also wasn't about to overlook Caius Volturi. I didn't trust a hair on his head. There was too much about him that bothered me for me to want say anything remotely personal to Edward in front of him. I didn't like the guy. He was too close and there was something strange and unsettling about him. I just couldn't put my finger on exactly what it was yet. But Peter and I would be keeping a very close eye on him for the duration of Edward's trip.

I heard a gasp and glanced back to see Edward following me to the back of the plane for more privacy. Good.

I didn't know who gasped until Edward solved the mystery when I noticed him knitting his brows and said, "What's with Cas?"

I smiled and didn't bother to ask him to elaborate. Every time Caius was close to him, it worried me. The guy was too close. Personal Assistant or not, he was too close. Best friend or not, I didn't care. He was too damn close.

Then they were the little things that bothered me about the guy. Like the weirdly possessive vibe he tended to have whenever he was around Edward. And then there was the obsessive need for Edward's attention. I watched him on photo shoots. He was always angry when other models, especially guys spoke to Edward. Some of them weren't even flirting, it was a normal conversation, but them saying "hello" to Edward was enough to set Caius off. It was fucking weird.

I knew as his friend, Edward, couldn't see what me and my brother saw. To him, Caius was harmless and just his best friend and personal assistant. To me and my team, he was a suspect. I wasn't joking when I told Edward my theory about his stalker being possibly someone who has known him for years. The pattern would fit Caius perfectly to me. That was if it was him.

He has known Edward a long time and as his personal assistant, he had infinite knowledge of Edward's day-to-day schedule. The only question, if it was him, was why. Why stalk your friend? Why corner him this way? Were you in love with him? What was the purpose? If this was Caius' doing, and thinking back to the phone calls, it would show that his obsession had escalated. His ego had grown and he felt that he had Edward right where he wanted him. All he had to do now was strike.

But when I think about the desperation in the disguised voice's tone after we moved Edward from his home to mine, the anguish in the voice told me that they saw me as a threat. I was the enemy, and they would have to get rid of me to get to Edward.

Peter didn't like this part of it because we both knew I had become the bait. I was the one the stalker had to strike down to get Edward. I would have to be the one to lure this person out into the open. We just weren't sure how they would go about it. We just knew they would have to come after me to do it.

I wasn't afraid. And I for damn sure wasn't going to make it easy for whoever this was. Edward wasn't just a client to me anymore.

If it was Caius, Edward would have to learn to forgive me for what we would need to do to get rid of him. I wasn't about to let him get away with what he had planned for Edward.

 _If it was him._

I was a little worried after I told Edward my theory of it being someone close to him, stalking him. But if he babbled to Caius, as any friend would, and action was taken, then I would know for certain it was Caius. Peter said what the person would do next was attack me, especially if it was Caius. He would need to get me out of the picture.

I pushed all of this to the back of my mind because Edward was what mattered right now. I knew what I was here for and what needed to be done to protect him. I just wanted him to know how I felt now. That was what mattered at the moment. To hell with Caius or whoever was stalking him. Edward was who I cared about and as we stopped by the bathroom door with his curious eyes gazing at me, waiting on me to say what I had to say, while all I wanted to do was kiss him even though I couldn't. But my heart was at ease. He was here. Handsome and perfectly healthy and waiting on me to stop stare at him and say something.

I glanced behind him. No one had followed us. Good. I took a deep breath and spoke from my heart. "I said those things because I want this to work." I gestured between me and him. I was being very brave right now. He had no idea how fast my heart was beating and his inquisitive eyes was only making it worse. They were sparkling with relief, curiosity and glee. There was something else there too but I couldn't put my finger on it. I knew I was on his shit list because I had hurt him. I knew he was bent on being a spoiled brat for a while, but I could deal with it. I wasn't afraid of a stubborn Edward. In fact, I kind of like him.

I wasn't going to admit that though.

He leaned back, and I swallowed hard because the casual move looked so damn good to me. He smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing and the effect he had on me. If we were in a better place in this relationship and Ethan and Caius and my brother wasn't on this flight, I would show him exactly what he was doing to me.

"So talking about my protein shakes is your way of saying you want to stick around?" he asked. Now his eyes looked hopeful.

What did he think I would say? "Yes."

He sighed and let out a breath I didn't realize he was holding. "Why now?"

I wanted to roll my eyes at him. I didn't. I resisted the urge. But I was vocal about it. "Because I really like you, stupid."

He looked taken aback by my blunt honesty. But he quickly caught on and smiled. The wheels were turning in his dirty little mind as he eyed what I knew was the bathroom door behind me. He eased up from where he had been leaning and came closer. I quickly moved, blocking the bathroom door.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. Hell, I was thinking the same thing, but I…we couldn't.

Edward's eyes said he was going to be very bad and use that fact against me. "At first, I was thinking you could prove just how much you liked me by letting us join the mile high club, but seeing as Peter is here, and as much as I would love to spite your ex…" He stepped closer with everything he said until one of his legs was wedged between mine and his sweet breath was fanning my face. His lips were right there and my god I wanted to kiss him breathless. "I know you won't do it. You also have Cas to worry about, because I know you don't like my friend too much." He kissed my neck and I think I shivered. I wasn't sure until I heard his chuckle. He pulled back to look at me and I could the happiness swimming in his eyes as he said in a seductive tone, "See? So much distractions. I guess I will just have to head in there all by my lonesome and think about what that cock would feel like against my tongue right now. Excuse me."

I felt like stone but I managed to move aside so he could go into the bathroom. He was laughing at me as he closed the door in my face. I tried to catch my breath and find some composure while fighting myself not to picture Edward taking me into his mouth, sucking and licking my…

Damn it! I wasn't helping myself. I shook my head a couple of times and I attempted to regulate my breathing.

When I could finally breathe correctly, I returned to my seat to see some interesting looks on the other passengers' faces. My brother was smirking and I shook my head to him. The prick thought something had happened between Edward and me, but I would crush him if he brought it up later on by telling him I wasn't gone long enough for anything satisfying to happen.

Ethan was pretending to be very involved in whatever he was doing on his IPad tablet. But the most interesting look of them all was Caius, who was seated across from me. And in that moment, I decided I was no longer looking for a stranger when it came to Edward's stalker. I was sitting in front of him, and the murderous glare he was giving me told me all I needed to know.

He would kill Edward before he let me have him.


	31. Chapter 31

**EPOV**

I washed my face and looked into the mirror, wiping the water droplets away. I smiled and then broke out into laughter. I hadn't stop laughing since I told Jasper I wanted him and me in this bathroom doing dirty things. I still felt like I should just pop out there, grab him and drag him back in here and do it but I knew Jasper wouldn't go for it. I think my robot could be a prude when he wanted to be. I knew he could be uninhibited in his passion. I had seen it and experienced it. And fuck if I didn't want to do it again.

But I wonder. Did Jasper think I was joking when I said what I said? Fuck no! I was dead serious. I knew, and he better damn well know it too, that if the others weren't here we would be in this tight space together bringing ourselves to an euphoric high.

Jasper was too hot for his own good. I didn't pride myself on being a drug addict. I had dabbled, but nothing too serious as I never wanted to get hooked to anything that would eventually ruin my perfect body or diminish my brain cells.

No. I had Jasper to do that. He was my drug. And I could see myself developing the sweetest addiction I had ever had in my life when it came to him.

He looked so cute as he told me he wanted to know more about me. And when he admitted he wanted a future with me, I almost swooned. It was fucking unbelievable the power he wielded over me. Did he know how happy he made me when he said that? I wanted to forgive him for being an ass and not choosing me when I poured my heart out to him right away. But I held myself back because…well I could be a brat when I wanted to be and I felt punishing his sweet ass.

I could see it now. As soon as we landed, it would be on. I was going to drive him up a wall and then tease him without mercy as he plummeted to the ground.

I was Edward fucking Cullen! I always get what I want. And I wanted Jasper my robotic hotter than hot bodyguard Whitlock.

I left the bathroom and headed back to my seat with a smile on my face. Everyone was so quiet, it was almost eerie. Ethan was pretending to be busy on his IPad or he actually was. I didn't care. I wanted to throw him off the plane. Would Jasper get mad and cock block me if I did?

I shook that thought away.

Peter was on his laptop. He looked so pensive. I wanted to mess with him but he didn't look like he was in the mood for it. Maybe he missed Char.

Caius was shooting daggers at Jasper as usual. I rolled my eyes because there was nothing I could do about that. They were going to have to learn to play nice on their own. I wasn't getting involved. I wouldn't be able to choose. I wanted Jasper and I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of that. Cas was my best friend since we were kids and I wasn't about to let him go because Jasper wanted me to.

It didn't work like that.

For me to give up on Cas, it would have to be because of something incredibly impossible. Like, and I'm being hypothetical here, Cas is my stalker. I mean how dumb would that be? Cas would never do that! He and I had been buddies forever! He wouldn't hurt a hair on my head. He could be a prick to others sometimes but it was just because he was protective of me and he didn't want anyone taking advantage of me.

Anyways! It wasn't possible. Caius was my friend and whoever the stalker was, they were some sick stranger who was obsessed with me. Jasper would find them and end it and then we could go on and be normal and be together.

Jasper was looking at his laptop screen intently. He looked so serious. I was about to change that. I waited until he picked up his drink and took a sip then leaned over and whispered, "You know, I was waiting on you to come back so we could finish our conversation in that tight space."

He choked on his drink and I leaned back in my seat with a shit eating grin on my face. Ethan tried not to pay attention and Caius was still shooting daggers at Jasper.

Whatever!

After Jasper's coughing subsided, I went after him again. He was still on his laptop. The seatbelt light was still off so I had a little to do this.

I pulled out my IPhone and messaged Jasper.

 _ECullen: You didn't answer me. You just choked. I can think of a way to make you choke on something and find far more pleasurable than a drink._

I kept my face neutral while I felt him looking at me. I was trying so hard not to laugh when he started coughing again.

 _JWhitlock: Behave yourself. I'm a little busy._

 _ECullen: I'd love to get busy with you._

It was cheesy but who gave a fuck? It was getting the reaction I wanted.

A flustered Jasper Whitlock.

 _JWhitlock: Edward. I mean it! Behave!_

 _ECullen: Two exclamation points. I must be a naughty boy. I think I need a spanking, Sir. Are you willing to give it to me, Jasper? Are you going to spank my ass until its cherry red before you fuck me?_

I was squeezing my toes in my shoes and counting backward to stop myself from laughing so I could turn and look him in the eye. He was staring at me when I did and it was the hottest thing I had ever seen. His eyes looked almost wild. Like he wanted to pounce on me. But in a very good way.

"Like I said," I said to him while he visibly tried to regulate his breathing. "Are you going to do it?"

"I'm working," he said in a deadly calm voice was doing everything for my libido. It sounded so guttural and hot! "What I'm doing will keep you alive."

I know I should be concerned with what he just said but the gutter that my mind was currently in was just screaming for me to jump Jasper's bones. So whatever he was talking about keeping me safe or some shit was going through one ear and coming out the other.

I wanted him now!


	32. Chapter 32

**EPOV**

I didn't get him. We ended up having to turn off our devices when the seatbelt light came on and then it was just the rest of the dreary flight to Milan leaving me bored and horny out of my mind.

Now we were on the ground and in Milan, Italy. Milan was a beautiful place. I loved it here.

It was rich in history, architecture, shopping and food! Oh my God! I loved the food! I had been here on more than one occasion for work and a bit of fun too and I was always pleased with my time spent here. It was one of my favorite places in the world and looking over at my dutiful bodyguard, whose pants I really wanted to get into at the moment, I wished we were here under better circumstances like getting to know each other better.

I know one of Jasper's worries was what the financial aspect of a relationship between us would look like. Yes, he wasn't exactly poor and suffering, but he wasn't as wealthy as me either. I know he was thinking about what others would say when a relationship between us went public and how they would judge what he could and couldn't provide for me. Like expensive trips around the world on private jets.

It was a pity he didn't know as long as I was comfortable with the person I was with, wealth didn't matter to me. But I could see him contradicting me and saying it was because I was born into it why I could speak so freely. I had never had to worry about money when I had wealthy parents. And he might be right. But that wasn't going to change how fast and deep my feelings were for him.

I would have to let him know. He said he wanted to learn things about me. He should know this.

I know I was here to work but I really should be here to have a good time with Jasper. I knew I had photo shoots, runway shows and more photo shoots along with interviews and parties were I would have charm the money off of rich investors by showing them the beauty of fashion. I loved and I hated that fact. I didn't like some of what Jasper would be exposed to as my bodyguard. I knew some of these idiots and how flirtatious they could get. In the past, I wasn't worried. Now, I had someone I cared about, whose feelings I had to take into consideration.

If Jasper saw anyone being handsy with me and I was doing little to nothing to resist, was he going to be mad at me? Would he want to fight because that would be bad for us? I didn't want Dad getting on his ass for it. Lord knows you didn't come between Carlisle Cullen and business. He and I weren't on speaking terms as in I wasn't talking to him. I didn't want him hounding Jasper out of spite for it if he did anything wrong.

I knew what I would do. I would be up front with Jasper. Fashion parties one-on-one. Runway shows and so on. I would give him the rundown on what to do. I would also let him know that would also be okay for him to act more like my date than anything else. It would help the both of us evade an unwanted attention.

Unwanted attention from sleazy investors was something I have had to deal with in the past. You would be surprised how some famed people acted at these functions. It was like models weren't people. We were just sex objects or toys. We didn't have feelings. We were just here to be drugged up, felt up and degraded by some asshole who didn't think we had enough brain cells to know words like 'no'.

But that was the past for me. I wouldn't have to worry about anything, right? Because Jasper was here with me. And even before him, I had been known to put my foot down against certain pricks attitude toward models and how dumb these motherfuckers thought we were. So they branded me as uncontrollable and a bad boy. Fuck them. So what? I liked that they feared me. I knew they must love the idea of me being stalked and hoping my stalker would kidnap me and string me up in their basement.

Pricks!

"Are you alright?" Jasper asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Why do you ask?" I asked a little harsher than I intended.

He wasn't bothered by my tone. "Because you look ready to kill."

"I just know what this trip will entail."

He didn't ask anything. But I wanted him to know it wasn't about him or my situation with the stalker. "I'll talk to you about it later. They are a few things we should go over."

"Fine."

Good. He was open to a conversation and I had set a time.

I was glad Jasper was here.

He was a great guy and he was here to keep me safe from some idiot who decided to invade my life because their deluded mind told them that I should be theirs. But in a twisted way, I was kind of thankful for that moron because they had brought Jasper in my life. It hasn't been the same since he walked into it and I doubt I would ever want it to go back to the way it was.

I liked being something to someone. He cared for me. Not just as his client. I could feel it in the way he touched me. Even now in the way he pulled me close as we walked in time with each other, making our way out of the airport and to the cars. I would be riding with Jasper and Peter and Caius. With the tension in the car between the three guys in here with me, the ride to the hotel Four Seasons where the penthouse suite was waiting for me could have been uncomfortable but it wasn't. I didn't care about Cas' pouting in the front seat. Or Peter's knuckles turning bare white as he gripped the steering wheel with all his might while he weaved the car through traffic like he knew this place like the back of his hand.

I only cared about the fact that Jasper was sitting next to me and I was fighting the urge to lay my head on his shoulder, and we arrived at the hotel before I could work up the courage to just grab Jasper's hand and clasp it in mine.

Peter and Caius got out of the front and I was about to open my door when Jasper stopped me. "When you get out, stay close to me. Don't walk off. Don't go anywhere without me."

I chuckled. "Listen, if this is about what I said on the plane, I'm kind of beat. I'm sure we can play some other time." I was pulling his leg but Jasper looked dead serious.

Peter and Caius stood outside waiting on me and Jasper to get out of the car. Caius looked pissed off and impatient. Peter looked ready to smack him if he said anything to him.

What was going on?

"It's not about that," Jasper said, taking my attention off of those two and leaving me feeling a little disappointed that this wasn't what I had messaged him on the plane. Jasper smiled knowingly and interjected, squashing my disappointment, "I won't forget what you said though and yes you were very bad but you've got to give me time to think up an appropriate punishment."

I had never met anyone who made the word 'appropriate' sound so hot. "But this is about your safety. I want you to stay close to me, Edward. Do you understand?" He asked.

I didn't like the sound of this. "Did you get a threat?" I asked, taking him serious now. Did he learn something new?

Jasper sighed. "I'm on to something. So stay close."

I would. I wasn't about to go against Jasper's advice. "I will."

He got out of the car first and then I followed. As we walked into the hotel, Peter flanked me and Jasper was right by my side.

At the front desk, Jasper did the introductions in English and fluent Italian, making me almost cream my pants, while he took the keys and turned and pulled me along to the elevators with the bellhop following us with our bags.

He was so take charge. I swore if he so much as smiled in my direction I was coming. It was that hot! And I know I shouldn't be turned on right now with danger potentially so close to me, but fuck if I wasn't when Jasper was taking charge of every damn thing.

I didn't even have to press the button for the elevator. He did it. And when it arrived, we got on and again he directed the small box containing us to my penthouse suite.

Wait? He would be staying with me, right? Because if it was Peter or Caius, I was going to be mad as fuck!

God! I hope it was Jasper.

When we arrived on my floor, I wasn't allowed inside penthouse right away. No. I had to remain outside with Peter and Caius while a police officer both Peter and Jasper apparently knew was inside the penthouse suite with Jasper checking it for anything suspicious.

Peter didn't leave my side and I was okay with it. He still looked pissed off so I didn't fuck with him. But Caius didn't like it and had to open his big mouth.

"Shouldn't you be in there, checking?" He sneered at Peter while waving his hand dismissively at him like Peter was a maid or something.

The pissed off look on Peter's face said, "Don't fuck with me or I'll kill you." so I kept my mouth shut.

"Shouldn't you be making someone else's life a living hell?" Peter fired back. There was so much tension in his voice. I swore he was going to pounce on Cas if he said one more stupid thing to him.

What was going on here? Did I miss something?


	33. Chapter 33

**EPOV**

I didn't get a chance to ask. Jasper stepped out of the suite with his cop friend, both of them chatting away in Italian, before the cop bid us goodbye and left. There was still a silent standoff going on between Peter and Caius. I was almost afraid to say anything. Jasper didn't address it. He looked between them and then he wordlessly nodded at his brother and Peter stomped off. I knew he and Cas were staying on the lower level of the penthouse suite while Jasper would b staying with me.

That thought left things open to all types of possibilities.

I just hop Peter and Caius didn't kill each other during our time here.

What was going on?

I wanted to ask Jasper as soon as I got him alone but after Caius huffed and stomped when Jasper demanded my schedule from him and he reluctantly forwarded it to him and I was left alone with Jasper, one look into my eyes and I was speechless. He had that much power over me.

"Let's go," Jasper said to me and I followed him into the suite. He was talking but I was purposely ignoring him as I toured my humble abode for the next couple of days. The penthouse suite was every bit of lavish and expensive; just the way I liked it. The suite was a dream. A full marble bathroom I'd have all to myself with hopefully with a bit of company if I could convince Jasper to join me. That would be marvelous. A reading room, a living room, master bedroom and Jasper's bedroom wouldn't be too far away from mine. I even had a terrace and I fucking loved it!

When I stepped out onto the terrace that oversaw Central Milan and the Duomo Jasper quickly pulled me back inside. I wanted to be angry about the move but I couldn't be. And I only paid attention to what he was saying about the dangers of just stepping out there without him telling me it was safe, because fuck if he didn't sound so sexy when he was being demanding and strong.

Did he know that just made me want to climb over the ledge to see if he would save me?

Like I had to ask.

Of course he would.

He was my Superman.

While I didn't get mad at him, I did pretend to huff like a spoiled brat at his reprimand.

I almost found myself swooning when he said, "I'm only thinking about your safety." The underlining sweetness in his gruff tone whether I wanted to imagine that shit or not, was too adorable to ignore.

We were in the reading room since Jasper had dragged me in here from the terrace so I took my time looking around and almost came. There was a perfect desk in the corner I wanted Jasper to bend me over for being bad. I don't know if he could read minds, but he chuckled deeply and said, "Behave." And walked off.

How did he know?

He was mystical!

Leaving the reading room, I made my way to the living room. Jasper was already in there and I took a moment to admire his perfectly shaped jeans clad ass as he went over my schedule. I stepped in front of him and continued my tour because walking behind him was dangerous for my mental health. He was fucking with my head. The sound of his voice was killing me. The knowing he was free to be mine but he wanted to make me pant like a dog for it was killing me but since I was becoming a masochist because of him, I loved it.

I stopped midway to the master bedroom and he stopped just short of bumping into me. "Don't do that shit, Edward."

Playing innocent, I turned around hoping to be met with his icy eyes glaring at me. "Do what?" I said.

His fucking eyes were glued to the screen of his tablet while he spoke. "Stop short hoping I'd bump into you." But just as I was about to be disappointed he slowly raised his eyes to meet mine and I swore I shivered. "You might not like what happens next."

Fuck if I wouldn't! If it was what I was hoping would happen, I would die a happy man.

I shrugged my shoulders and turned away, continuing to the master bedroom. "So photoshoot in the morning?" I asked as I made my way to the king sized bed and threw myself down on it, closing my eyes.

Jasper cleared his throat before answering me. "Yes. Six am."

Yes! At least I knew I could affect him as much he affected me. I knew my shirt would ride up with the move, showing a slither of skin on my lower abdomen.

"Okay." I sighed.

I started to toe off my shoes. "I should leave you alone," Jasper said.

I didn't open my eyes until he said that. This time I stood up and started to strip. "Or you could stay."

He was silent until I was shirtless then he was suddenly too busy to even stand still. "No. I think I should leave you alone."

"But I'm gonna take a bath and it might be too dangerous for me to be in a strange bath all by myself," I countered softly while popping the button of my pants. That move put the fire in Jasper's heels.

"No!" His voice went a little high and I fought not to laugh. "It's already been checked. You'll be alright and I'm not too far away."

"Okay!"

And just to fuck with him, I pulled my pants and underwear half off showing a bit of my ass as I walked to the bathroom.

I turned back at the door to look and I was all alone. Jasper had run out.

I laughed my ass off the rest of the way into the master bath.

The bath was a good idea. I was perfectly relaxed in the tub while trying to think of ways to seduce Jasper. Then she came up before me so I reached for my pants and pulled my cell phone out. Good thing this baby was water resistant.

What time was it in Los Angeles? Oh to hell with it. I liked her and if Char was going to be my friend she would have to learn to deal with my schedule.

I dialed her number and listened to the ringing in my ear while humming until she picked up on the third ring. I stopped humming and was about to announce myself when I heard a sweet but irritated drawl as she said, "Edward, go to bed!"

I laughed. "Can't. I'm in a big bathtub and I wish you were here," I said in a seductive tone.

She laughed at me. "Yeah, not only would my husband kill you, you're tellin' me you'd rather be in a tub with pregnant me than a naked Jasper."

I didn't even have to think about it. Definitely a naked and wet Jasper. "You've got a point there."

"What's with the call, Edward?" she said. "Want me to read you a bedtime story?"

I love this girl and I met her. Her sarcasm was missing from my life. Where had she and Jasper been my whole life? I feel like Char and I had known each other forever! Or it could be my ego causing me to think that I was so handsome I was naturally loved and envied by everyone.

"Edward!" Char shouted, bringing me back to reality. "Where were you?"

"Thinking about how hot I was and that's why you're probably in love with me," I said cheekily.

"Yes, you read me like a book," Char said and I could picture her rolling her eyes at me. "I want you. I need you, baby."

I laughed.

"So why are you interrupting my first breakfast?" she said.

Jesus! "How much are you planning to eat?"

She laughed. "Wishing you pig out like me?"

"I'm secretly jealous. Don't tell anyone."

Char laughed.

I sighed and got into the reason for my call. "Well, it's for something extremely important and I feel that you're the only one who will understand and can help me."

"Okay," Char said. I could tell she was concerned. Good. That meant she would help with this. "Well, tell me and I'll see how best I can help you."

"How do I go about seducing Jasper?" I said with a straight face. I was serious too. Jasper had an icy titanium wall that he could throw up at a moment's notice and I wanted to be able to penetrate it. Who better to give me insider's information than the girl he grew up with? His own sister-in-law.

"Char?" I wasn't hearing anything on the other end. "Char? Are you in labor? Shouldn't you be making weird groaning noises if you are?"

Then I heard a screeching voice in my ear mixed with a couple of expletives. She sounded like she was surprised I had called her for that and then she was mad because I was interrupting her breakfast for this.

I think she said something along the line.

"I can't make out anything you just said." I laughed, although I kind of wanted her to tell me what I wanted to hear. "But I'm dead serious. How do I seduce Jasper? This is a matter of emergency."

"Edward…what the hell?!"


	34. Chapter 34

**EPOV**

"What?" I asked Char. "I think it's a legitimate question. How do I seduce Jasper?"

She sighed loudly. "I can't believe you called me for this."

"I think as his sister-in-law you know him best," I said, but I also didn't give her time to counter what I had to say. "And you grew up with him, so…"

"Edward, listen to me," Char said. "You've got this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Jasper feels…a lot for you but I want you to just do one thing for me," she said.

"What's that?" If this would get me closer to my goal, I couldn't wait to hear.

"Just be you," she said. "Jasper cares about you so much. Just take that and run with it, Edward. He wants you and he cares about you."

"But, Char…"

"Just listen to me." She pushed. "He really cares about you."

"Char…" I tried.

"Take my word for it," she said. "You wanted my advice. That is the best I can give you. Just trust me and do what I say. Be you."

Char said she had to get to breakfast and if I dared call her again before she had her second, she would make me pay when I got back. I heard Scout barking in the background. He sounded happy. I thanked her and hung up. Sinking into the tub after dropping my phone on top of my pants, I lost myself in what Char said. Jasper liked me just for me. He wanted me just for me. And I was completely okay with that.

It suddenly felt like I was wasting time. I got up and climbed out of the tub. Drying off, I wrapped a towel around my waist and left the bathroom. I wasn't thinking. I was just feeling. And I found him in his room meticulously fixing whatever he was doing. He turned to me.

"Edward, what are you doing in here?"

I should answer. I should wait like he wanted me to, but even if its only this I had to have something. I stepped up to him with purpose and slammed my lips to his. Jasper stepped back in surprise by the force of my kiss before he caught on and returned it with as much fervor.

I moaned into his mouth, loving the feel of his tongue on mine. I was being led somewhere and I didn't mind. My feet hit the foot of the bed and I fell back taking him with me.

Jasper pulled away. "We shouldn't be doing this."

I was about to retort when he slammed his lips back to mine, shutting me up. The towel was ripped from my waist, leaving me nude with the roughness of his jeans rubbing my thighs.

"God, I want you!" He mumbled into my neck as his mouth took up purchase there.

"I want you more!"

He pulled himself up to look at me in disbelief. "I don't think so. You have no idea how teasing you can be." His words were amazing. They fueled the fire coursing through me.

"I know," I told him cheekily.

He smirked and turned his lips to mine while his hand found its way wrapped around my hardened cock. I groaned and pushed up into his hand while he nipped at my neck pumped my seeping length.

"You're such a fucking tease!" He sounded like he was almost punishing me for taunting him but with how good this felt I wanted to tease him repeatedly if it ended with mind blowing orgasms.

"I…ahh!"

"Say you're sorry for teasing," he whispered huskily while pumping me faster. I could feel myself approaching that familiar edge. And Jasper's sultry tone was helping a little too much. "Say you're sorry," he said.

"I…ahhh!"

I couldn't find the words. He was literally silencing me.

Jasper made matters worse when his mouth and hot lips began to travel down my body to meet his hand while he pumped my cock. "Say you're sorry," he teased, the feel of his hot breath sending shivers down my fucking spine.

"I…you…I…ahhh! I moaned.

And then his lips replaced his hand, wrapping around my cock and he started to suck. His strong lips made my head feel like it wanted to cave in. I grabbed his hair, sinking my short fingernails into its roots while I tried not to get a heart attack from how good it felt.

"Jasper…Jasper…Jasper…" I couldn't think of anything else to say. His name was mantra on my tongue until my body froze and I tried to warn him away if he didn't want to. "Jasper…I'm about to…" He slapped my hand away and continued his delicious onslaught until I was shouting his name in ecstasy.

I think I was asleep. I knew I had fallen asleep after what was the most incredible orgasm of my life. I had never felt anything like except with Jasper. I guess this was what sex with feelings behind it felt like.

"Did I fall asleep?" I groaned as I got up. "What time is it?"

"It's 5:30 am."

I jumped at the sound of his voice right next to me. He kissed me swiftly and got up. He was shirtless but still wearing his jeans.

"I really hate to ask but seeing as I'm naked, did something happen last night?"

I couldn't gauge his reaction. He didn't look disappointed though so I was good. He did smirk at me and came back to the bed, leaning down and giving me a toe curling kiss. "Something really good and it would've continued but you've got a busy schedule today, so…"

He got up and walked away and my cock wanted to cry. Because of work, I was about to lose an entire day with Jasper.

Damn it!


	35. Chapter 35

**JPOV**

I shouldn't be toying with Edward. It wasn't the right time. But when he came to me last night with a look of pure animal impulse in his eyes it made me want to do nothing but have him.

Instead of thinking of ways to make Edward scream for me, I should be thinking about Caius and what move he was going to make next and how to make myself more of a bait for him. I needed to take his focus off of Edward before he hurt him. Since I didn't have any concrete evidence he was Edward's stalker, I could only keep a close eye on him and wait for him to make another move or force him make a move on me.

Either way, I had to save Edward who was at the moment apologizing for falling asleep on me last night and begging me to let us to stay in his suite for the rest of the day and forget about the work he was here to do.

"Come on, Jasper," he said in a pleading voice. "Let's forget about work. Let's tell 'em I'm sick!"

It wasn't a bad idea. I could do that. It would irk Caius and probably make him think Edward was choosing me over his work. This could work out in my favor. But I didn't want Edward getting into trouble with his father just so he could spend time with me. And as much as I wanted him right now, things were too rocky with him and his dad to rock the boat anymore than it needed to be.

Mr. Cullen was watching Edward's actions on this job and any mess up he couldn't account for, such as it being a life or death situation, Mr. Cullen would have his son's head.

They were at odds and it wasn't the best time for them to be. Mr. Cullen didn't need to alienate his son right now because of his past behavior and Edward needed to stick close to his dad, because his distance from his family due to disagreements with his dad left him isolated and it was the last thing he needed at the moment.

Caius wanted Edward to solely depend on him. If Edward and Mr. Cullen kept at the malice game, they would be playing into the little bastard's hand.

But it makes me wonder. Why hadn't he tried anything before I came into Edward's life?

I didn't want to think about it. I was here now and I wasn't going to let him win. I was going to reveal him once I had enough evidence to show Edward and everyone that this guy was as sick as I was imagining. If I could, I was going to get him out of Edward's life and keep him away from him forever if I had to.

What kind of friend was Caius? How could you think of hurting the person you called a friend? Edward saw him as his best friend, but Caius wanted more and my problem was, for how long had he been thinking like this and planning whatever he had planned for Edward?

Just how fucked up was the guy?

"Jasper, are you listening to me?" Edward said, coming to stand behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. I'll admit. It sent shivers down my spine in a very good way when he touched me.

"Yes," I said in a deep tone, trying to keep the tremor out of my voice because of his touch while he walked in sync with me as I moved around the room, getting my things like my phone and tablet.

He kissed my neck and kept his face there with the softness of his breath fanning my suddenly heated skin as he talked. "Come on, Jasper," he pleaded. "Let's just stay. I'll let you put it anywhere."

Shit! Fuck! Trying not to think about that possibility and attempting to keep focus on what's at stake.

But my other head was pleading with me to just say fuck it and give in to Edward.

I turned in his arms, pulling him into me when he was about to question me and fused my lips to his. He moaned into the kiss and it quickly got heated. Soon, our hands were everywhere but I had to stop this before things got out of hand and we'd really ended up staying here all day and night like Edward wanted.

I walked forward with Edward moaning against my mouth as I sucked and nipped at his lips before I backed him into the wall behind him, slamming his body into it. I pulled away to watch him. Both of us breathing heavily as we decided our next move. Edward glared into my eyes with his piercing eyes giving me the 'yes' I was searching for in them. I stepped close enough for him to grab me by the neck and crash his lips against mine. We moaned into the kiss while our hands found their way down each other's pants. "God…I want you." He moaned when I moved my lips to his neck, sucking the skin there a little before I reminded myself that he had a photo shoot in a few and we should be heading out the door, not getting ready to stay in.

He started to massage my cock, making me willing to let him but I had to stop him. "We can't."

His hand was still working and it felt too good to make him stop but we had to. So with a hard kiss on his lips, I pulled away. Edward looked dejected but quickly covered it. He leaned back against the wall, catching his breath.

"Fine," he said breathily. "We have to stop."

I fixed my pants while he adjusted his. "Yes, we have to."

He pushed himself off the wall and was about to walk away when I grabbed him, pulling him into a hard kiss. I pulled away and palmed his cheek. "Edward, I want you…more than anything," I said. "But I also want to do what's right by you."

"This is about work?" I didn't answer him. Just took him into my arms and held him. "This is about my dad?"

"I won't let things get messed up."

"I don't care!" He yelled, trying to pull away but I held him tight.

I gave him a small kiss. "I do. But not because we'll be at work, don't think for one second I'm forgetting about what you started." I grinded my body into his, making him moan. I wanted him to know how serious I was. "And I have every intention of getting a very fulfilling night from you, Mr. Cullen." With a peck of his lips, I moved away. "Now, let's get out of here. The faster we go, the faster you can get work over with and we can get back here."


	36. Chapter 36

**JPOV**

It took all I had to live up to my promise to Edward. Especially while standing here watching him pose as the photographer directed him. He was stunning. Edward was strikingly handsome in mere every day routines. And I wasn't just talking about him with adoration because I had feelings for him. No. Everything the guy did exhumed sexiness. Standing here on set, observing everything around me for potential danger while keeping a close eye on Edward and Caius, I was almost having a hard time keeping focus as my eyes would unconsciously wondered back to Edward to watch him strike a pose or I'd take a peek at the crew's computer screens to see what his shots looked like. And every move he made caused my heart to skip a beat.

I watched the others around me too, especially Caius, and it made me realize Edward had the same effect he had on me on other members of the crew. Women and men were watching him keenly. A few girls standing next to me made me smile when they sighed dreamily with every move Edward made and said whoever was in Edward's life and got to see his body on a daily basis was a lucky bastard.

I did feel lucky. And coupled with the fact that he chose that moment to take a break and walk over to me, bumping his shoulder into min when he came to stand beside me. I fought to keep a gleeful smile off of my face. Just having him this close was doing things to me. He eased himself back on the table behind us, taking a seat right next to me.

"What is it?" I asked when I felt his head hit my shoulder and he sighed. Caius was looking at us. He shot daggers at me with his beady eyes when our eyes locked while Peter was burning a hole in the back of his head with a death glare. Peter wasn't completely on board with me playing bait for Caius, who we thought was obviously the person behind Edward's stalking. So Peter was just waiting for the little prick to do the wrong thing and then it would all over.

"I want this to be over already," Edward whined.

I chuckled and he groaned. "Jasper, for the love of all things holy, don't laugh."

That made me chuckle again. And again, he groaned.

"Why?"

"Because you don't know what the sound of your voice does to me," Edward explained. "And the things I'm thinking about doing to you for punishing me like this."

I liked where this was going. Not only did I like hearing the effect I had on Edward, I loved how interested Caius was in whatever happening between us. While Edward remained oblivious to this, Caius just snapped at a crew member for making the mistake of blocking his view from me and Edward. He ran the guy out of the way like he wasn't speaking to a human being. And as sorry as I felt for the poor guy, I couldn't help but feel accomplished. This was what I wanted. It had to be him and the more he acted out, the easier it was going to be to catch him.

"Punish you?" I feigned innocence. "How do you think I feel?" I whispered to Edward. I wasn't going to miss out on moments like this because of Caius. So I gave Edward my full attention because my feelings for him quickly growing and I had to do what it took to keep him here with me. I couldn't let his stalker win. I had to do all I could to stop Caius.

Using Edward for some parts of this was going to be hard but it had to be done. I just pray he would understand. It was only way I could save him. I planned on apologizing when I explained it to him. I know he was going to be mad at me. I would feel Edward's fury and would definitely be in the doghouse for this. I was terrified of the fact that he wouldn't trust me again, at least for a while. And I was sure he wouldn't believe everything I was about to do would be in our best interest. He was going to see it as a betrayal. He would see it as me not really feeling anything for him.

Edward could be a drama queen if he wanted to be. I had figured out as much. But I didn't mind. If it was going to keep his ass alive and well, then I wouldn't mind the malice he was sure to throw my way for what I was about to do. So I kissed him. Right there. In front of everyone. Edward said something before I planted my lips on his in a deep kiss, but I needed this. I wanted to feel him. To know he was here. This kiss was for us. It had nothing to do with Caius. I didn't even care that I had just kissed Edward in front of everyone in a now silent room. What mattered was Edward kissing me back. Feeling his mouth against mine. Feeling his lips move over mine. The touch of his lips against my own and how electrifying it felt to kiss him. I had thrown caution to the wind and eradicated my insecurity about what it would be like to be with Edward Cullen. To hell with what I previously thought. I was good enough for him.

With one last peck on his lips, I pulled away and smiled at Edward's blissful look on his face. His eyes were still closed and when he opened them, they looked dazed. He smiled at me and then pouted before he started to complain, "You see, that was just wrong," he scolded me.

"How so?"

"Now I'm hornier than ever!" He whisper-yelled at me, making me laugh.

I could feel everyone's eyes on us a well as hear their whispers. I glanced behind Edward and saw my ex-husband, Ethan, bristling before he turned and walked out of the room. I felt too good to care, but when I looked over at Caius and saw nothing but murder in his eyes, my bliss was momentarily paused.

Caius was very angry. I needed to warn Edward. It had to be sooner than later. I knew he wasn't going to believe me, but with the look this guy was giving us, I couldn't take the chance. Yes, I was bait, but Edward always the intended target. And as good as it felt to claim Edward in public and not care about anyone I had to worry about Caius. How much had my little moment with Edward just cost me? And what?

Edward was being called back to set. Caius' voice was thrown into the mix and I watched as he started toward us. I kissed Edward quickly again and told him, "Don't go anywhere without me today, do you hear me?"

He still looked dazed. "Of course not," he said. "I did promise you could put it anywhere and you promised me later, right?" His eyes were questioning and looked almost nervous as if he feared me saying no. I wanted to kick myself. I wanted gain his trust and never have to see a nervous look like that in his eyes when he asked me something. Though I knew I was about to blow it again when I confessed the things I suspected his friend was up to him. I hoped he could find it in his heart to forgive me.

"I have plans for us," I told him, choosing to forget the inevitable and just watch Edward's eyes light up in anticipation.

I did have plans. A lovely dinner for two at Just Cavali and then an activity I knew he enjoyed, dancing at Dude nightclub. While he had slept this morning I was busy planning how we would spend our evening because I had no plans of just accompanying him to Milan and not have a little fun too. I planned around his schedule so we could have a little alone time.

I could only hope Caius wouldn't try anything and fuck things up for us. But if he did, I would do what I could to take him down.

Edward practically ran back on set and started hurrying the crew, making them laugh when he told them he had a hot date.

"Don't you think fooling around with the boss' son in public is a bad thing?" Ethan said in my ear. The feel of his breath on my neck made me cringe and I moved away.

"Edward and I are grown ups," I told Ethan, rolling my eyes. "We can handle it."

"Oh, handle it?" he teased. "You think you've got the money to manage Edward's expensive taste. How are you so sure you're not just the flavor of the month? Perhaps beneath his bad boy of fashion persona there lays a lonely little boy who likes sweet nothings being whispered in his ear every now and then?" I gave him a hard look and he smiled at me, making me turn away while he continued his little speech. "You think your little inheritance will matter or your little bodyguard checks that his daddy is paying you?"

"What's your point?" I sneered. Admittedly, I had worried about the limitations of my fortune when it came to Edward even if he said it didn't matter. But not anymore. I have chosen to trust Edward's word and decided to put who could provide what behind me. I'd let the chips fall where they may.

Ethan didn't know that. And he didn't need to. He was the past. He had left me because I wasn't enough. So why should it matter how I choose to live my life?

He continued his little ribbing. "Don't you know that what you have in your bank account is probably grocery money for Edward?"

Well that was a low blow.

"Really?" I chuckled, never taking my focus off of Edward and all that going on around him. He was watching me too. And only looked away from when the photographer asked him to. I smiled at him once while they stopped for a second and his beautiful face lit up with a smile.

Good. I didn't want him to worry. Ethan standing here spewing nonsense should in no way make him feel threatened.

"Yes, really," Ethan said with a satisfied laugh. "I don't know what bullshit he's feeding you but he is richer than you think. Even the modeling thing is just pass time to him."

I knew for a fact that Edward loved modeling. It wasn't a pass thing for him. During my research on him, I personally learned from his mother, Esme Cullen, how kind hearted her so called party boy son could really be and how he used his status as a model and celebrity as to assist with various charities that were close to his heart. He hated seeing suffering and wanted to help where he could. I found out when I made the mistake of not telling him how I felt when he laid it all out for me that he wore his heart on his sleeve.

See? Things people like Ethan didn't know. They only looked at Edward and saw money and a life they craved to live not knowing how lonely and isolated it could really be sometimes.

"His family owns a yacht, multiple homes around the world, and even has their own private plane which we rode in to get here and you think you are something more than a bedfellow to Cullen?"

I knew what he was trying to do. He thought he was still dealing with the old me. The guy who feared disapproval and who was easily crushed by his words. But I had put that guy to bed so I turned and looked Ethan in the eye while keeping Edward in my peripheral view and said, "Why is that any of your business? Wasn't I just an ATM to you?"

"Barely," he scoffed.

"Well, you're an Art Director now, making good pay so I'll assume measly little me shouldn't matter to you anymore," I said. "But that's not your real problem, is it? Your problem is you can't get your claws into Edward. Your loser of an ex got there first. Sucks to be you."

I walked away, edging closer to Edward and the crew. Peter edged closer too, mirroring my position as Caius was now on the set speaking with Edward. Whatever they were talking about as the photographer discussed something with his assistant, Edward was objecting it and Caius was growing increasingly pissed. He stomped off the set and left the room but not before he shot daggers at me again with his beady eyes.

The director of the shoot called 'Cut!' and it was over. Edward ran off the set and into my arms. He kissed me and then said, "I have to change and you said not to leave your side so I'm happily assuming you'll be stripping me."

Peter laughed and shook his head at us. I walked us off the set and to the dressing room with Edward glued to my side.

"So what are we doing today?" Edward asked as he stripped as soon as we stepped into the room. The PA, a petite red headed girl, was as quick as lightning as she helped Edward out of the designer's clothing and then excusing herself from the room with them.

I was about to answer him after I watched the girl leave, but when I turned back to him I was pulled into a heart stopping kiss. He was literally trying to take my breath away as he fused his lips to mine, pushing his tongue into my mouth and making me moan. When we parted, breathing heavily, with me reminding myself of where we were and how bad it would be to make my brother wait outside while we had a quickie in the dressing room.

"What was that for?"

"For stepping away from Ethan when he got too close," he told me. "And for not listening to whatever crap he was telling you."

"He was reminding me of how unworthy I am of you since you're a Cullen," I said.

Edward bristled. "Do you believe him?"

"Is he Edward?"

Edward scoffed. "Like that asshole could walk a mile in my shoes!"

I smiled and then gave him a peck on the lips. "Then what's there to think about? I told him we're grownups and I may have toyed with him a bit by saying that I beat him to getting my claws into you before he could." I told him before apologizing. "Sorry for making you sound like a prized bull, darlin'. I just didn't want to hear his crap."

My answer got me another heated kiss. "I'll be anything you need me to be if you keep talking like a fucking cowboy."

I laughed. "Get dressed and let's go before Peter drag us out of here."

Edward got dressed and we left the dressing room walking out into there and into my pissed off brother. "I was just about to come in there and drag ya'll out." Peter looked serious but his eyes were playful. Good. At least he had calmed down a bit. "What was taking so long?"

Edward got in my brother's face. Almost close enough to kiss him. Peter didn't move. If Edward thought he would flinch or back down, he had another thing coming. Peter was never one to back down from any sort of dare.

Well, as long as it was within his reasons. I didn't know what his reasons were exactly. I just knew how brave he could be. Even if someone was just messing around with him. He was very competitive.

"Well, what we want to do would take a lot longer than those measly minutes so I was just kissing your brother's face off." Edward confessed without batting an eyelash in embarrassment.

Peter and he were locked in a silent battle as Edward waited for a response which turned out to be Peter shrugging and saying, "Whatever," before walking off.

Edward looked at me and smiled.

He wrapped his arm around mine and we walked out to the cars together. "So where are you taking me?"

"Right now, we're going to two more photo shoots and then you're all mine for the night," I said.

"I can't wait for tonight."

We left the set for another photo shoot and then another after that. Three photo shoots and a practice session for a runaway show coming up on the weekend after which there would be a huge after party with who's who of the fashion world in attendance. It was a lot of ground to cover and Edward told me it was easy to get lost in what would be a sea of people, but I would be damned if I let anything interfere with me keeping him safe.

The show was this weekend and my preparations for myself and my team was already in progress by me.


	37. Chapter 37

**EPOV**

Work was over for the day and I was all Jasper's. I felt so happy, my body was tingling. What did he have planned? Dinner and dancing. He would be taking me to dinner and then we'd go dancing. Or I'd dance and he'd watch.

In my time of clubbing since I'd met him, I hadn't really seen Jasper dance. Which made me wonder if I could get him to do it tonight at the Dude club?

He was full of surprises after all.

Here I was wishing for a free day so I could take him out, show him the Milan I loved and Jasper stunned me with his declaration of taking me out to dinner in a couple of hours actually. The thought of it and what might come next made me shiver in anticipation. What else did Jasper have planned?

"We're here," Jasper said, moving to open his door. I was about to open mine when he stopped me. "No," he commanded me in a stern voice. "I'll get your door."

I knew he was just being his usual robot self but I hoped it wasn't because of what he did on the set. I really hoped Jasper wasn't shutting down and building up his walls again after he knocked them down today by kissing me on the lips in a toe curling kiss in front of everyone.

"Fine." I held my hands up in surrender. Jasper got out and came around to my side through the wave of paparazzi snapping pictures to open my door for me. I could hear the paps screaming questions at me, but I said nothing. Jasper's face looked furious especially after a paparazzi asked how long Jasper and I have been sleeping together. I wanted to snap at the guy to mind his business while he stood there smiling leeringly at me as he snapped his photos. God, I wanted to punch his lights out because I didn't want anyone scaring Jasper away from me or cause him to doubt us.

I didn't have to worry though. When he had taken my hand and pulled me from the back of the SUV, I knew he didn't mind what was being said about us and he wasn't about to chicken out this time around.

 **JPOV**

Edward thought the reporter's snide question would scare me off. He didn't think I would have acted the way I did without hesitation but I did. Taking his hand had pushed a wave of calm into me and I was grateful.

"Asshole," Edward grumbled as we headed inside the hotel.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not!" Edward argued. "We shouldn't have to deal with them in our faces 24/7."

"I understand." I kept my voice low and filled with understanding.

"How can you? I hate it and I hate them!" Edward said angrily.

I stopped at the elevator and I looked at him.

"What?" he asked because I was just staring at him. He had no idea how I wanted to kiss him but I feared my own self control and I definitely didn't want to start something I couldn't finish right now.

"Why do you hate them?" I decided to distract myself from the pouty sexiness of his lips by asking him the question.

"They're noisy." He complained.

"It's their job to be." I countered.

"But?" He interjected. His eyes lighting up with competitiveness as he prepared to state his argument.

"But what?"

"I don't want them to…" Edward didn't have to finish what he was about to say but I wanted him to. I guess I wanted to hear it.

"Don't want them to what?"

He looked down at his feet and just then the elevator doors opened for us and Edward ducked inside. I followed him, watching him closely as he found something miraculously interesting about his shoes or the floor of the elevator. I chuckled and his eyes snapped up to mine. He looked scared. Edward was scared.

"What are you so afraid of saying?"

He gave me a slight smile before looking back down at his feet. "It's just…"

"What?"

He looked up, meeting my eyes as he said, "I don't want anyone scaring you away. I don't want you to think because of who I am this…" He gestured between him and I, "won't work."

I didn't answer. I wasn't purposely doing it to make Edward stew in his nervousness. I was truly floored by his admission. I knew he wanted to be with me and I wanted the same thing. It was just nice to hear him admitted it to me.

It was nice to be wanted.

Before the elevator could open on the penthouse floor, I kissed him with everything in me. Pulling away long enough to tell him, "I want to be here, not just as your bodyguard. Not anymore. I want to be with you. And I know you can a dick sometimes, but you're mine and I want to keep it that way for a long while."

As the doors opened on his floor, Edward asked in a small voice, "It doesn't matter? Me being who I am?"

"Not anymore."

 **EPOV**

I was going on a date. I was going on a date. I was freaking the fuck out because I was going on a date in Milan with one of the hottest guy I had ever met in my life and said man wanted to be in my life for a long while and it didn't matter that I was Edward Cullen, heir to Cullen fortune, model, and son of one of the wealthiest men in the country. It might have been intimidating at first but Jasper said it didn't matter anymore. And I was about to go on a date with him. A date he had planned.

I felt like I was losing my mind. I was running around trying to find the perfect thing to wear. It was like suddenly everything I had brought with me wasn't good enough.

Jasper had gone to get ready and make sure we had little to no interruptions tonight.

Yeah, I was looking forward to that too. I was hoping to be punished for being so shocked and satisfied last time that I fell asleep like a chump the last time I attacked Jasper and earned a very good treat. God, I wanted my robot boyfriend to punish me. My skin was tingling for it.

I should be getting dressed. I had already showered and had underwear on. Although I was wondering if I should even bother wearing them. I stood in front of my bed with about three different outfits lying across the pristine sheets.

I had narrowed it down from the six that was previously there.

I was caught between my skinny jeans and a navy suit when there was a knock at eh door. "Are you okay in there?" Jasper asked with concern.

"I'm fine!"

I wasn't. I was freaking out. What to damn wear?!

"Are you sure?" he asked again sounding concern but there was amusement mingled in his tone. I snapped my head too fast around almost giving myself a whiplash and narrowed my eyes at the door and the sexy guy on the other end who couldn't see it.

"I'm fine!" I huffed. "I'm just getting dressed!"

I could have sworn he muttered something.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Jasper said. "I'll be waiting out here. Remember dinner is at eight pm."

Did he just take a jab at me? Beauty was perfection and that shit took time! I narrowed my eyes at the door again and Jasper nearly floored me when he said from behind the closed door, "Don't narrow your eyes at me," He scolded. "I'm just concerned."

What the hell? How did he do that?

 **JPOV**

I smiled as I stepped away from the door. Edward was probably standing in there wondering how I knew he was narrowing his eyes at me through a closed door. It was simple. I had studied him enough to learn a few of his habits and what used to annoy me I have now found it to be adorable. I took a chair from the living room of the suite and took it to the reading room which faced Edward's bedroom. I placed the chair where he could see me as soon as he opened the door.

If he was nervous about this date, he wasn't the only one. I hadn't been on a date in a long while and I was scared I was going to mess things up. Peter scolded me when I told him about my fear. He said they were unfounded because he swore on Grandpa's grave, Edward was already head over heels over me and he thought I deserved it.

I chose to accept my brother's argument since he was stubborn like me and even if I tried to talk him out of it, he wouldn't believe me. Peter could be very headstrong.

The doors opened and Edward stepped out and I almost swallowed my tongue. I had to immediately start thinking of something to distract myself from the dirty thoughts formulating in my mind at the sight of him. Dressed in a black suit, Edward looked like he literally just stepped off of the runway.

"You look…"

He jumped in while looking down at his suit with objection. "I know right? I don't know. I mean I know I look good but, do you think I should go change or…"

"Don't you dare!" I shouted.

Edward looked up at me. His eyes were wide and questioning. "Why are you shouting?" he said calmly. There was a smirk on his face like he was fighting himself not to laugh at me.

I rolled my eyes at him, making him scoff and then laugh at me while I fumbled through an explanation. "I just think you look perfect."

He smiled and it melted my heart. "Thank you," he said in a subdued tone. "I want to look great, but you defeated me in that aspect."

I glanced down at my own suit and I didn't see what Edward was talking about. To me, I was in a simple navy blue shirt with a white dress shirt. I left the two top buttons unbuttoned pairing my suit with a pair of brown shoes and a brown belt. I felt like I didn't look good enough compared to Edward's dark ensemble and his black boots.

"I honestly don't see what you mean," I told him. "You look far better than me. You're far better at thi…" He walked right up to me and silenced me with a kiss.

"Careful. I don't want to hear you insulting my boyfriend."

I was floored he called me that as he stepped away. "So are we ready to go?"

I shook my head, reminding myself that we had a date to get to. "Yeah, let's go."

I decided to drive us to the restaurant. Peter would be staying back to watch Caius while I was being shadowed by the guys I approved for the night. I didn't need the extra detail but Peter had insisted on it. He thought I would be too distracted by Edward. I wasn't. I loved that we were going out right now, but I wasn't about to let my emotional attachment to Edward get in my own way of protecting him.

It was a short ride to the Just Cavalli restaurant and an even shorter wait for our table due to my reservation and who my date was. The waiter for the night was swooning over Edward while Edward was very unlike his usual self, choosing to remain modest as he kept his eyes on me.

I held his hand while we talked about who were outside of our professional lives and only let go of each other to eat. Edward smiled a lot during our time together. He was completely at ease with me. He was attentive and talkative when he wasn't listening intently to me about how I grew up. It was a heavy conversation for a real first date between us but we had been involved in each other lives so much since we met and had even been intimate before. So this felt right somehow. It felt okay to talk to Edward.

"I'm sorry I don't understand your parents," he said. Our conversation had drifted to our upbringing and Edward became all too keen when he heard about how badly my parents took the news of me not being straight. He saw their attitude and neglect of me as wrong. He thought it was what led me to Ethan. But he was adamant not to discuss that part of my life and I agreed. I had no reason to talk about my ex when I was sitting here ready to get over that part of my life.

I chuckled. "I know. I don't get them either. But I guess I have adjusted well without them and I'm happy with it just being my brother and sister-in-law though."

"And you'll be an uncle soon!" Edward said excitedly. "God, I've got a lot of shopping to do for Char and the baby. Remind me! I have to take something home for them. I'll start tomorrow."

I had to laugh at him. "What?"

"I like how easy it is for you to integrate yourself into my life, it makes falling for you very easy."

I think both our eyes widen at my admission but I wasn't taking it back. "I'm falling for you. Very fast and very hard."

Edward looked shocked, happy, sad, overwhelmed and then excited and even mischievous. "Good. What else would happen?" he said arrogantly and smiled a lovely smile at me. "What I mean to say is I've fallen for you too."

Our conversation flowed into desert and then dinner was over. Edward moved to pay and I stopped him. "No. Tonight is solely on me. You're here to relax and have fun. I want you to get to know me."

"I feel like I do," Edward said. "You're different from any guy I have ever met. You're magnetic and beautiful. And I want you in my life for as long as I can have you. I know you're good at what you do as a bodyguard and I trust you to save me from the threat in my life, but I hope you'll stick around even after your job is done."

I got up and walked to his side of the table, lowering my lips to his in a sweet kiss. When I pulled away it was whisper, "I'm not going anywhere."

We paid and left the restaurant. I asked Edward if he didn't want to just stay there since there was a place to dance. But he insisted on heading to Dude nightclub. There, we danced and had fun. Edward applauded the fact that I braved the dance floor with him moving to the beat of the techno club music playing. He took pictures of himself and a few of me. I knew he had a very active social media life and I was braving it by letting him do this. Later on when we left the club with Edward insisting we hit up one more, I noticed him fiddling with his Smartphone.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I drove in the direction he had told me to.

"I'm putting the pics of us in a private folder. I don't want to share 'em. I'm too selfish to share you with anyone yet," Edward admitted.

I felt proud. I liked knowing I meant that much to him.

Edward's destination was the last stop of the night out for us before we head back to the hotel. I realized if I let him, we would stay out and party until the sun rose in the sky.

Maybe next time.

We went to a gay club where I let Edward drag me to the dance floor once again. We moved in sync with each other letting our bodies lead the way as we moved to the music. I loved the song playing. The words were ringing true for me when it came to me and Edward. He lived and loved so open that I wasn't afraid to stop running from love with him. And I didn't want to wait another day. I wanted the passion Edward was offering and nothing else would do.

I don't know what he saw in my eye but he said it was time to leave so we did.

On the way back to the hotel we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. It was as if a fire had been lit that only we could put out. From the arrival at the hotel, we moved as fast as we could while trying but probably failing desperately to act as if we weren't in a hurry to get back to the penthouse. I could think of nothing but to get him alone right now.

Edward was waiting by the elevator while I dismissed the guys that were shadowing us for the evening. The doors opened right on time. As soon as I was within reach of Edward's hand, I took it and we stepped on the elevator together. I pressed the button to the penthouse floor and once the doors closed, Edward was on me. It was a blur of movement as we drew closer to his floor. His lips hardly left mine.

When the doors opened, we behaved ourselves long enough to get inside of the privacy of his and then I was been dragged through the room to the master bedroom. There, Edward opened the door, pulled me inside and slammed it shut, locking it.

"Now…" h sighed sexily. "Where were we?"

I pulled him to me, slamming my lips to his in a hard kiss when he got close enough. Our hands glided over our bodies while we moaned at each other's touch. The lust I was feeling threatened to choke me of life itself if I didn't have him right now. He felt the same way. I could tell. The feel of his hardened length through his pants as he grinded his body against me was exquisite.

"God…" He moaned. "I want you!"

I pulled him closer to where I wanted him and by the time he felt his feet hit the bed, I was throwing him on it and hovering him. I felt the same way I did the first time I had him under me. Nothing but animalistic lust was guiding me. Making me grab Edward by the collar of his jacket and slamming my lips to his. I hardly wanted our lips to part. To feel his soft lips against mine made me stir in the most delicious way.

While we kissed, Edward's hands drifted. They were all over me. Grabbing my ass, squeezing my sides, working their way up and down my back. Everywhere. Until they found their way into my pants. I vaguely remember him opening my fly but when he gripped my cock and squeezed it made me groan in passion and I wanted nothing more than to make him scream for me.

I pushed my tongue into his mouth, delving into the depth of it wanting his taste implanted on my senses. He let go of my cock, making me groan in disappointment, so we could undress. And once we were, we fell onto the bed with Edward pinned beneath me.

We kissed until we were breathless. Our hands touched everything we wanted to touch. I moaned at every sensation he gave me. Being in his arms was everything I wanted it to be. As I kissed my way down his body, my lips hovered over his tight abs while my hands ran along his muscular thighs enticing groans of pleasure from him. His breathy moans were a siren's song to me. It called to me to do what I could to make this as memorable as I could for him.

My lips crawled down his body to where he was hot and straining; begging for pleasure and release. I took him into my mouth, tasting him. I licked the tip, circling it with my tongue while he gripped my hair and pleaded for mercy. I worked my mouth down on his member taking the thickness of his length as far as I go in my mouth and swallowing around the head. I vaguely heard Edward shout my name at the sensation of my mouth wrapped around him.

"Jasper…Jasper…Jasper!" Edward shouted as his hips moved in motion with my mouth as I sucked him. "I want to come!"

I wanted him to. I wanted to taste him again. "Jasper, baby, please. I want to come." He told me. He was caught between moaning and whining while his body squirmed in anticipation. I continued to suck, taking him as far as he could go in my mouth then working my way up to the tip where I licked the juices from the beautifully bulbous head of his dick then worked my way down his cock while his body went rigid and he screaming my name as he came down my throat. I licked all he had to give before moving away from a breathless Edward who was quick to drag me up his body so he could kiss me. I was so turned on by the fact that he tasted himself on my lips.

"I need you," he whispered. And it was all I needed. After preparing him and myself, I slid into his warmth, loving the feel his legs wrapped around my waist.

We moved together, the push and pull of our union leaving us both wanting more as our bodies climbed that familiar peak. I laced his fingers with mine pushing them above our heads where I kept them pinned to the bed as we made love.

"Jasper…I want to come," Edward breathed.

"I want you to," I sighed in his ear, nipping at the skin there.

We groaned. Our bodies move faster against each other with our impending release. I needed to feel him coming around me. I wasn't going to let go until he did. I gripped his cock, pumping him. Edward threw his head back, moaning loudly. When he snapped his head back down and stared into my eyes while biting his bottom lip was almost my undoing. I pumped him harder, watching his face contour with pleasure as his tight hole clenched around my dick and he came, shouting my name. "Jasper!"

I followed behind, fucking him as hard I wanted with him begging me to until I came.

I collapsed on top of him, tired but wanting more.

Edward's heart was beating so fast. He chuckled and the rumble of it made me smile.

"We are going to do that again, right?" He asked, running his hand through my hair.

"Oh darlin'," I sat up enough to look down at him with a smile. "I'm just getting started."


	38. Chapter 38

**Caius pov**

" _Edward is supposed to be mine."_ The thought lingered in my mind, hanging on my every thought. When it came to the man who had been my best friend all of my life, I know that I could never and would never love anyone as much as I loved him. I had known him forever. He was everything to me. I adored his smile, his body, his heart, and his laughter. I loved hearing it. I loved causing it. It should only be for me. It should never be for anyone else.

Just me.

Edward and I have been together for so long, it left me flabbergasted that he still couldn't see that I loved him as far more than a friend.

It had been so long.

For years, I stayed by his side through his partying, his boy toys, his flirtations, his hookups and now he expected me to sit here like a fool waiting on him to see the everlasting love I had for him and be with me while he was out there claiming to be in love for that bastard Jasper Whitlock.

Why? Why was Edward doing this to me? Didn't he see? He was the air I breathed and right now I was suffocating.

The door closed and that bastard Whitlock's brother walked in. Peter was as much an asshole as his brother. I mostly hated how perceptive they both were. It was causing me some serious hiccups in my plans for Edward. Every move I made had to be precise and well thought out as I couldn't afford to fail now because of these country boys.

Jasper and Peter Whitlock and their merry band of inquisitive assholes were not going to get the best of me.

I would win this. I had come too far and was too close to having Edward all to myself to back down now.

No. I was about to turn up the heat on them. I had to get rid of them.

I turned up my nose and scoffed when he moved past me, heading toward the large bay windows to my right, pretending to be looking out at the view of the city. I wished he would go out on the balcony. At least I could have put him out of his misery by pushing him over the railing.

Milan was a lovely city. It was one of Edward's favorite cities in the world. But I couldn't enjoy it because of the intrusion of Peter and Jasper. They claimed they were protecting Edward. Yet, the dumbasses couldn't even tell that danger was closer to them than they thought.

Jasper was the thorn in my side. He thought he could come in and take Edward away from me. He thought I would just sit back and let it happen.

Ha! He had another thing coming.

I wouldn't stop until I got rid of him.

There was nothing wrong with the room I was sitting in while I pretended to be busy with Edward's schedule for tomorrow. There was absolutely nothing wrong with it. It was of my taste. Expensive.

No. My problem was the man sharing my space while he pretended not to be babysitting me. Peter Whitlock was irritating me. I wasn't a child. I didn't need to be watched. They were the outsiders. I belong here.

I hated Peter being so close because I couldn't get to be where I needed to be. I should be by Edward's side, making sure he remained within my reach.

I hated not knowing what was going on or where he was.

And I didn't.

No. that was a lie. I did know where he was. He was out on a date with Jasper, that bastard, but I was sitting here pretending not to know that so it would hurt less.

How could Edward hurt me like this? Why this one? Why Jasper?

He thought he was falling for that sorry excuse of a guy. He thought Jasper was going to stick around and love him? He was wrong.

No one would ever love Edward the way I do!

I won't let them!

Looking up from the Samsung Tablet in my hands, I noticed Peter's subtle glances in my direction. I rolled my eyes and then decided that I hated being under his scrutiny so I got up and went to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind me and locking it. I turned on the faucet, hoping to drown out the sound of my voice when I made the call. I had my phones stashed in my pockets to make the necessary calls as I was sick of this shit. It was enough. Every day, Edward got happier with this fantasy that Jasper was the one for him was one day closer to me ending the charade and taking what was mine.

I was through watching Edward give away what truly belonged to me.

All of him.

He was supposed to be mine!

Whenever I thought about him, I thought of how incredible his body looked. I have been fortunate over the years to have seen him naked under the guise of it been for work and since Edward had hardly been shy, it was easy to see him unclothed and it had been glorious sight. His lean, muscular frame has been the source of many fantasies for me. His long legs, and hard abs leading down to his big tasty looking cock. How I long to have it in my mouth, against my tongue. And his tight ass. I loved that the most. The mere shape of it and the way it flexed as he walked was heart stopping to me. He had no idea how many hard-ons he had caused me to have over the years.

This was why we needed to be alone. So I could have all the time in the world to show him how much I adored his body. I wanted to worship it day and night.

Edward thought I was straight and had a girlfriend. The girls he had seen me with over the years had all been a sham. Just a good little illusion to keep him comfortable and willing to confide in me, his best friend. I knew he wouldn't have a problem with me being gay, but the thing was I knew I wasn't gay. Because being gay was disgusting. I just wanted Edward and since I would do anything to have him in possession, even if I had to fuck him, I would. I just wanted him to be mine because he belonged to me. He was my friend and eventually he would be my lover because I said so.

Edward was good at following orders. He thought he was a leader but he wasn't. He was just a spoiled child. I was the leader. I was the one who made all he decisions. That was why I was the PA and he was the model. Just a pretty face for others to instruct. He was nothing. So he should be grateful that I loved him so much I allowed him to shine in his little spotlight. I allowed him to still work with his asshole father. Don't get me started on Carlisle Cullen. I hated the fuck! The old man was always on Edward's back, pressuring him to act more responsible but I wouldn't stand for it. Edward acting like a brat was what was best for me. It made him more controllable. If he were to switch things up then he might become unruly.

Look what happened today.

After Jasper forced Edward to kiss him, Edward was ready to do whatever Jasper told him. I wanted him to attend a dinner with some touchy feely investors I knew through my dad's connections. Once they got liquored up I knew they would get handsy and try to harm Edward, then I would come to his rescue and he would be grateful. Who knows what would have happened? It wasn't like I hadn't set him up before and then he predictably ran to me for consoling. It was the best night of my life. I loved how he leaned on me for support and even fell asleep with his head of gorgeous hair in my lap. To which I spent most of the night running my fingers through.

But things didn't go as planned because of Jasper Whitlock.

He would be taking Edward on a date.

I leaned my head against the doorframe taking deep breaths. I could kill Peter for staying here and annoying me. The funny thing was, Peter wasn't even on my radar until something changed with his brother, Jasper. I used to enjoy the times when Jasper was annoying to Edward. He was like a robot, Edward had thought. Back then, Jasper and Peter weren't always so watchful of me. I could get away with a lot more. Like when I set up the car to run down Edward.

That didn't go as planned because I didn't expect him to react that way to Jasper getting hurt. It broke my heart to watch him worrying about a bodyguard.

I mean, what was Jasper Whitlock? Just some faggot ex-soldier who has nothing and needed a job so he opened some so called bodyguard agency. And then Carlisle Cullen, that fuck! He fell for Jasper's bullshit and hired him.

I could kill them both. They were pests!

I continued to take deep breaths. I needed to control my temper. I knew what I could do when I was angry. And that wouldn't be wise at the moment.

So I tried again to corner Edward with the phone calls. I thought he would find it funny. He loved the movie 'Scream' after all. But Jasper put a nudge in my plans again and then he stole him away from me! He fucked Edward and he stole him from ME!

Now we were in Milan. And things were worse. They were watching me closely. I couldn't make a move, but they had cornered the wrong rat. They were about to see what I could really do.

I'd get them off my back very soon because whatever Jasper and his brother were up to, it would spell bad for me and I wouldn't finally be able to have Edward all for myself and I had come too far not to let that happen.

If I didn't end up with Edward, then no one will.

I pulled out the other phone, the one with the untraceable number, and dialed her number. She would pick up if she knew what was good for her. I had been blackmailing the bitch all this time, having her pretend to be my girlfriend. And she would continue to do as I say if she valued her life.

"Hello?" she said shakily.

Was the idiot high? I knew the painkiller junkie was probably high as it was her coping mechanism. Whatever. She was only around to get the job done. When I was through with her, I'd let her go by killing her. Who would suspect murder? She would just be another drugged up junkie who died from an overdose.

"Are you ready?" I didn't need to go into details.

"Umm…"

I don't like the sound of that. "Are you ready?" I growled into the phone. What did she think this was? A social call? I hated the sound of her voice!

"Do we have to?" She suddenly found her voice. I smiled as she continued. The poor thing thought I would encourage her having second thoughts about doing this. "I mean, she did nothing wrong. She's pregnant, for God sake! Please, Cas, don't make me do this!"

"Shoot her and the dog," I sneered into the phone. "I want them dead!"

I hung up on the idiot. I would deal with her when I got back. After killing Jasper's sister-in-law and Edward's devil dog, she would become a liability anyway. It was time to get rid of her.

" _The poor thing thought I was going to let her live through this."_ I thought to myself with a smile as I turned off the faucet and left the bathroom. Peter was nowhere in sight and that made my smile grow. The son of a bitch must have gotten tired and left the room.

I threw myself down on the couch with a happy smile plastered on my face. Yes, the tables were about to turn and things were going to go in my favor.

I was about to have all I ever wanted very soon.

Edward.


	39. Chapter 39

**EPOV**

He was asleep and there was nothing more perfect than watching his face scrunched from whatever dream he was having. But we had a problem. I was awake and feeling horny and mischievous, and did I mention, I was horny. So a devilish smile played across my lips as I thought of the perfect way to wake Jasper up.

I took it easy at first. Just gentle kisses along his cheek and his neck, enough to make him groan something intelligible. Good. Now let's take it up a notch.

Slowly, I angled my body alongside his, making sure I wouldn't disturb him too much with my movements. Jasper was a sensitive guy. One wrong move and his eyes would pop open and ruin my surprisingly wonderful wake up call.

So my ass had to be careful.

Damn, I felt a tingle just saying words like 'ass'. Shit, this man was going to destroy me. Words were such a turn on for me now.

Okay, back to the mission at hand.

Once I was perfectly aligned with his hard body. Goddamn it! Saying 'hard' threatened to make me hard and I couldn't palm my fucking dick because my movement would make Jasper stir too early.

Focus, Edward!

I laid beside him and ever so gently I started to kiss his chest. It was a lovely chest. Hard muscles with sweet perk nipples to suck on. Fuck, I would have to pay more attention to those suckers another time as I was on a very important mission right now and couldn't be deterred.

He groaned and moved and I froze, looking up expecting his blue eyes to be staring at me. When I bravely looked up, begrudgingly removing my lips from his chest to do so, I saw that he was still asleep making me breathe a sigh of relief. I took a cautious breath and continued my journey down this lovely delicious road that was leading to the Promised Land that was Jasper's cock.

From his chest I continued my lips' journey down his abs. He was stirring now and I had to get to my intended destination before those eyes open and Jasper reminded me that we had a busy day ahead of us. I knew my schedule. At least a part of it. However, nothing was going to stop me from getting what I wanted at the moment.

His deep groans and little stirs propelled me forward as I kissed and licked my way down his body. I bit his hips, making him arch into me and I smiled. Yes, he was almost awake. He was right where I wanted him. His erection was hard and begging for attention only I could provide and I was more than happy to oblige as I took the bulbous head in-between my lips, sucking the dark pink head with vigor before working my mouth down the length of him and back up. I moaned around his hardened member knowing what the sensation would do to him.

"Fuck!" He was awake and I couldn't laugh knowing it must be shock to wake up like this because I feared that his thick cock would choke me when he grabbed my hair, gripping it so hard it almost brought tears to my eyes. "Edward! Fuck!" Jasper exclaimed, stilling me to thrust his erection in and out of my waiting mouth.

Yes, I loved this plan.

Success, Edward!

Jasper shot me a glare when I sat down at the table for breakfast. I felt like I could eat a horse but I was unfortunately on rations. I liked to call the bird food I had to eat this morning, rations because I looked perfect for the camera with my lean body with hard muscles everyone lusted after, I was dying for real food like a burger and some fries. I couldn't wait for my cheat days when I could finally eat what I wanted.

"God, I hated oatmeal!" I thought as I popped a piece of fruit in my mouth and winked at my pissed off boyfriend.

I didn't see why he was so mad. I had waked him up in the best way ever. But he was pissed because I didn't warn him I was going to do something like that to him and he feared he had hurt me. I was touched. I really was. It was nice to know that after he woken up to me sucking him off and he couldn't stand to cum from that so he threw me down on the bed and fucked the living daylights out of me, he cared enough about me to feel afraid of the fact that he might have caused me harm.

I had never had anyone care about me like that. Then again, I had never let anyone close enough before.

Also with our bedroom romp this morning going over my scheduled time to leave, I was currently late for everything. I didn't mind while Jasper didn't want me to get in trouble with my dad. I didn't even care about my dad. I knew something I was about to do would upset him anyways but I felt like it was the right thing to do.

However, it was sweet to know Jasper cared so much. So while we got dressed, I promised him I would behave myself today.

As if!

Not if I could help it. Although I did have a busy day ahead of me since I decided today would be my last day. I had photo shoots and a Versace runway show tonight. I was doing all I could in a short amount of time because I wanted to end my assignments early. I didn't want to be in Italy anymore. I wanted to go home. I needed a break. I wanted to get rid of my stalker and date Jasper without us having to look over our shoulders.

Once I did the runway show and then attended the after party, I would be on the next flight home. I didn't care what Dad wanted to do with that. He could yell or scream his ass off at me. It wouldn't change a thing. I wanted a break.

After breakfast, we left the penthouse and I admired how hot my bodyguard/boyfriend was as he gave orders and guide me to my ride to the set of the photo shoot. I didn't stop watching him as he sat beside me in the back of the SUV. Peter was driving and Caius was sitting beside him sulking, but only Jasper mattered to me so when he asked, "What is it?" with genuine concern lacing his tone. I couldn't help but lean forward and kiss his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked when I pulled away. I half expected him to be looking at me disapprovingly, but he wasn't. He was smiling and it was beautiful.

"You've got a pretty smile, you know that?" I said to him and then blushed. I couldn't believe I admitted that to him. "Sometimes…I feel like I can't breathe around you." Jasper looked worried or a little sad by me saying that. "No!" I was quick to tell him. "I mean, I'm glad about where we are now. I love being around you. I know we met under weird circumstances, but I'm happy that I met you, Jasper."

"I'm glad I met you too, Edward." He smiled.

The rest of the ride to photo shoot was filled with silence but I was happy because Jasper's hand never left mine.

Work was hectic so a break was very welcomed when the director of the Moschino photo shoot yelled 'Cut!'. I threw myself down in the chair and the makeup girl rushed over but I begged her for a moment to rest before any touch ups. I closed my eyes for a minute taking deep breaths. Someone handed me a water. I opened my eyes to see Jasper standing beside me.

"Drink," he commanded.

I cracked it open and did as I was told. When I got enough gulps, I closed it and he took the bottle from me.

"I need a break," I said to him as he perused the room.

"You're on break right now."

"No," I told Jasper. "I mean I need a break from work. I want us to focus on catching this person. I want to get my life back and I want us to have a life without me looking over my shoulder for some sicko who might want to hurt you because you're with me."

Something passed through Jasper's eyes when I stopped talking. He looked like he wanted to say something but was holding himself back. I waited but he didn't share. He was up to something. I could tell. Somehow I could see pass his brunt attitude and read the emotions he was trying to hide from me. And I highly this would be good. What danger was he about to put himself in to catch this bastard?

"Whatever you have planned, I'll be here," he assured me.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

I felt like I should ask. Even though I'm guessing he was about to do something stupid like bait himself up to catch the crazy person after me. I wasn't dumb. I wanted to know what he had planned. Something was off and I had so caught up with being happy with him, I was missing it.

He briefly looked caught off guard but he covered it quickly. "Nothing is wrong." He smiled and the sexy look of it was telling me to believe him but my heart was screaming for me not to.

"Jasper, whatever it is," I wanted him to know I knew something was afoot. "You can tell me."

The makeup girl interrupted us by saying I would be needed back on set soon and Jasper, who looked like he was about share whatever secret he was holding with me, shut down and my robotic bodyguard was back in play.

"Everything will be alright," he said, stepping aside to allow the girl to do her work.

I wasn't convinced. Something was wrong and he was hiding it from me and I was going to find out what it was.

 **JPOV**

"Had a good date?" My brother teased as he came to stand beside me while I watched over Edward during his shoot. "You look five pounds lighter so I'm assuming Edward has helped you get rid of your…tension."

"Shut up!"

We stood off to the side watching Edward and others while he worked. Edward looked gorgeous in Valentino. Aside from watching out for potential danger, it was hard to take my eyes off of him. And when he would meet my eyes sometimes, I swore I forgot to breathe. It felt cliché to say this but there was no truer statement. Edward was breathtaking.

"Okay! I'm gonna go out on a limb and say it was a _very_ good date." Peter surmised. "And it was so satisfying you can hardly take your eyes off of him."

"I'm watching his back," I said defensively.

The director of the shoot chose that time to tell Edward to stand with his back to us, giving me a shot of his ass in those pants and I'd be lying if I said the thought of dragging him off somewhere to have my way with him at this very moment, didn't occur to me.

Edward had a great ass.

"Oh, I bet you are," Peter said, irritating me with how right he was. I couldn't stand his keen perception right now. He was seeing right through me. "Especially from the angle he's standing in right now. If I were you I'd be thinking about where I could drag him off to so I could have my wicked way with him."

I was about to answer when two things happen. Edward threw me a look of nothing but pure lust and winked at me. What was he doing to me? Did he know how badly I wanted him right now? If he was looking for a repeat of last night, I was more than happy to oblige. I wasn't going to be able to go through the day without getting off somehow. Edward was making things worse by flirting with me.

The only thing standing in our way was the other problem I saw approaching Edward.

Caius.

How was I going to tell him about my suspicions about Caius being his stalker and getting him to believe me?

"Oh, he just made things worse, didn't he?" Peter laughed a little before it died in his throat as we watched Caius draw closer to Edward. Edward smiled at his sulking friend and through an arm around his shoulder, pulling him in close as Caius talked to him about his schedule I assumed. I watched Caius point at his tablet, but Edward was shaking his head no and then I felt the need to rush over and knock Caius on his ass when whatever Edward told him, pissed him off so much he roughed shrugged Edward's arm off of his shoulder.

I was stepping closer as did Peter. Edward saw me over Caius's shoulder, lurking, ready to take him down and he shook his head 'no' and shot me a reassuring look telling me h was fine.

I wasn't convinced. If what I assumed about Caius was right, we had to get Edward away from him as soon as possible.

"What are you doing, Edward?" Caius said. Peter and I were close enough to hear everything they were saying, not that Caius was trying to be quiet. He was scolding Edward like he was his parent as he raised his voice at a seemingly calm Edward. People on set where beginning to pay attention to Edward. Whispers were starting but Caius was oblivious. He was losing control of Edward and the possessiveness in him did not like this turn of events.

"You're next," Peter mumbled to me and he was right.

Caius spotted me and Peter and looked back at Edward with a disgusted scoff. "Is the help that good of a fuck that you're going on a break for his ass?"

Peter took a step forward and I stopped him. "Don't."

"That's right!" Caius shouted at Peter while Edward stood there in stunned silence at his friend change in demeanor. I could see the wheels turning in Edward's mind. And I could only pray they were getting on track with what I had to tell him. He needed to know that the danger he needed protecting from had been right under his nose this whole time.

Caius turned back to Edward. "If you let those morons touch me, I'll sue!"

Edward looked at his friend crossly. "I think you need to get off this set so I can get back to work," Edward told him. "I have limited time left in the country. I have a lot of things to do before I go off on my break."

"Edward…" Caius chuckled in disbelief.

"Did you hear me?" Edward asked. "Let's not make this into something you might end up regretting."

Caius' eyes widened at Edward's obvious threat. But he kept his mouth shut and shot me glares as he stomped off the set.

I didn't spare Caius a second glance. Peter was watching him anyways. My concern was Edward. He looked troubled. "Are you okay?"

He sighed deeply and gave me a small smile. "I will be."

 **EPOV**

I desperately wanted to sneak off somewhere with Jasper and do dirty things to him today. I had thought about it as we left for my work this morning and after the first shoot, I planned it would happen after the Valentino menswear photo shoot. Nut it was a bust. It wouldn't happen now and as I sat here heading to the only runaway show I would be doing, I was in a bad mood. Caius was acting out of line and the call I made to my father telling him of my intention of an early exit and then heading on a break once I got home didn't go well.

Apparently Caius had stormed off the Valentino set and went to snitch to my father. He was pissed off to put it lightly. And the screaming match between us was one for the century. Jasper had to calm me down on my end and my mom was calming my father down on his end.

"Fine! You want to come home, then Jasper, who is apparently your new boyfriend, and his team are fired once your feet hit American soil!" Dad yelled. Caius smirked from the front seat and Peter looked like he wanted to punch him in the throat. I wouldn't mind if he did. I was so mad at Caius I couldn't' see straight. He pained me in a spot. I couldn't get Jasper and his team fired. I looked over at him, about to give in to my dad's demand of finishing out my two week work assignment and then I would go home where there would more work waiting, when what I saw stopped me. Jasper was nodding at me, telling me it was okay to go ahead and take my break.

"What about your job?" I mouthed.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek before he whispered to me, "I'll be fine." I glanced at Peter who was listening to the argument and he nodded his consent. Jasper and his team would be okay. Them being fired as my bodyguards wouldn't change a thing for me either. Wherever Jasper went next, I'd follow him. I was prepared to stalk his ass if I had to.

Jasper made me feel so brave that I kept my eyes locked on his as I told my father that the runway show tonight and then after party would be the last things I do in Milan. He could do what he wanted after that. And if he fired Jasper, then I would quit.

I hung up on my dad without waiting for a response happy that once work was done I would be on the next flight home. Jasper smiled and winked at me with reassurance that made my heart soar before he got on the phone with someone. By the time he hung up, we were booked for flights home. I noticed he excluded talking about Caius and I was okay with it.

Speaking of my friend, he looked annoyed and worried about me going home and the fact that Jasper would handle my travel plans.

I didn't care. This wasn't just about Jasper and how happy I felt with him. It was the little things that Cas had done over the years, way before Jasper walked into my life, that left me with the conclusion that we were no longer suited well as business partners. I thought having someone that knew me as a PA would have been great. Less explaining, but Cas had abused his powers enough. I used to let his controlling episodes and then his little tantrums slide, but not anymore.

This was the end for us.

Even our friendship was up in the air at the moment. I didn't need people in my life who constantly thought it was okay to put me or others down. Cas was always happiest when he was hurting someone's feelings and I think he needed to talk to someone about that shit. Maybe a shrink.

That someone wouldn't be me though. A professional was needed in his life to help him sort through his demons. I was sure there was a good guy in there somewhere.

The SUV pulled to a stop. Jasper gave my hand a squeeze and then got out. As I watched him come around the truck to my end of it to open my door, I said to Cas, "Once the after party is over, we're through."

He looked back at me in disbelief and scoffed like my words held no merit. "I'm sure you heard your dad."

"I did." I glared at him and said. "And I'm sure you heard me tell me that if he gets in Jasper's way then I'm out."

Cas scoffed again. "You won't say no to your father. I know you, Edward. You're pretty and you love attention." Jasper opened my door and stood there, listening. "When what you have with your lover/bodyguard ends, you'll go right back to being who you truly are."

I chuckled. "What? An attention seeking asshole, right?" I sneered.

Cas shrugged.

"Got it," I said and jumped out of the back. Jasper was there to take my hand and lead me away from the SUV before I exploded in anger. He was silent a we walked to the building and it worried me.

Did he believe Cas?

"I won't do that. I swear," I tried to convince Jasper.

He stopped us at the back door of the building I was about to enter where the fashion show was being held and he kissed me. It was sweet, tender and hot. I wanted to grab his hand and run away with him, but not just yet.

"You'll be fine."

I kissed his lips just because I wanted to and I didn't care about the paparazzi snapping pictures from afar. I was with Jasper and it was all that mattered. "Thank you," I said sincerely. I walked into the building but stood in front of my boyfriend and posted the current picture I took on my social media. It was one with me hugging Jasper by the door with his back to the camera and it would be last picture I posed for a while since I was going on hiatus. It took only a moment for my followers to respond after my post, messaging me their support. Dad started calling me again, probably to shout at me, but I didn't pick up.

"You're welcome," Jasper said with his arm around my waist, leading me further inside the building. We were heading toward backstage for hair and makeup. I was aware of Cas following close behind me. He hissed my name a few times but I didn't acknowledge him. Yeah, he must have just read my social media post about going on hiatus. Well, fuck him! I wouldn't be controlled.

I saw a few friends as Jasper and I walked by. They greeted me and despite not being in the best mood, I smiled and introduced Jasper to them as my boyfriend. I was proud to do that. Jasper escorted me to hair and makeup and then clothes where I was transformed into something even more beautiful than I already was according to Jasper. I swore I fucking blushed and felt excited when he told me he would be watching me. It made me feel like I was modeling just for him.

Jasper and his team kept a close eye on me. He was not kidding about watching me. He and Peter remained backstage with me while the rest of his team was out in the crowd somewhere. The show was all about fashion, flashing lights and music. My heart was beating wildly as I strut down the runway in different pieces from different fashion houses as I pretended to be modeling for my boyfriend alone.

As soon as it had all began, it was over. It was a good show. I smiled and hugged fellows. Some inquired about Jasper, complimenting me on how hot he was. I felt proud of my damn self for nabbing such a babe when they said that. Jasper surprised me with a gift. He had bought me something from Versace. I, Edward Cullen, squealed like a school girl and jumped into his arms, kissing him soundly when he presented me with it. The jacket was absolutely gorgeous.

After I changed, we left the show for the after party. I was feeling okay. I still wasn't in the best mood but Jasper made it better. I knew I wouldn't be the life of the party as I had been in the past because when I usually attended these things, I was Edward Cullen, the flirty bad boy who was too sexy for his good. The guy who would stand up to old pricks thinking they could harass him and get away with it, unless he was too drunk to notice.

Now that I think about it, I suppose they thought they could because I didn't have someone like Jasper by my side. I had regular bodyguards who would turn a blind eye and forget what they saw if they were told to.

Not with Jasper though. He didn't leave my side. He hovered and I was in love with him for it.

The after party was in full swing. It was being held in the ballroom of the Armani Hotel. Bottles of expensive taste were pouring. Loud chatter and great music. All the makings of a great party. People were getting to their idols and gushing over whose work they were fans of. Caius stayed away from me and I was more than happy he had. I think our relationship as model and personal assistant was officially closed as I told him earlier. I think we could stay friends but our business relationship was over. I have been looking back on things and Caius little controlling ways had always been a problem I pretended not to notice because I wanted to please him, but no more.

I stayed close to Jasper. Being around him made me feel good. I didn't have a need for the wine, the meet and greet and all the fun or heartache that could come with an after party. I just needed to show up. And I was here./ I was seen. Pictures were taken of me to document me being here so Dad couldn't say I skipped it. I didn't have anything important to do or no one to meet with. Dad would have told me. Sometimes he would have me meet fashion house's heads for potential partnership at these things. The order would always come down through Cas and since he hadn't bothered me since I got here I was only going to spend maybe another hour and then I was out of here.

"Are you okay?" Jasper asked, his eyes holding genuine concern. He palmed my cheek, gazing into my eyes. Staring into his, I saw nothing but adoration in them. I leaned into his touch.

"I'm fine." I told him. "I just want to leave."

"We will." Jasper promised me.

"I've giving it another hour."

Jasper laughed. "Okay."

He asked me to dance and I accepted. He pulled me on the dance floor. The music and the sea of moving bodies forced Jasper and me closer. I was thankful. I could feel almost every inch of his body on mine and I wished we were somewhere else with far less clothing. His harsh whispers in my ear over the beat of the music sent shivers down my spine and even if they were just questions sometimes, I was imagining him saying far more dirty things to me.

I missed what he had said once and the look h gave me along with that sexy smirk of his told me he knew exactly what I was thinking. When he pulled me into his hard body making feel what my thoughts were doing to me it told me he didn't mind.

I couldn't wait to leave.

I was smiling and talking animatedly with Jasper on our way from the dance floor when Caius came and interrupted us. Apparently my dad did want me to meet with some top associate named Mr. Eli Mahon. I was aware of them. He was a very successful investor but there were some shady things about him that concerned me.

Nevertheless, I had Jasper with me so nothing could go wrong.

"What's this about?" I asked Caius as Jasper and Peter escorted me upstairs to Mr. Mahon's suite.

Caius shrugged. I didn't like it but I would get up there, talk, and get out of the place. Hopefully Jasper and I could spend the rest of the night alone and unbothered.

"I just know this meeting could mean a potentially huge deal on the fashion end your father's corporation." Caius was very convincing but I still felt strange.

Eli Mahon reputation of assaulting young guys perceived him. He was not one to take no for an answer. If you were young and attractive and defenseless it wasn't the wisest thing to be left alone with him. I heard about his cruel ways through idle gossip and about how he always got away with it. So my heart was skipping beats as we got closer to his floor.

I could do this.. I told myself that when we stepped off the elevator. This was one of my final work related item and then I was out of here anyways. What was one meting going to do? I wasn't alone. Eli Mahon couldn't hurt me. I would kill him if he touched me. I also had Jasper with me. Not to mention Peter and they would kick anyone's ass who tried anything with me.

But my heart nearly jumped out of my throat when we were stopped outside of Mahon's suite by his guards. The man had a small army traveling with him! Jasper and Peter would not allowed in. I wasn't pleased but nothing would happen. I shook my head at the silliness of the idiot, Mahon, and asked my guys to wait outside.

"I'll be right back," I told them, giving Jasper's hand a squeeze while he gave Caius a death glare.

I was escorted into the suite by Mr. Mahon's guards. He was holed up in a penthouse suite almost similar to mine. I was led down the hallway to the reading room where Mr. Mahon was sitting with a twink on his lap. It made me realize what I had walked in. What Caius had led me into. And why my bodyguards were right outside while I was stuck in here with a predator and young guy, probably a junkie from how dazed he looked, lounging on his lap while he eyed me lustfully.

This wasn't the first I had been in this position but I always got away. I wanted to leave but how would I do it? I had to get out now! Looking at Mahon's guards, I knew they were the typical 'see no evil hear no evil' types. And these guys were huge!

Shit! If anything happened in here, it wouldn't be witnessed by them. I was on my own. I needed to get to Jasper. And the fuck that was me didn't have his phone on him. It was on Jasper because I didn't want to talk to anyone and I wasn't going to post anything.

"Mr. Mahon," I said to the medium built man seated across from me with a few gray edges around his hairline and his steely blue eyes working over my body before he licked his lips as he openly admired my body.

I wasn't even naked. I had on a black ensemble but Mahon's beady looking eyes made me feel like I didn't have a stitch of clothes on.

"Mr. Cullen," he said as he gazed at me. I felt extremely uncomfortable. "You are even more gorgeous up close."

I ignored his compliment. "I'm here to talk because I was told you wanted to meet me in place of my father, Carlisle Cullen." I dropped my dad's name to see if he was aware of this meeting and had indeed sent Caius to tell me to get my butt up here and meet this investor.

But Mr. Mahon looked completely oblivious of my father's apparent non involvement in me being his suite. I couldn't wait to get out of here and find my so called friend who had set me up. Caius set me up. That son of a bitch!


	40. Chapter 40

**EPOV**

He set me up. All those other times when I got away from hungry old bastards who thought it was okay to try and feel me up, it had been my best friend Caius's doing.

Did he ever like me? How could he do this shit to me? Set me up like this?

I couldn't wait to get out of here and get my hands on the bastard! I was going to fuck him up!

"My father isn't responsible for our meeting, is he?" I inquired of Mr. Mahon.

He laughed heartily. "No, your friend said you would be more interested in a private party after I inquired about you when I spotted you with that bodyguard of yours. I asked for you both but Caius assured me that the bodyguard was nothing but the help who you occasionally screwed."

My heart dropped at the crass way Caius described Jasper to this asshole.

I was going to kick his ass when I got my hands on him. He had done this shit to me before. What was he hoping would happen here? I had never slept with any of these bastards so why would I even consider doing it now? Was Cas crazy? What was his or had been his motive for assuming that I would be down with some shit like this? Why did he want to hurt me? I had never done anything to him!

My heart was bleeding from Caius's betrayal but I had to keep a straight face. When I got out of here, I would deal with him.

"Well, I'm sorry but you were lied to and you are sorely mistaken if you think anything is going to happen here." I was absolutely sure nothing was going to happen. I had no intention of waiting around for it to happen either. Mr. Eli Mahon wasn't someone you wanted to spend a lot of alone time with.

He smiled leeringly at me. "Oh, is that so?"

Fuck! He was choosing to ignore anything I told him. I had to get out of here. Even his twink was eyeing me like a piece of meat. I knew what he was thinking but there would be no partying tonight starring Edward Cullen. I was off the market and reserved for the guy waiting for me outside of this suite and I know he would crack some skulls if he knew what these idiots were thinking.

"I liked your little show with the guard," Mr. Mahon said. "With how close you two were dancing, were you trying to seem unavailable so you could appear to be more appealing to your audience?"

I didn't answer him.

He chuckled. "You don't have to do that."

"You're very sexy." His little friend sighed dreamily.

Mahon chuckled darkly. "Yes, he really is."

"I have to go."

"Not before we're finished talking, Edward," Mr. Mahon said. He was teasing me. He wasn't going to let me go. I knew it. I had to find a way out though. I needed to get back to the front of the suite where I could raise an alarm so Jasper would save me.

"I think we're done!"

Mahon and his little lover laughed at me. "There is no reason to sound so hostile, Mr. Cullen." Mahon stated. "It won't make me want you any less. Everyone wants you, Edward. It's a known fact."

"I want out of here!" I shouted before Mahon shocked me silent.

"Like I said, everyone wants you, even your little friend/assistant, Caius."

I laughed at him because he must be joking. "Caius is straight." He was imagining things. Cas was a straight guy with a girlfriend whom he loved. He was my best friend. Mahon was just toying with me, trying to distract me.

"Oh really?" Mahon chuckled. "Says who? I don't really care but it is intriguing how he watches you and seems to know you better than anyone."

Was he right? Did Caius do these things? Was this why Jasper was so rigid around Cas? Why Peter hated him? Is this what they saw?

I had to think about that later. I had to get out of here now!

"Let me go."

He smiled at me while his little friend got up to go and get a drink. "I'm afraid I cannot until you hear what I have to say."

"I'm not interested!"

"I am," Mahon countered. "I'm very interested. And from what I heard from that friend of yours who happens to be in love or lust with you, I think, that you love powerful and wealthy men. There is nothing you wouldn't do for such a gentleman."

I wanted to cry. How could Cas sell me out like this?

"I have someone."

Mahon laughed while I started to back away from him. I was stopped by one of his guard. I slightly turned around to see a huge guy eyeing me. His look was telling me to stand still and don't try anything. If I so much as screamed he would probably knock my ass out.

"I have the means to stop you, Mr. Cullen," Mahon told me. "You're not leaving until I get what I want."

"I'm with someone."

"Your bodyguard is no one compared me." He waved with a dismissive tone. "Why be with a mere mortal when you could have a God?"

I wanted to punch him in the face but I didn't want to touch him or have him touch me. I just wanted to get the fuck out of here. Mr. Mahon was still talking. He didn't care about how uncomfortable I felt. He only cared about what he wanted.

Me.

"I'm a very powerful man who can give you whatever your heart desires," he said. "I assume you will abide by what I proposition next."

I chuckled darkly. I needed Jasper right now! I didn't care if this wasn't going to work. I had to try.

I tried to back up again while I talked. "I think you thought wrong, Mr. Mahon," I said as I backed away from him only to bump into his burly bodyguard behind me. I turned around and pushed him. "Get out of my way!" He hardly moved.

"Be careful with John," Mr. Mahon warned me. "He likes it when you little whores fight back."

Oh hell no! I was not about to be ripped apart by these bastards.

The guard, John the giant, grabbed me and spun me around to face Mahon. He held my arms back, restraining me. "You were misled, Mahon!" I shouted. "Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled at the giant restraining me. "Mahon, let me go before my boyfriend bust in here and kick all of your asses!"

Mahon motioned to his guard. "Bring him to the bedroom."

I started being dragged and manhandled down the small hall leading to the suite's bedroom. I threw up my feet, trying to knock things over. I wasn't above screaming for help, but a huge hand was slapped over my mouth while I was being dragged to my doom.

This was what years of friendship got me. Because I refused to let Cas dictate to me anymore. I was about to go through something I doubt I would ever mentally recover from. I knew about Mahon. I knew about his reputation and still I walked into the trap because I thought nothing like this could happen.

Jasper was searching for the bastard who was stalking me but I was about to be violated in an entirely different way and as a tear sprang from my eye when the bed came into view I wondered if Jasper would ever want me again after this.

 **Caius Pov**

"What did you do?" Jasper asked me. I smiled at him as he got in my face. He was pissed. I knew he hated not being in there with Edward but that was going to be a very good thing because after Mahon was through with Edward, no one, including lover boy Jasper, will want him.

No one but me. I was going to be the one who stuck around to pick the pieces and Edward will fall in love with me because he will be grateful and finally realize how much he needed me in his life.

Then I would dust him off and make him mine forever.

Yes. It was going to work.

"Mr. Mahon is an investor who's very interested in Edward's father's company," I sneered at Jasper. It was a lie but what did he need to know? He was the help. "You know Mr. Cullen, your soon-to-be former employer." I decided to rub it in. I was on cloud nine. That idiot, Carlisle, finally did something right. At my insistence, he was going to get rid of Jasper and his inquisitive team. This would cause Edward to have no one to turn to but me and I will finally be able to reveal myself to him as his one and only. I know Edward will pretend to be mad at first but he will quickly get over it. I knew Edward like the back of my hand. He couldn't stay mad at me. He loved me too much. I was his best friend and soon to be more.

"Don't you worry about that, Volturi," Jasper said snidely and then he said nothing else.

What did he mean? Ha! Was he really buying into Edward actually going on a break?

"You actually think Edward will be willing to give up his lifestyle for you?" I smiled and then laughed at him. "How pathetic! No wonder your husband left you." He looked shocked that I mentioned Ethan but then the look was gone in the blink of an eye. He was covering it well. "You actually believe the things you're told? Well, aren't you a good little doggy?" I continued to laugh at Jasper. "Why don't you go and beg your ex to take you back, little doggy? Edward has no time for the likes of you."

Jasper said nothing in return. He just stood there watching me. I hated it. His looks were so penetrating. I felt like he could see and hear every thought I had and I hated it!

This was why the pregnant bitch on his team had to die. She was his family; the wife of his brother, killing her would definitely hurt him. And I wanted that. I wanted to hurt Jasper Whitlock.

He stepped away from me and headed for the door. I motioned to the guard not to let him in with a shake of my head. I wished I hadn't done that because his brother, Peter, saw it.

"What was that?" Peter asked me, making Jasper turn his attention to me.

"What are you talking about?" I sneered at Peter. "Shouldn't you be following orders?"

He ignored what I said. "Why did you shake your head 'no' to that guard when Jasper was about to ask him something?"

"I don't know what you're…"

"Cut the bullshit!" Jasper shouted and I jumped at the thunder of his voice. I didn't appreciate him shouting at me and I hated the care I heard in his tone. He stalked over to me and grabbed me by my collar. Before I could react, my body was slammed into the wall behind me and Jasper was in my face while squeezing my throat. "What's going on here? What did you do?"

"I don't know what you're…"

He squeezed harder while his brother was telling him to stop and trying to pull his hand from my throat but Jasper flashed him away and continued choking me. His eyes were on fire. "What did you do?"

Just then the guard outside the door received a call and turned and ran into the suite. The idiot forgot to close the door behind him and Jasper let me go to follow. I tried to grab at him but he was too fast. He and Peter ran into the suite, messing up my plans. I had to get out of here.

I hurriedly ran for the elevator. Who knows what will happen next time Jasper got his disgusting hands on me. When the doors to the elevator opened I saw Jasper's ex-husband, Ethan standing there.

"What are you up to?" He asked as I ran into the small box with him, pressing the button to the roof frantically.

I scoffed at Ethan then sighed in relief when the doors closed with us inside and the elevator began to move. "None of your business!"

Ethan scoffed at me. Well I never! Who did he think he was? He was about as useful as Jasper. "Let me guess…Edward is on that floor with Jasper? So you ran up there to spy on them?" What the hell?

"What are you talking about?" I asked as the elevator opened on the top floor. "You know what. I don't care." I walked off but Ethan followed me, further shocking me.

"Jasper might not be familiar with this little bit of deception, but as much of an asshole as I was to him, I won't let you hurt him." He told me with conviction lacing his tone.

I stalked off in the direction of the roof. I opened the door and stepped outside into the night air. I took a deep breath, thinking I had gotten rid of Ethan, but he had followed me out there.

"Don't' you dare walk away!" Ethan shouted at me.

He wanted my attention. Okay he got it. I turned to him with fire in my eyes. First, his ex-husband and now him. What was with this trash? Why were they bothering me and Edward?

Fine. I would get rid of them. Then Edward and I would find peace together.

So while Ethan went on about how he knew something was wrong with me and I seemed to be harboring feelings he knew Edward wouldn't return because Edward didn't see me in that light. And Edward was too caught up with Jasper to see anything else especially some crush from his so called best friend, I waited for the perfect opportunity. And when it came, I smiled as Ethan's shocked eyes gazed into mine while I pushed him off the roof.

I chuckled as I left the roof and went downstairs, quickly disappearing into the crowd and making my way outside where Ethan's body had landed on some poor idiot's car. There was commotion on the streets with people rapidly gathering on the scene. Those looking on thought the broken man in front of them had leaped to his death and in a way he did. He should have thought twice before he condemned my love for Edward; watering it down to nothing but an obsession and then telling me that Edward only wanted his ex-husband, that bastard, Jasper Whitlock. He was wrong. Edward belonged to me.

 **JPOV**

Peter and I forced our way into the suite. A guy approached us and I didn't take any check. I punched him in the face, breaking his nose. When he fell to his knees, cradling his broken nose, I moved to the next idiot who wanted a fight. If any of these morons wanted a fight, I was willing to give it to them.

"What are you doing in here?!" A guy shouted, coming at me. I twisted away from his blow and grabbed him and broke his arm.

Another ran toward me and I kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back and colliding with the wall behind him. I wanted to make my way to the back where the bedroom was.

Another idiot got in my way and Peter handled him.

I knew Edward and this Mahon person wasn't in sight and I didn't like it. This was a set up. I had overestimate Caius. I thought he would do what was necessary to protect Edward. But that wasn't what was going on. He saw himself fit to punish Edward for acting on his own. This Mahon man was a sinister guy. I didn't have all the details but it was enough for me to want Edward out of here. Now!

A burly looking guy tried to stop me when I wanted to go around him to get to where I was heading and I knocked him on his ass. Another pulled a gun on me and Peter pulled his gun on him. He looked between my brother and me nervously.

"Put it down," I said in a calm tone. I didn't have time for this asshole. "Put it down."

He was still looking between me and Peter and when his eyes moved to Peter, I made my move, disarming him and taking him down.

Something crashed in the back and my heart skipped a beat. I moved as fast as I could, making my way to the back of the suite where the bedroom was located. I could hear sounds of fighting and things crashing. But it was Edward's scream that pushed me over the edge and I stormed into the room not caring who or what got in my way. I was going to take them down and get the man I was in love with out of there.


	41. Chapter 41

**EPOV**

Mr. Mahon's bodyguard threw me down on the floor. I kicked him on his knee because I couldn't get to his balls and then I tried to crawl away. I had to make it to the door he had slammed shut as soon as we all entered the bedroom.

Mr. Mahon and his little boy toy were laughing at me. "You know if you stop the ridiculousness, Edward, this might turn out great for the both of us."

"Not a fucking chance!" I screamed at him before I was yanked back and spun around like a rag doll. I was thrown onto my back and I threw up a fist, punching someone in the face. It turned out to be Mahon. He looked livid as blood came trickling out of his nose from my hit. He slapped me hard across the face making my ears ring before I was subjected to the beating of my life from his hefty bodyguard.

I was kicked in the stomach numerous times and punched in the face just as much. I felt like everything in me was broken. And when I thought it couldn't get any worse, I started to realize why I had gotten my ass handed to me. It was so they could weaken me and I wouldn't have anything left in me to put up a fight.

Mahon's bodyguard pulled me up from the floor, throwing me on the bed. "Don't do this!" I managed to get out in a strong voice. I had to do something so I began begging them not to hurt me even though I didn't want to. But I just couldn't lie back and let it happen. I had to try.

They weren't listening.

The bodyguard climbed on top of me, ripping my shirt open. He ran his hand over my chest and I felt dirty. Mahon's little boy toy was perched in the corner of the room eyeing the scene before him with a hungry look on his face.

Fuck! I couldn't let this happen to me. I had to fight!

The bodyguard was leaning toward my face, getting closer and I threw up a closed fist, punching the fucker in the mouth. He slapped me across the face with a force strong enough to rattle my teeth but I still struggled against his hold on me. Every time he tried to touch me, I slapped his hand away, cursing him. Mahon found my attitude amusing and was ordering the giant on top of me to keep going. I screamed every time he did anything and he would hit me for it.

I'd hit him back.

Although I doubt I was making much of an impact because the guy was built like WWE wrestler. He was all muscles!

"The more you fight, the worse it will be," Mahon warned me.

"Screw you!" I shouted at him.

"Careful what you wish for, Edward," the son of a bitch said as his bodyguard groped me and I screamed for help. He slapped me so hard across my face, I felt dizzy.

I was losing. I was scared. I needed Jasper.

And as the brute on top of me reached for my pants, opening it and sliding his hands down my crotch, I felt like crying. I had failed. I couldn't help myself against these bastards and I couldn't get to Jasper so he could kick their asses for me. I felt like giving up but then I got pissed at myself for feeling that way.

No! I wouldn't. I wouldn't let them have their fun without a fight. I might not win, but I was going to go down fighting.

I swallowed the bile rising in my throat as the bodyguard groped my balls, and when I could, I grabbed the lamp on the bedside table, smashing it over his head. I think I got glass in his eyes, because he screamed and backed up. With all the strength I had left, I kicked the bastard off of me and scrambled off of the bed. Mahon and his twink stood stunned while I wobbled to my feet, trying to right myself so I could run away while they stood distracted by what had just happened.

I was almost to the door, my hand on the knob, when I was grabbed by my hair from behind and dragged back. I spun around to the person and saw Mahon, staring at me with eyes blazing with anger.

"You little whore!" He screamed at me. He was about to hit me when the bedroom door was kicked open and I almost screamed for joy when I saw Jasper standing there.

But I didn't have time to react. Jasper stalked into the room like a monster on a mission and I was yanked out of Mahon's grasp again like a rag doll and thrown into Peter's arms.

"Peter…" I breathed. Happy to be in his arms right now.

"We're here," Peter assured me. Good! I wasn't fucking hallucinating then. "You're going to be okay."

I believed him.

Turning my attention to Jasper, I saw what my boyfriend could really do and I was in awe. While Peter held his gun, I didn't even know he had one much less when he pulled it out, on Mahon's little twink, preventing him from running.

"Don't you fucking move!" Peter seethed at him.

I wanted to smile victoriously at the little bitch but my teeth and jaw hurt too much to do so. So I kept my mouth shut.

Peter balanced his gun in one hand and held me securely in arms with the other.

I held onto Peter's shoulder for dear life, my mind reeling as I watched Jasper exact justice on my behalf.

 **JPOV**

After hearing something crash, I ran to the back of the suite to the closed bedroom door. It was locked and I could hear the screaming of a man coming from the other side of the door. I didn't hesitate. I kicked the fucking door open only to be livid by what I saw. The well dressed man was holding onto Edward. I assumed this was Mahon. And the bastard was about to hurt an already injured Edward. He called him a whore and I felt nothing but anger running up my spine at the insult.

Mr. Mahon had locked Edward in his suite and tried to assault him and he thought he could stand here and pretend he had some sort of upper hand. He thought he could hurt the man I loved and get away with it? H was about to learn the consequence of what happened when you touch what was mine.

I pulled Edward away from him and threw him into my brother's arms. I had to get my hands on Mahon and when I grabbed the prick, before he could speak, I punched the asshole in the face. When he moved to talk again, I punched him and again and again until he fell to his knees and then I kicked him in the gut, subduing him. I was going too far but I didn't care.

Mr. Mahon whimpered and moaned in pain while who I assume to be his bodyguard in the corner of the room. He was on his knees, groaning in pain while he held his eyes. There was blood trickling from the sides of his huge hands. The guy was a mountain! But I was going to take him down. Mahon, even though he was hurt, was ordering the hulk to get up and stop me. He was fucking crazy if he thought I was going to let any of them get away with what almost happened in here. And stop me? I would love to see this asshole try.

"Get up," I growled at the guard. He moaned about his eyes and I didn't care. "GET UP!"

"Jasper," Edward whimpered and I almost lamented and grabbed him and leave, but I wasn't through. "Peter, get him out of here." I told my brother.

"Not without you," Edward countered.

During our little conversation, Mahon's guard thought I was distracted so the asshole tried to get up stealthy and attack me.

I wasn't distracted by my small talk with Edward though. I was just waiting. The bodyguard ran at me, trying to tackle me but I spun out of his own way, letting the bastard slammed into the wall opposite me. Then I went to town on his ribs from behind. He was a huge fuck so I had to take his ass down quickly or else the idiot would keep on coming and I wanted to get back to Mahon. I grabbed him by the hair and slapped his head in the wall repeatedly until there was no fight left in him and he slid to the ground, knocked out cold.

For good measure, I kicked his unconscious ass in the balls.

I walked away, heading over to Edward. "Are you alright?" I said softly. I knew he wasn't but I had to ask. I needed to hear his voice again.

"No." He whispered. "But I'm glad you're both here." He held my brother tight as he said that. Edward looked horrible. He needed medical attention. I had to get him out of here. He had beaten. His clothes were ripped open, his lip was busted, his mouth was bleeding and his right eye was beginning to swell shut.

"Take that whore and get out!" Mahon shouted at us. Edward visibly shook at the sound of this fucker's voice and my temper rose again. "He probably wouldn't have been worth it anyways. He is a whore! He's probably been fucked so many times already. Piece of trash!"

The insults were enough to make me want to hurt him terribly and I was over him in a second. I kicked him down on the ground he was trying to get up from and climbed on top of him. I pulled my gun out and pistol whipped the bastard until I heard a crack and I knew I had broken his jaw. He was hallowing in pain when I put the gun in his mouth. With my finger on the trigger, I dared him to talk shit again while he stared up at me with fearful eyes. "Say it again. Call him a whore again." He shook his head no and I yelled, "SAY IT!"

"Jasper!" Edward and Peter were calling to me but I only saw Mahon's scared expression. "If you ever come near him again," I threatened. "I'll kill you."

When I got off of him and rose to my feet, Mahon's little lover was shouting about how he was going to report me to the police. I took two steps over to him and punched him right in his face, knocking his ass back in the wall behind him and then I turned and took Edward from my brother, helping him out of the room.

But once we got out, it was to another disturbance and one I didn't see coming.

Peter's phone was vibrating and I told him to get it. I was focused on getting Edward out of there and nothing else at the moment. I knew my actions had consequences and I was ready to be arrested for my behavior, but I had to get Edward to safety first. I couldn't leave him alone with Caius on the loose. I couldn't wait to get my hands on him but I wanted to talk to Edward first.

Peter hung up his call and I started ordering him around, telling him what to do about getting Edward to safety and keeping a close eye on him while I might be jailed for assaulting Mahon and his guards. Edward wasn't taking the news of my possible arrest well. He didn't want to be away from me and was freaking out about it.

"No! You can't!" He pleaded with me in the elevator as I tried to button what was left of his shirt and then took off my jacket and put it on him.

"Keep your head down when we get off the elevator." I told him, trying to keep a level head about it all. "Peter will take care of you and keep you safe from Caius." I realized I had said Caius' name and I expected him to look at me weirdly, wondering why I was bringing his friend into this, but Edward didn't look stunned. He looked reassured by my promise.

"I don't want him near me ever again!" He bristled. What did he learn in that suite?

"Listen, I have to talk to you about Caius," I said.

"We'll talk and I swear I'll believe everything you have to say," Edward said. A tear fell from his eye. I looked at Peter and he looked at me. What did Edward find out? Did he know Caius was his stalker?

"Okay," I said, kissing his bruised cheek. "Everything is going to be okay."

When the elevator doors opened on the ground floor and we stepped off, my life changed. There were whispers and then shouting. The entire party was in an uproar. Most people were crying and shaking their heads in what appeared to be disbelief.

What was going on?

I needed to get Edward out of here as fast as possible. Peter was again on his phone replying to someone in disbelief about something.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I overheard him say. "What do you mean a trace?"

Was it Char? What was going on? I mouthed as much to him while we stood by the elevators, ready to move. I got on my phone calling up our police buddy, he said he was already informed of my situation and he was near the hotel. I continued to listen to Peter after hanging up my own call. "What?!" Something shocked him. "Him? No! I don't believe that! It's got to be a set up. He wouldn't do that." Then Peter got frantic. "What the hell? Get out of there then! Listen, get out. Stay safe. I'm on the way!" He ended the call and looked at me with fear and anger in his eyes. "We've got to get home. Now!"

"What is it?" Edward asked.

Peter looked between us. "First, I have to get you out of here. Both of you."

"And then?" I asked him. He was taking the lead on this and I was letting him because whatever was about to happen, Peter saw it as necessary for him to head the situation.

"Jasper…" He looked somber as he said it. I was sure he was worried me being arrested for my actions but I wasn't sorry. I was protecting someone I loved.

"What?"

"It's Ethan…" I breathed a sigh of relief. I thought this was about Edward. What was my ex up to?

"What did he do?" I almost chuckled. Dealing with some sort of antic from Ethan would actually be an okay thing right now. It would take my mind off of what was to come.

Peter looked hurt. "I don't know how to lessen the blow and it wouldn't be our style, so I'm just gonna say it. I ain't got time to sugarcoat it. Ethan…He's…he's dead. He...They think he jumped off the roof of the hotel, killing himself."

I looked at my brother in shock and disbelief. Peter could be a prankster but we never joked about people's death. We've done and seen enough in our lifetime, not to. Plus the fear and anger etched on his face told me there was something else but he wasn't ready to say.

"What do you mean?"

Peter repeated what he had said. Ethan was dead. He had fallen off the roof of the building. I chose to believe he fell off because I knew my ex, he may have been many things but I didn't know Ethan to be someone who had considered taking his life. He was too full of life to ever think of letting it all go on his own accord.

"What?" Edward said quietly. He was shocked.

I turned to him. His safety was my main concern right now. "Peter, get Edward out of here."

My brother and Edward were both looking at me like I was out of my mind and had just said the craziest shit. "I will, but Jas…" Peter started.

"Jasper," Edward tried, his voice laced with sympathy despite all he'd just gone through.

I ignored them both. "Get him out of here! There are too many people here. I don't want them to see Edward like this and start to get curious." It was bullshit. I didn't care what anyone thought. I was concerned with Edward's safety but I was also in shock. Besides, it couldn't be Ethan. My brother had mistaken.

Peter was watching me keenly. Edward was none the better but I couldn't break. I had to be strong. Peter and mine's police connection was on his way here. Probably to arrest me for assaulting the men that had hurt Edward. I didn't want Edward to witness that either.

Somehow what I was begging my brother to do got through to him and he started to move Edward to the doors. I followed close behind. The crowd grew thicker, almost blocking our way out. They were curious and wanted to see the body. I could hear screams as some had gotten the chance to see the body but I ignored it and angled Edward toward the opposite direction when he paused to look back when some shouted in the direction of where Ethan…

"Come on, let's go!" I said, pushing him toward the waiting SUV Peter was leading him to.

He glanced back at me, his eyes filled with unshed tears and reached for my hand squeezing it. The SUV came in sight and we were right by the door. Peter climbed in the front beside another member of my team sitting in the driver's seat. I opened the back and pushed Edward in. He held my hand tight and mouthed 'I love you' before I pulled it away and closed his door, slapping the side of the truck and told them to go.

"I love you too," I whispered to what I hoped what still my future and turned back around walking toward what was my past.


	42. Chapter 42

**JPOV**

I kept my eyes on his face as I made my way through the gathered crowd. He looked like he was asleep. I remembered him looking just like this while he slept. I supposed he was asleep now as well. An eternal sleep brought on prematurely by some bastard.

Ethan didn't deserve this. Whatever it was. Whatever he had done or said, it didn't warrant this. He was a good person.

I felt my eyes well up with tears and a few of them spilled over. This was a person. Someone I loved once. How dared someone do this to him? The anger in me was boiling over. First Edward was attacked for no reason. No. There was a very definite reason behind Edward's attack. It was because of Caius and as I looked at the lifeless body of my ex-husband, I wondered if Caius had anything to do with it.

I turned away. I couldn't look anymore. My knees were getting weak. This was cruel and unfair.

Sirens were blaring around us. The police and emergency services had arrived on the scene along with reporters from local news stations and the paparazzi. The press was working tirelessly trying to find an eyewitness with good account of this 'suicide'.

My cop friend, Mr. Cristian Valenti, found me in the crowd, standing off to the side watching the people. I was searching for any suspicious looking character. Sometimes the murderer stuck around at the scene of the crime to gather information or to secretly gloat over their handy work.

Valenti walked up to me. No introduction was needed. Valenti and I were coming from far back. We had met during my time serving my country and had formed a friendship that had lasted for years. He knew Ethan and of our past together.

He went over to the scene and took a good look before making his way back to me. He slapped me on the shoulder and squeezed it in support. "I'm sorry about this." He expressed in his thick Italian accent.

"It's not a suicide," I quickly told him. "He was…murdered."

"Or he accidentally fell," Valenti offered.

I gave him a hard look. "Ethan was…someone could scale tall buildings while drunk out of his mind." I was remembering the fun loving guy who had pulled me out of my shell back then. "As for suicide, he wasn't the type."

"Is there a type anymore?" Valenti challenged.

He was right. But I knew in my gut that this wasn't the case and told Valenti so.

He sighed. "I believe you, but we'll see what the investigation says. I'm not going to leave any stones unturned before I rule what I think this was," he explained.

"Thanks."

"Now as for why I'm here…"

Valenti pulled me away from the crime scene and back into the hotel. We talked about why he was called there. Apparently my brother had been very busy and had called Valenti while I was unleashing hell on the bastards who attacked Edward. Don't ask me when he found the time to because I saw him there with me. He was involved in every piece of the action. Nonetheless, Valenti was here to handle the case since Mr. Eli Mahon was a well known investor. Peter was thinking ahead of the asshole wanting to use his power to get me locked up.

And he was right.

While Valenti spoke to me. Other cops arrived with information that I had assault Mr. Mahon and I was to be arrested. But Valenti didn't let them take me. He handled it himself. I was handcuffed and escorted out to his car and placed in the back.

On our way to the police station, Valenti told me he was aware of who Mr. Mahon was. He was very popular with getting away with his little parties where he'd invite unsuspecting victims to his suite whenever he was in town and assault them. There would be no charges filed by these victims, probably from fear being driven into them or the misunderstanding that the case would go nowhere if it was reported. Although, someone with as much power as Mr. Mahon, Valenti stated, was smart enough and rich enough to bury any case against him even if it were reported. So his victims just went silently into the night and never follow up on any initial reports they may have bravely made against him.

We got to the police station and I was taken inside. I thought I would be placed in a cell but Valenti sat me down in an interview room, removed the 'cuffs and got me a cup of coffee.

"Sorry I can't give you anything stronger," he said with a chuckle. "With the night you have had, I think you might need it."

"Shouldn't I be sitting in a cell?" I asked my friend, rubbing my bruised knuckles. "It's not like you don't know I did it." I held up my blood stained hands to him. He laughed and shook his head.

"Always the upstanding citizen," he said with a chuckle. "Aren't you, Whitlock?"

"Valenti, I knew what I did was wrong."

"But you'd do it again?" He finished again. "I couldn't say I wouldn't do the same for Gina or any of my kids."

Gina was his wife of twelve years and their two kids. I knew Valenti would do anything for his family.

"I suppose you'll need your phone call," he said with a smile as he passed a cell phone to me across the table. I took it and dialed. I needed to hear his voice. I needed to know he was okay. I know he'd be panicked. He would be leaving without me, but this was for the best. I needed him out of the country and away from Mahon and Caius as soon as possible.

Peter picked up on the second ring, asking, "Jasper?"

"Yeah…how did you know it would be me?"

"Valenti and I have everything under control."

I could hear stumbling and shouting in the background. Edward. Peter chuckled in the phone. "He's a fucking hellion, bro. He doesn't want to go without you."

"Put him on."

I had to convince Edward to leave without me.

"Jasper," he breathed. "Where are you? I'm coming there!"

"No, you're not," I said, trying to keep a firm tone with him even though my heart instantly relaxed at the sound of his voice. I had lost someone tonight and knowing I still had Edward was relief in a sort of way. I cared for Ethan despite how we ended but I was in love and I couldn't stand by and let Caius and his dangerous foolishness steal Edward away from me.

"Why not?" He whined. "There are police here. They worked with your friend, Valenti. They took my statement. I told them everything and I will be pressing charges. They wouldn't tell me know if you were locked up or not. Are you?"

I couldn't lie. "I'm at the police station."

"Then I'm coming there!"

"No, you're not." I said in a stern voice. "You're going to do whatever Peter tells you to do!"

"No! Fuck that! I wanna be with you!" Edward argued and he had no idea how good it felt to hear him say that.

"I want to be with you too," I said softly. I meant it but I was also hoping to placate him so he would go with Peter.

"Peter says we're leaving," he said, his voice dropping with sadness. "I can't leave without you."

"You have to. I'm okay with it," I told him. "I'll be right behind you, baby."

There was silence. Then he said in a small voice. A voice that scared me and made me wish I was there to put my arms around him and tell him it will be okay. "Jasper…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm…I'm scared." I heard sniffling. He was crying. "Why? Jasper? Why would Cas do this to me?" The floodgates were opening and he was bawling. I expected it. With the pressures of the day and what had happened to him tonight. And then witnessing a death. It was too much for him to take. Anyone would breakdown. I heard a shuffle and then a thud as if something fell.

"Are you okay?" I said in a panic.

"I'm fine," he said in a weak voice. "I want to go home."

"You are going home."

"No. I want you with me. You're supposed to be with me. You're my bodyguard and I love you. You're supposed to be here."

"And I will be," I tried to make him understand. "Just do what Peter says. I'll be with you before you know it. I'm going to wrap things up here and get back to you."

"Mahon is powerful," Edward worried. "He's gonna hurt you. He's gonna want them to throw the book at you. No one has ever gotten to him like this. But I'm going to hurt him back. I'm gonna take him down. I won't let him take you from me without a fight."

His anger was building. "And as for Caius…I'll…"

Fuck no to whatever Edward was thinking!

"You'll leave him to me!" I said. "I don't want you anywhere near him!"

There was silence. Edward was contemplating how to go around what I just said. Smart little fucker!

"Don't do it, baby," I said, trying another way to get to him. "Leave it to me."

More silence on his end and then he pleaded. "Please let me stay. I wanna be with you!"

"Go." I told him gently. "I'll be right behind you."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up, handing the phone back to Valenti. "Grazie."

"No problem," he said.

Edward was right. Mahon was going to throw the book at me. And I would probably be spending a lot longer than I wanted here in Milan because of what I did to the bastard. But would I take it back. No. I wouldn't.

Valenti and I got down to business. He took my statement and when we were finished, it was just in time for the members on his team who he had sent to watch over Edward and take his statement, delivered word to us that Peter and Edward had been escorted to the airport and were now in the air heading home. Good.

Valenti took my statement and then I was guided to a jail cell and placed in there by myself. I was to be charged with aggravated assault and battery and I would go before a judge first thing in the morning. Sometime later on Valenti came and told me while I was worrying if Caius had somehow snuck on the plane with Edward that Mr. Mahon and his burly bodyguard were at the station being pompous pricks and as predicted, Mahon wanted me locked up forever for attacking him. He and his little bitch and his Sasquatch of a bodyguard had given their statements already and left.

I hardly slept. I thought about Ethan. I worried about Edward. I needed another phone call. I had to know of Edward was safe. Before long, it was daybreak. I was going before a judge today. I waited and waited. Around ten am, Valenti came to the cell door with a wide smile on his face as he opened the door.

"Are we ready?" I asked. I needed some coffee and a shower but all that would have to wait. I needed to go and hear the judgment the judge was going to pass on me for my actions.

Valenti laughed. "All I've got to say is, you've got a piece of work for a mother-in-law."

"What?" I was confused.

"Esme Cullen," Valenti said.

What did Edward's mom have to do with this?

Valenti stepped back and gestured for me to walk out of the cell. "What are you talking about?" I asked as I followed him to his desk.

After getting me two cups of coffee and some breakfast, Valenti sat me down and told me the miracle Edward's mom worked overnight. First off, the charges against me had been dropped. Carlisle Cullen apparently had been made aware of Mr. Mahon's actions toward his son and he wanted his head. Esme was fighting her husband for the rest of Mahon. And they were planning on suing his ass. He was going to be so wrapped up with the Cullens, when they were through with him, he would be lucky if he could get a job sweeping the streets.

Esme was taking care of funeral arrangements for Ethan whenever the body was ready to be released to her.

As for me, she called the commissioner himself and told him to let her son-in-law go or _his_ head would roll. There was a private jet waiting for me at the airport. I didn't have any more time in Milan.

Valenti drove me to the airport. Apparently my things had gone ahead with my brother and Edward. While Valenti drove, I called my house but there was no answer. I called Edward, but no answer. My heart skipped beats. I called Peter, but still no answer. What was going on?

We got to the airport and I bid my friend goodbye and practically ran across the tarmac to the plane. The air hostess greeted me and I nodded my greeting. As soon as I sat down, I was told to fasten my seatbelt. The door was closed and my hostess ran to her seat and then the plane was moving. We were in the air before I could breathe right.

That didn't bother me. It was going to be a long flight. I was leaving in the morning and I wouldn't get back to Los Angeles until late in the night and I wanted to know why I couldn't reach anyone.

As soon as the seatbelt sign was off, I got back on the phone trying to reach everyone and getting voicemail after voicemail.

I started to pace the cabin, thinking the worst. Was I right? Had Caius gotten to Edward somehow? Oh god. I felt sick. Was Edward hurt? Or my brother?

Charlotte! I called Char. She would know what was up. But still no answer. Something had happened. Something bad and I was in the complete dark.

Just when I thought I was about to lose it, someone called me back.

"Jasper?" It was Edward and he sounded so broken. He was in tears. "Jasper?" He sobbed. "The doctor can't save him!"

"What?!"

He cried louder. "Jasper, I need you."

"I'm coming, baby. I'm coming home."


	43. Chapter 43

**EPOV**

"I love you," I told him before he closed the door and we sped off. I watched his retreating form as we got further away the hotel and scene of Ethan's questionable suicide. I felt like I left my heart with Jasper at the worst time. He was hurting. Ethan might not have been someone I would have wanted to be close to, in fact, he was my boyfriend's ex-husband and we had gotten off on the wrong foot because of the shit that was going on between us concerning Jasper.

At one point, I was sure Ethan wanted Jasper back, but then I breathed a sigh of relief when Jasper came to me instead. I felt selfish for thinking about this now, but I didn't know what to think of. I was trying to forget what almost happened to me tonight.

What if Jasper hadn't been there? If he hadn't showed up in the room when he did, what would have happened to me?

I shook in fear and embarrassment when I thought about it. Nut I couldn't focus on it. Not now. There was too much going on. Peter was on the phone and it sounded serious. He sounded like he was speaking to two different people. He was telling one to leave and another to watch everything carefully because they didn't know when whoever would strike. Then he was telling a person to stay close and not to let _her_ out of their sight.

Was he on to something? Did they know someone who knew where Cas was? Was it a woman?

I was afraid to ask him.

Peter yelled in the phone. "Just watch her!" and hung up. He turned to me while the driver brought us closer to our destination. "Listen, we're stopping at the hotel. We're getting our things and leaving. The cops working with me and Jasper's friend are waiting for us. I've got a doctor waiting to check you out too. You'll give your statement and we'll be escorted to the airport."

I nodded. "Okay, we're leaving as soon as Jasper arrives."

Peter nodded but he didn't answer the Jasper part.

When we got to the hotel, Peter and the driver got out with me. We started toward the entrance of the hotel and a few other guys covered us as I was brought inside the building. After getting off the elevator, I felt like we were moving as fast as The Flash and everything was a fury of movement from then on.

The doctor Peter had mentioned was waiting for me in the penthouse. Everything we had brought to Milan with us all of my clothes, our gadgets, and Jasper's things along with Peter's were searched and then packed in a hurry. I was scared to be alone with the doctor and I damn near attacked the man when he touched my shoulder. I was shaking and felt like I wanted to throw up when he wanted to see me shirtless. Peter had to stay with me. It was the one time he was still.

From the moment we had arrived, Peter had not stopped moving. Something was definitely wrong but I was too fucking scared to ask. What if it was Cas? Was I ready to face him? At the hotel when I was locked in that room with Mahon, I felt like I wanted to rip Cas apart as soon as I saw him, but now, I was scared.

Was that okay? Was it okay to be scared?

I don't know what I would do if he walked in the room right now. But I doubt he would be able to get pass Peter. I think Peter would hurt him bad if he saw him.

I needed Jasper. I needed him here.

The doctor examined me and he said I would need further tests and x-rays. But Peter told him we didn't have time for that. He just needed the doctor say I was okay to fly. I would be treated as soon as I got home. The doctor was hesitant but he passed me fit to travel.

The two cops Peter talked about were also here and when the doctor was through with me, it was their turn. I was questioned about what happened to me starting from how I started my day up until what happened in the suite of one Mr. Eli Mahon. I wanted charges to be pressed against him. I wanted justice. He wasn't going to get away with what he did to me. I was attacked, harassed and almost raped by this monster.

I was ready to leave after my interview with the cops but Peter and I were having a misunderstanding. I wasn't about to leave Milan without Jasper. Peter was frustrated with my refusal to budge without his brother and I was getting pissed off by the second with his stubbornness. He was moving like a robot and it reminded me so much of his brother, who I wanted here. Now!

"I'm not leaving without him," I told Peter.

"You think I want to?" he challenged and then sighed, "Listen, we have to. It's what he wants you to do."

"I know…" I knew this was Jasper's orders. They were acting like this because he wanted them to get me out of here. "He wants you to get me somewhere safe, but you don't understand, I can't leave without him." I sobbed to Peter, falling to my knees in front of him. We were in the bedroom of the penthouse and I felt like I just wanted to crawl in the bed, get under the covers and never leave.

And then the call came.

Jasper echoed everything his brother said. I had to leave. And I had to go without him. I tried to argue with him. Plead with him, but to no avail. I had to leave…without him. Jasper promised he would be right behind me and I was going to make sure he kept that promise even if I had to kiss my dad's ass for the next forty years. I was going to swallow my pride and beg my dad to help Jasper get out of the trouble he was because he did it to protect me from a predator.

After hanging up with Jasper, I got my ass in gear and was prepared to leave. Peter smiled at the change in me. "I say it and it's an argument. Jasper says it and it's law."

"Yeah." I smiled back and Peter laughed as he led me out the door.

We were checked out and settled our bill with the hotel before I was guided into the back of a SUV. We were heading for the airport.

Peter and Jasper's cop friend had the cops who questioned me follow us to the airport. They were being as safe as possible with me.

As soon as I was on the private jet, seated and ready for takeoff, my heart plummeted. I wanted Jasper to be here and I felt like we were being assholes for leaving him behind. Then I remembered his words and his promise of being right behind me and was comforted by it.

Once we were in the air, I was on the phone calling them before I could talk myself out of it.

My mom picked up on the second ring and the sound of her voice, so light and welcoming made me break down. And then she was in a panic. "Edward? Edward? What's wrong?"

I sobbed through the explanation. I told her everything. I listened to her gasps. I heard her shouting for my father. I heard her insisting on putting me on speaker for my dad and sister to hear what I had to say. And as soon as I was through, I found myself begging my father to help Jasper. "Please, Dad. I'm so sorry. I need your help. Jasper was just protecting me. Mahon was going to hurt me!"

My dad said nothing.

"Dad?"

"Are you safe?" He finally said with such care in his voice I wondered if I was speaking with my father.

"I am. I'm on my way home. Jasper said I should come home," I said. "Please, help him, Dad."

He was silent again and I began to worry before my mom stepped in. "Your dad and I are going to do everything we can. For Jasper, for Ethan…we're going to take care of it."

After hanging up with my parents and trusting them to take care of Jasper, I felt a little relieved. Especially when I remembered what my dad said before we hung up.

" _I love you, son. I'm sorry for hurting you and I love you."_

It felt like my heart was about to leap out of my chest at his admittance.

The flight was long. I could hardly sleep. I tried to but every time I closed my eyes, I saw Mahon or his bodyguard and what they were doing to me. I jolted out of my sleep from the nightmares. Peter looked at me with concern.

"We'll get you some help when we land, okay?" He promised me.

I nodded.

But when we landed, Peter had to focus on something else all together. He received a call that made him jump into frantic action. He grabbed me and then we breezed through the airport and I was almost tossed in the front of the SUV waiting for us outside the airport beside Peter who peeled out of the place like a madman.

"What's wrong?!" I asked. My seatbelt had already been fastened thankfully as Peter weaved us through the traffic.

"Something is happening," was all he offered. "I'll explain soon." He added.

He didn't need to.

When we got to Jasper's place, I saw why Peter had been rushing us home. There were emergency vehicles everywhere. Fire engine, cop cars and two or three ambulances. Peter and I jumped out of the truck. He was telling me to go back but I wasn't about to. Wherever he went, I was going too.

Peter wanted to know what was happening. He was in a panic and I couldn't wrong him. Charlotte had been in there. I was worried too. Where was Scout? What about the guards who stayed behind with Char? What happened?

Peter and I were approached by officers who wanted to know who the owner of the place was. I spoke up, telling them Jasper's name and asking what happened. I told them Peter was his brother and asked again what happened. They were acting like we were fucking strangers! Another cop, who wasn't' being a dick, told us it was a crime scene. There had been a suicide and multiple shootings.

"There was a woman about 8 or 9 months pregnant and a dog, a German shepherd, and 2 or 3 guys, they were bodyguards who were supposed be with her," I said nervously. God, please don't let the dead person be Charlotte. It would kill Jasper and Peter.

Before the cop could answer us, the ambulances left. Then he told us, it was a young woman inside, the suicide, apparently she was the perpetrator. She had injured the guards and broke into the house on the woman and the dog. Both had been shot.

I lost feeling in the bottom half of my body. Who did this? Who could it…be? Was this Caius? I knew he hated Scout. He hated Jasper and his team. Would he go as far as try to kill them? If so, what was wrong with him?

Peter's eyes were wild. "We're going to the hospital."

We ran to the truck and got in, prepared to follow the screaming ambulances.


	44. Chapter 44

**EPOV**

I don't think I had ever seen Peter look so nervous since I met him. But the man sitting beside me, skillfully weaving the truck through traffic as we chase the ambulances, was on edge. I didn't know what was going to happen when we stopped this truck. What if it wasn't good news? And what would happen without Jasper being here? I didn't know what to do. I was worried too, but Peter was a second away from losing it and I was afraid of what would happen if he did.

If I didn't want to believe that he was far from calm, his mumbling to himself was a dead giveaway that he wasn't.

"I can't believe this is happening," he said more to himself than me. "Why? What did Char do to him? No. It's because she's connected to us. She's a part of the team and she's Jasper's sister-in-law. She was drawing close to Edward too. That could be it. Yeah. That was it."

I wanted to be included in the conversation. I wanted to know where they were going to take Scout.

I knew what was happening but I still couldn't believe it. The person Peter was muttering about, was it Caius? Did he really hate me so much or wanted me so much he was willing to hurt everything that meant something to me? What lengths would Cas go?

I shouldn't even ask that with what happened to me in Milan hours ago. Caius was evil. My friend wasn't my friend at all. After all this time, he was my enemy.

I shouldn't be asking dumb questions but I braved it and asked Peter. "Peter? Are you talking about Caius?"

He glared at me before looking back at the road. "Yes." He sneered.

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

Peter sighed. "I don't…I don't want it to seem like I'm blaming you, but this is my wife we're talking about here and someone…"

"Cas."

"Yeah, him. He tried to have her killed! He hurt your dog!" Peter yelled. "The guy is sick! So you've got to understand what I'm going through here." He tried to explain.

"I do!" I jumped and said. "I mean, why did that girl do this to Char and Scout and those guys we left there? I want to believe Cas wouldn't do something like this but I'm beginning to think I have been wrong about a lot of things when it comes to him."

Peter agreed with me. "We're going to get him, Edward. We're not going to let him win. He's gonna pay for doing this to us, you understand me?"

"I do and I agree with you."

I wholeheartedly did. I couldn't believe Cas would do this to me but it was all true. The truth was screaming in my face.

It had been him all along. My stalker. It was Caius Volturi. My so called best friend.

Peter didn't lose the ambulances and when they stopped at the medical center, we parked our truck and jumped out. We ran after the gurneys the EMTs had unloaded from the back. They went through the emergency doors and we caught glimpses of Char on one bed and my dog on another.

There was a small commotion at the front about where to take Scout and soon I was been escorted with my dog to the nearest animal center for treatment. I wasn't alone. Peter sent about six guys with me to keep me and Scout safe while he stayed with Char. I was equally worried her and the baby, but Peter promised to let me know what happened.

I needed Jasper so badly right now.

I missed him so much.

My phone was vibrating but every time I went to get it, I was distracted by something happening with Scout. He had been shot twice in the stomach and the veterinarian had told me that things didn't look good, but I had faith. Scout was going to make it. He had to.

I couldn't lose my best friend. Scout was my buddy. He was family. He was everything to me.

They went into surgery while I prayed he survived. I sat in the waiting room surrounded by my guards, rocking back and forth as I willed my best friend to live. I swore I would get him anything he wanted if he just lived. I would pay more attention to him if I wasn't paying him enough. I swore I'd be there to play fetch with him as much as I could. I swore it would be a better life if he just came back to me.

There would be no more Caius coming around and upsetting him so he didn't have to get angry or bark a lot if he didn't want to. I swore I would be a better friend and family to him if he thought I was a douche. And I promised I wouldn't be so jealous of him liking Jasper too.

Okay, I might be a little jealous. But I swore I would try to hide better.

I just wanted Scout to live.

My phone buzzed again but I was crying and I doubt the person on the other end would understand a word I was saying if I answered it now.

One of the guys got me a bottle of water and told me it would be okay. I thanked him and didn't even think of making any crude remarks. Being an asshole was the last thing on my mind.

I just wanted Scout and Char and the baby to be okay. I wanted Peter to be able to breathe easy, and most of all, I wanted Jasper here. I didn't even know if Mom and Dad had gotten him out of jail in Milan. I felt bad for letting him talk me into leaving him like that. But I didn't doubt my parents. I shouldn't. Mom especially. She will get it done. She was going to get Jasper out.

I felt like I was waiting forever. But that could be good, right? I didn't know. I didn't like it. The longer I waited, the more worried I became.

Peter called to check on me. He was fine and Char was going to be fine. A huge weight fell off my shoulders after hearing say that. I don't know what I would have done if it had been worse news.

Apparently, the bullet had only grazed her shoulder, but she was in labor and that was why they had to rush her to the hospital. Someone was calling him and I told him to go. He promised to call back after the baby was born.

So Scout was the worse of the two of them.

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. I was desperately trying not to worry now but the longer the doctor took, the worse I felt.

Finally, I see Scout's doctor coming toward me and I almost breathed a sigh of relief until I took in his grime expression as he approached. I backed away. I got up out of my chair and I started to back away from him. I didn't want to hear what he had to say if he was going to say what I thought he was going to say. I didn't want to hear the words.

"No...No...No..." I said as I backed away from the doctor walking toward me.

"No, Mr. Cullen," he said solemnly. "I mean, Scout is alive but…"

I hated hearing 'but'. "But what? You said he was alive. So he's going to be fine?" I asked. I still hated the sad look on his face. He said Scout was alive so why was he so sad?

"Mr. Cullen…" He started. "Scout had been shot twice in the abdomen and he's lost a lot of blood. He's very weak and I fear things don't look too good."

"Did you take out the bullets?"

"Yes," he replied. "We removed the bullets but as I said, he is very weak and I…at this time, I highly doubt a strong survival rate."

"Are you saying that my dog is dying?"

He didn't answer verbally. He nodded. "I'm very sorry."

I don't know what came over me but suddenly I was angry. "Don't be sorry," I seethed at the doctor though I was on the verge of breaking down. "Just go back in there and save him!"

The doctor nodded and walked away. I collapsed and dissolved into tears. I didn't care that there was a whole bunch of guys around me watching me cry. I was losing my family. I was losing my best pal.

I needed Jasper and if I couldn't have him maybe I could at least hear his voice so I dialed his number and was surprised when his panicked voice came on. I cried harder and told him what was happening. I think I did. I wasn't sure. I was crying so hard.

He said he was coming home.

"I'm coming, baby. I'm coming home." Jasper told me.

"Hurry up," I told him while sobbing.

We hung up and I continued to wait.

Peter called back and I told him that Scout was dying. He told me he was the father of a baby boy and he was sorry to hear about Scout.

Scout liked Peter as much as he liked Jasper.

I didn't want to lose him. I couldn't.

"I don't want him to die, Peter." I cried.

"I know," he said with sympathy lacing his tone. "I know how much you love him. I could see it. He's a great dog. Char said he was shot for being her hero. He jumped in the path of the bullets when the girl fired at her. Scout got shot protecting my wife and child. I'm so sorry, Edward. I don't know how I'll ever repay you and Scout. I can only pray he makes it through. Don't give up on him yet. It's not over. He's still in there. He's a brave dog. Don't give up on him just yet. Just wait a little longer. Tell those doctors to try harder. Save him."

Peter's words were so encouraging, my tears stopping flowing. I felt brave and ready to fight for my friend.

"I won't let them," I told Peter.

I told him I spoke to Jasper and he said Jasper was out and he was heading home.

 _Thank you, Mom._

"Thank you," I said to Peter.

"Anytime. And Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna make Caius pay for this," he said.

"I know."

I agreed with him.

Caius needed to pay dearly for everything he had done to me.


	45. Chapter 45

**JPOV**

The plane couldn't land fast enough for me. As soon as the plane stopped on the tarmac, I had my seatbelt unbuckled and was out of my seat. When the door opened, I thanked the air hostess as a show of good manners then made a mad dash off that damn plane like my ass was on fire.

When my feet hit the ground, I started toward the airport, but noticed a sleek, black SUV parked on the runway, waiting. The closer I got to it, the more curious I became as to who it was.

The back door opened, and Esme Cullen stepped out.

The moment I saw her making her way toward me, I immediately felt apologetic. I felt like I had failed. Edward had gotten hurt under my protection because I had dropped the ball and caused harm to come to my client. Not only that. Now my own family was involved as Char and her unborn child were targeted because of me and this case. Peter must hate me right now and some part of him must want to kick my ass. Because of me, he almost lost his wife. How would I ever explain myself to him? My brother loved Char with all of his heart. She was his world and I almost got her killed.

How was I going to face Peter?

I don't know what will happen but I have to face him. I pray it would be fine. I hope he could forgive me. Nevertheless, I would accept whatever he there my way even if I had to sit on his shit list for a while.

And if Edward felt like I had disappointed him in not protecting him as I should have and wanted a new bodyguard, that would be…well I would just have to accept it.

I would rather him alive and regretting meeting me than dead because of a sick person's obsession.

I would get my hands on Caius Volturi and I was going to make him pay for all the hurt and pain he had caused.

Once Esme was within earshot, I began to apologize. "Mrs. Cullen, I'm so…"

I didn't get to finish. Esme threw herself into my arms, wrapping hers around me tight while I felt her small body shake with her cries.

I held her.

"I'm sorry," I said in her ear. "I'm so sorry."

She pulled back to look at me. Her eyes held astonishment. "Why? Why are you sorry? You saved my baby. You saved Edward."

"But I..." I started and she stopped me.

"Because of you, he's alive. Because of you we see that a person who was supposed to be his friend really wants to hurt him. Why should you be sorry?" Esme said. "There is nothing to be sorry for, Jasper."

We walked toward the SUV, I opened the door for Esme and she climbed in. I followed suit. Once the door was closed, the driver took off with us. "Thank you for saving my son." Esme told me again.

We continued to talk while we made our way to the hospital. Esme told me that she wanted me to go and check on my family first. She said the bodyguards I had Peter set up to guard Edward were still with him.

So far it sounded like they still wanted me around.

Esme wanted us to check on Peter and Char. "Family is very important." Was her explanation when I looked at her quizzically then she smiled and added, "And I think you'll want to stay with my son. So we should see how Peter and Charlotte and the baby are doing and then we will go and sit with Edward."

I nodded because her tone left no room to argue. I felt like it would have been rude to even try and say otherwise.

Although I thought Esme would want me to go to Edward first. A part of me wanted to. But I saw how right she was. If I went to Edward first, I wouldn't want to leave. And then I would be there worrying about Peter and Char. Seeing them first was going to make it easier to sit and wait with Edward for word on Scout's condition. I feared the outcome because Scout as Edward's everything. That dog meant so much to him. I couldn't bear to think of Scout as gone. I remember getting through to Edward over the phone and hearing how broken he sounded at the time when he told me they were losing Scout.

They couldn't. They had to find a way to save him. Scout was a great dog. He was Edward's family and friend. He looked out Edward. He obeyed him. He loved him.

Scout was also fiercely protective of anyone he liked. I surmised that he got hurt because he came between the attacker and Char, wanting to protect her from harm.

The driver weaved through the traffic to get us to the hospital. We arrived and I thought Esme would stay in the truck and wait for me, but she had other ideas.

She got out of the back with me, trailing behind me as I made my way into the hospital. I went through the emergency doors and made my way over to the nurses' station. I greeted the nurse that on call at the emergency desk. I wanted to talk to someone else but there was no one else available and she was taking too long to answer my questions as she was too busy admiring me rather than paying attention to what I was asking.

She was flirting while I wanted to know where my brother and sister-in-law were.

But I wasn't the only one who was fed up with her.

"Miss…" I said, trying to keep the aggravation out of my voice.

"Lauren…" She told me with a wink. "Lauren Mallory."

"Okay," I said. "Ms. Mallory, I just want to know where I can find a patient…Mrs. Charlotte Whitlock."

""And you are…" She asked with another wink and quickly added, "not the husband I hope."

I sighed. I was about to answer when a very angry and impatient Esme Cullen took over.

"No, he's not the husband or the father of the child of the woman you obviously know he's talking about." Lauren moved to talk and Esme raised her hand to stop her. "And furthermore, you're the last person he would be interested in as he's very much in love with my son, Edward Cullen. Yes, the Edward Cullen, the famous model and the son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen who have funded quite a few charities at this lovely hospital you're working at! Furthermore, you're now wasting the time of the Esme Cullen who has the head of the hospital on speed dial!"

I walked with a very prod looking Esme through the door that led to the floor my brother and Char were on.

"What are you doing here?" Peter said, shocked, but he pulled me into a hug nonetheless.

"I thought it would be best for him to check on you and your wife and child first," Esme answered for me.

Peter looked between with questions in his eyes. One of which was why was Esme Cullen answering for me. I nodded to him, letting him know we would talk. He nodded back then turned his attention to Esme while he had an arm around my shoulder. "Mrs. Cullen…thank you for everything," Peter told her. And I was glad too. At least he didn't knock my lights out as soon as he saw me. I didn't know if he'd get around to it later, but for now, he was just happy to see me as much as I was happy to see him.

"Thank you for keeping my son safe. Anything you need, it's yours." Esme told him with a kiss to his cheek. "Please take care of your family."

"I will, ma'am."

We stayed long enough for Peter to give me a rundown on everything that had happened since he and Edward got back home. Once I learned all I needed to know and we heard that Char was asleep, I promised to return and left with Esme.

From the hospital I went straight to Edward and I was right on time. He looked so tired. My usually upbeat and beautiful guy looked worn and beaten down with worry and sadness mingled with fear. But there was a look of relief on his face as soon as he spotted me and his mom. He looked ready to fall over but what strength he had, he ran to me, throwing himself into my arms. I caught him and held him tight.

I felt like my heart was beating again. I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"You're here," he whispered.

"I'm here."

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?" I said, rocking him.

"He's gonna live," he said weakly. "Scout's gonna live."


	46. Chapter 46

**EPOV**

I felt my heart stop then start again the moment the doors opened and Jasper came strolling into the waiting area with my mom trailing behind him. I was filled with so much emotion. I felt happy, sad, and relieved to see him. He had no idea how happy I was as well as exhausted.

Before Jasper came, the surgeon had come back with good news about Scout. My dog was going to live. I nearly shook the doctor's hand off, thanking him.

I threw myself into Jasper's arms and he hugged me back tightly.

"He's gonna live," I told him and Jasper thanked God. I thanked them both. I thanked God for bringing them both back. Scout was going to live and Jasper was here.

"Whoa!" I heard someone say. "Hold him up!" I didn't know what they meant. Then I realized they were talking about me. I had almost passed out in Jasper's arms.

He started moving with me, taking me over to the chairs and sitting me down in one of them. He squatted in front of me with worry written on his face while he checked my pulse and then swiped his hand over my forehead. "You're burning up," he said. "I think you're sick."

"I'm not," I tried to tell him and my mom. She looked nervous and worried. "I'm fine." I tried to convince them even if I didn't believe it myself because the room was spinning while my head pounded.

"You're not fine," Jasper said in a strong tone and then insisted, "I've got to get you to the hospital."

"No!" I tried to jump up and say but found myself falling over with Jasper having to catch me and sit me back down.

Mom stepped in, seemingly knowing what was my cause of rejection of going to the hospital.

"It's okay, sweetie," she said to me. "I'll stay with Scout. You're going to the hospital with Jasper and I don't want to hear another word about it."

I tried to give her a hard look but hers defeated mine. She knew I was too weak to fight back.

That was how I found myself in the back of Mom's SUV being driven to the hospital with Jasper by my side. I was so glad he was here. I kept my hand in his, fearing he might be a dream and if I let him go, he'd disappear. I also couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I felt like I was seeing him for the first time. I supposed it was because I was so tired. I hadn't gotten any rest since I got off the plane and I was running on empty. I hadn't even eaten or drank anything. I had been too worried to think about that crap.

Now I was paying for it. I felt lightheaded and was questioning my reality. I felt like going to sleep. If I did, I was sure I would feel better. I just had to close my eyes for a second. The feeling was so strong. I looked at Jasper. He smiled and squeezed my hand. I smiled back. At least I think I did. "I'm glad you're here," I told him before I fainted.

The beeps of the blood pressure machine and whatever else they had hooked up to me, woke me up. At first, I felt a little afraid to be alone but my fear dissipated and I sighed in relief when I saw Jasper here with me. He was asleep in the chair by the bed. His body was in the chair but his head was leaning against his forearms with his face buried in his elbows. His wavy hair was right there. I couldn't help myself. I reached out and ran a hand through it.

"I thought you were still asleep," he mumbled without looking up.

"I was. Just woke up."

"Okay." He picked his head up and leaned back, stretching his arms above his head. I watched with rapt attention as his t-shirt slid up a bit before he put his arms down and the little slither of skin I just saw was once again covered by the offensive material.

I felt jealous of his shirt.

"How do you feel?"

"A little tired." I told him. "Not as bad as before."

He nodded. "That's good. You fainted on the way here. You worried me." He said, getting up and kissing my forehead.

I sighed and smiled at the warmth that ran through me from the touch of his lips to my head.

"What?" He sounded a little nervous. "I'm sorry." He was quick to apologize.

"Why are you sorry?"

He sighed. Ducking his head, he said as he sat back down like a scolded child. "I guess I wasn't sure you'd want me to still be…around. I've been a little worried about that. I figured with all that happened, I was sure I'd be fired." He chuckled. "Of course, your mom met me at the airport and assured me to think otherwise."

"And you're wrong for thinking I wouldn't want you around," I said with a chuckle because I could feel the tears building up and I was trying not to cry. "I need you now more than ever. Everything…" I couldn't help it I got choked up. "Everything is falling apart. I…I thought." I started to cry. "I'm scared, Jasper. I'm so scared. I didn't know. I didn't understand. I thought he was a good friend. I thought he was a part of my family and he loved me like my folks. I thought…" I cried to Jasper. "I never thought he would hurt me like this. I don't know what to do. I've being running on empty since I was attacked. I mean, I was attacked and almost raped! If you or Peter weren't there, what would have happened to me?"

He got up and came over to me while I cried and spoke of my fears to him. He sat on the bed and he took me into his arms, hushing me while he promised to do all he could to alleviate my fears.

I fell asleep again. When I woke up, Jasper was still in my room but now my dad was here. They were talking softly. My dad seemed angry but it wasn't directed at Jasper. He was thanking him. I listened to them. I didn't want them to know I was awake.

"I want to know what you need to find him," Dad asked Jasper.

"Once we do, what do you want to be done?" Jasper asked. He sounded so cold. Rigid. Like a soldier waiting on an order to execute.

"Whatever it takes," My dad said. "I don't care about the cost. I'll do whatever it takes to bring that little bastard to justice even if it's my own brand of justice." There was so much emotion in my dad's voice, I hardly recognized him. Was this the same hard ass dad I knew? "He hurt my son."

I pretended to be asleep when my dad came over to the bed and kissed my forehead, whispering, "I love you," before he left.

Once he was gone, Jasper said, "Were you awake the whole time?"

"Kind of."

He chuckled. "I guess you're not ready to face him yet."

I shook my head. "Not really."

"He's here for you," Jasper said. "He's sorry."

I didn't want to talk about my dad so I asked something completely out of the equation. "What about your folks?"

Shit! Jasper and his parents weren't on speaking terms. It was the wrong thing to ask and just as I was about to say I was sorry for it, he shut me down, but he wasn't angry. "My parents would not have been this cool." He smiled, letting me know he wasn't mad. "Your mom got me out of international jail. Your dad is willing to do whatever he will take to bring down Caius and you should have been here earlier to hear your mom take on a nurse who was flirting with me when I came to check on Peter."

"I wish I was here for that." I laughed. "My mom is wild when it comes to defending family."

"I realize that." Jasper chuckled.

"And I should be jealous that you came here to see Peter and Char before me, but I love that you did." I told him with a smile. "Family is important."

"That's what your mother said," Jasper drawled.

My doctor eventually came and checked on me. As it turned out, despite my fainting spell, I was okay to leave. On his orders, I was to head home and get some rest and something to eat. Stay hydrated was his big advice.

I promised I would so. Jasper said he would make sure of it. I guess my robotic, stalker boyfriend/bodyguard was wide awake in the supposed calm demeanor he was displaying.

Personally, I think Jasper was angry. Very angry. He just wasn't admitting it as yet.

I wouldn't confront him yet either. Right now, I wanted to see Char.

After signing my release papers, Peter was there to greet us when we walked into Char's room. He was holding the baby and beaming like a proud dad should.

Char opened her arms calling me over into them. I found myself gravitating toward her as I would my own sister, Rosalie. I threw myself on her and started to cry again. She whispered how happy she was that I was okay and that we would fix everything together. I was family. She and Peter and the baby had my back.

I told her how sorry I was for Caius trying to kill her. I told her I would never be able to repay her for all she had done.

"Lots of shopping would be fine," she joked.

"Done." I smiled amidst my tears.

Jasper was acting like he was scared to touch her, but she wasn't having it and pulled him into her arms as soon as he was close enough.

Then Peter interrupted us with the hard question. He was rocking the baby while he looked at his wife as she released Jasper but told him to sit beside her on the bed. Jasper and I were seated on either side of the bed.

"Baby, now we're all here," Peter said. "Tell us what happened."

Char sighed. "Okay. Here's what happened…"


	47. Chapter 47

**JPOV**

"Okay." Char sighed. "Here's what happened."

Char took a deep breath and started to explain what happened.

"The day started okay. It was nothing out of the ordinary for me," she said. "I got up, took a shower, checked the surveillance and there was only one thing bothering me and I knew I would be working through breakfast on it, and it was the call Caius made to someone over here. Stateside. From Milan."

"Why was it bothering you?" Edward asked her.

I forgot I hadn't gotten around to talking to him yet about everything that happened. The call Caius made that Peter informed me about and the tabs we had been keeping on Caius. I couldn't bring myself to talk about it yet with him because it made me feel like I was failing at my job to keep him safe. I felt like that because I was so close to him now, I was becoming sloppy. And it made me afraid to express myself to him on the matter. I knew it would lead to an argument with Edward trying to make me see that I wasn't failing at what I was doing for him. That I still had my head in the game because he was still alive and we now knew that Caius was the stalker.

But I had to talk to him. Just us. As hard as it was going to be. He needed to hear some things from me.

It still worried me though how far I let it get before I got to the truth. Edward was attacked and almost raped for Christ sake! I felt like shit for letting my guard down that much that a bastard like that punk who attacked him got through.

I couldn't let anything like that happen again.

Char looked at me and I nodded for her to go on. She turned to Edward and said, "Because Caius made a call that came across as suspicious to us while we were keeping tabs on him," She explained. Edward looked stunned to know that we were keeping tabs on Caius and didn't tell him. The hardening of his expression told me so along with the clinching of his jaw and the way he cut his eyes to me before looking back at Char.

"So you were watching him and no one saw it fit to tell me?" he asked coldly. None of us answered him and he went on. "What?" He demanded while looking at all of us. "Am I too dumb as usual to handle sensitive information? I'm the one Cas wants. I'm the one he's obsessed with! I'm the one he's stalking!" He exploded.

He stepped away from the bed, apologizing to Char but he continued sadly in the same breath, his anger dissipating a little. "All this time," he said sadly. "All this time. I let him into my life. He knows almost everything about me. He's got so much he can use to hurt me. I thought he was my friend. I thought this stalking was the work of some stranger. Never in a million years could I consider it being Cas, but…it is. And I still I can't believe it. He's so close to me. He could have killed me any time in the past. I…"

He went over to the window and I was about to move toward him when Char held my hand, shaking her head for me not to.

"Edward," she said softly while Peter stood aside watching us. "We are here to protect you and sometimes that meant not letting you know the extent of how far we would have to go to ensure that."

"But…" Edward spun around and said before Char held a hand up to cut him off.

"I'm talking and you're gonna listen," She told Edward in a strong tone. Peter and I had been on the receiving end of that tone and we both knew how effective it could be. It made us jump through hoops on Char's orders on more than one occasion in the past. And now it was being directed at Edward. I knew he was a strong character and could be stubborn so it was intriguing to see if it would work on him.

Would he really allow her to have her say without interrupting? Edward wasn't always known for his manners or obedience. I as doubtful until I watched in astonishment as Edward calmed down immediately.

Peter smirked proudly at his wife. Char had a commanding presence about her. Sometimes it was motherly and filled with affection. Others it felt like a drill sergeant breathing don our backs. I didn't know how she did it. But however it as done, she had Edward under her spell right now.

"I like you," she said to him. "You're cute and you have a nice butt."

Peter bristled and Edward scoffed and smirked while I chuckled.

"Good! That's what I want," Char said, looking pleased with herself. "That's what I want from my family. I need you guys' mood to be a little lighter before I dive into the heavy shit I'm about to tell you." She told us. "But Edward, I want you to know…we are here for you. We were watching Caius closely because from day one Jasper was suspicious of him. And as always, the boss turned out to be right. Now we have to focus on finding him and getting him off the street before he can hurt you or anyone else."

Edward nodded in agreement with her. I agreed too. We had to do something about Caius as soon as possible.

Char went on. "I don't get why he's so obsessed with you but I see it as a betrayal to you. He was no friend to you. He was a traitor. Friends don't do the despicable things he did to you to each other. They don't make you live your life in fear because they selfishly want you to themselves. They don't isolate you from the world. He's disgusting. And seeing as he tried to have me killed to hurt my family, I will be returning the favor. That punk fucked with the wrong family, Edward. And seeing as you are now a part of this family now, he is going to pay dearly for what he has done to you, you hear me, sweetie?"

The tears in Edward's eyes spilled over as he nodded in agreement with everything Char said to him. She had to hold off on telling what happened for a little while so she could comfort Edward.

As I watched them embrace each other, seeking comfort from the terrible things that has happened to them, I saw that we were going to need to get them some help when all of this was over. Char and Edward would need some sort of counseling.

Edward would need it to come to terms with everything that has happened to him even before I entered his life. Caius was around a lot longer than me. He has had time to prep Edward for his manipulation. And Edward would need to talk to a professional about this.

I knew Char and ho strong she could be but I was sure Peter would be able to convince her that a little therapy was going to be okay. They need help to get them through everything they had been through.

As for Edward and I, as long as he wanted to, we would look into it together. I wasn't going to trust anyone around him until I ran their life through a fucking ringer. I had to know everything about them and they had to have an immaculate background in Psychology before Edward so much as stepped into their office. Much less open his mouth and discuss the intimate details of his life to them.

I would discuss it with him. I hope he would accept the help I was trying to offer him. It was going to be tough for him to move past all that has happened to him and hat might be coming. We hadn't caught Caius yet so we had to assume he wasn't through with us and I wasn't through with him.

But my concern right now was Edward. I fear him having a breakdown. A mental break could be tricky. Every individual handled it differently and with the amount of betrayal and hurt Edward has experienced, who knows what he might do if he broke now?

But I could see it coming. This was too much for one person to handle. Caius had set out to destroy Edward mentally so he would be vulnerable to him and easy to control.

What a bastard! I couldn't even begin to think what he took from me and what he almost took from Peter and me. Our family. He killed Ethan. And I had to find out why.

What kind of person was Caius Volturi? And more importantly, what was I going to do when I got my hands on him? Peter would with me all the way. I could see it in his eyes. He was filled with vengeance for the punk and if he got his hands on him, he was going to kill him.

And I was very much in league with my brother on that. The bastard thought he could take the people we cared about from us and not pay for it? He had another thing coming. I was going to hunt him down like the animal he was.

After some time had passed, Char was ready to talk again. The doctor had come to check on her. We had watched her feed the baby and gushed over how cute the baby was as she slept. They hadn't named her yet, but Char promised to let me and Edward know what it was going to be.

While Baby Whitlock slept, her mom continued her story about what happened at my house to her and the guards and Scout.

"So as I said, I was going to work on the call." She told us. "I knew it was from a burner phone and I had triangulated it to around the San Francisco area first but I wasn't satisfied."

I chuckled and Char joined in. "Yeah, you know how I am, Jasper. I need exact answers."

"I know."

She nodded and continued. "So I made breakfast, about two of the guys came and checked up on me and Scout. Parker," she said and then looked to Peter for answers.

"He was shot and injured, but he's going to be fine." He told her.

"He's a good guy," Char commented.

Parker was one of my guys. A very good security detail I recruited as soon as he left the service. Peter and I serviced with his big brother who died in action on one of our missions during our years in the Marines. Parker had joined as soon as he turned eighteen wanting to honor his brother.

"Parker was heading outside and Scout followed him." She looked distant as if she was trying to remember something. "At first, I thought I didn't secure the place properly but I had. The other half of the house was secure but I had the door from the kitchen leading out to the side, unlocked. It was where Parker had walked. And where he and Scout exited from and where they came back through just before…her."

"How did that go down?" Peter asked.

Char sighed. "I had cracked through a firewall and located the exact position of the call, but I was simultaneously running some other programs on Caius's background and I came across some vital information."

"Char…" I warned.

"I'm going off the point. I'm just getting this out. You guys need to know what I found," she said quickly.

"What did you find?" Peter asked her. "Is this about what you asked me to do?"

"A lot of mess," Char said. "And yes." She told her husband.

"Like what?" Edward asked wile I looked between char and Peter for information.

Char dived right in. "He and his father are a team."

"What?!" I said.

Char nodded. "His father from the records I came across has been cleaning up after Caius for years. And Aro Volturi was no better."

Edward looked shocked. "What do you mean? I mean, I have known them all my life."

"Yeah, but you didn't know Aro killed a man who was defending a girl Aro himself had raped. That man is supposed to be rotting in prison somewhere for his crimes. Money laundering, drugs, corruption on the board members of his family owned company, Volturi Inc. The members on the board are being blackmailed to stay there. They are afraid of him." Char shared with us.

Edward looked like the world was about to open up and swallow him whole. This was deeper than we thought. Caius' father was as sick as him.

"So from what I learned I could see why Caius has a 'I can do what I want and get away with it' mentality," Char said. "His daddy will bail him out because he is the same thing."

"Okay," Edward said sadly. "But why me?"

"The only explanation I have is he wanted you the way his dad wants your…sister."

"What?" We all said to her at the same time.

"I doubt your sister, Rosalie, knows this and maybe you haven't seen it all this time either because those two are good at covering their tracks," Char explained. The more she talked the more I realized we had to get her and the baby out of the hospital and somewhere safe.

"How?" Edward asked.

"He has Rosalie's life under surveillance. I got a peek at some file I hacked."

"What was on it?" I asked.

"Pictures upon pictures of Edward's sister. Some were of a very private moment between her and her husband, Emmett. The shots were intimate and up close. I already told Peter this part."

"And I informed Emmett and I sent some guys over there to get them out of the house," Peter added when Edward and I looked into his direction. "It's being swept for bugs and cameras."

"I can't believe this," Edward said. "But, please, tell me what happened you before you say anything else. I have to…there is so much I owe you, Char. This is entirely my fault."

"Edward…" she said softly, not wanting him to blame himself but he already did.

Edward shook his head no. "Just go on," he said and Char did as he asked.

"Parker came back with Scout. I saved what I found and I logged out and secured my information. I was getting ready to call Peter when I heard Parker screamed at someone to drop it. I didn't hear anything but I spun around in time to see him drop after being shot. I was too far from my gun but I was making my way toward it when I heard a woman shout at me to stop so I did and turned around. She was young. Looked to be in her 20s. I recognized her. She was the girl Caius claimed to be dating. I had found out some shit about her too while I was snooping. Caius was blackmailing her with her dad's ascension into politics. He had some incriminating information on her of a sexual nature. And he was going to use it against her."

"How do you know he was going to use it?" I asked Char.

"She told me so." She replied and then paused. "After she shot me and I went down, she shot Scout because he bit her for shooting me. We laid beside each other, me and Scout. I thought I was in worse shape but the shock of the moment had made my water break so I was in pain. I thought it was from the bullet, but it had just grazed my shoulder because…" Char choked up. "Scout ran at her and bit the bitch so she missed shooting me in the chest."

I shuddered and Peter bristled as he listened to his wife speak. Edward looked like he was about to burst into tears. He blamed himself for everything Char was saying. I knew it. I would find a way to make sure he understood it wasn't his fault.

When we left here, I would find a way to get through to him.

Char continued, "While Scout and I laid on the floor, the girl was pacing and talking. She was erratic. She talked about Caius hanging the sex tape over her head and how he was going to use to kill her dad's career and she loved her dad too much to let that happen to him. She told me she was sorry and then she pointed the gun at me and I thought I was dead. I thought she was going to shoot me but she turned the gun on herself."

We all took a moment to process everything Char had said.

Caius and his father were the same. I had to talk to Carlisle. I needed to get Edward out of town. I had to ensure Carlisle allow us to get more help for his family. Both of his children were being stalked and were in visible danger from these sick men.

Aro was devious and would probably stop at nothing to hurt Char if he found out about all she knew.

We had to get her and the baby out of here.

And Edward…

This was going to break him. But I would be here for as long as he needed me to be.


	48. Chapter 48

**JPOV**

His hand stayed in mine while I drove us to his family's home. I didn't want to waste any time with him being out here and unsafe. I had to get Edward somewhere Caius couldn't touch him.

Since our talk with Char, I realized this thing ran deeper and was sicker than we had originally thought. Caius wasn't just obsessed with Edward. He was also doing these things because he was taught that he could. His dad, Aro, had spent years letting Caius getting away with God knows what because he was exactly like his son…a despicable human being.

We were almost there now and Edward was squeezing my hand tighter.

"It'll be okay," I tried to reassure him.

"I want to believe you."

"Then do."

Edward sighed sadly. "Jasper, it will never be okay again. It's all ruined. I'm bad luck. You should think about getting away from me, not sticking around."

"Why in the hell not?" I argued. "I think you're worth staying for and there is nothing you can say to scare me off. We're going to overcome this. I'm going to pull you out. You just have to trust me."

Edward chuckled, leaning his head on my shoulder. "I want to."

When we arrived at his parents' home, Edward didn't immediately get out of the car. It took some coaxing. It was as if he was afraid to face them. But his sister, throwing the front door open and running into his arms, hugging him to her made the transition easier.

I wasn't expecting the fierce hug she pulled me into after she let go of her brother while thanking me profusely for saving him in Milan.

Esme was smiling at the scene before her as I awkwardly walked into the house with Rosalie Cullen-McCarty practically wrapped around me. I half expected and would have welcomed a snarky joke from Edward about his sister having her hands all over me, but I got nothing but a timid smile and it pained me. I knew would take time but I missed the mischievous guy I fell for.

All wasn't lost though. I was thankful he was still here with me. We would get him back. Edward would go back to being the wonderfully rude guy he could be, we just had to work at it. Rebuild his life without the influence of the virus known as Caius Volturi.

We sat down to talk because I didn't want to keep anything vital from Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Emmett was listening adamantly but we had to calm him down more than once when we mentioned what Char had discovered about Caius' father, Aro.

"What do you mean, he's stalking Rose?" Emmett growled.

"I mean he's watching…"

"I know what stalking means!" He snapped at me. "Sorry. I just…why?"

"That I can't answer."

"That answer is in Aro's sick head," Esme chimed in. "The only thing I know is, he is stalking my daughter and his son is just as crazy for going after my Edward!"

"What are we going to do about it?" Carlisle asked. He was oddly calm. Almost has if he was in shock. And he probably was.

"I want you to get Rosalie out of town and I will be doing the same for Edward. I will increase security around the two of you if you choose to remain in California, but Edward cannot." It was the plan. I had no intention of sticking around where Caius knew the place like the back of his hand. Staying in Cali, meant trouble, possibly more than we have had seeing as we have now revealed him as Edward's stalker.

"In my opinion, Edward is in more danger if we stay. This also goes for Rosalie now." They looked scared.

"Why?" Rosalie asked.

"Aro is far more powerful than his son, dear," Carlisle answered for me.

"Then what about you and mommy?" she questioned.

"We'll be fine," Esme reassured her daughter while she held a nervous looking Edward's hand. "We'll be fine," she repeated for his sake.

I was going to keep her true to her word.

The talks went on until we came to an applicable solution. Edward and I would be leaving some time tomorrow. As soon as I was through with the talks of beefing up their security, I was on the phone with Peter who had planned ahead. Char and the baby would be coming with us. Getting a doctor for her would be no problem. We knew people and had connections all over the place. Everything was one phone call for me. When I hung up, I realized Edward was standing behind me.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble," was all he said and then turned and walked away, leaving me stunned by his assumption and the blame he was burdening himself with.

I wasn't having it. I followed him upstairs and found him in his room, curled up in the middle of his bed. He was lying on his side facing away from me and the door. I walked in and closed the door behind me, making my way to the bed. I needed him to know I was here and I loved him and I wasn't easily scared away. Not from Caius' lies and treachery or from his pity and sadness. I wanted him to know that he had so many people in his corner who loved him and we were willing to protect him without prejudice.

I needed him to know this so I climbed into the bed with him, curling my own body around his, and wrapping him in the safety of my arms.

"I'm here."

I could feel his body shaking as he quietly sobbed.

"You should be running," he croaked.

"I'm right where I need to be."

"To protect me?" he spat.

"No. because this is where I need to be."

He said nothing and for a while we just laid there while I listened to him sob until he finally said in a weak voice seeking reassurance. "Because you need to be?"

"Because I love you."


End file.
